Série Draicon: 01 - A Empática
by beatrizstellianned.rangel
Summary: Nicolas era o mais forte e feroz dos Draicon, até que foi banido por cometer um crime. Agora o licantropo só tem um caminho para a redenção: encontrar a longamente perdida companheira, a mulher que salvará, incluindo Nicolas, do terrível perigo. Maggie Sinclair é uma veterinária dedicada a curar. Ela não tem nem idéia de sua verdadeira natureza, a magia que espera em sua alma...
1. Chapter 1

Série Draicon: 01 - A EMPÁTICA

Bonnie Vanak

 **O LOBO DEVE TER UM COMPANHEIRO PARA SOBREVIVER...**

Nicolas era o mais forte e feroz dos Draicon, até que foi banido por cometer um crime. Agora o licantropo só tem um caminho para a redenção: encontrar a longamente perdida companheira, a mulher que salvará, incluindo Nicolas, do terrível perigo.

Maggie Sinclair é uma veterinária dedicada a curar. Ela não tem nem idéia de sua verdadeira natureza, a magia que espera em sua alma...ou o homem que vem a reclamá-la. A sobrevivência de sua união depende de que eles se encontrem um ao outro, de que suas habilidades se convertam em uma. Mas os inimigos também encontraram Maggie, e a matarão para evitar que ela desperte uma paixão totalmente absorvente...

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

A morte, com presas e largas garras o espreitou.

O inimigo o caçou. Nicolas, o guerreiro poderoso. O melhor lutador da manada. O condenado ao ostracismo. Nicolas Keenan levantou o focinho, cheirou o vento. Captou a essência de seu líder marcando um carvalho próximo. Sua forma de lobo ficou rígida com o desejo. Manada. Lar.

Família.

Mas ele já não tinha uma família. Inclusive embora seguisse patrulhando silenciosamente seu território, protegendo a sua gente e embora sua lealdade nunca morrera, tinha sido banido da manada.

Era um Draicon, licantropos que uma vez usaram sua magia para aprender da terra e suas maravilhas. Agora, caçado pelos mais poderosos Morphs, os quais, usavam seus poderes em um intento desesperado por sobreviver. Morphs. A simples palavra arrepiava o cabelo. Tinham sido Draicon igual a ele. Draicon que tinha abraçado o mal de boa vontade, entrando nas filas dos Morphs ao assassinar a um dos seus. Nicolas tinha passado quase toda sua vida destruindo Morphs. Quando alguém de sua manada se convertia, tinha sido obrigado a matá-los também.

Sempre seria Draicon, prometeu Nicolas silenciosamente, recordando o diminuto sinal sobre seu pescoço. Nunca se renderia ao poder de atração dos Morphs.

Sentiu uma gelada brisa que se movia, crepitando as folhas e esfriando o ar. Nesta parte do norte do novo México, as árvores estavam repletas de vivas cores. Trinta minutos antes, depois de que tivesse abandonado seu rancho para dar um passeio pelos bosques, havia sentido o perigo. O familiar instinto guerreiro emergiu. Tinha trocado para atrair o inimigo afastando-o das casas e lares da manada.

Novos aromas encheram as ventas de seu nariz. Este, decididamente, cheirava a demônio ainda.

Nicolas captou um débil fedor de algas podres mesclada com águas residuais. Inimigo.

Perigo.

Ah, Maggie, no que te estou arrastando? E se eles também lhe encontram? Alargou-se, escorregando silenciosamente em seus pensamentos. Mitose. Células cancerígenas. Ela estava estudando uma amostra ao microscópio. Ele se retirou não querendo distrair sua concentração. Margaret Sinclair, é a Empática há muito tempo perdida da manada. A Draicon destinada a destruir à líder dos Morphs, ela era a última esperança da manada e a companheira destinada de Nicolas. Estava a salvo. Por agora.

Nos ramos de um curvado carvalho, um cervo marrom permanecia camuflado à vista. Um raio de luz da lua salpicava o moribundo carvalho e cobria ao cervo de prata. O odor de natureza morta penetrava no rocio da tarde. Na distância, uma cerva pisou através dos arbustos. Suas orelhas se inclinaram para diante.

Eles estavam se aproximando. Uma vez solitário, o inimigo tinha combinado seus números.

Nicolas não se atrevia a trocar. Não agora. Sua mudança deixava rastros elementares de magia, deixando apagados rastros de patas a seus inimigos.

Ainda quieto, inalou o ar. O aroma se fez mais débil. Um novo aroma encheu seus sentidos.

Aroma de corpo. Falsa essência a cervo. Cerveja antiga. Humanos. Ruidosas e desagradáveis vozes rasgaram através dos bosques.

—Ali! Vêem aquele lobo? Vão por ele!

Quão humanos o tinham descoberto antes ainda o perseguiam. Saíram para caçar algo essa noite. Algo como o lobo de Nicolas.

Agora não tinha escolha. Tinha que se arriscar. Nicolas trocou, os músculos se encheram, se estiraram, os ossos se alargaram. A pele se derreteu. A pelagem de lobo desapareceu, substituído por bronzeada pele humana.

O homem nu se encontrou com impaciente caçadores carregados com rifles. Nada bom.

Convocar a roupa mediante magia revelaria sua presença ao inimigo como a luz de um farol. Não tinha que ter usado seus poderes esta vez. Em troca, agachou-se junto ao tronco podre da árvore e procurou a roupa armazenada sob as raízes estendidas da folhagem. Damian tinha posto esconderijos parecidos por toda parte do território da manada para casos de urgência como esta. Vestiu-se, agarrou a garrafa de uísque, e salpicou com ela seu brilhante traje alaranjado.

Nicolas se afundou contra a árvore e esperou. Riu em silêncio, extraviando os olhos ante a garrafa âmbar cheia pela metade.

—Nunca bebo nenhum uísque de menos de doze anos, Damian, miserável.

Gritando vitoriosos, os caçadores atravessaram o bosque como torpes bois. Ele cheirou a crueldade que subia e baixava com cada excitado fôlego. Entraram no claro. A pálida luz da lua cheia impactou em seus equipamentos de camuflagem. Nicolas soluçou de forma audível. Levantou a garrafa em uma saudação bêbada.

—Aqui está meu disparo do dia que vale por uma gargalhada de 12 pontas!

A incredulidade passou por seus rostos. Os homens trocaram os rifles e entrecerraram o olhar.

—Saia daqui, —afirmou o mais desço em plano fanfarrão. —Pagamos muito dinheiro para caçar nesta terra.

Ignorando-os, Nicolas fingiu tomar uns goles.

O gordo soprou, trocou seu rifle. A barriga lhe sobressaía por cima a calça cáqui igualmente às suas queixadas.

—Escute senhor, está em uma zona privada. Saia antes de que nós o tiremos.

Estamos na pista de um lobo solitário.

Sorrindo abertamente ante eles, deixou cair o uísque e fez que partia. E então o aroma o atravessou igual a uma locomotiva.

Eles vinham diretamente em sua direção.

Estava totalmente imóvel. Lhe arrepiou o pêlo da parte posterior do pescoço. Dobrou os músculos e ficou de pé.

—Permissão, —grunhiu ele—Já vêm.

Mas os caçadores simplesmente o olhavam embevecidos.

—O que acontece com sua voz? —Perguntou um deles.

—Corre, —advertiu Nicolas. Muito tarde. Entraram na diminuta garganta, sem incomodar-se em cobrir seu número.

Deslizando-se, avançaram, disfarçados como seres humanos. O inimigo se parecia com jovens mulheres, mal-humoradas adolescentes, anciões e homens de negócios em traje. Mas por seu aroma, pareciam absolutamente normais. O aroma de algas podres e águas residuais o sacudiu.

Maldição. Era uma horda. Muitos para lutar sozinho. Sua mente pensou em uma estratégia. A surpresa era sua melhor defesa. A magia o entregaria de todas maneiras. Amaldiçoou silenciosamente, desejando ter suas adagas.

Se permanecesse misturado com os caçadores, possivelmente o inimigo não o veria.

Os caçadores humanos se voltaram, viu-os. Alguém se apartou a boina, arranhando-a frente.

—Que diabos é isto, uma festa?

Assinalou a um curvado homem de cabelo grisalho que levava óculos redondos, inclinando-se em uma fortificação de madeira.

—Está perdido vovô? O asilo é nessa direção. Já passa de sua hora de te deitar.

O ancião levantou a cabeça. Sorriu. Brilhantes dentes brancos, agudos, bicudos.

—Jesus, —sussurrou ao caçador gordo—O que é isto?

—Uma prematura festa do Halloween, —brincou seu amigo, com voz rasgada—Ou dentadura trocada?

Nicolas cheirou o medo dos homens. Sabia que seu inimigo também o cheirava.

Cheirava como a suor ácido.

—Já chega —disse o mais velho com suavidade. Fez um sinal.

Avançaram como uma só unidade, igual a uma coluna de formigas soldado. Um por um todos mudaram trocando de forma, as roupas se desvaneceram de suas formas humanas, a pele brotou sobre seus corpos. Sua magia, escura e poderosa, transformou-os muito mais fácil que os poderes do Nicolas.

Silenciosos como a névoa, olhos que brilham como carvões ardentes, avançaram rodando sobre quatro patas. Uma lenta piscada. A visão noturna captava os olhos voltando-se negros como buracos vazios.

Os olhos, sempre os olhos, contavam sua verdadeira natureza, sem importar sua forma.

O lobo nele se elogiou, sedento de sangue, de ação. Apanhado entre revelar-se a forasteiros e a necessidade do lobo para atacar, vacilou. O instinto o urgia a correr, esperar melhores probabilidades. Os humanos tinham causado este mal. De todos os modos sentiu uma fugaz compaixão pelos caçadores. Escaneou a aproximação do inimigo do elo mais fraco.

O temor dos humanos virou terror.

—Santa mãe de Deus —gritou um dos altos—Lobos!

Dispararam. O acre aroma da urina reprimida alagou o ar.

Naquele instante, os Morphs atacaram.

Agora. As adagas se materializaram em suas mãos quando saltou adiantando-se para encontrá-los. Seis Morphs saltaram sobre ele. Afiados dentes como navalhas se afundaram em seu pescoço, as garras golpearam suas pernas e torso. A roupa se despedaçou igual a fino papel. Ele grunhiu e se equilibrou com as facas, apunhalando seus corações. Morreram gritando. Deslizou-se, apunhalando outra vez, estremecendo-se quando o sangue ácido o salpicou. Outra vez. Era inútil. Cada vez que abatia um, outro se materializava. Clonando a si mesmos.

Um maldito exército animal.

O calor gotejou descendo por sua garganta. Nicolas ignorou a ardente dor, lutou com suas roupas para mudar. Ao diabo os mortais. Já estavam mortos.

Quando arrancou a roupa, caíram sobre ele, mudando uma vez mais. A pele estalou sobre seus corpos, as garras cresceram, trocando inclusive outra vez. Amaldiçoou sua capacidade de mudar em qualquer forma de animal. Enormes ursos pardos rugiram. Quatro o cercaram de repente contra o tronco de árvore. Apanhado, seus braços e pernas inúteis, Nicolas não podia convocar sua magia.

—Bom Deus todo capitalista —gritou um caçador.

Lutando no abraço do Morphs, Nicolas sentiu o correr do sangue, dor nos ossos.

Os outros se voltaram para a presa humana. Nicolas lutou com mais força, esperando salvar os desprezíveis rabos dos caçadores. Sabendo que era muito tarde.

Com as mandíbulas totalmente abertas, a saliva gotejando de suas afiadas presas, a manada caiu sobre os desgraçados homens. Gritos mesclados com o som de carne rasgada. Sangue salpicando sobre os carvalhos, gotejando negra viscosidade. Os caçadores estavam todos mortos.

Os Morphs mudaram em suas verdadeiras formas. Agachados, a pele pega ao osso, mais animal que humano. Mechas de cabelo se aderiram a seus couros cabeludos. Bicudos e afiados dentes em um aberto sorriso. Seu fétido aroma encheu o ar. Choramingaram, deixando escapar profundos suspiros.

Absorvendo o terror de suas vítimas e seu fôlego ao morrer, os Morph se alimentavam de sua energia. O Morph que o retinha afrouxou a presa sobre seus braços. Aproveitando sua distração, se liberou e mudou. O lobo os saudou, impaciente por lutar, desesperado por cravar suas garras neles.

Surpreendidos, seus captores retrocederam. Repartiu golpes a torto e a direita com suas afiadas presas, grunhindo. Derrubou um enquanto os de trás vinham silenciosamente atrás dele.

Havia muitos. Tinha perdido muito sangue.

—Alto —ordenou uma autoritária voz— parem agora.

O sangue gotejou descendo por seus flancos, cálido no frio ar. Nicolas ignorou a picante dor e o ardor no flanco. Recordou constantemente a arma secreta dos Morphs. Confiada. Arrogante. Jamie era uma ameaça maior que os próprios Morphs.

Grunhiu. Instantaneamente os Morphs fecharam filas ao redor de Jamie. Eles morreriam protegendo a humana que os tinha convertido em um exército.

A mortal cujo sangue fabricou a enfermidade e a morte.

Não morreria como lobo. Nicolas mudou de novo a sua forma humana para dirigir-se à mortal.

Por culpa de Jamie, Damian estava morrendo.

Nu, vulnerável, negou-se a intimidar-se.

—Jamie —pronunciou ele — Chegará sua hora.

Um baixo e divertido sorriso atravessou o ar. Jamie empurrou aos carrancudos guarda-costas para adiantar-se.

—Mal pode te manter em pé. Destruiremos a sua líder, Nicolas. Já a temos, obrigado por sua ajuda.

Nicolas permaneceu calado. Desobedecendo as regras da manada, tinha ensinado magia a Jamie e ela a utilizou para unir-se aos Morphs e incrementar seus poderes. A partir de seu sangue, tinham fabricado uma enfermidade que estava matando a sua líder.

Outro Morph mudou de volta à forma humana. Gordurento cabelo castanho, olhos vazios e uma cruel boca torcida. Kane. O líder. A saliva gotejava dos lábios partidos de Kane. As garras cresceram de suas unhas.

Nicolas se esticou quando Kane se aproximou.

—Nicolas —falou o líder arrastando as palavras— una-se a nós. Sabe que quer fazê-lo.

—Morreria primeiro —grunhiu ele.

—Tenho poderes que você nunca terá como um Draicon, Nicolas. Una-se a nós e observe. —O Morph estendeu seus compridos e magros braços—Posso usar o ar como uma águia, sulcar os mares como um tubarão, correr pela selva como um jaguar. você pode fazer o mesmo?

Nicolas endireitou as costas.

—E você cheira igual a um monte de lixo. Não obrigado. Prefiro ser um cadáver. Não, um pouco menos agradável. — Merda. Acrescentou a verborréia vistosa que comparava Kane a uma função natural corporal.

Mas Kane só riu.

As palavras não podem me ferir. Mas você sim. Atreverá-te?

Nicolas permaneceu em silêncio, as mãos apertadas em punhos.

—Matemo-lo—sugeriu um Morph.

Não—respondeu Kane—Não o toquem. Necessitamos dele vivo para a Margaret, se ela for a verdadeira empática ele despertará de novo seus poderes quando a buscar para emparelhar-se.

O temor atendeu o peito do Nicolas. Não tinha medo deles, inclusive se tinha enfrentado com a morte. Temia agora pela Maggie.

—Nunca a encontrará. Morrerei brigando antes de que consiga pôr as garras sobre ela.

Kane lhe dirigiu um obsceno sorriso.

— Já a encontramos, Nicolas. Infectamos seu cão com nossa nova enfermidade. E você não pode permanecer afastado. O impulso do emparelhamento te reclama inclusive agora. Não pode lutar contra sua natureza.

Um zombador bufo saiu do líder dos Morphs. Nicolas se conteve antes de estirar-se para estrangular Kane. O líder dos Morph lhe dedicou um fino e zombador sorriso.

—Deixem os corpos. A lei culpará o Draicon. Outra vez. —riu Kane.

Uma aparência inteligente. Mais munição para caçar lobos, destruindo sua diminuída manada.

A dor o atormentou. Caindo contra o familiar carvalho com sua essência e a do Damian, observou como os Morphs se desvaneciam entrando no bosque. Seguiriam crescendo em poder e força, continuando seus assaltos. Não podia detê-los. Necessitava de Maggie. Margaret, a empática profetizada para converter-se na força capaz de eliminar à líder dos Morphs. Sua companheira predestinada, que não se dava conta que era uma Draicon.

Folhas mortas rangeram sob seus pés. Esperou até que seu fedor já não sujasse suas fossas nasais. Sobre o vento, a silenciosa risada seguiu seu lento avanço através da garganta.

Uma hora mais tarde, suas feridas sararam, Nicolas se ocultou sob os recessos de uma rocha que sobressaía-se. Descansou, olhando fixamente sua querida lua, escutando o rangido dos ramos com o vento e o movimento das folhas mortas. A fome raspou seus intestinos. O poder que havia perdido precisava recuperar ingerindo alimento ou compartilhando seu corpo com uma mulher e absorvendo a rica energia emitida durante o sexo.

Tinha que caçar. Muito fraco para mudar, ignorou os protestos de seu estômago vazio.

Devia pensar em outros assuntos. Concentração. Brandamente, começou a cantar com a desesperada esperança de aliviar a fome atormentadora. Tampouco funcionou. Mudou seus pensamentos para Maggie.

Doce, encantadora Maggie. Sua Draicara, sua companheira predestinada. Nua na ducha quando se tinha fundido ontem em sua mente.

Uma onda de desejo o percorreu enquanto recordava. Figura esbelta, cheios e arredondados peitos e essa boca…ah, feita para beijar. Nicolas sentiu seu corpo esticar-se, pensando nas deliciosas coisas que poderia fazer sua boca. Essas pernas ligeiramente torneadas com músculo, curvadas, suaves como a seda. Sentia o enérgico e impessoal acariciar de sua mão quando se tinha ensaboado uma coxa, borbolhas que se formavam e exploravam. Em seus indiferentes olhos tinha visto o ninho de cachos avermelhados que escondia seu sexo e se tornou selvagem.

Nicolas tinha rugido com luxúria, conduzido pela feroz necessidade de reclamá-la. Passando suas mãos sobre sua sedosa pele, cobrindo seus peitos, vendo os mamilos endurecer-se e erguer-se.

Apartando amavelmente sua pele feminina, provando sua disposição, sentindo essa umidade quando deslizava um dedo no interior de sua apertada vagem. Então separar essas sedosas coxas abrindo-as de par em par, montando-a, seu corpo rendido pressionado sob sua dureza, afundando-se profundamente em sua molhada e ofegante carne…

A fome diminuiu, substituída pela luxúria quando se concentrou em Margaret. Gotejava em sua mente como a água que se filtrava na terra. Uma nova agonia o assaltou. Elevou o nariz. O lobo em seu interior choramingou em silêncio. A luxúria se desvaneceu. A milhares de milhas sentia sua dor que o apunhalava como se este se houvesse fundindo em seu próprio peito.

Ela estava chorando outra vez pelo cão.

A última semana, depois de anos de investigação, tinha encontrado Maggie por puro acidente. Tinha estado embalando feno em seu rancho quando uma onda de dor se chocou de repente contra ele, fazendo-o chiar os dentes. Nicolas tinha caído de joelhos e gemendo.

Quando se recuperou de seu choque inicial, tinha conseguido ordenar os pensamentos em sua mente. E se deu conta que tinha encontrado a sua companheira. Sob uma extrema compulsão, uma fêmea draicara algumas vezes projetava inconscientemente emoções em seu companheiro destinado, como se o convocasse por fim a seu lado. Quando tinha explorado o rastro mental que lhe tinha enviado, deu-se conta de quem era.

Margaret, a empática desaparecida da manada.

Nicolas soltou o ar com força, lutando por manter sua identidade inclusive quando afundava-se completamente nela. Absorvendo-a, afundando-se em cada célula. Sua respiração era a dele. Seu coração pulsava rapidamente, incrementando o próprio ritmo do dele.

Suas emoções eram as dele.

O suor perolava a sua fronte. Seu lobo interior choramingou, ansioso por acalmar a extensa agonia, as emoções humanas se entrelaçavam com a crua dor animal. Assim somente, como se o mundo fosse inconsciente.

Não gostava de sentir-se dessa maneira, aberto, vulnerável e exposto. Nicolas lembrou-se que esta era Maggie, não ele. Ao contrário de sua companheira draicara, poderia guardar suas emoções.

Ela se encarapitou sobre a pia, agarrando-se a ela com nódulos esbranquiçados. A tensão de seu rosto em forma de coração se refletia no espelho. Seu boca fazia uma careta de dor.

Nicolas sentiu como se o veneno se filtrasse em seus próprios ossos.

As lágrimas corriam por suas bochechas. Tentava as reter, OH, tentava-o, para não incomodar ao animal que tão cuidadosamente atendia. Mas a pena a banhava como ondas continuas. Afundou a cabeça sobre a pia e soluçou.

Nicolas lutou para reter suas próprias lágrimas.

Finalmente jogou água fria na cara, e a secou. Forçou um cambaleante sorriso em seu rosto e foi atender a seu paciente. O pequeno cão marrom levantou a cabeça.

Cruzando o branco chão de ladrilhos da cozinha, corria uma pequena barata marrom, então se desvaneceu. Ele se esticou, já que a barata possivelmente fosse um Morph disfarçado para assassiná-la. Mas não mostrou nenhum símbolo de transformação. Depois de um minuto relaxou.

Só era um inseto comum.

Nicolas sentiu o natural asco de Maggie. Imaginou que teria gritado, lançando a vassoura.

Em vez disso sentiu sua pernada sobre o asqueroso inseto. Ela deixou cair um frasco como resposta, apanhando-a e girando o frasco. Com a mesma rapidez, liberou a barata fora. Através dos olhos do Maggie, Nicolas a viu arrastar-se sobre as brancas areias da praia.

Ficou boquiaberto.

Desde este esponjoso travesseiro, ouviu o cão ao que ela chamava Misha ladrar fracamente em protesto. Igual ao condenadamente fodido cão, Nicolas também esteve de acordo. Eu também a tinha matado.

—Conhece as regras, Misha. Todos vivem —disse Maggie brandamente—, inclusive as baratas. Juro que nunca machucarei a qualquer coisa viva. Jamais.

Diabos. Aquilo ia ser um pouco mais difícil do que ele se imaginou. Como poderia transformar essa mulher em uma máquina pronta para matar Morphs quando estava resgatando insetos?

Nicolas deixou escapar um profundo suspiro, cortou a conexão tão limpamente que quase pôde ouvir o fechamento. Deixou cair a cabeça na grossa almofada de folhas secas e musgo.

Não queria romper a conexão de nenhum modo. Parte dele queria ficar. Consolá-la. Envolvê-la em seu forte abraço e não deixá-la ir nunca. Essas emoções eram delas, pensou ele cruelmente. Perigosas emoções mas naturais. Cada macho Draicon nascia com o instinto de proteger a seu casal. Inclusive embora sua companheira em particular não tinha nem idéia de sua existência ou de sua gente. A gente de ambos.

Passaram minutos. Ou foram horas? Um aroma familiar se aproximou silenciosamente. A luz da lua dourou um par de brilhantes sombrancelhas marrons. Nu e vulnerável, incorporou-se para encarar seu líder.

—Vê-te como a merda. — Observou Damian. O suave acento de Nova Orleans que havia adquirido na infância acentuou suas palavras—Vieram outra vez por você por que nos estava protegendo. Por que insiste em ficar quando sabe que está banido?

Nicolas não replicou. Sabia que Damian tinha cheirado a morte, ouvido os gritos. Havia pressentido o que aconteceu.

—Nicolas…um dia alguém te matará. Se fica —disse Damian com amabilidade.

—Não te abandonarei, Dai. Precisa de mim. A manada também precisa —Cuspiu as palavras, apanhando seu olhar no do ancião.

Como beta de Damian, Nicolas era responsável por levar a cabo as ordens de seu líder. Era o melhor caçador da manada. Quando a manada tinha estado em perigo de ser eliminada pelos Morphs, Nicolas tinha se adiantado e lhes tinha ensinado a melhor maneira de acabar com o inimigo. Tinha estudado as debilidades dos Morphs e conseguiu destruir a centenas.

Nicolas, a máquina de matar. Não sabia fazer outra coisa.

Uns pálidos olhos verdes o observaram em silêncio. Damian moveu as mãos. Um prato coberto por uma tampa de alumínio se materializou no chão ante o Nicolas. Nicolas se precipitou para diante quando Damian fez uma careta de dor.

—Maldição, não deveria estar fazendo isto. Não em sua condição. Não esbanje sua energia.

Seu líder lhe ofereceu um compungido sorriso, lhe custando respirar. O suor brilhava em sua fronte. Com o dom de um chefe de cozinha, Damian apartou a coberta do prato.

—Voila. Sabia que necessitava comida. Ou sexo —O líder da manada sopesou Nicolas com um calculador olhar—Mas já conhece as regras.

Nada de sexo com as fêmeas da manada. Não para o Nicolas, o banido. Que ironia.

Damian freqüentemente brincava sobre o "haren" de Nicolas, o não emparelhado, as sexualmente experimentadas fêmeas da manada desejosas de copular com ele. Depois de uma luta Morph, tinha tido em conta aquelas que se teriam apresentado a si mesmas ante ele. Olhos obscurecidos, seu fibroso corpo tenso e agressivo, tinha selecionado uma para a noite. Logo a haveria reclamado, usando seu calor sexual para restaurar sua energia perdida.

Agora nenhuma fêmea da manada podia lhe tocar.

Fazendo-o encher a boca d'água, Nicolas olhou a sangrenta e crua carne. Dirigiu um preocupado olhar à pálida cara do Damian, ao relâmpago de dor em seus olhos verdes.

—Traga-lhe isso lobo, —advertiu-lhe Damian, um meio sorriso acariciava sua boca diante da velha brincadeira.

Morto de fome, retorcendo-se de necessidade, Nicolas vacilou. Tentando disfarçar sua debilidade diante de seu líder, não podia conter sua esmagante necessidade de energia. Damian lhe voltou delicadamente as costas. Agradecido, Nicolas abandonou toda farsa. Agarrando o filé de veado com as mãos, rasgou a carne. Enxaguando a boca com o dorso de sua mão, então substituiu a coberta. Esta soou contra o prato de metal.

—Obrigado —disse Nicolas.

Forte agora, usou sua magia para cobrir sua nudez com jeans, uma camiseta negra e botas.

Damian se voltou. Sentou-se sobre seu traseiro, em silêncio.

—Dai, está-te pondo pior —a prática declaração encobriu sua preocupação.

—Tenho tempo. —O coquete sorriso do Damian era forçado—Dois meses, possivelmente, de todos modos meu corpo se está deteriorando… —Se encolheu de ombros, apartando o olhar.

Dois meses e Damian estaria morto? Depois da agonia, a enfermidade parecida com o câncer atormentaria seu corpo abrindo-se caminho consumindo seus órgãos internos. Nicolas apertou os punhos. Maldição. Tinha que encontrar Maggie. Rápido.

—Dai… —Sua garganta se fechou com a emoção. Nicolas passou uma coberta em seus sentimentos e tentou pôr uma máscara inexpressiva em sua cara.

Damian parecia entendê-lo, por que ondeou uma mão, lhe subtraindo importância ao assunto. Nem uma só queixa e mais preocupação pela manada.

—Me fale da Margaret. — O nome saiu pronunciado brandamente. Mah-gah-rhett — De novo tem contato com ela. Posso dizê-lo por suas lágrimas. Suas emoções são as tuas, Nicolas. Ela estava chorando.

—Seus agudos olhos verdes se centraram no seco rastro de lágrimas nas bochechas do Nicolas.

Nicolas esfregou a cara com o punho.

—O cão dela está morrendo. —Sempre o cão, quando Maggie procurava uma solução lógica ao problema causado por algo que não era lógico no mundo humano. Então, em privado, as lágrimas tinham fluido, porque não era capaz de curar o animal que adorava.

—Ah, seu mascote. É difícil.

—Um amigo. Não um mascote. Está tentando encontrar a mutação nas células. Os Morphs infectaram ao cão.

Damian esfregou a parte de atrás do pescoço distraído.

—Uma prova para fazer sair os poderes da Margaret. Encontraram-na.

Nicolas tomou outra baforada de ar, sentindo seus pulmões expandir-se com ar limpo, puro. O cão tinha sido a constante companhia do Maggie durante cinco anos. Atuando como enfermeira canina, ela também ajudava acalmando os animais que tratava.

Agora Misha estava morrendo, sucumbindo a uma nova enfermidade que desconcertava Maggie.

A mesma enfermidade que estava devorando Damian por dentro.

Sentiu uma ressonante dor descendo por sua alma, seu espírito chorava por reunir-se com o dela.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo à besta emergir, o lobo uivava por ser liberado, e lhe permitir correr. Para evitar a dor. Encontrar um lugar escuro e procurar consolo.

Não podia, tanto como não podia evitar os laços entre ele mesmo e Maggie.

—Estava ignorando sua verdadeira identidade. —Nicolas mantinha isso como um fato— Descobri muito sobre isto enlaçando minha mente com a sua. Algo aconteceu quando morreram seus pais, e bloqueou todas as suas lembranças anteriores. Pensa que é mortal, Damian, não Draicon.

Convencê-la será difícil.

—Conhece seu dever, Nicolas. Deve te emparelhar logo com ela e trazê-la a casa, antes que os Morphs a destruam.

Damian se levantou, inclinando seu metro e oitenta e dois contra uma árvore. Sob a casual brisa ficava enrolado um tenso poder. Preparado para entrar em ação, se fosse necessário. Seu líder nunca baixava a guarda, ou confiava facilmente, fora de sua manada.

—Conheço os riscos. — Para ele e para o Maggie — Mas se isso significa te salvar…

—Me esqueça — Damian o cortou com um gesto — É muito tarde. Mas se pode curar a nossa gente quando os Morphs os infectarem, isso é tudo o que importa.

—Trarei-a a tempo, —disse Nicolas com ferocidade—Não duvide. Confie em mim.

As emoções flamejaram nos olhos de Damian.

—Não é bom que encare isto sozinho. Necessita de nossa gente.

Nicolas levantou a cabeça permanecendo calmo.

—Sabe que isso é impossível. Culparam-me pelo que aconteceu a Jamie. Como deviam.

Quando trouxer Maggie, então retornarei. Até então…

O casual encolhimento de ombros ocultou sua dor. Pelo bem da manada, Damian tinha que lhe desterrar. Maggie era seu caminho de volta à aceitação, retorno ao calor e consolo de sua família.

Maggie era muito mais que isso. Maggie era a arma destinada a desbancar Kane. Seu toque curador poderia curar a enfermidade de Damian.

— Faça — disse Damian brandamente — Faça-a tua. — Viu como Nicolas se levantava e foi abraça-lo na usual camaradagem, depois se apartou.

—Não posso te tocar — disse ele com voz espessa.

—Sei — assentiu Nicolas. Sua essência marcaria Damian, cuja palavra era lei, mas a manada o questionaria. Sussurros. Preocupação.

—Que o espírito da lua te guie e proteja em seu caminho —disse seu líder na formal bênção — Mantenha-te a salvo, mantenha-se forte.

Lhe fez um espesso nó na garganta.

—Conte com isso — disse Nicolas alegremente, ocultando suas emoções.

Damian lhe dedicou outro meio sorriso. Mais dor passou através do Nicolas como uma faca quando observou seu amigo deslizar-se dentro do bosque, dirigindo-se a casa.

Para ele já não era o lar.

Tomou outra baforada de ar, começando a cantar brandamente para si mesmo e trotou na direção oposta. Maggie, Maggie. Precisava ir para Florida.

Cada dia o perigo de que Maggie fosse exposta se intensificava. Visitar sua clínica veterinária se traduzia em animais acalmados. Maggie tinha uma habilidade especial, igual a um sussurrador de cavalos. Só que não era sua voz.

Eram suas mãos, seu toque calmante.

Maggie era uma empática, nasciam uma vez cada 100 anos. Era sua última esperança. Pertencia à manada. Emparelharia-se com ela, sua dura carne masculina se afundaria na suavidade feminina, sua forte determinação de caçador se afundaria em sua gentileza. Homem e mulher, trocando poderes, convertendo-se em um. Cumpriria seu dever, então a moldaria na caçadora que necessitavam para lutar com seu inimigo. E a traria para casa, inclusive se ela lutasse, esperneasse e gritasse durante todo o caminho. Ela não tinha escolha. Igual a ele.

Maggie Sinclair obrigou-se a se concentrar quando se deteve ante o microscópio, que parecia igual à última centena de vezes.

Ainda ali. A suja realidade se encontrou com seus fatigados olhos. Piscou, e as células não mudaram. Uma impossibilidade física, ainda assim, não podia negá-lo. As amostras das células eram negras, disformes, iguais a manchas de tinta. Não tinha idéia do que estava assassinando a sua querida Misha. Toda a investigação acadêmica demonstrava ser inútil.

Os raios X tinham revelado uma enorme massa no estômago de Misha. As amostras de sangue mostravam mutações de células parecidas com o câncer. Mas não era câncer.

Magie esfregou os avermelhados olhos, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Misha tinha sido sua verdadeira companhia durante cinco anos. Os largos ataques de solidão que havia sentido se desvaneceram quando tinha adotado à cadela em uma canil. Misha tinha sido uma cachorrinha machucada, e chegou a ela grunhindo e desconfiado. Maggie tinha ganho sua confiança e agora, o cadela lhe oferecia amor e confiança incondicional. Misha se apoiava sobre seu regaço depois de um duro dia no escritório e lhe lambia a cara. Era mais que um mascote. Era uma amiga.

Vinte e quatro horas sem dormir não ajudavam. Ontem à noite Misha tinha estado inquieta. Maggie não deitou-se, acariciando a sua choramingante mascote. Como com os outros animais que tinha tratado, seu toque a acalmava.

Cochilou, e depois despertou com a sensação de alguém golpeando fortemente um prego de trilho em seu corpo humano. A dor se acalmou até desvanecer-se. Sempre parecia acontecer depois de um caso difícil. Como dormir parecia realmente impossível, Maggie se resignou a beber uma taça de café Blue Mountain, e voltar para o trabalho.

Três semanas sem resposta. Três semanas de deixar suas lucrativas práticas em terra firme para seu companheiro, Mark Anderson, e esconder-se na casa da praia da Ilha Estuário igual a um ermitão de areia.

Três semanas de extrair sangue, comprovar as amostras, consultar periódicos, artigos, páginas de Internet. Nada. Nenhuma pista.

Não se atrevia a mostrar seus descobrimentos aos colegas. Isto era muito estranho.

Muito… Feiticeiro.

Eu não acredito em bruxas. Não acredito. Não acredito. Não acredito. Acreditava na ciência, pura e simples. Lógica. Nada mais.

A luz do entardecer penetrava no improvisado laboratório do segundo piso da casa. Papéis, gráficos e notas se pulverizavam sobre uma larga mesa branca, junto com provetas, seringas de injeção, tubos de ensaio e placas de cristal. No fresco chão de ladrilhos, Misha dormia de maneira irregular.

Maggie ficou olhando pela janela. Os turistas passeavam à borda do golfo. Os coqueiros se elevavam frente a sua casa da praia sussurrando no vento. O ardente céu azul prometia outra aprazível tarde no sul da Florida.

A inveja a encheu momentaneamente. Sem ar condicionado, abriu a janela para inalar a brisa. Desejava estar tão despreocupada como os turistas, não preocupar-se de nada mais que destroçar seus chinelos na água salgada.

Não podia inibir-se. O que estivesse matando Misha podia matar outros animais, possivelmente até humanos. Maggie suspeitava que tinha descoberto uma nova e espantosa enfermidade. Não podia arriscar-se a passar-lhe a outros, nem entregar a Misha para que se convertesse em um experimento de laboratório para outros. Assim tinha em quarentena a seu mascote na casa da praia, decidida a encontrar respostas por si mesma.

Já bastava de sonhos. Retornaria ao trabalho.

Tirou o porta-mostras do microscópio. Maggie pegou uma gota de sangue obtido de um saudável Shih tzu ( O Shih Tzu é um cão pequeno, muito atrativo por seu comprido corto) para praticar. Usando uma pipeta Beral, acrescentou o sangue a uma amostra fresca que continha as células infectadas da Misha. Maggie cobriu o porta-mostras, colocando-o sob o microscópio.

Maggie se aproximou de um gravador, apertando o botão de gravar enquanto se inclinava outra vez para ver no microscópio.

—O tumor está na submucosa, infiltrando-se na própria lâmina. A morfologia celular não concorda com nenhum dos tumores conhecidos. Os núcleos são indistinguíveis. Não há nenhuma aparência nem remotamente conhecida como no estroma fibrovascular.

O instrumental soou com estrépito quando Maggie o deixou cair sobre a mesa. A fita girava, continuando em silencio para gravar suas próximas palavras.

—OH meu deus!

Misha levantou a cabeça, choramingando ante o forte arrebatamento. Maggie deu um passo atrás. Se esfregou os olhos outra vez. OH Deus. Isto não podia ser… certamente estava cansada e via coisas.

O temor saiu à superfície quando se obrigou a examinar o grupo de células. Ancorando as mãos sobre a mesa, estudou a amostra.

As enegrecidas células que tinham sido separadas, igual a gotas individuais de tinta, enlaçaram-se como se fossem atraídos por ímãs invisíveis. Rodearam a solitária gota de sangue sã, encurralando-a. Então a absorveu, sugando-a em sua totalidade. E cresceu. Pulverizaram-se até formar uma única e gigante célula. Sob seu atônito olhar, a única célula se dividiu. E outra vez.

Clonando-se a si mesmo.

As células tiradas do tumor do estômago da Misha estavam crescendo exponencialmente e formando um novo organismo. Crescendo, expandindo-se para as bordas do porta-mostras.

Isto era impossível. Não estava acontecendo. Células somáticas, inclusive aquelas mudadas por o câncer, não podiam fazer isso. E ainda assim ali estavam, dividindo-se e multiplicando-se e crescendo para formar… tecido vivo.

Com um soluço de desgosto, pegou o porta-mostras, jogando-o dentro de uma cubeta de álcool. Maggie se deteve, observando a agora clara separação da massa negra afundando-se na pia.

Um agudo zumbido a fez gritar alarmada. Contente, Maggie soltou um tremente suspiro. Cobriu a cubeta com uma toalha e esboçou um tremente sorriso. Suas sapatilhas esportivas sacudiram a escada quando se dirigiu para a porta.

Seria melhor que não fosse Mark. Tinha estado de acordo em encarregar-se de todos os casos enquanto ela se beneficiava de seis horas semanais livres. Mas tinha telefonado, choramingando sobre o trabalho amontoado.

Mark nunca deveria saber quão doente estava Misha ou insistiria em levar seu mascote e pô-la em quarentena no escritório. Tinha que encontrar as respostas por si mesma. Misha não se converteria em um experimento vivo, ferroado e perfurado por fascinados colegas.

Maggie jogou uma olhada pela mira da porta. Uma pequena menina loira com uns calças curtas rosas sujeitava a asa de um pequeno vagão vermelho. O transporte continha uma jaula de aço em que havia um coelho.

Você é Tammy Whittaker, de sete anos, da porta contigua. A mãe dela era uma suscetível e arrumada mulher que insistia em chamar Maggie "Senhorita Sinclair" em lugar de "doutora". As veterinárias não eram doutoras de verdade, havia dito ela, dizendo que não poderia entender por que alguém com inclinação médica escolheria tratar a imundos animais.

Deixando cair a cortina, Maggie sentiu um batimento do coração de alarme. Só queria que a deixassem sozinha para refletir sobre seu último achado.

O trilhado zumbido soou outra vez. Com um suspiro, abriu a porta. Tammy Whittaker olhou Maggie. A esperança batia as asas em seus enormes olhos marrons.

—Olá, Dra. Sinclair. Este é Herman, meu coelho.

— Querida, estou terrivelmente ocupada…

O rosto de Tammy se contraiu. Sua boca tremeu precariamente.

— Herman está ferido. Por favor, Dra. Sinclair, Pode curá-lo? Tenho dez dólares que tirei de meu pagamento. Minha mãe diz que não gastará dinheiro em um estúpido coelho.

A triste expressão da menina estremeceu o coração do Maggie. Saiu fora e recolheu a caixa que continha o coelho de cor chocolate.

—Vamos, Tammy, vamos ver o que há com Herman.

Dentro do espaçoso salão, Maggie deixou a caixa no chão. Tirou a larga tampa francesa da caixa e o colocou no chão. Herman saltou fracamente. Sua pata traseira esquerda pendurava frouxamente.

Provavelmente, quebrada.

Uma terrível suspeita cresceu em Maggie.

—Tammy, como aconteceu isto?

Ela apartou o olhar.

— Algumas vezes esqueço de fechar a porta. Ele saiu. Mamãe disse a pata ficou presa.

Maggie mordeu o lábio. A parte de sua própria cadela, não tinha examinado um animal em uns dois meses. Causando assim estranhas imagens passassem como um raio através de sua mente, como se pudesse imaginar a fonte da ferida do animal. Sentir o que lhe aconteceu e a dor.

Só era uma imaginação hiperativa. Era só seu grande desejo de curá-lo que causava nela a imaginação da fonte da ferida.

Com toda a sensitiva habilidade, tornou-se mais forte nos passados seis meses. Maggie havia resolvido o problema deixando os exames iniciais para Mark, em troca de fazer a papelada da clínica.

—Acredito que a sua mãe não gosta dos animais.

Soprando, Tammy explicou que seu amigo Bobby lhe tinha dado Herman quando sua família mudou-se.

—Era eu ou Sally. Sally tem uma grande grama com uma perto, mas tem um hámster. Mamãe disse que não o queria, mas papai me disse que podia conservá-lo se Herman ficasse na jaula. Por favor, Pode fazer que melhore? Está ferido.

Maggie acariciou ao tremulo coelho. As imagens passaram através de sua mente igual a as capturas de um filme: Temor, dor. A porta da caixa aberta. Liberdade. Apetitosos aromas. Comida perto. Branca grama. Impulsiono de saltar. Humano alto. Gritos. Patada. Ferida.

Medo. Ocultar-se.

A mãe de Tammy o tinha chutado com ravia pelos excrementos sobre seu imaculado tapete de lã branca.

Mordendo um sobressaltado grito, apartou a mão de um puxão. Maggie se voltou, ocultando sua reação de Tammy.

—Herman vai ficar bem? —Perguntou Tammy.

—Ficará bem. Preciso pegar os medicamentos para curá-lo.

Maggie passou fatigada uma mão pelo cabelo enquanto subia as escadas para seu escritório. Dirigiu-se a um armário branco fechado e passou através dele tirando os utensílios necessários.

A estranha habilidade para adivinhar a fonte da dor do animal não tinha desaparecido. Havia se tornado mais forte. Não. Não havia sentido a dor do animal, nem tinha visto o que aconteceu. Além disso, Iona Whittater era tediosa, mas cruel?… Ridículo. Hermman provavelmente quebrou a pata sozinho. Caiu rodando pelas escadas, perguntou uma voz masculina.

Maggie ofegou, atirando quase uma caixa de ataduras. Primeiro alucinações, agora vozes?

Definitivamente, dormia muito pouco.

Ciência, não especulação. Mitose das células. Formou imagens de células, dividindo-se, uma nova vida que crescia. Sua mente processou a informação à mão. Coelho, pata quebrada causada provavelmente por uma mulher zangada com um tapete danificado. Sim, Iona Whittaker podia ser cruel. As pessoas o eram.

Eficiente, amontoou os fornecimentos médicos de urgência sobre uma bandeja. Tabuleta, ataduras, esparadrapo, medicamentos, seringa de injeção, agulha, medicação, bloco de papel de receitas. Escada abaixo, injetou em Herman um suave sedativo, fazendo a Tammy perguntas a respeito da escola para apartar as preocupações da menina. Muito brandamente, enfaixou a pata quebrada do coelho. Maggie pôs de volta Herman em sua caixa. Inalou a essência do frescor do barbeado e deu ao coelho um alentador tapinha.

—É de uma preciosa cor chocolate — murmurou Maggie.

Tammy se iluminou.

—Herman é igual a um coelho de páscoa.

Coelho de Páscoa. Delicioso, morder um delicioso coelho de chocolate. Coelho. Fresco. Saboroso. Carne crua e sangrenta. Jantar. Energia.

Atônita, analisou seus pensamentos. De onde tinha vindo aquilo? Em um minuto, sonhava com o delicioso açúcar, ao seguinte, salivava por carne.

—Darei-te algumas pílulas. —Escreveu as instruções no cartão. Herman. Coelho ferido.

Um doce coelhinho.

Presa. A emoção do assassinato, ranger de ossos, afundar as presas na carne, fresca e deliciosa carne…

Maggie apartou esses famintos pensamentos. Dando a Tammy instruções de como administrar a medicação, sorriu.

—Herman está muito bem cuidado. Tem um bom tono muscular, —anotou ela, tentando não pensar em carne. Boa carne, nada dura, apenas o justo. Enlaçada com suculenta gordura…

Maggie se levantou precipitadamente, agarrou a jaula. O suor perolava sua fronte. Estou ficando louca. Primeiro senti imagens e dor, depois ouvia vozes, e agora, penso em coelhos mascote como jantar? Ante a porta, Maggie empurrou gentilmente os dez dólares que lhe oferecia Tammy.

—Em vez de me pagar, necessito que me faça um favor. Herman parece um pouco impossibilitado em sua jaula. acredito que adoraria uma agradável e enorme grama. por que não o dá a Sally? Pode visitá-lo, e isso fará feliz a sua mama. —E evitaria que essa puta o machucasse outra vez.

Os lábios de Tammy se curvaram, então baixou o olhar ao Herman.

— De acordo, Dra. Sinclair. Suponho que é justo compartilhá-lo.

— Sim, é.

Colocando a jaula sobre seu pequeno vagão vermelho, Tammy se voltou. Sua fronte enrugada.

—Está você bem, Dra. Sinclair? Parece estranha.

Claro que sim. —Estou bem. Vá para casa, Sally.

Maggie se despediu com a mão, fechou a porta fugindo então escada acima para tentar dormir antes que imaginasse algo mais.

Caiu dormido em sua cama tamanho Queen escada acima, sonhando com um quente fôlego contra a nuca do pescoço, duros músculos tomando-a rapidamente.

Brancos dentes arranhando eroticamente sua pele, seguido de uma comprida e lenta lambida. A umidade se instalou entre suas pernas. Ela se agitou. Maggie gemeu quando duas enormes mãos, polvilhadas no dorso por pêlo escuro, deslizaram-se sobre suas trementes coxas. Olhos escuros observando a úmida carne feminina.

Você quer minha língua. Aí. Sua vagina se apertou, doendo-se. Vazia. Necessitada. Calor. Súplicas.

O que quer?

A ti. Dentro de mim. Por favor, me encha. Para sempre.

Darei-te tudo o que queira. E mais. Minha Maggie. Despertou de repente, aferrando o lençol. O suor umedecia suas calcinhas, manchando sua camiseta violeta de dormir. Tinha estado dentro dela, outra vez. Seu amante de sonho.

Sua estremecedora presença, igual à lenta carícia da mão de um homem sobre a pele nua de uma mulher. Tenro como a carícia de um amante, bordeada de desejo. Exigente.

Quente. Largos ombros, duros músculos, a barba abrasando a suave pele de sua garganta quando a beijava descendo por seu corpo.

Maggie se levantou sobre suas cambaleantes pernas. Passou-se uma mão através dos cachos.

Duas horas de sonho não lhe tinham dado descanso. Tinha estado atormentada com nervosos e eróticos sonhos, deixando-a inquieta e ofegante.

O sol do entardecer se filtrava através dos cristais das janelas quando desceu as escadas. Maggie se dirigiu à cozinha adjacente. Misha jazia sobre o fresco chão. Com um falso e alegre sorriso que não sentia, deteve-se agachando-se junto à cadela.

—Ei, aqui, Misha, pequena. Gosta de um pouco de jantar?

Uma cauda marrom golpeou loucamente contra o chão. A esperança se elevou, alimentada por desespero. Da geladeira, Maggie tirou os fígados de frango. Preparou-os na cozinha elétrica, tagarelando todo o tempo, enchendo o vazio espaço com palavras que a cadela não podia entender, mas que a apaziguavam.

Maggie depositou o prato no chão. Misha o cheirou, lambendo uma parte. A esperança cresceu.

Afundando-se quando Misha se apartou.

Não tinha fome. Maggie, associou-o com o processo agonizante, não podia negar o que seu coração e sua mente sabiam. Misha a olhou com uns doloridos olhos castanhos como desculpando-se.

Maggie levou o fígado à geladeira.

Deu-lhe um tapinha à cabeça de seu amiga.

—Está bem, pequena, tampouco eu nunca gostei do fígado. Fede.

A larga cauda marrom golpeou fracamente contra o chão ladrilhado. Misha se elevou, lhe lambendo a cara.

Lutando com as lágrimas, Maggie lavou os poucos pratos na pia. A rotina afogava a surda dor em seu peito, lhe permitindo fingir que tudo era normal.

O sol começou a descer no horizonte, voltando o brilhante céu azul em chamas vermelhas e laranjas. Maggie foi abrir o enorme cristal de trilho. Cálidas correntes de ar entraram no interior, com aroma de salitre. Ficou observando a extensão da branca areia açucarada diretamente frente a ela, o azulado golfo a suas costas.

As risadas se elevavam do Bar Tiki praia abaixo. Turistas e nativos reunidos ali para beber nas tradicionais postas de sol, e observando a espetacular vista do ocaso afundando-se na água. Maggie não gostava de multidões e socializar, preferindo ficar sozinha. Além disso, não podia esbanjar o tempo que faltava a Misha.

Estar sozinha não lhe tinha preocupado aquelas últimas semanas. Necessitava privacidade. Mas recentemente, quando a noite cobria o céu, e a lua se elevava no alto, inquietava-se com um desejo. Correr selvagem e em liberdade, ficou olhando as areias açucaradas em total desolação. Uma raivosa inquietação a atendeu. Este momento da noite parecia dela, a escuridão descendendo, o vento soprando.

As frondosas palmeiras sussurravam em uma secreta comunicação umas com as outras. As roucas risadas do Bar Tiki voavam sobre as areias. Isso soava divertido. Estou tão malditamente sozinha.

Você não está sozinha.

Maggie girou a cabeça a seu redor. O vento lhe aparou o cabelo enquanto procurava no grupo de pessoas no crepúsculo. Nada exceto vento e risadas distantes. Mas havia alguém aqui.

—Faça uma pausa, Maggie —sussurrou ela. Muito tempo sozinha, então os sonhos eróticos, agitavam sua imaginação.

Mas Podia lhe cheirar? Pinheiro, terra, uma agradável fragrância selvagem que tomava conta dela de uma forma nostálgica.

Estou aqui, assegurou a mesma e profunda voz em sua cabeça. Calma, nada ameaçador.

Maggie abraçou a si mesma. Possivelmente estou louca.

Só aqueles de nós que desejamos a volta do poder absoluto, nos voltando loucos, nos fazendo perder nossas almas.

Uma sutil nota de advertência atravessando-o. Ela se estremeceu.

Sente o cheiro? Tome cuidado.

Isso era muito estranho. Maggie ia cortar com seu amigo imaginário pensando na mitose das células. Ela se deteve. Os talões do vento trouxeram um tênue mas desagradável aroma.

Como algas podres mescladas com águas residuais. Exceto que não havia nada natural nesse fedor. Maggie acariciou o grosso bracelete turquesa em seu pulso.

Mantendo o controle, decidiu ser indulgente com essa voz, um fragmento esquecido de seu sonho. Uma forte presença masculina, querendo protegê-la.

Usa turquesa. Bom.

A turquesa protege do demônio das algas?

Não. Mas te protege de um diabólico licantropo. Por um tempo. Possivelmente deveria levar também prata. Protege dos demônios de algas e licantropos.

Prata? Isso não os detém. Já tentei.

Um calafrio de temor a atravessou igual a um cubo de água fria. Lhe arrepiou o pêlo da nuca saudando o ar.

Não tem nada que temer. Já estou aqui. Mas não tire o bracelete.

A tranqüila voz masculina acalmou seus alterados nervos. Maggie esfregou os braços, raciocinando que seu monólogo interno era um alivio para o estresse.

Superman salva o dia. E a turquesa é a kriptonita para me proteger do Grande e Mau… Lobo.

Ridículo. Lobos na Florida? Só em bares. Sua imaginação se transbordava, resultado de estar só tanto tempo.

Precisava de companhia. O barulho da risada do Bar Tiki atirou dela igual à canção de uma sereia. Maggie olhou à sonolenta cadela no chão.

— Vou sair um momento, Misha. Só uma bebida e pôr-do-sol. Fique aqui e guarde a casa. E se aparecer algum ladrão, tenta não lambê-los até morrer, certo?

A cadela levantou sua cabeça marrom, então voltou a deixá-la cair ao chão. Maggie ficou com um nó na garganta. Fechou os trilhos, foi ao banheiro e escovou os cabelos. Sombras púrpura delineavam as profundas olheras sob seus olhos. Pensou nos cosméticos, decidindo que não ia se casar hoje. Deu um rápido olhar ao bracelete turquesa, bufou.

Não mais vozes imaginárias. Desenganchando o fecho, deixou-o cair no mostrador com um ruído. Por um momento, um grave suspiro alagou sua mente.

Ridículo. Depois de trocar-se em umas calças curtas de linho, uma blusa sem mangas turquesa e chinelos, foi à praia.

A areia se afundava em seus dedos. Maggie tirou as sandálias, meneando os dedos com prazer. Com as sandálias balançando-se em uma mão, caminhou para a debulhada risada e o tinido de copos.

Minutos depois, estava diante do abrigo com teto de palha que era o bar. Mulheres bonitas em ajustadas calças curtas e camisetas se agrupavam em torno do balcão barra igual a abelhas ao redor de um pote de mel. Os homens mais jovens embelezados com camisas tropicais e calças curtas de cor cáqui perambulavam ao redor delas. Alguns tipos resmungavam baixando a cerveja e gritavam piadas acima de todo barulho. Só reconheceu uma pessoa. John, um cliente que estava ocupado em uma séria conversação com um homem mais alto.

As dúvidas a assaltaram. O que estava fazendo aqui? Ela não bebia. Mas alguma coisa a empurrava para diante. Raciocinando que muitos dias solitários e noites isoladas em sua dor causavam esse desejo, optou pela companhia. Maggie se propôs resolvê-lo, colocou as sandálias outra vez e se aproximou.

O bar estava cheio, as pessoas se sentavam em bancos de madeira, fumando, falando, rindo. Maggie se dirigiu sem pressas para o balcão com mais confiança do que sentia. Havia estado tão só todo este tempo que tinha esquecido como pedir uma bebida?

Quando lhe jogou o olho. O coração do Maggie pulsou com um golpe irregular. Ela se deteve.

Uma camiseta negra se esticava sobre seus largos e musculosos ombros. Descoloridas calças jeans abraçavam uns finos quadris, rodeando umas musculosas coxas do tamanho do tronco das árvores. A escura barba escurecia sua tensa mandíbula. Tinha chamativas feições, um nariz forte, uma boca sensual e sedosas sobrancelhas escuras. Uma mecha de cabelo lhe caía sobre a frente, caindo além de seu pescoço. Mas seus olhos, OH, chamaram-lhe a atenção. Expressivos e castanho escuro, expressivos e profundos. Observava a cena do bar um pouco triste e se mantinha à margem.

Como se ele, de igual forma, não pertencesse realmente ali.

Os bíceps se avultaram quando levantou sua cerveja e bebeu. Fascinada, observou como trabalhavam os músculos de sua garganta. Ele limpou a boca com o dorso da mão.

Seu olhar vagou ao redor, capturando o dela. Por um momento Maggie se esqueceu de respirar. A mão voou a sua garganta. Um despertar, agudo e profundo, alagou-a. Empreendendo um profundo batimento do coração entre suas pernas.

Maggie apartou o olhar, retomando seu caminho para o balcão. Tentando deslizar-se entre os corpos que abarrotavam o bar, para passar entre eles. Por que diabos estava ali de todos os modos? Pronta para voar à segurança de sua casa e lar, começou a voltar-se quando a interrompeu uma profunda voz masculina.

— Aqui tem lugar.

Alto, escuro e magnífico, gesticulou para o assento vazio a seu lado. Ela vacilou.

—Toma-o, ou o pôr-do-sol, irá-se.

Sua boca, cinzelada e cheia, abriu-se em um encantador meio sorriso. Maggie compôs um sorriso e se uniu a ele. Que diabos. Precisava disso.

—Toma algo? —Perguntou ele. Sua voz era profunda, suave, a queimadura do uísque descendo por uma seca garganta.

Não queria que estranhos lhe pagassem bebidas. O homem arqueou uma sedosa sobrancelha escura.

—Você paga. Eu chamarei o garçom. Feito?

Bastante justo.

—Pinot noir.

—Boa escolha — murmurou ele. O estranho fez um sinal. Um garçom flutuou como se fosse atraído por cordas invisíveis e um minuto depois, um copo redondo de líquido ambarino se posou diante de Maggie.

O estranho elevou seu copo.

—Aqui está a beleza da natureza — murmurou ele.

Eles chocaram as taças e beberam. Maggie saboreou o rico sabor em sua língua. Um desconforto a envolveu. Fazia muito tempo que tinha conversado com um completo estranho que não fosse outra coisa de clientes. E nenhum tão magnífico. Lutou por fazer uma conversação convencional. A mitose das células não serviria.

—Por norma geral eu não gosto das multidões de estranhos, mas a situação em minha casa era muito aborrecida. Quantas vezes pode ver as histórias de furacões no Canal do Tempo sem querer se afogar na banheira? — disse o homem.

Maggie lhe dedicou um vago sorriso.

—Eu tentei me afogar na banheira uma vez depois de ver uma, mas acabava de voltar do salão e tinha o cabelo feito.

Ele riu.

— Há bom dia para o cabelo.

Maggie chocou os copos. Tomou outro breve trago. Aqui vamos de novo, a que te dedica, vem aqui freqüentemente…

— Os banhos estão valorizados. Muita água, a menos que a compartilhe.

Maggie se permitiu outro olhar a seu firme queixo e à deliciosa barba que o polvilhava. Sua boca era cheia e sensual. O mais surpreendente eram os olhos, marrom escuro com espirais de caramelo. Excitantes. Hipnóticos.

Inclinou seu copo para ela.

— Nicolas Keenan, de passagem para o Novo o México.

— Maggie Sinclair, de passagem para a praia.

Estendeu-lhe a mão para apertá-la adiantando-se, Como tomaria? Mas ele pegou sua mão em vez disso. Sua palma era cálida, um pouco calosa e tragou as dela.

Um disparo de eletricidade a atravessou, pura corrente que crepitava. Nunca havia sentido tal profunda e primitiva emoção. Os olhos escuros se encontraram com os dela quando Nicolas levou sua mão à boca.

Ele deslizou os lábios contra seus nódulos. Um breve mas intoxicante beijo. Maggie lutou contra uma onda de repentina luxúria. Seu corpo formigava agradavelmente. Deixou sua mão descansando na sua, então a soltou. Em silêncio, ela sorveu mais vinho. Veio extremamente suave, fresco e frutado, de um muito bom buquê, com uma acidez que o faz bastante vivo e persistente ao paladar. Por um completo minuto, sentiu como se estivessem sozinhos, dois estranhos compartilhando espaço e mais.

— Está passando as férias aqui?

Nicolas esboçou um lento sorriso.

— Vim para ver uma amiga. Não sabia que eu vinha — os dentes brancos reluziram — É uma surpresa.

Garota com sorte, pensou Maggie com uma estranha pontada de ciúmes.

— Só uma amiga?

Seu firme olhar acendeu o seu.

— E seremos mais que amigos antes de que termine a noite. Sou um homem muito decidido.

— Sempre obtém o que quer?

— Sempre — insinuou brandamente.

Maggie desejou que alguém a quisesse. Apartou-se os revoltosos cachos.

— Sou geralmente persistente no que eu quero, mas algumas coisas estão além de meu controle. — Levantou os ombros em um descuidado encolhimento — Mas assim é a vida.

— Algumas vezes o que pensamos que está além de nosso controle não está. Só necessitamos um pouco de ajuda — observou ele.

Tinha o estranho pressentimento de que se conheceram antes. Destino. Maggie sorveu mais vinho.

— Precioso pôr-do-sol.

Nicolas assentiu.

— Há muito poder e energia sobre esta terra. Só agora é que a maioria das pessoas começa a entender seu mundo e a viver em harmonia com os elementos.

— Parece igual a um desses estirados condutores de híbridos que têm painéis revestidos e cozinham com suas próprias emissões de metano.

Horrorizada, Maggie se mordeu o lábio. Mas Nicolas riu.

— Conduzo um caminhão — respondeu ele, piscando seus quentes olhos marrons — Tenho um rancho no norte de Novo México e os híbridos não podem levar carregamentos de feno.

Tenho painéis revestidos no telhado, só porque odeio pagar por eletricidade. E nunca fico embriagado. Jamais.

Deu uma piscada. Maggie riu de verdade pela primeira vez em semanas.

—Mas janto a agradável luz das velas…quando encontro uma mulher especial.

A tensão se aliviou substituída por um pouco mais intenso e muito mais sexual. O vinho lhe ajudou.

— Aposto que seduz inclusive à luz das velas. Para economizar energia e ser romântico ao mesmo tempo.

— Não a todas as mulheres. Mas há uma especial que definitivamente a seduziria à luz de velas — disse brandamente.

Atrevidamente, ela baixou sua taça de vinho, encontrando seu ardente olhar.

—E como o faria? Seduzi-la? E o que acontece se ela não quer ser seduzida? — desafiou-o.

— Isso não importaria. Porque quando ponho os olhos sobre algo que quero, posso ser bastante implacável. Perseguiria-a interminavelmente, até que se rendesse para mim.

Ela viu formarem-se redemoinhos nas profundidade de seus olhos escuros sua determinação, a implacável energia do caçador perseguindo o que quer. Um pequeno tremor serpenteou descendo por sua coluna.

— E uma vez que a tenha? Por que deveria ela render-se?

— Diria-lhe que é a única mulher no mundo para mim, alguém especial enviada só para mim.

Que morreria a menos que lhe fizesse o amor, e quão perfeita é, quão absolutamente adorável.

Faria sair um sorriso em sua cara triste, beijaria-a apartando seus temores e lhe sussurraria para que não houvesse nada que temer. Tomaria e cuidaria muito bem dela — murmurou ele.

Este homem soava tão familiar. Devia ser o álcool lhe empanando o cérebro. Maggie umedeceu os lábios, aparando o cabelo. Flertar não fazia mal. Quando foi a última vez que tinha flertado?

— Como de bom? — Desafiou Maggie — Por que teria que ser bom. Muito, muito bom.

Ele se inclinou aproximando-se, até que ela pôde contar os cabelos negros que escureciam seu queixo. Sua voz de fumaça e uísque diminuiu até um forte murmúrio.

—Acredite. Seria bom. Muito, muito bom.

O calor a atravessou. Maggie se afundou em seu olhar líquido, o escuro vórtice atraindo-a. Ele olhava-a como se fosse essa mulher, e queria amá-la por completo até que soluçasse por misericórdia.

Terminou seu vinho, centrando-se no dourado sol carmesim tragado pelo horizonte.

— É tão formoso. Tão correto. Adoro este momento da noite. O crepúsculo.

— O fio da noite cheio com promessas — seus olhos se entrecerraram ao contemplá-lo — Há uma visão na natureza que encontro mais comovedor que um espetacular pôr-do-sol.

— Qual é?

— Uma lua cheia.

Ela assentiu.

— Sim, uma lua cheia pode ser bastante inspiradora, não é assim?

Um suave sorriso retumbou do profundo de seu peito.

— Sim — disse ele, observando-a intensamente — Verdadeiramente pode ser bastante…inspiradora.

Seu delicado aroma impulsionou Nicolas sem motivo.

A primitiva luxúria se abriu através dele. Sua essência flutuou sobre sua língua. Fêmea, almíscar, despertar. Excitante. Nicolas levantou a garrafa marrom de cerveja e tomou um comprido trago.

O líquido gelado deslizou descendo por sua garganta, mas não lhe agradava.

O licor não apagava sua sede. Só Maggie o faria. Doce, deliciosa Maggie, seu sabor flutuava em seus sentidos.

Tinha ouvido da implacável urgência do emparelhamento quando os licantropos encontravam a sua Draica.

— Quando a encontrar, tome cuidado. Captar sua essência te voltará completamente animal.

Esquecerá tudo. Só quererá lhe arrancar as roupas e montá-la —havia dito um dos machos recém emparelhados da manada.

Nicolas sempre se mofou ante tal perda de controle. Como o feroz guerreiro da manada, provou a si mesmo sua resistência. Todo esse tempo tinha levado a conta de as mulheres com as que se deitava depois da caça, recuperando a selvagem energia que havia perdido com os Morphs, nunca tinha perdido o controle.

Agora sabia que os outros machos não tinham exagerado. Tinha esperado que sua Draica fosse atrativa. A química forte, mas não assim tão explosiva. Não como se todo mundo se houvesse apagado e os raios do sol brilhassem exclusivamente para ela.

Um halo de sedosos cachos avermelhados emolduravam sua cara em forma de coração, um atrevido nariz e rosadas bochechas. Seus grandes e expressivos olhos eram do azul de um lago em calma. Sua boca.

Ah, sua boca! cheia, suave e convidativa.

Maggie prodigalizou um olhar sobre ele. Sorrindo. Inclinou a cabeça e se molhou os lábios. O desejo obscurecia seus olhos.

OH, sim. Ela também o estava sentindo.

O corpo do Nicolas se apertou agradavelmente quando imaginou as coisas que poderia lhe ensinar a fazer com essa adorável boca. Antes de que o tivesse imaginado, Maggie levantou o queixo. Sua figura era um pouco magra, suas bochechas ligeiramente afundadas. A teria engordado, apanhando-a pessoalmente em seu jogo. Seu olhar voou a seus cheios peitos. Imaginou cobrindo-os com suas ansiosas mãos, comprovando seu grande peso. Desfrutando de seus pequenos gemidos de excitação quando acariciasse brandamente seus perolados mamilos com o polegar. Então baixaria a cabeça para prová-la, giraria a língua sobre um. OH, sim.

Maggie franziu o cenho. Duas linhas, emolduravam suas feições, formando-se entre suas sedosas sobrancelhas marrons. Nicolas estava completamente enfeitiçado.

— Está bem voltar — murmurou sua fantasia sexual.

Ela abandonou a praia, quase derramando seu vinho. Bebendo com luxúria, ele olhou as brancas calças curtas de linho abraçando as tentadoras duas metades de seu arredondado traseiro. Suas mãos formigavam por apertá-lo. Imaginou sentindo a suave pele de sua cheia bunda enquanto montava-a por trás e entrava nela na tradicional posição de emparelhamento.

Não a primeira vez. O sexo licantropo podia ser bastante rude, muito intenso e passional para sua primeira vez. Enroscar-se através do feminino despertar de Maggie era a distintiva impressão de inocência. Sexy. Sim. Excitante. OH, sim. Mas experimentada. De maneira nenhuma.

Apostaria um filé cru que ela era virgem. Imaginava iniciando-a brandamente a fazer o amor. Lentas, sensuais carícias. Possivelmente um azeite de massagem quente, seus dedos deleitando-se sobre sua sedosa pele, tenra e acariciante, aprofundando em seus secretos buracos e fazendo-a retorcer-se e suplicar. Lento para ela a primeira vez, com muitos orgasmos para compensar a tomada de sua virgindade. Então finalmente, iniciaria-a na paixão e se enredariam juntos no quente e raivoso sexo animal. Se pôs duro como o granito, pensando nisso.

O sangue borbulhava quente em suas veias. Nicolas faminto observava Maggie caminhar por volta de dois homens.

Que demônios?

Com os punhos fechados, mediam-se o um ao outro. Um, totalmente encrespado como as pontas de seu cabelo rapado, presumia de uns músculos dignos de um lutador veterano da WWE. O outro era magro, mas alto e fibroso. Pareciam preparados para brigar. Iriam brigar! Girou-se para dar-se conta que a multidão se sossegou. Ficaram observando os homens, esperando ação. Centrou-se nos homens que franziam o cenho. E Maggie, sua Maggie, apressava-se quando um deles jogou o punho atrás.

Nicolas saltou do banco. Voltou-se para eles, esticando os músculos enquanto se preparava para defender a sua Draica.

Maggie passou entre o par que grunhia igual a furiosos cães. Posou uma mão sobre cada braço dos homens. Sua melosa voz se modulou em calmantes tons.

— Parem com isto. John, não quer ferir este homem. Seja o que for pode solucioná-lo sem golpes. Não querem se ferir. Me escute. Esteve aqui bastante tempo, acalme-se. Tudo está bem.

A serenidade irradiava dela. O aura pacífica de Maggie extinguia a tensão entre os temperamentais homens igual a um cubo de água sobre um fogo. Os dois se olharam o um ao outro, a tensão se esfumou de seus corpos. Era absurdo, dizia sua expressão. Por que estamos fazendo isto?

Nicolas baixou ao chão para parar-se entre o casal. Eles se relaxaram.

—Ponha a mão em cima dela e te farei pedaços —grunhiu ele.

Sem lhes dar oportunidade de pensar, envolveu firmemente os dedos ao redor do punho de Maggie e a levou a seus assentos. A admiração por sua coragem e valor o encheu.

Profundamente em seu interior ela possuía as qualidades para brigar com os Morphs. Nicolas se voltou a morder a frustração. Antes que nada, devia ensiná-la a fazer a guerra, não a paz.

Melhor ainda, a fazer o amor. Depois a guerra.

— O que está fazendo? — protestou ela.

— Salvando seu doce traseiro.

Guiou-a de volta ao bar, pedindo outro Pinot Noir ao barman. Para ele nada. Não podia arriscar-se a outro sorvo. Não, se tinha que permanecer preparado e proteger-la de espontâneas brigas onde pudesse sair ferida.

O desafio brilhou em seus olhos azul mar, quando voltaram a ocupar seus assentos. O garçom deixo-lhes o vinho.

Nicolas a sujeitou com um olhar de censura.

— Que diabos estava fazendo? Pesam 100 libras mais que você.

Maggie levantou ternamente seu pequeno queixo.

—Eu não gosto da violência. John já esteve preso por meter-se em uma briga. E está bem que você tenha interferido?

— Do mesmo modo que você o tenha feito você — Ou mais. Pensou com gravidade. Não havia maneira no inferno em que lhe permitisse ficar em perigo sem necessidade — Não gostava de ver como lhe golpeavam na cara.

Sua expressão se suavizou.

—E eu não gosto de vê-los brigar. Dar murros não serve a nenhum propósito.

—Servem de um grande propósito quando o punho vai dirigido a sua cara. Um homem tem que fazer o que dever para proteger-se .

Sua adorável boca tremeu.

— Algumas vezes é melhor que um homem dar a volta e se afastar que arriscar-se à violência. Os homens podem morrer em uma briga.

— E estão os que não procuram outra coisa que uma briga. Você não pode ir e separá-los. Por que lhe derrubarão e lhe despedaçarão em pedacinhos enquanto você canta preces de paz e harmonia. O que faria então, Maggie?

Seu olhar se voltou distante.

— Tentaria negociar. Rogar por minha vida, se for necessário. E escapar. Correr — sua voz decaiu — Algo…exceto brigar.

—Não há compromisso. Não há negociações. Corre e correrão rapidamente detrás de você.

Roga e lhe ignorarão. Deve Matar. Ou morrer. As regras da selva, Maggie.

— Isto não é a selva.

— Tudo é uma selva. Só a fachada é diferente.

— Nicolas depositou as mãos sobre o balcão, observando a multidão. O rosado e dourado sol afundando-se no golfo. Sombras escuras pulverizando-se sobre a areia. Na praia, os homens jogavam voleibol rindo quando deixaram o jogo.

Nicolas estudou Maggie. O instinto lhe impulsionava a olhar em seu interior. Fazer uma idéia de suas emoções. Não. Não a invadiria.

Sua mão tremia quando tomou o copo de vinho. O líquido ambarino salpicou sobre o bordo.

As gotas salpicaram o mostrador, molhadas, escuras como o sangue. Nicolas lutou contra uma repentina premonição. Tomou seu pulso amavelmente, maravilhando-se ante o calor que crepitou entre eles.

— Está bem, Maggie?

Com expressão distante, reservada, ela engoliu o vinho. Nicolas se manteve imóvel.

Finalmente, ela respirou profundamente. Sua voz se quebrou.

— Não deveria haver…ter vindo aqui. Sabia que isto era um engano. Só queria…me divertir um pouco. Um pouco de companhia. Estive trabalhando tanto.

Não invadiu seus pensamentos. Em vez disso Nicolas leu sua expressão. Dizia que queria retirar-se à segurança de suas quatro paredes, onde não tinha que topar-se com brigas.

— A que te dedica? — ele manteve seu tom casual. Por dentro, doía-se ante seu selvagem olhar, igual a de um animal encurralado.

O entusiasmo aumentou as escuras sombras de seus olhos. Ela começou a falar a respeito de seu trabalho como veterinária.

Nicolas lançou uma pergunta depois de outra. Obrigando-a a falar, distraindo-a da idéia de ir. Descobriu que ela tinha sido criada por um par de indiferentes pais adotivos depois de que sua mãe e seu pai morreram quando tinha doze anos. Só depois de ter completo os quatorze tinha tomado finalmente carinho a seus pais adotivos. Seu pai de adoção era médico e financiou os estudos de Maggie.

— Pulei matérias e me graduei no instituto aos dezesseis e fui à universidade. Meu pai adotivo queria que me especializasse em medicina e eu estava desesperada por lhe agradar porque tinha sido bastante bom comigo. Era quase… igual a ter um pai de verdade.

Seu ligeiro suspiro o atravessou igual a um dardo.

— Pensava que ambos me queriam como se fosse sua filha natural, até meu segundo ano de escola quando soube que queria me converter em veterinária. Meu pai adotivo ameaçou deixar de pagar meus estudos se trocasse de especialidade. Os médicos de animais não eram tão hábeis como os médicos de verdade.

O olhar do Maggie caiu sobre o mostrador.

— Não podia me obrigar a cumprir seus desejos assim cortaram todo contato comigo. Isso foi um desafio, mas tinha alguns amigos e trabalhei na escola tirando sangue.

Nicolas se endureceu contra a repentina urgência de tomar sua mão e lhe dar um reconfortante abraço.

—Seu pai adotivo estava errado. Requer uma habilidade especial e empatia para tratar aos animais. Os animais não falam e não podem comunicar-se conosco com palavras assim está errado. — Dedicou-lhe um irônico sorriso — Mas em muitas maneiras, são mais fáceis de tratar que as pessoas.

Lhe escapou uma pequena risada.

— Também acredita? Tive que me obrigar a sair para vir aqui. Algumas vezes eu não gosto de estar ao redor de gente, especialmente homens. Podem ser igual a lobos.

Nicolas arqueou uma sobrancelha ao modo de pergunta.

— Você não. Não tem comportamento lupino. Eu gosto de você. Ninguém se preocuparia se um desses homens me tivesse golpeado. É muito amável — escapou a ela.

Um radiante rubor tingiu suas bochechas. Nicolas estava totalmente encantado.

— Estudei os lobos, sabe — confessou ela.

Ele elevou uma sobrancelha marrom.

—OH!

— Como universitária. Minha especialidade era zoologia. Passei um verão no Oeste trabalhando com um programa de conservação de relocalização de lobos. Foi fascinante observá-los trabalhar como uma manada. Um verdadeiro trabalho em equipe. Sabia que na manada, o lobo beta é responsável por assegurar-se que as ordens do macho alfa sejam levadas a cabo?

— Já ouvi algo assim —murmurou ele.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, parecia adorável.

— Estou enjoada. É o vinho. Não deveria ter tomado uma segunda taça.

Tirando um maço de notas de seu bolso, colocou-as sobre o balcão. Maggie se levantou sobre cambaleantes pernas, balançando-se igual a uma palmeira movida pelo vento. Nicolas se levantou, lhe pondo a mão no ombro.

— Levarei-te para casa.

Os cachos castanhos voaram quando ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Estou bem. Só me cambalearei um pouco praia abaixo.

— Então cambalearei com você. — Agarrou-a pelo cotovelo, estabilizando-a enquanto se cambaleava através da suave areia.

— Além disso, tenho que te manter a salvo do Grande Lobo Mau. — Lhe piscou os olhos Nicolas. Maggie riu. Era um borbulhante sorriso que lhe recordava as cristalinas ondas rompendo contra as rochas.

O vento passou através de seu cabelo. Espessa escuridão, cobrindo a praia de ébano. A amarelada luz das casas frente à praia e elevados edifícios da vizinhança moldavam retangulares piscinas sobre a areia. Uma coberta de estrelas brilhava igual a tênues jóias. Um veleiro, cujo mastro se recortava contra o azul do mar, navegando de caminho para a baía.

Guiou-a rodeando um esquecido cubo de praia com o que ameaçava tropeçar. Maggie havia ignorado sua visão noturna ou era o fato de que nunca tinha experimentado a sutil mudança de seus sentidos de lobo?

A areia fazia pequenos redemoinhos enquanto caminhavam. Ele os dirigiu através de um pequeno grupo de palmeiras. Maggie se deteve ante uma das duas ordenadas esbranquiçadas casas.

— Obrigado por me acompanhar até minha casa.

Ela se inclinou contra um esbranquiçado tronco de palmeira, enlaçando as mãos atrás dela.

Claramente não tinha pressa em dizer adeus, lhe deixando na escuridão. Sua visão noturna mostrou interessantes chama em seus profundos olhos azuis. Não queria que a tarde terminasse. Nem tampouco ele.

—Foi um prazer, Dra. Maggie. — Riscou um lento arco. Lhe dedicou uma estranha piscada. Ela riu outra vez, detendo-se, procurando sua cara.

—É estranho mas sinto que nos conhecemos antes de esta noite.

—Possivelmente estamos destinados a estar juntos. —Disse ele brandamente, observando-a.

Nicolas posou uma mão sobre o tronco, por cima de sua cabeça. Inclinando-se só um pouco mais perto. Aproximando-o bastante para beber em seu delicioso aroma. Especiarias. Algo fresco, igual a flores selvagens. E a apertada essência do despertar feminino.

Esse adorável cenho enrugou sua fronte.

— Disse que veio aqui para visitar uma amiga, e que seria mais que uma amiga antes de que acabasse a noite.

— Fiz-o. — Disse brandamente. Nicolas apartou uma sedosa mecha de cabelo de seu rosto, é você, Maggie. Vim aqui para te seduzir.

Ela suspirou ante esses profundos e obscurecidos olhos azuis.

— É muito encantador. É assim com todas as mulheres?

— Só contigo. Só você, Maggie. — Cavou sua bochecha, lhe inclinando a cabeça para encontrar-se com seu penetrante olhar — Você é a única para mim.

Sua luxuriosa boca se abriu.

— É estranho. Realmente sinto como se nos conhecêssemos um ao outro. Como se tivesse que ser assim. Você acredita no destino? Um pessoa, sua outra metade desaparecida, destinada a estar contigo?

Mas que oportunidade tem que isso esteja acontecendo?

— Faço-o. Já sabe o que dizem. Tem que beijar a um lobo para encontrar ao Sr. Perfeito — murmurou ele.

— Acredito que era beijar a um montão de rãs não?

Lhe dedicou uma coquete sorriso.

— Conformaria-te beijando uma rã?

— Não — disse ela, um pouco sem ar. Nicolas observou o pulso que pulsava na base de sua garganta. Rápido. Mais rápido — Me conformaria… te beijando.

Contra a áspera casca do coqueiro, ele posou as mãos de ambos os lados dela, pressionando-a contra a árvore.

— O que quer, Maggie? Isto?

Baixou sua cabeça, e sua boca clamou a dela. Sentia-se elétrico, quente, como se todos seus nervos acabassem centrando-se sobre o contato entre seus lábios. Saboreou o forte sabor do vinho e sua inocência. Sua boca era maleável, suave e sedosa sob a sua. Nicolas cavou a parte de atrás de sua cabeça, aprofundando o beijo. Sua língua se afundou em sua boca entreaberta, imitando o ato sexual. Ela vacilou, alcançando por sua vez, enredando sua língua com a sua. Ele bebeu em sua essência, especiada, saboreando sua vida, todas suas esperanças, sonhos.

Paixões.

Nicolas se sentiu fluindo dentro dela, sua essência interna jorrava igual à água em seu espírito. Primeiro contato… prelúdio ao emparelhamento, quando trocariam poderes mágicos e se converteriam completamente em um. Cada metade perdida se uniria como nos velhos tempos, antes de que o Draicon os dividisse em dois para diminuir gostosamente seus poderes antes de que se convertessem em muito capitalistas. Muito escuros.

Muito…diabólicos.

Nicolas gemeu quando ela se retorceu contra ele, pressionando seus quadris contra os seus.

Maggie. Sua Maggie. Sua mão livre acariciou seu corpo, provando, explorando. Doçura. Especiaria. Sua mão afundando-se entre suas coxas, cobrindo-a em dura possessividade.

Nicolas esfregou, querendo lhe dar quente prazer. Ela choramingou, retorcendo-se, pressionando seus quadris contra ele. Maggie se apertou mais perto dele. Como se não pudesse esperar para tê-lo dentro.

Ele retirou sua mão, sua virilha crescendo dura e pesada. Nicolas levantou seus dedos, inalando seu delicioso aroma feminino. Levando o dedo indicador à boca, deu-lhe uma comprida e lenta lambida.

Como se lambesse a ela.

Seu longínquo olhar sustentou a dele. Maggie umedeceu os inchados lábios.

Em minutos a teria tido, lhe tirando a calça, destroçando a calcinha, abrindo suas pernas. Provando-a, levando-a a um estremecedor clímax detrás do outro. Então, quando estivesse molhada e pronta para ele, afundaria seu duro pênis nela, selando sua união carnal.

Cada instinto masculino gritava que sim. Nicolas se estirou outra vez por ela.

E captou um aroma que o sacudiu de volta a si. Não era o delicioso, especiado despertar feminino.

Algo escuro, diabólico. Igual a um cadáver podre.

Um Morph.

Tremendo, Maggie voltou a cair contra a palmeira. Um beijo. Uma alma capturada de sua morna, úmida boca contra a sua. Sentindo esse duro, musculoso corpo amoldando-se ao dela. Nesse momento, passou da resguardada e ligeiramente bêbada Maggie à Mulher Super Hormonal.

Capaz de saltar seu corpo masculino em uma simples união.

Nunca havia se sentido assim em relação a sexo. Os homens se interessavam por ela, mas pensavam que era muito inteligente, muito intratável. Muito dissimulada quando se negava a ir para a cama com eles.

Agora, estando com um homem que tinha conhecido fazia apenas uma hora, seus hormônios tinham saltado igual a gotas de água em uma frigideira quente. O cara irradiava sexualidade igual que uma baliza.

Prática até os ossos, Maggie sabia que isto só era a natureza despertando-a para molhá-la com uma grande inundação para compensar os longos meses nos que tinha estado evitando os homens enquanto se centrava em seu trabalho. Natureza contra Empresaria Mulher Solteira. Os hormônios estavam do lado da Natureza. Marcador… esta noite.

Maggie piscou quando Nicolas inclinou a cabeça. Parecia farejar o ar. O tênue amarelo brilhante da luz do alpendre revelava como mudava sua expressão do feroz desejo à cautelosa especulação.

Moveu-se tão rápido que ela não teve tempo a reagir. Os fortes dedos a sujeitaram no antebraço em um indissolúvel agarre.

— Vá para dentro — a urgiu conduzindo-a para a entrada da frente.

Wow. Um pouco rápido. Mas não era isso o que queria ela? Maggie, a prática, sopesava as conseqüências de dormir com o Nicolas, um completo estranho. De acordo, um completo estranho encantador. Camisinhas? Não tinha. Possivelmente ele tivesse algumas em sua carteira. Umas novas. Jogou um olhada a sua avultada entreperna.

A luz de seu tráfico interno trocou a amarela. Precaução. Ainda assim tudo em seu interior suspirava por unir-se a ele. Sentiu-se apanhada no indefeso agarre por despertar sexual. Por que não dormia com ele? Era virgem, não por um princípio moral, mas sim por puro desinteresse. Nenhum homem a tinha feito sentir-se bastante interessada. Até agora.

O que estava esperando? Era uma virgem de vinte e sete anos. Se esperava muito mais, possivelmente engarrafassem-na e a colocassem na prateleira.

Luz verde. Vamos, vamos, vamos, urgia-lhe seu corpo.

Maggie se rendeu, e decidiu se aprofundar nas insistentes demandas de seu corpo. Eles alcançaram a porta dianteira. Cambaleou-se em busca da chave no bolso de suas calças.

— Depressa, Maggie — lhe ordenou ele.

Quando a porta esteve aberta, Nicolas quase correu ao interior, arrastando-a com ele.

Amável, mas com firmeza, colocou-a atrás dele enquanto fechava a porta e passava o ferrolho na porta.

Maggie acionou o interruptor da parede. A luz escorregou sobre seu rosto, mostrando implacáveis feições duras como o granito. Ele estudou a sala de estar. Repentinamente tímida, ela brigou com os botões de sua blusa. Isto parecia mais fácil nos filmes e novelas românticas.

Nicolas se voltou para ela. A surpresa flamejou enquanto a observava apartar lentamente os lados de sua blusa, revelando as taças de encaixe de seu prendedor.

A surpresa não era a emoção que ela tinha esperado. Maggie fechou a blusa de repente.

— Ah, Maggie — sua mandíbula sem barbear se esticou, como se lutasse por controlar-se — Depois. Quando houver tempo —disse ele lentamente.

Com olhar lúgubre, Nicolas se aproximou das janelas e baixou as persianas. Maggie o seguiu totalmente desconcertada.

Whump! Algo se lançou à velocidade da luz contra o porta objetos. Um lento chiado feriu seus ouvidos, arranhando seus nervos igual às unhas contra uma piçarra. Maggie piscou, mas Nicolas só estendeu as mãos contra as persianas de madeira.

— Não a terá, demônio — murmurou —Agora terá que me matar para chegar a ela. E Kane não me permitirá morrer.

Ele a olhou.

—Mantenha-se afastada das janelas. Cedo ou tarde encontrarão uma maneira de entrar, mas não faça de si mesma um branco visível. Vou lá fora — ele começou a dirigir-se para a porta dianteira.

Eles?

— Quem são eles? Nicolas, o que está acontecendo? Nicolas!

Ele se deteve, voltando-se lentamente.

—O que acontece? O que era isso que golpeou meu porta objetos?

— Não queria saber. Não agora.

Lentamente, ela entendeu. Tinha a levado ao interior para escapar…de algo. Mas não podia haver nada no exterior. Isso era muito estranho. A lógica dizia que Nicolas era excêntrico. Certamente parecia um pouco perigoso, com esse selvagem e indagador olhar em seus olhos escuros, o sorriso de sua boca.

Um antigo bate-papo da Universidade sobre a conduta científica lhe veio à mente. Maggie estudou seu possível amante.

— Há algo aí fora que pode me ferir, Nicolas? O que é?

Ele olhou à direita, como se procurasse na distância.

— Não é algo que possa te ferir. É algo que te ferirá. Pode mover-se para ti antes de que dê um simples passo.

—Está dizendo a verdade — deu-se conta ela — Mas Nicolas, se houver algo aí fora…

Beijou seus lábios, um breve, intenso beijo.

— É um pequeno problema de que devo me ocupar. Fecha a porta detrás de mim. E evite as janelas.

Maggie levou uma mão a sua enjoada cabeça, observando em muda incredulidade como ele saía pela porta dianteira. Fechou atrás dele, seus pensamentos girando como um redemoinho.

Esquecidas dos hormônios, abraçou-se a si mesma. Ruídos estranhos. Ameaças. Perigo. Um estranho em um bar que lhe evocava um sentimento de dejà vu, com o qual queria dormir quase no mesmo instante. Não tinha sentido. Ainda assim, profundamente em seu interior, tinha.

As lembranças empurradas para a superfície, clamando serem ouvidas. Não. Não o farei, pensou ela grosseiramente. Mitose celular. Divisão. Criação. Vida.

Misha, morrendo.

Maggie deu uma olhada em Misha. A cadela dormia sobre seu travesseiro em uma esquina junto a vitrine de porcelana. Deixou-se cair ao chão, abraçando a seu mascote. Se só pudesse afastar sua dor, docemente. Farei-o. Farei tudo o que possa para que esteja bem outra vez.

A respiração da Misha era trabalhosa. A pena agarrou Maggie igual a um punho de aço. Logo, teria que tomar uma decisão. Faria o mais humano como insistia Mark e praticaria a eutanásia a sua bem amada amiga antes de que a dor se fizesse mais intensa? Maggie pressionou suas trementes mãos contra suas têmporas. Necessitava mais tempo para investigar.

Tempo era um luxo de que carecia.

Maggie entrou no salão para esperar.

Em minutos ele voltou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Três largas, sangrentas navalhadas franziam sua bochecha direita como se algo com garras o tivesse arranhado. lhe olhando fixamente, cambaleou-se para ficar de pé.

—Problema resolvido —anunciou ele.

—O que foi isso? — Maggie foi para ele, seu estômago deu um tombo ante a vista do sangue sobre seu rosto. Sangue, exceto em seu trabalho, sempre a adoecia. Podia encarregar-se de operar um animal ferido e tratar as piores feridas, mas em humanos, isto sempre a tinha adoecido.

—Deixe me encarregar disso. Tenho um kit de primeiros socorros.

Nicolas negou com a cabeça.

—Não é nada. Curo-me rápido.

Incapaz de apartar o olhar de sua bochecha, não pôde lutar com a profunda sensação de que algo sinistro tinha espreitado fora.

—O que te atacou?

—Um pequeno desvio no problema. Já me encarreguei disso.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com preocupação.

—Tenho perguntas…

—E eu tenho respostas, as quais te darei, quando for o momento oportuno —Ele sorriu, apartando a escuridão de sua expressão.

Ela levantou o queixo, encontrando seu olhar.

—Não, Nicolas. Quero respostas. Agora mesmo.

Maggie queria respostas que ele não podia dar. Não agora. Não em seu atual estado de embriaguez. Necessitava dela alerta. Ainda assim, possivelmente fosse melhor. Sem suas inibições, possivelmente ela não se detive-se em aferrar-se à lógica e acreditaria. As garras dos Morphs se afundaram em sua bochecha, mas tinha despachado ao inimigo facilmente. Agora, as lacerações picavam.

Pela amanhã se teriam desvanecido.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre seu estômago. O movimento serve para empurrar seus peitos ante ele em um delicioso convite. Seu olhar caiu diante do convite entre as taças de encaixe.

Nicolas desejava passar a língua por ali. Marcar o novo território.

— Nicolas, o que há aí fora?

Levantou o olhar para encontrar-se com o dela. Tinha-lhe dado um pouco de informação, para ver como reagia.

— Sente-se, Maggie — A dirigiu ao luxuoso sofá floreado. Ela se sentou, mas bem instavelmente.

— O que atacou sua porta, e do que me encarreguei, era uma criatura chamada Morph. Um mudador de forma.

Olhou-o atônita. Ele continuou.

— Usam magia escura para mudar em algum tipo de forma animal e procuram destruir. Se alimentam da energia e o temor de uma vítima agonizante. Constantemente necessitam energia para permanecer com vida e usam magia. Quanto mais lento morre a vítima ou mais temor produz na pessoa, mais rico é o sangue.

Ele se deteve estudando a incredulidade desenhada em seus olhos.

— Vieram atrás de ti, Maggie.

Maggie esfregou as têmporas.

— Devo estar bêbada. Você disse, Mudadores de Formas?

—Morphs. Mudam em diferentes tipos de animais.

Ela riu.

— Cambiadores de formas que se transformam em animais. Claro. E me querem , para o que? Para que os cuide grátis porque sou veterinária?

— Querem-lhe porque é tão única que pode derrotá-los e destrui-los. Maggie. É extraordinária.

— Essa sou eu. Maggie a Super Destruidora dos Mudadores de Formas! —sua blusa se abriu outra vez, mostrando uma deliciosa greta de pele cremosa. Nicolas sentiu seu pênis ficar ainda mais pesado. Endureceu-se contra isso. Controle. Controle. Agora não era o momento.

— Não acredito em mudadores de formas. Ou em magia. A química sexual entre nós? Básica biologia humana — sua boca se esticou em uma linha enquanto apartava a mão — Sou investigadora, uma veterinária em medicina. Assim se tenta me convencer de outra coisa como essa absurda coisa das criaturas Morphs, desafia a lógica humana. Preciso de provas.

Nicolas recordou como os Morphs faziam migalhas dos caçadores.

— Não os subestime, Maggie. Os Morphs estão longe de ser absurdos.

Maggie, a científica, a incrédula. Se lhe revelasse mais, voltaria-se inclusive mais cautelosa. Queria evidências empíricas.

Queria agarrá-la e fugir com ela. Tirá-la do perigo antes de que os Morphs atacassem. Ainda não. Estava ainda a salvo. Desde que não tinha demonstrado nenhum poder empático, os Morphs careciam de provas de que ela fosse a Draicon destinada a destruí-los.

Sopesou seu plano. Lhe falar da manada agora, colocar o cão no carro e fugir, se não fosse tão teimosa, mas armaria tal animação que atrairia atenção não desejada.

Precisava ver para acreditar.

Ele despachou ao Morph Scout facilmente, matando-o antes de que se clonar-se. Os Scouts trabalham em casais. Na manhã, quando se supõe que dasapareceria, apareceria outro.

Depois do intenso estudo de seus colegas, sabia que o esperar. O bom era que o Morph não apareceria antes de manhã. Mas não a deixaria sozinha.

Poderia emparelhar-se com ela agora. Mas para sua primeira vez juntos, queria toda a noite.

Tomando-lhe com calma e lentidão, não rápido e urgente, com a ameaça de um Morph aparecendo em sua porta. Além disso, Maggie necessitava as provas de que os Morphs existiam. Nicolas sorriu sombriamente. Veria-o perfeitamente amanhã pela manhã. Ele se encarregaria disso.

A cabeça de Maggie se afundou sem poder processar tudo. Primeiro, o abrasador desejo que extirpava todo pensamento coerente, deixando nada exceto a urgente necessidade de esfregar seu corpo nu contra o desse homem. Então ali estava o estranho pressentimento de perigo e o misterioso ato de desaparecimento do Nicolas.

Agora ele afirmava que uma criatura a espreitava?

Isto era muito fantástico. Ainda, uma diminuta parte sua lhe advertia que ele dizia a verdade. Ignorou essa voz. Se ele estivesse certo, tudo o que ela tinha construído por si mesma derrubaria-se em uma montanha. Sua vida era ordenada, organizada e cuidadosamente planejada. Esta não permitia nenhuma habitação para o capricho e o mistério.

Nenhuma habitação para pueris crenças tais como a magia.

Maggie apertou os punhos. Não, disse silenciosamente. Isto não é possível. Eu só acredito no que posso controlar não aceito o que vai além de meu controle.

Algumas enfermidades estavam além de seu controle. A morte. Misha, morrendo.

Um pequeno choramingo chamou sua atenção. Maggie saltou do sofá, e se dirigiu para a cozinha.

Nicolas a seguiu quando ela se agachou para acariciar a novamente acordada Misha, com uma tremente mão. A cadela levantou a cabeça, olhando Nicolas. Sua cauda golpeou o ar igual a um metrônomo enquanto lhe lambia a mão.

— Não aceitava bem os estranhos ultimamente — disse Maggie, seu coração saltando de alegria. Essa era mais vida em Misha do que tinha mostrado em dias.

—Sou uma pessoa-cão, —murmurou Nicolas, arranhando a Misha depois das orelhas.

Possivelmente agora poderia finalmente enrolar Misha para que comesse. Da geladeira, tirou um cubo de plástico e lhe tirou a tampa. Agachou-se ante a cadela, sustentando uma pequena parte de frango frito.

—Olhe, Misha, seu favorito. Por favor, come por mim. Por favor, pequena. Pode fazê-lo.

A cadela se estirou para o frango. A selvagem esperança ressurgiu. Então uma forte mão masculina agarrou com força o pulso de Maggie apartando a comida. A raiva a alagou.

— O que está fazendo?

Nicolas estava olhando Misha com um intenso olhar.

— Não faça isso.

A boca do Maggie tremeu.

— Está muito doente. Esta é a primeira comida em que se mostra interessada.

Ele acareciou a cabeça da Misha.

— O que lhe deste que comer?

O que acontecia com ele? Ainda assim Misha atuava animada, continuava movendo a cauda enquanto lhe arranhava detrás das orelhas. Certamente tinha toque com os animais.

— Proteínas. A… massa atua igual a um câncer. O câncer não se alimenta de proteínas, assim dei-lhe uma dieta de ovos, carne, ave, pescado branco, com verduras cruas e…

— Deixa de alimentá-la. Isto não é câncer.

Maggie ficou olhando.

— O que?

Nicolas se inclinou para diante enquanto Misha lhe lambia a mão.

— A enfermidade é diferente. Alimenta-se de energia. Qualquer comida proverá Misha de energia, a qual usarão as células para multiplicar-se e expandir-se. Está, literalmente, morrendo de fome quando come e alimentá-la faz que a enfermidade avance.

Ela atirou de repente o contêiner de comida ao chão. Misha choramingou. Nicolas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Morrendo de fome quando a alimento? O que sugere que faça, que não lhe permita comer e espere que isso ajude? Está morrendo, maldito seja! Está morrendo e não há uma maldita coisa que eu possa fazer. Toda minha investigação foi inútil. Sou veterinária e posso curar os animais de outras pessoas, mas não a minha própria cadela.

Maggie pressionou uma tremente mão em seu rosto. Não mais lágrimas. A gentil pressão de uma mão apertando seu ombro a fez levantar o olhar. A expressão do Nicolas se havia suavizado.

— Maggie, estou certo que tem feito tudo por ela. Posso dizer quanto a quer. Não se renda. A ciência moderna não pode lutar com a antiga magia escura. Não te mostrou sua investigação um comportamento anormal contrária às coisas que viu alguma vez?

Ela recordou como as células se dividiram quando acrescentou uma gota de sangue de um cão são. Como tinham parecido quase…Comer-lhe...

Maggie fechou os olhos em incredulidade. Isto não tinha sentido. Nenhum. A ciência exigia lógica, respostas, avaliação. O que Nicolas tinha proposto era um autêntico sem sentido.

Seus olhos se abriram. Apartou-se de repente dele e se dirigiu à geladeira, devolvendo o contêiner ao interior.

— Se Misha tiver um novo tipo de enfermidade, há uma explicação perfeitamente lógica para isso.

Nicolas se levantou e apoiou um magro quadril contra o arco da porta.

— Antes acreditou que estava dizendo a verdade quando os Morphs estavam aí fora. Me acredite agora, Maggie. Olhe com seus instintos.

Lhe escapou uma amarga risada.

— Isso não foi instinto. Foi puro comportamento científico. Olhou à direita quando lhe perguntei se havia algo ali fora que pudesse me ferir. Isso indica que estava recordando. Se tivesse olhado à esquerda, isso me teria indicado que estava mentindo. Os olhos revelam mais do que as pessoas se dão conta.

— E assim faz que isso aprofunde no interior de uma pessoa — Nicolas avançou — Não olhe a ciência, Maggie. Olhe em seu interior. Deixa de ser lógica. A lógica não tem nada que ver com isto.

Passou-lhe o polegar pela bochecha.

—A lógica não tem nada que ver com isto. Esses sentimentos que compartilhamos um com o outro quando nos conhecemos. Sei que os tem. Não lhes tenha medo. São perfeitamente naturais e esperados. Justo o mesmo que compartilharam seus pais.

Maggie o estudou, olhando-o de lado viu que as lacerações em sua cara haviam encolhido. Devo estar bêbada, raciocinou ela. Feridas não saram tão rápido. Em vez disso, se centrou nos redemoinhos de caramelos de seus olhos marrons. Desvanecidas lembranças vieram a ela. Pais. Bosque e montanhas. Calidez de família e amigos, amor, laços fortes. Seu pai lambendo carinhosamente a sua mãe.

Lambendo?

— É plena e simples biologia — assegurou ela, espremendo suas emoções quando ele passou seu polegar sobre a linha de sua mandíbula — Atração sexual, o significado natural da propagação de espécies.

Seus olhos se obscureceram.

— Achava que se propagaria algo assim?

Maggie levou uma mão a sua enjoada cabeça.

— Não — admitiu ela — É o vinho. O álcool desfaz as inibições. Que é o porque uma mulher dormiria com um homem que acaba de conhecer.

Nicolas inclinou a cabeça para ela. Com uma mão, agarrou seus cachos, apartando os de volta a sua orelha. O quente fôlego acariciou sua bochecha. Maggie captou sua muito masculina essência selvagem, lhe recordando os pinheiros do bosque e o selvagem.

— É por isso que me beijou? Por que começou tirar a blusa? Dois copos de Pinot Noir?

Sua boca acariciou seu pescoço. Maggie gemeu quando ele a beliscou, lhe dando depois uma calmante lambida. Suas mãos se ancoraram em seus ombros. Pensamentos de magia, estranhas criaturas e perigo se evaporaram igual a gotas de chuva sobre o quente asfalto da Florida.

Nicolas a separou. Seu olhar ardia no dela.

—Não é o vinho, Maggie. Ambos sabemos.

—Sim —ofegou ela.

Nicolas cavou sua cara, inclinou sua cabeça para beijá-la. Então pronunciou quase um grunhido, e se afastou.

—Não. Agora não —murmurou ele.

Suas escuras sobrancelhas marrons se juntaram em um cenho. Seu corpo permanecia dolorido e ofegante, Maggie recompôs seu orgulho e grampeou a blusa.

— Acredito que deveria ir. Estou cansada —Maggie as engenhou para fazer sair as palavras.

— Acredito que deveria ficar — disse ele lentamente, seu olhar procurando o seu — Não deveria estar sozinha agora. É muito perigoso.

— Por isso que há ai fora? Como esperas que acredite em algo que não posso ver? — ela se deixou cair no sofá.

—Crer que estou mentindo, Maggie? Crer que algo não tentará entrar aqui dentro?

O pêlo da parte de trás do pescoço se arrepiou.

— Acredito que você crer que há tais criaturas, Nicolas. Mas me pedir que engula uma historia a respeito de uma criatura mágica que troca de forma…? Possivelmente também me peça para crer em algo tão absurdo como os Homens Lobo. Possivelmente eles sejam do que preciso ter medo. É quase lua cheia. — Jogou a cabeça para trás, e fingiu dar um curto uivo.

Arqueou outra vez seu olhar.

—Não está mal —arrastou ele as palavras — Mas com o tempo, fará-o melhor.

Ele passeou para a porta comprovando as fechaduras. Depois comprovou as janelas, fechou as cortinas. Maggie esfregou os braços, suas aturdidas e confusas emoções rabiando. — Nicolas, O que está fazendo?

Dedicou-lhe um entrecerrado olhar por trás de suas largas e escuras pestanas.

— Preciso assegurar sua casa.

— Contra o que?

— Contra algo que precise entrar. Ficarei esta noite, Maggie.

—Você não atua...interessado.

Em resposta pegou seu rosto, atraindo-a para ele. Nicolas a beijou, um quente beijo autoritário. Sua língua se deslizou por seus lábios, dançando no interior quando ela a abriu para ele. Grunhiu e apartou-se de repente. Respirando agitado, olhos obscurecidos e selvagens, lutando visivelmente por controlar-se.

Regozijada, ainda confundida, lambeu-se os lábios e lhe tocou o braço. —Então por que não?

— Agora não é um bom momento, Maggie — Nicolas deixou escapar uma profunda respiração — Quero…tempo. Quero te fazer amor mais do que desejo meu próximo fôlego.

Toda a noite. Quando souber que é seguro.

— Sinto-me perfeitamente segura.

Lhe lançou um olhar pleno.

— Também está embriagada.

A desilusão se mesclou com um novo respeito. Outro homem simplesmente se haveria aproveitado dela estando bêbada, e se largaria felizmente sem lhe importar que possivelmente deixasse atrás um pacote esperando ser entregue em nove meses.

—Vá dormir, Maggie. Eu te protegerei.

Do que? Qualquer que fosse a estranha criatura que o tinha atacado? Ou dele mesmo? Maggie se acomodou com um bocejo. Algo quente e suave caiu sobre ela um minuto depois.

— Disse-te que não te tirasse o bracelete. Mas não escuta. Possivelmente o faça agora.

A confusão ante suas palavras se desvaneceu quando o tenro beijo pressionou contra sua bochecha. Maggie bocejou acomodando-se no sofá, atirando a manta sobre ela. Só um minuto de descanso, depois o escoltaria fora. Fechou os olhos ante a imagem de Nicolas, de pé em silêncio guardado pelo deslizar das portas trilhos, como se mantivera vigilante.

O sol se refletiu no chão ladrilhado na manhã seguinte quando despertou lentamente. Maggie se incorporou ante o rádio relógio na mesinha do lado em nublada confusão.

Como tinha podido dormir até as dez? Pontadas perfurando contra seu crânio.

Maldição. Não se surpreendia que não tivesse inclinação pela bebida. As ressacas eram uma aborrecimento. Sentou-se lentamente, chiando os dentes contra a náusea, então se dirigiu ao banho.

Quando saiu, as lembranças da passada noite a assaltaram. Um baixo grunhido abandonou seus lábios. Que tola tinha sido.

Não havia rastro do Nicolas. Devia havê-la levado acima e ir-se. As persianas, fechadas a noite anterior, agora estavam abertas, descobrindo as janelas.

Menos mal. Nunca antes se havia sentido tão estranha, desejando, pronta para ir para cama com um estranho. Um que tinha conhecido em um bar! Maggie esfregou o rosto, encolhendo-se ante a dor de cabeça. Nem sequer um só dedal de xerez.

Ainda assim, não podia apagar seu forte, impassível rosto de seus pensamentos. Ele permanecia ali em sua mente igual as gemas dos dedos. Digitais.

Foi à cozinha, olhar a Misha. A cadela a saudou movendo a cauda e caminhando quando Maggie abriu as portas corrediças de cristal. Sem problemas para caminhar, mais enérgica pelo que se mostrou. Quando Misha voltou, tendeu-se no fresco chão.

Girando-se, Maggie mediu o café e o meteu na cafeteira automática. Misha não tinha comido desde ontem e estava mais vivaz.

Nicolas lhe tinha advertido que alimentar a Misha aceleraria a enfermidade. Ridículo. Uma enfermidade que se alimentava da energia produzida pela comida?

Maggie se dirigiu ao banho para tomar uma ducha que esclarecesse seu embotado cérebro.

Para seu assombro, Misha a seguiu escada acima. A cadela moveu a cauda, tendendo-se ante a porta do banho. O espírito de Maggie se levantou.

Meia hora depois, emergiu do banho, seu cabelo úmido e encaracolado. Enrolou Misha para que entrasse no laboratório e lhe extraiu outra amostra de sangue. Misha a observava com uns enormes olhos marrons enquanto Maggie estudava as amostras sob o microscópio.

Havia menos células negras na amostra de sangue que no dia anterior. Maggie olhou a sua cadela.

— Nicolas não pode ter razão. Isto é só uma coincidência.

Misha bocejou e tendeu a cabeça no chão.

—OK, querida, fique aí. Acredito que te merece um descanso depois de subir essas escadas.

Descendo as escadas, Maggie verteu o café em uma taça, acrescentou açúcar e abriu os trilhos. Saiu do pátio. A superfície do golfo refletia o mar azul essa manhã, refletindo o nublado céu.

Sobre a longínqua praia, sombrinhas verdes e azul marinho floresciam saudando um novo dia. As pessoas passeavam junto aos surfistas, alguns corriam, outros caminhavam ou procuravam briga.

O ar cheirava a salgado. Não havia brisa que sussurrasse nas compridas palmeiras. Refletindo sobre os estranhos eventos da noite anterior, e o estranho fenômeno encontrado no sangue de Misha. Maggie deixou de olhar a praia. Algo tinha captado sua atenção. Agachou-se e estudou a areia branca como o açúcar. Os rastros de um homem, ligeiramente arrastados como se tivesse estado lutando contra algo. Outros rastros chamaram sua atenção.

Profundos vestígios na areia. Largas e sinistras impressões, claramente reptantes. Os crocodilos habitavam nas frescas margens da água para o oeste. Os rastros eram distintos de répteis.

Voltando-se, estudou as portas deslizantes. Os braços se arrepiaram...Profundos talhos arranhando o cristal, como se uma criatura com garras afiadas arranhasse sua porta. Uma criatura tentando entrar dentro.

\- Nada por aqui podia ter essas marcas —refletiu ela em voz alta.

—Só os Morphs.

Magie saltou, pulverizando o café sobre a mesa.

Vestido em jeans e uma camiseta cinza, Nicolas permanecia sobre a areia uns poucos passos lá.

—Lamento te assustar. — Suas lisas feições pareciam inclusive de desculpa. Seu cheia e Lisa boca girou.

Repentinamente tímida por causa de sua conduta a noite passada, Maggie lhe jogou um olhar.

Seu cabelo escuro estava ligeiramente desordenado. Uma mecha deste caía sobre seu rosto, lhe dando um olhar de moço.

—Bom dia, Maggie. Acredito que dormiu bem.

Sentindo-se incômoda, estudou sua taça de café como se esta contivesse todas as respostas do mundo.

—Despertei esta manhã e você tinha ido. Pensei que tinha partindo…

—Te deixando para sempre? — Nicolas passou um dedo pelos rastros—Voltei para minha habitação para arrumar minha malas.

—Então vai embora. — Uma estranha pontada a atravessou. Ao menos havia voltado para despedir-se, mais do que a maioria dos homem ofereceria depois de passar a noite. Que ironia. O primeiro homem para passar a noite e nem sequer tinha dormido com ela.

—Ainda não. Tinha que voltar e ver-te.

Seu genuíno sorriso lhe levantou o ânimo. Lhe infundindo calor enquanto se empapava de sua visão dele. Indicou sua taça.

—Quer café? Está recém feito.

—Não bebo café. Mas obrigado.

Lhe dedicou outro amistoso sorriso.

Sinto que não pudéssemos nos emparelhar a noite anterior. Não podia me dar a oportunidade com os Morphs te ameaçando.

Maggie o estudou, confundida. Essa voz novamente no interior de sua cabeça. Sentiu a distinta, quase imperceptível invasão. Ressaca pós alcoólica. A voz de ontem, sua hiperativa imaginação brotava. Estudou seu fortemente esculpido corpo, a maneira em que seus desbotados jeans abraçavam seus duros quadris, a sombra de barba em sua fina mandíbula. Um pensamento cruzou-lhe pela mente.

OH, sim. Saltarei sobre você em um minuto. Bêbada ou não.

Agora um amplo sorriso se estendeu em sua cara. Como se estivesse lhe lendo a mente.

Impossível.

Algo estava mau. Maggie olhou sua bochecha. As feridas da última noite se foram. Outra coisa impossível.

Ele arranhou a bochecha.

—Eu te disse. Curo-me rápido.

Provavelmente alguma assombrosa solução líquida curativa. Maggie encolheu os ombros e indicou a areia.

—Só estava examinando os rastros. Alguns animais perambulam sem rumo fixo.

—Nenhuma criatura dos arredores faz isso, —observou ele.

Nicolas se agachou, estudando os estranhos rastros.

Maggie deixou sua taça sobre uma mesa de vidro. Contemplando as marcas, sentiu um golpe de mal-estar subir por sua coluna.

—Crocodilos. Isso é tudo. Incomum, mas não impossível.

—Os crocodilos não arranhariam seus cristais —Nicolas riscou a linha de um dos rastros— Morph. Mudou para outra forma depois do ataque, um predador muito maior e mais poderoso capaz de abrir o passo dessa maneira. A janela não é comum.

—É a prova de furacões, assim diz a manufatura. Pode suportar ventos de cento e vinte milhas por hora. —Ela examinou as trincadas marcas, riscando os sulcos sobre o cristal. Trocar de forma? As pontadas lhe golpearam o crânio. Maggie pressionou os úmidos dedos na cabeça.

Nicolas foi atrás dela e amavelmente colocou suas mãos sobre suas têmporas. Começou uma contínua massagem.

Ficou rígida quando se acomodou atrás dela.

—Relaxe —murmurou ele—Cuidarei bem de ti.

A tensão voou. Maggie se inclinou para trás, saboreando seu toque calmante. Estava permitindo que seus desiludidos hormônios recordassem.

Ela se apartou.

—Se for, Nicolas, deveria fazê-lo. Creio que voltou para se despedir, mas não era necessário. Tenho muito trabalho que fazer.

—Não voltei para dizer adeus. —Nicolas assinalou as marcas—Outro Morph tentou entrar em sua casa, Maggie. Olhe os sinais. Os rastros, o cristal. Quem quer que entre em contato com eles enfrenta o perigo. Olhe a grama.

Maggie nunca se preocupava com a paisagem, mas esta manha a dura grama da Bermuda parecia enegrecida e seca, como queimada.

—A respiração de um dragão —disse Nicolas brandamente.

Maggie riu.

—E eu pensava que era a única que tinha bebido demasiado a noite anterior.

Lhe dedicou um fixo olhar.

—Devemos ir antes de que isso retorne.

Isso era muito repentino, muito intenso.

—Quer que vá, Nicolas? Contigo? Por que?

Seu olhar de ébano procurou a sua.

—Isto não é seguro para ti. Agora não. Sua magia é muito capitalista e potente e é muito vulnerável agora mesmo.

Magia. Mistério. Não para ela, a prática e analítica.

—Nicolas, eu não acredito em magia. Chamarei as autoridades, deixe que eles saibam e se encarreguem—Maggie encolheu os ombros—Esta casa resistiu a furacões. Acredito que pode resistir a outros elementos da natureza. Ou o que queira que você cre que eles sejam.

Nicolas empurrou uma mão através de suas grossas e escuras mechas.

—Os Morphs são um elemento da natureza. Encontrarão uma maneira de entrar. O desta manhã estava provando suas defesas, procurando a melhor maneira de conseguir entrar. Vê essa formiga?

Maggie observou uma formiga vermelha do tamanho de uma moeda de dez centavos cruzando o trilho de alumínio que separava seu alpendre da areia. Assombrada, inclinou-se mais perto.

—É isto o que penso que é? —refletiu ela em voz alta.

—O que acha que é?

—Wow. Não pode ser… mas é. Não é nativa. Como chegou aqui? —fascinada, estudou o inseto. — Hey, aqui, companheira. Vi-as nos livros, nunca assim de perto.

Nicolas pôs os olhos em branco quando Maggie agarrou uma caneta sobre a mesa de vidro próxima. Usando-o como ponteiro, dirigiu-o para a cabeça da formiga.

—Humm... Enormes pinças, deve ser uma soldado. Me lembra são as maiores no mundo. Podem colonizar em números superiores a vinte e dois milhões. Caçam principalmente a noite, sentindo o dióxido de carbono que respira sua presa. Dorylus helvolus.

Sua boca se curvou em uma tímida careta.

—Sinto muito. Estudei entomologia. É um condutor, ou formiga couraçada. Nativa da África.

As únicas formigas que se recorda comem pessoas. O que está fazendo aqui? Pôde vir em um carregamento.

Maggie franziu o cenho, pensando.

—Preciso alertar ao departamento de Agricultura da Florida. Manterei-o com vida até que cheguem e façam uma investigação, determinem se…

Nicolas se moveu com cegadora velocidade, sua palma esmagou à formiga. Maggie ficou com a boca aberta, atônita.

—O que te fez fazer isso? —gritou ela.

Nicolas levantou sua palma. Horrorizada, olhou fixamente. Sobre a palma de sua mão havia uma queimadura de quarto grau. O negrume do sangre esmagado gotejava ao cimento. Este crepitava quando o golpeava.

—O sangue dos Morphs se torna ácido. Isso é o que os faz difíceis de matar — Nicolas fez uma careta.

Estava ferido. Instantaneamente Maggie correu para ele, inclinando-se ansiosamente sobre sua mão. Instintivamente a bondade penetrou em seu interior. Devia tirar a dor, a ferida, a lesão.

Colocou sua palma sobre a suja marca queimada. Fechou os olhos, conduzindo-se de uma força profunda em seu interior. Curar. Curar.

Maggie gritou quando a dor lhe queimou como carvões quentes na palma. cambaleou-se, quase perdendo o contato. Algo a obrigou a sustentar-se. Apertando os dentes, conduziu-se no ar, remontando através das ondas de dor. Antigos cânticos soavam em sua mente.

A dor se aliviou, depois se deteve. Os olhos do Maggie se abriram enquanto Nicolas arrancava sua mão de um puxão. Conduziu-a a uma poltrona, ela se deixou cair nela, sua respiração retornando em rasgados ofegos.

Nunca se havia sentido tão doente, assim de repente. Nicolas se afundou a seu lado.

—É verdade — disse brandamente — A lenda é verdade. É a empática.

As lembranças piscaram igual às imagens de um filme. Pequenas Palmas sobre profundas feridas que emanavam sangue no peito de seu pai…por favor, papai, por favor, viva… Maggie se obrigou a afastar as imagens. Imagens de pesadelo selecionadas de um escuro passado. Isso não tinha importância. O que importava era o aqui e o agora.

Nicolas tomou sua mão e a girou. Havia uma queimadura de quarto grau marcando-a. Enquanto seus atônitos olhos a olhavam, esta se apagou lentamente, então se desvaneceu.

Ele atirou dela para cima.

—Temos que ir. Os Morphs saberão que é a única.

Ela se levou então, a mão ferida à têmpora. Isto não pode ser possível. Não pode estar acontecendo realmente, não é? Igual à enfermidade da Misha. O sangue absorvia as células negras.

Possivelmente tenha que acreditar em bruxas.

— Nicolas, O que me aconteceu?

Lhe acariciou a bochecha, seu toque amável e suave.

— O que deve ter acontecido faz anos, não te reprimiu. Provavelmente um mecanismo de defesa até recentemente, e então se voltou muito forte para suprimi-lo. Já notou que alguns animais que curou se recuperaram extraordinariamente? Ou acabou com sua dor? Provavelmente seria um cão.

— É difícil de dizer. Os animais, especialmente os cães, são muito bons ocultando sua dor. —Procurou em sua memória.—Sim, —suspirou ela—Um cão com câncer. Esteve com gonzo, pus as mãos em cima e queria afastar sua dor com tanto afinco que senti como se estivesse me vinculando com o cão, igualmente podia ver a enfermidade em seu interior. Feria-me profundamente em meu interior, mas era só algo emocional.

Ele reuniu suas mãos nas suas, as estudando, esfregando os polegares sobre seus nódulos.

—Seu toque, Maggie. É curador, quando quer que o seja. Adquire a dor, a ferida e a enfermidade em seu interior e a erradica.

—Isso quase parece…igual a magia.

—Essa é você, Maggie. —A boca do Nicolas tremeu—Mas pôde ter sido a quimioterapia, por isso que os Morphs não estão certos. Estiveram observando, esperando um momento como este.—Apertou seus punhos sobre suas mãos quando se levantou, atirando dela com ele.

—Entra, faz as malas. Vamos.

—Acabo de descobrir esta nova habilidade e você quer que me vá...

—Antes de que eles venham a ti. E lhe matem.

Um riacho de temor a invadiu. Maggie lutou contra isso. Não tinha sentido que alguém queria matá-la por curar.

—Não vou fugir, Nicolas. Aqui não há perigo. Ninguém sabe isto exceto você e eu, ninguém vem por mim.

Ele a liberou, seus olhos obscurecidos se tornaram tormentosos quando apartou o olhar sobre a areia.

—Está equivocada. Sabem. E já estão aqui.

Maggie estirou o pescoço, viu duas largas bolinhas peludas sobre a cegadora areia branca.

Formigas touro? Possivelmente.

—Nicolas, essas são provavelmente formigas touro, são nativas da Florida...—Sua voz se retraiu quando lhe rodeou o pulso com seus dedos, atirando ela ao interior. Nicolas fechou e passou o passador às portas deslizantes de cristal. Baixou as persianas.

—Onde estão suas chaves do carro?

Seu olhar se deslizou para a cozinha. Correu para ali, voltou, colocando as chaves em seu bolso.

—Suba para o andar de cima. Depressa. Agarre seu material de investigação e algo essencial. Esqueça a roupa—disse ele, com voz de mando.

O pânico ascendeu. Ela o sossegou, recorrendo a racionalizações. Bem, reunir umas poucas coisas, dar-se a oportunidade de pensar, ganhar tempo. Suas palavras a estavam deixando louca. Sentiu-se apanhada entre o êxtase de sua recém descoberta habilidade para curar e o sentimento de que tudo ia se desmoronando atrás dela. Arrastada por Nicolas, Maggie subiu as escadas para seu escritório recolhendo seus livros de notas e materiais de investigação. Ele desceu uma caixa ao andar de baixo, passando a brilhante mesa de carvalho no corredor.

—Levarei estes à caminhonete—disse Nicolas.

Isso era uma loucura. Um estranho que só acabava de conhecer estava dirigindo sua vida. O tinha curado a palma. Precisava estudar mais a respeito dessa fascinante revelação de suas habilidades curativas. Qual era a ameaça? Não via nada, não sentia o perigo.

Possivelmente pudesse curar Misha. Com um toque. Necessitava mais tempo. Magie esfregou as têmporas.

Nicolas entrou, apertando a mandíbula.

—Já está preparada?

Maggie cruzou de braços.

—Eu não vou. Se tiver esta habilidade única para curar, então a usarei. Posso fazer provas, tentar coisas diferentes. E como podem essas… coisas ser perigosas? Possivelmente tenha uma grave reação alérgica a elas. Sou veterinária, Nicolas. Trato animais. Os animais não me dão medo.

Ele entrecerrou os olhos.

—Deveriam.

—Nicolas, possivelmente há algo diferente em mim. Mas honestamente, me dizer que essas criaturas vão atrás de mim para me assassinar? Isso é uma loucura!

Maggie chiou quando ele a levantou, depositando-a com firmeza sobre um amplo ombro.

—Me ponha no chão! Nicolas! Não seja irracional. Não há nada aí fora que possa me ferir.

—OH. Você quer provas. Prova físicas.

Ela ricocheteou contra o duro músculo de seu corpo enquanto trotava para as portas trilhos. As persianas estavam jogadas.

—Se tiver provas, virá comigo de boa vontade?

—Formigas assassinas? Sim —murmurou ela.

Nicolas abriu as persianas. De barriga para baixo sobre seu ombro ela não podia ver nada exceto a linha de suas firmes nádegas encerradas nos jeans.

—Aí está sua prova. Encontraram-lhe e estão tentando entrar. E logo o conseguirão.

Baixou-a lentamente até deixá-la em pé. Maggie olhou a janela. O coração lhe afundou em seu estômago.

—OH deus, OH deus.

As duas largas janelas trilhos tinham mostrado previamente uma serena vista das águas azuis do golfo, os banhistas e brancas areias. Mas agora a vista estava totalmente bloqueada.

As janelas trilhos estavam cobertas com uma massa de um exército de formigas.

Ela não podia mover-se.

Quando observou horrorizada, uma formiga deslizando-se através de uma pequena abertura onde o cristal se encontrava com o fragmento deslocado. Esta caiu ao chão, partindo para ela com precisão militar. De repente se deteve. Esta começou a mudar.

Crescendo.

—Maldita seja, Maggie, é um mudador de formas! Mata-o antes de que seja muito tarde.—Grunhiu Nicolas.

A formiga cresceu ao tamanho de um quarto de dólar. Depois a um dólar de prata.

Imobilizada por seu voto de faz muito tempo de não ferir nunca a outra criatura viva, ela ficou quieta. Nicolas fez um som de impaciência, levantando um guia Telefônico próximo. Este caiu sobre a formiga com uma forte porrada.

O guia Telefônico girou. Outra formiga penetrou através da abertura, caindo ao chão.

Nicolas a agarrou pelo pulso.

—Temos que sair daqui agora —ordenou ele.

Arrancando a de sua imobilidade, ela o seguiu. Um fraco gemido escada acima golpeou suas lembranças. Gelados tentáculos de medo lhe rodearam o coração.

—Misha está lá em cima!

Maggie subiu pelos degraus, seu coração pulsando acelerado enquanto entrava correndo em seu laboratório.

Um pouco de luz do sol se filtrou na escura habitação. Maggie manuseou procurando o interruptor. A luz alagou a habitação. A mesma massa escura estava sobre as janelas. Mas ela tinha deixado as janelas abertas para desfrutar da brisa.

As formigas se penetravam através da tela, e estavam entrando no interior igual à água através de um furado dique. Uma magra corrente vermelha se reuniu sobre sua mesa de trabalho, descendo pelas pernas da mesa. Uma grande massa de armadas formigas partia para sua cadela. Apanhada contra a parede, Misha choramingava e retrocedia da força invasora.

Uma vermelha raiva apagou o medo. Maggie levantou o objeto mais próximo, um livro de textos médicos.

—Se afastem de minha cadela, malditas! —gritou correndo para a Misha. Da soleira, Nicolas gritou algo. Ela o ignorou, baixando o livro de textos de repente sobre as formigas. Uma e outra vez.

Mais formigas se empilharam na habitação. Maggie se agachou, agarrando a uma aterrada Misha quando Nicolas correu para ela.

—Pegue ela. —Confiou Misha a Nicolas.

Queime-as, Maggie. O fogo é a única coisa que as fará cair lentamente. —Gritou ele, saindo da habitação com a Misha. Deixou à cadela no chão do corredor longe do alcance das formigas.

Maggie alcançou uma garrafa de álcool. Seus trementes dedos giraram a tampa enquanto as formigas partiam em sua direção.

Abriu a garrafa, esvaziando o conteúdo sobre elas. Acendedor, acendedor, onde estavam os malditos acendedores? Sobre a mesa, alcançou um acendedor usando-o para prender o queimador Bunsen. Levantou-o.

Uma formiga saltou aterrissando sobre seu pulso. Esta afundou suas presas. Ela gritou, deixando cair o acendedor. As formigas imediatamente se reuniram sobre isto.

Instintivamente, Maggie deu um tapa sobre seu pulso.

—Não faça isso!

Nicolas apareceu a seu lado, afastando-a da mesa. Elevou muito cuidadosamente sua mão, lançando pelos ares a formiga.

—Seu sangue te queimaria. —Seu selvagem olhar girou ao redor da habitação.—Tem mais álcool?

Maggie correu à habitação do lado oposto, abrindo de repente um armário de metal. Os fornecimentos se derrubaram quando ela passou a mão através das prateleiras, localizando outra garrafa. Agarrou-a para ele.

O álcool salpicou sobre a grande acumulação de formigas quando Nicolas desentupiu a garrafa e a pulverizou sobre elas. Estirou-se alcançando o acendedor que ela tinha deixado cair.

Nicolas fez uma careta quando várias formigas saltaram a sua mão e começaram a lhe picar.

Encheu-a um frio horror quando começaram a roer sua exposta pele. As gotas de sangue emanavam, salpicando sobre a mesa igual a lágrimas vermelhas.

—OH, deus. —A bílis lhe subiu à garganta.

As formigas estavam comendo Nicolas vivo.

Ele as ignorou cruelmente, prendendo o acendedor e derrubando-o sobre a mesa.

Um zumbido de chamas azul alaranjadas floresceu, correndo junto ao rastro de formigas, lambendo ansiosamente o álcool.

—Vão para o inferno —grunhiu ele.

Agudos chiados lhe feriram os ouvidos quando as chamas queimavam as formigas. Nicolas mandou pelos ares as que estavam sobre sua mão enquanto agarrava Misha e conduzia Maggie escada abaixo. Saíram correndo pela porta. Maggie se deteve, olhando por cima do ombro.

O exército de formigas cobriu o cristal das portas em uma rede vermelha. Nicolas deixou Misha sobre uma manta no assento de trás e então se deslizou no assento de condutor do Ford enquanto ela fechava de repente a porta principal. Ela se deslizou no assento de passageiro a seu lado.

As mãos do Maggie tremiam enquanto apalpava em busca do cinto de seu assento.

Nicolas acelerou saindo do caminho de entrada. Os pneus chiaram, uma azulada fumaça serpenteava. Pôs primeira e conduziu para o sul, esticando a mandíbula enquanto olhava diretamente à frente.

No interior, ela tremia violentamente, seu coração pulsava em uma irregular cadência. O sangue gotejava das abertas e horríveis lacerações na mão direita de Nicolas.

Arriscando sua própria vida, tinha salvado Misha. A tensão rodeava sua mandíbula. A Nicolas doía-lhe, mas não mostrava a dor. Uma mescla de gratidão e confusão se verteu sobre ela.

O que quer que fosse, quem quer que fosse, estava ferido. E ela tinha a habilidade para curar.

Está ferido, me deixe ajudar. —Disse estirando-se para ele.

Ele negou com a cabeça, o cabelo de ébano despenteado.

—Não! É muito perigoso que me cure aqui.

Sem tirar os olhos da estrada, levou a mão à boca. Maggie ofegou quando viu como passava sua língua sobre o dorso. Igual a um animal lambendo uma ferida.

Quem era ele? O que era?

A primitiva necessidade de curar afogou a razão e a lógica. Nicolas estava ferido. Veria se sua nova habilidade ainda funcionava.

Apertou-lhe o pulso. Nicolas tentou apartá-la, mas ela colocou sua mão sobre as feridas e ele não podia sacudi-la para liberar-se. Sentia-se como se eles estivessem encerrados juntos, lhe tremendo a palma, Maggie fechou os olhos, concentrada. Absorvendo sua dor como dela. Vendo a carne fechar-se uma vez a se mesma, deixando de emanar sangue. Curar, curar.

Antigos cânticos enterrados profundamente em seu interior ressoavam através de seu corpo.

A sacudida elétrica entrou nela. A ardente dor lhe partia a mão. Preparada esta vez, apertou os dentes, remontando através disso. Depois de um minuto levantou cuidadosamente sua mão. As feridas do Nicolas se haviam ido. Apareceram sobre o dorso de sua mão. Quando as olhava em mudo assombro, as feridas desvaneceram.

—Maldição Maggie! Disse-te que não. Dá-te conta quão estúpido foi isso? —Orientou a cabeça para ela em um severo olhar—Faz o que te digo?

—Obrigado, Maggie —estalou ela—por que? Não há de que, Nicolas. E apertou a mandíbula quando voltou a atenção de volta à estrada, transbordando carros como se estivessem na NASCAR em vez da auto-estrada.

—Está deixando um espectral rastro de magia tão brilhante como o néon para que o sigam os Morphs. Já é condenadamente bastante difícil perdê-los sem você fazendo ficar mais fácil. Cada vez que usa seus poderes curadores, a magia deixa atrás partículas iguais a um sinal de fumaça.

Maggie enrugou a fronte.

—Isso é biológico e foi estudado cientificamente. Não há tal coisa como a magia.

—E suponho que as formigas mudadoras de forma de sua casa estavam experimentando uma pura reação biológica? —Bufou Nicolas—Escuta-me Maggie. a partir de agora, faça o que eu digo. As regras trocaram. Se quer viver, obedecerá-me, continuamente.

Entendido?

—Não sou sua para que me dê ordens, Nicolas. Não há nada entre nós. Não tem direito —bufou ela.

Voltou-se, olhando-a com um feroz e possessivo olhar.

—Tenho mais direito que qualquer outro homem.

—Sonhas igual a um animal lutando por uma fêmea no cio—o sarcasmo rasgou seu tom.

—Se tivesse que brigar por você, faria-o. —Disse ele escuramente. Um baixo grunhido retumbou profundamente em seu peito enquanto despia seus dentes. Por um selvagem momento ela viu seus caninos…Alargando-se? Ridículo.

O estresse causava que sua imaginação corresse solta.

Maggie trocou seus pensamentos a sua recém descoberta habilidade curadora. Isto merecia mais estudo. Se só pudesse confiar em curar não só pequenas feridas, mas também maiores.

Enfermidades. Precisava de um microscópio, amostras de seu sangue. Possivelmente houvesse um gene que causasse esta assombrosa habilidade. O funcionamento dos cromossomos, análise detalhadas.

Misha. Possivelmente pudesse inclusive curar a sua cadela. Maggie ofegou. Ele a olhou.

—O que?

—Preciso descobrir de onde vem esta habilidade. Como posso controlá-la? É temporário? E se for biológica, por que apareceu agora? Ou possivelmente ingeri algo recentemente — começou a enumerar as possibilidades em seus dedos, e então riu. Ele franziu o cenho.

—Acabo de ser atacada por uma legião de formigas assassinas logo que escapei e minha casa está ardendo. Minha casa em que gastei até meu último centavo está em chamas. Estou fugindo, para onde? E tudo no que posso pensar agora mesmo é em encontrar um microscópio de modo que possa analisar de onde vem esta habilidade.

Um meio sorriso estirou seus lábios.

—Não volte a tentar, não até que diga que é seguro. Estuda tudo o que queira depois de que lhe tiremos do infernal caminho dos Morphs.

A moléstia para seu autoritarismo se esfumou enquanto considerava o enorme apuro em que estava. Se os vizinhos vissem o fogo, chamariam os serviços de emergência e as formigas estariam ainda ali…

—Tenho que deixar que alguém saiba que não estou em casa, —deu-se conta—Meus vizinhos verão a fumaça. Se os bombeiros entrarem e as formigas os atacarão…

Ela alcançou seu móvel, levantou a tampa e marcou o 911. Nicolas lhe agarrou o pulso.

—Não. Sua casa não está perto da vizinhança. Não há perigo de que o fogo se estenda a nenhuma outra casa.

Lhe ignorando, Maggie soltou sua mão.

—Essas coisas, elas matarão…

—Os Morphs já não parecerão um exército de formigas. Desvaneceram-se. Assim é como trabalham. Não são animais. Pensam igual aos humanos. Ocultarão-se. Sua meta não é matar a todo mundo. Só a ti e a mim.

—Esquecia as mágicas formigas mudadoras de forma. Quando alguém vir o fogo, pensará que estou ainda dentro e tentarão me resgatar —Maggie pulsou um número—Chamarei a Iona, a mãe de Tammy. Minha vizinha. Só para lhe fazer saber que não estou em casa.

Nicolas apertou a mandíbula. Ela o ignorou. A normalmente lânguida voz da Iona respondeu ao primeiro timbre. Maggie não esbanjou palavras.

—Iona? Sou a Doutora Sinclair. Estou dirigindo de volta para a minha casa da praia com minha cadela, Misha. Tenho um armário no vestíbulo para arrumar, perguntava-me se poderia lhe pedir emprestado a furadeira de seu marido quando voltar a casa?

—Furadeira? Isso soa convincente —murmurou ele. Maggie o fulminou com o olhar.

—Senhorita Sinclair, desejaria que você fosse mais responsável em vez de partir sem dizer uma palavra. Seu primo esteve bastante ansioso por você. Deveria ter feito melhores acertos se sabia que ia sair.

Maggie ficou com a boca aberta.

—Meu primo? Eu não…

Nicolas lhe disparou um olhar de advertência.

—Seu primo! David, o único a quem convidou a ficar com você as duas próximas semanas? Você lhe disse que ia estar em casa e venho aqui, muito preocupado por que esteve esperando fora um bom momento.

—Mas…

—Espera. Está aqui. Quer falar com você.

—Ponha o telefone em viva-voz —lhe ordenou Nicolas—Quero escutar a esse cara.

Maggie pressionou a tecla de viva voz. De fundo se ouvia a mão da Iona deixando o telefone, então alguém se esclareceu garganta antes de falar.

—Sim, obrigado, Senhora Winttaker. Poderia ser tão amável de me trazer um copo de água? Sim, Florida é muito calorosa, para mim, em Outubro. Acredito que seria fria. Sim, com gelo, obrigado.

Ela ouviu fracamente o barulho dos saltos ao afastar-se.

—Margaret Sinclair —o rouco sussurro mantinha um rastro de chiado, como unhas sobre uma piçarra.

Maggie apertou o telefone com tanta força que seus nódulos ficaram brancos.

—Corre, Margaret. Foge. Nós lhe caçaremos. Encontraremos você. E lhe veremos morrer,muito, muito lentamente. Nós gostamos… lentamente. O melhor será nos alimentarmos de sua energia, querida. —O sussurro se afastou.

A conexão se interrompeu, deixando o furioso zumbido do tom telefônico.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Maggie atirou o telefone como se de repente um carvão em brasa queimasse sua mão.

Nicolas conduziu passando por um BMW que se movia lentamente, acelerando através de uma intercessão quando o semáforo ficou em vermelho. Ela apenas se deu conta disso. Alguém a queria morta. Uma lembrança longínqua piscou em sua mente. Ameaças. Vozes zangadas.

Sangue, envolvendo a calçada vermelha como se se deslizasse… Ela pressionou os dedos contra suas têmporas, lutando por distanciar as imagens. Lembranças? Não. Lembranças não. Horríveis imagens de duas pessoas estendidas no chão, o sangue emanando de suas feridas. Raiva, tão feroz que nublava tudo, tudo, uma bruma vermelha até o rugido de um uivo ecoando em seus ouvidos…

Não! Seu coração palpitava com medo e terror. Pesadelos não. Não outra vez. O ar faltou nos pulmões. Maggie tragou o ar, sentindo que o pânico se elevava.

Nicolas cortou para a direita, meteu-se no estacionamento de uma loja de ultramarinos e estacionou em um espaço vazio. Deixando o motor em marcha, voltou-se para ela. Ela apenas se deu conta da preocupação que envolvia seus olhos, a preocupação que o fazia franzir o cenho. Pegou seu rosto, obrigando-a a voltar-se para ele.

—Maggie, maldição, diga algo. —Urgiu ele.

Enchendo-os pulmões de ar, ela lutou por controlar-se. Agora te acalme. Caira.

—Algo. —Dedicou-lhe uma tremente risada—Isto não está acontecendo. Não é real.

Sua voz era amável.

—Acredite, Maggie. Isto é bastante real. Eles matariam o que fosse para conseguir seu propósito. É pelo que subiram as escadas atrás da Misha. Não por que queiram sua energia. Querem matá-la porque significa muito para ti. Alimentam-se de sua dor e medo.

Maggie lançou um olhar preocupado a Misha, que seguia lambendo-se sua pata dianteira como fazia sempre que se angustiava. Lógica. Encara qualquer problema com calma, sensível lógica. Analisa-o. Faz-o lentamente a um lado. Nada de emoções. Em algum lugar em seu interior, antigos instintos clamavam por sua atenção. Fez-os a um lado. Pensa, Maggie, pensa.

—Não entendo, Nicolas. Isto não tem sentido. Por que quereriam me matar?

Nicolas esfregou o polegar sobre sua tremente mão.

—Me escute, Maggie e deixa de buscar sentido ao que parece incrível. Volta a pensar em sua infância, quando a magia e as lendas eram mais reais que corpóreas. Os Morphs mudam em formas animais, conservam sua inteligência humana. Quando é mais conveniente para eles mesclar-se, trocam a forma humana. São professores do disfarce. Podem parecer anciões, jovens.

Em parte, isso é o que os faz tão difíceis de matar. Mas devem mudar a suas verdadeiras formas para absorver a energia de suas moribundas vítimas. Acredite. É verdade. Acreditar? Isso soava muito fantástico. Não, não posso. Ela procurava respostas como se as criaturas fossem uma nova espécie.

—Há fêmeas? Podem alimentar-se?

—Há algumas fêmeas, mas não podem alimentar-se. Os Morphs podem clonar-se.

Aprenderam como organizar-se em um convincente batalhão graças a Jamie, uma mortal que se uniu recentemente a eles. É pelo que se tornaram mais perigosos. Kane, o líder dos Morphs, enrolou-a para que se unisse a eles em uma manada de modo que pudessem ser mais efetivos nos destruindo.

Nicolas lhe acariciou a mão, sua profunda voz suave e segura.

—E isso é pelo que tenho que te proteger, Maggie. Confia em mim, manterei-te a salvo. Lhe estou dizendo a verdade a respeito disto.

Certamente a voz do telefone era uma sacanagem, algum tipo de brincadeira doentia. E as formigas, um fenômeno pouco natural, mas criaturas mudadoras de forma? Impossível.

E por que quereria feri-la alguém?

Isto. Maggie estendeu suas palmas abertas e as estudou. Um maremoto de emoções caiu sobre ela. Confusão. Temor. Todas embaralhadas com um estranho regozijo no descobrimento de seus recém descobertos poderes. Posso curar.

Sua mente científica sopesou a informação. Repassou os conhecimentos, encontrando consolo nestas extraordinárias notícias que elevavam suas possibilidades de viver. Não de morrer. Olhou a palma que tinha curado a ferida do Nicolas. Não havia rastro de ferida, nem sequer uma rosada cicatriz.

—Está bem?

Não era momento para aterrar-se, voltar-se em um matagal de histeria. Não era seu estilo, de todos os modos. Maggie assentiu. Tremendo quando seus nódulos lhe acariciaram a bochecha em um tenro gesto. Ao igual a sua fastidiosa personalidade, sua ternura a fazia derreter-se.

Quem era esse homem? Estava a salvo com ele? O que se estava instigando tudo isto?

Pensou em desabotoar o cinturão de seu assento e saltar, mas justo quando esse pensamento penetrou em sua mente, ele colocou a marcha atrás e retrocedeu. Nicolas retornou de novo à estrada conduzindo para o sul. Os Afilados lados de suas feições mostravam uma tensa mandíbula, uma lisa boca em uma tensa linha. Com o olhar à frente, conduzia, só o raspante som de Misha lambendo a pata dianteira enchia o vazio silêncio entre eles. Gradualmente ela começou estar consciente do que lhe rodeava quando ele acelerou rumo ao sul. Os alarmes soaram para ela quando passaram por lugares conhecidos. Naples. A Loja um Milhão, com azul e branco impresso no toldo. Logo passaram Tin City. O popular local de compras turístico.

Depois aonde?

A inquietação a encheu. Esqueceu o telefone e as criaturas que invadiram sua casa. Estava em um veículo com um estranho que acabava de conhecer ontem. Era seu inimigo tanto como o eram essas estranhas criaturas Morphs?

—Nicolas, aonde me está levando?

Não respondeu, mas seus dedos se aferraram com força ao volante. Muitos acontecimentos, muito rápido. Sem tempo para pensar, atuar logicamente. Agora ela pagava o preço.

Maggie voltou a olhar a Misha. OH, cara, estamos com problemas, querida. Em um carro com um estranho que fala dessas coisas mágicas, e eu vou e me trago isso. Como pude? Estúpida, estúpida, Maggie! O que sabe deste cara? Por tudo o que sabe ele poderia ser o assassino da tocha, um assassino em série.

Atravessou-a uma imagem…ela mesma, na sarjeta, nua, seu corpo golpeado atirado na grama de algum turista para que o descubra.

—Não está em minha natureza te ferir —disse Nicolas brandamente em seu tom de voz como o uísque—Nua e deitada na grama, possivelmente, depois de que te faça o amor como nunca tenha sido amada antes. E o que quero fazer contigo é te deixar morta de cansaço. Estava lendo sua mente. Como podia? Tragou, as garras do medo a arranhavam baixando por sua coluna.

—Nicolas, disse-lhe isso, foi o vinho e química. Mera atração sexual. Biológico.

—Há mais entre nós do que te dá conta. Não é biológico. Só nós. E quando consiga te levar a um lugar a salvo, descida continuar onde o deixei a outra noite. Toda noite.

Beijando-a inteira. Em todos os lugares. Quando o tiver feito, estará exausta e sem forças com prazer. Não ficará uma simples polegada de seu adorável corpo que não tenha reclamado com minha boca.

Os imprecisos lados da estrada desvanecendo-se quando ela olhou para o deslizante chão, incapaz de responder. Em um dia tinham passado de potenciais amantes a potenciais amantes fugitivos.

Nicolas girou a cabeça e lhe jogou um olhar de puro calor. A corrente elétrica crepitou entre eles. Suas vísceras se encolheram com desejo. Ela o estudou completamente, a esculpida boca, a dura curva de sua mandíbula, as grosas ondas de seu sedoso cabelo enfatizando o pescoço, suas sobrancelhas de ébano. Enigmaticamente bonito. Melancólico. Perigoso? Possivelmente.

—Nicolas, o que quer fazer comigo?

—Quero você, Maggie. Quero-te a salvo. Então quero te despir e te fazer amor até que simplesmente não possa te mover nenhuma polegada. E não quererá fazê-lo, por certo.

Possivelmente não o assassino da tocha. A não ser um demônio sexual.

—Um demônio sexual só para você. Nem sequer posso recordar a cor dos olhos da última mulher com que me deitei. —Nem sequer o olhei—Mas recordo os teus. São azuis. Um profundo, profundo azul, igual às profundidades de um pacífico lago.

Atônita, pressionou-se contra a porta. Ele devia ser um psicólogo perito e ser capaz de ler as expressões faciais. Demônios, um de seus pacientes, um policial, havia-lhe dito que a maioria dos psicólogos o faziam. Como diabos se envolveu ela nisto? O esforço dos passados dias parecia igual a umas férias comparado com o recente perigo que enfrentava. Possivelmente pudesse saltar…Quão rápido iriam? E o que passava com a Misha? Não olhou para trás, não se atrevia a lhe dar nenhuma indicação do que estava pensando.

—Não necessito que olhe a seu cão para saber que está pensando. Tudo o que preciso é penetrar em sua mente.

Sua voz era suave, como se não quisesse assustá-la. Muito tarde. Maggie sentiu seu estômago encolher-se e revolver-se. O suor impregnava suas mãos.

—Poderia por favor soltar o trinco da porta? Não quero que caia acidentalmente. É muito importante, Maggie.

—Importante para você? Por que?

—Importante para mim e para outros. Não vou deixar que nada te aconteça. Relaxe. Se houvesse planejado te ferir, não o faria a passada noite passada em vez de agora? —Utilizou o volante. Seus dedos eram largos, pareciam sólidos. Escuro pêlo salpicando o dorso de sua mão.

—É uma investigadora médica, Mags. Com lógica, poria a mim mesmo em perigo se eu fosse uma ameaça para você?

Não necessariamente. Mas muitos ingredientes nesta estranha mescla eram ainda desconhecidos, igual a uma enfermidade que ainda não tinha diagnosticado. Suas palavras tinham sentido. O que fazia que tivesse menos sentido o profundo desejo de acreditar e confiar nele. Como se fosse um amigo há muito tempo perdido. Uma insinuação de barba escurecia sua mandíbula, embora era ainda de amanhã e parecia recém barbeado. A simples camiseta moldava os músculos de seu peito. Seu olhar caiu aos desbotados e ajustados jeans que abraçavam suas coxas duras como a rocha. A pele exposta do Nicolas estava bronzeada, provavelmente de trabalhar no rancho que dizia que possuía em Novo o México. Ou o tinha? Não sabia se devia confiar nele ou fugir e ocultar-se. Maggie estudou a paisagem que desfilava. Ainda para o sul, mas aonde se dirigiam? Por agora, esperaria, enquanto estivessem correndo e fosse provavelmente muito perigoso saltar do carro. Lentamente seus dedos soltaram seu mortal agarre no trinco da porta. Dando um coice, exercitou-os.

—por que me chama de "Mags"? Ninguém me chamou assim desde minha infância. Só meus pais o faziam.

—Possivelmente o faziam mais que seus pais. O que recorda de seu tenra infância?

Maggie examinou as lembranças, detendo-se. Essa ameaça estava começando a preocupá-la.

—Não importa. Se te chamar de Mags a incomoda. Não o farei.

Ela quase preferia que ele fosse frio e arisco. Isto faria sua escolha mais fácil. Podia facilmente lhe cortar e correr à primeira oportunidade que tivesse. Esse tipo de compaixão parecia mais perigosa que se tivesse esgrimido uma faca porque então saberia contra o que lutar. Parte dela queria desesperadamente confiar porque necessitava uma âncora nesse louco mar de acontecimentos surrealistas. A verdade golpeou Maggie. Não tinha família nem verdadeiros amigos que se preocupassem com ela, perguntando-se onde teria ido. Ao dar-se conta lhe deixou uma sensação fria e de solidão. Importaria-lhe se queira a alguém?

—Me importa, —disse ele brandamente.

—Deixará de fazer isso? —Protestou ela.

—Deixar o que?

Dedicou-lhe um encantador sorriso. Todo dentes. Luminosos dentes brancos, igual a um lobo. Uma covinha cavou sua bochecha direita. Ela se retorceu do repentino calor que atravessou seu corpo.

—Como pode ler minha mente? Isso não tem sentido.

—Algo disto tem sentido? Não está apanhada entre prática e a lógica. Deixa ir tudo o que abraçaste tanto tempo, Maggie. Deixe ir você mesma. Sente. Acredita no impossível. Não na ciência nem evidências científicas e feitos. Imagina as possibilidades do que poderia acontecer, e que poderia ir bem, e mau, se a magia regesse o mundo. Tudo o que negaste.

Nicolas inclinou a cabeça para ela.

—Tudo o que sente por mim, Maggie. Tem sentido? Não é química sexual, não do tipo de machos e fêmeas. É profundo, mais importante e duradouro. Não fugiste comigo porque os Morphs invadiram sua casa e quase matam seu cão. Fugiu porque seus instintos lhe disseram que eu era a maldita melhor opção de te manter a salvo. E o sou.

Ele deixou escapar um audível suspiro.

—Porque o farei, até meu último fôlego. Está enraizado em meu interior tanto como suas habilidades empáticas estão geneticamente programadas dentro de ti. Isso é pelo que nos ata juntos definitivamente. Você e eu, Maggie, estamos destinados a estar juntos. Assim relaxe e deixe de perguntas. Com o tempo, tudo isto terá sentido.

Magie fechou os olhos, tentando buscar sentido a algo que parecia não ter nenhum. Não acreditava no Carma, a fada dos dentes ou almas predestinadas. No que mais acreditava agora mesmo era na autoconservação. Tendo escapado de um perigo, agora tinha que recompor-se e sair de outro. Era Nicolas um cavalheiro ao resgate ou um lobo com pele de ovelha que queria lhe fazer mal? Não podia arriscar-se. Não agora.

À primeira oportunidade que tivesse, escaparia.

A tensão apertou seu corpo quando Nicolas seguiu pela Auto-estrada US 19 quando esta se voltou na US 41, pelo leste para Miami. A seu lado, Maggie o olhava como se tivesse medo de que ele tirasse uma faca e começasse a trinchá-la como um peru em dia de Ação de Graça.

O único instrumento que ele queria tirar rapidamente e tinha um momento igualmente difícil para controlar-se tanto como ele, era Maggie. A atração sexual entre eles não se esfriou com o presente perigo. Em vez disso, quanto mais tempo passava com Maggie, maior era sua necessidade de emparelhar-se. A invasora lua cheia não o ajudava tampouco. Por que pensava que sua futura companheira estaria tão ansiosa de aceitar a suas demandas como as fêmeas da manada? Nicolas só tinha tido que mover um dedo e elas se apressavam a obedecer. Sexualmente farto, ocasionalmente tinha desejado uma companheira que pudesse lhe trocar na cama e fora dela.

Agora temia que seu desejo se fizesse realidade. Sua teimosia sólida como uma rocha o intrigava. Frustrando-o. Ela tinha sua luta interior, mas ele devia provar-se a si mesmo dominante. Nunca poderia permitir-se ficar vulnerável. Débil. Os Draicons débeis eram perigosos. Tinha que permanecer controlado e forte. Pensamentos fugazes de seu passado atravessaram sua mente. Nicolas esticou seus músculos. Não havia tempo em sua vida para a compaixão e as emoções. Sabia que era o melhor para Maggie. Tinha sido o beta do Damian, que se encarregava de levar a cabo as ordens de seu líder. Com Maggie a seu lado, reassumiria sua posição, e juntos lutariam com seus inimigos e os venceriam. Depois de ensiná-la a luta. Conteve um frustrado grunhido. A iminência da lua cheia e sua própria frustração sexual o arranhavam. Mas o primordial era pô-la a salvo.

Seus pensamentos vagaram a seu destino. Antes de partir, Damian lhe tinha prometido enviar uns membros da manada para assegurar a casa no Melbourne. A casa na Florida tinha um forte campo contra os Morphs. A nostalgia o varreu. Os membros da manada que Damian enviasse tinham que ser fêmeas, simpáticas e pormenorizadas à ordem de associar-se de boa vontade com o Nicolas. Possivelmente fosse maternal, já que Katia era quem sempre cuidava de outros membros. A companhia feminina seria boa para Maggie. Katia poderia introduzir o lado suave da vida da manada para Maggie.

Certamente ele não poderia. Era o feroz assassino da manada. Nicolas sentiu o familiar gelo em seu interior. Por uma vez, queria conhecer a segurança da paz. Fez a um lado os desejos. Tais coisas eram para fêmeas e outros machos. Era muito tarde para ele. Era a perfeita máquina de matar do Damian e não podia esperar nada mais.

Seus sentidos Draicon em alerta, escaneou a estrada. A selva urbana de asfalto se desvaneceu dando lugar a arbustos e árvores, depois a água. As Everglades.

Apertando um botão, baixou seu vidro da janela. O vento se curvava através de seu cabelo, beijando seu rosto. Inalou o limpo e fresco ar, aspirando o agudo e refrescante aroma.

A estrada de dois sulcos cortava cruzando os Everglades igual a uma faca deslizando-se através do bolo. Tinha elaborado especificamente essa rota. Maggie possivelmente pensava que sua fuga era casualidade. Não era.

O silêncio caiu entre eles. Pensou em sondar sua mente, então abandonou a idéia. Não quereria entrar ali igual a uma furtiva formiga no interior…

A surpresa se ecoou em seu interior. Nicolas agarrou o volante. Maldição! Como podia ser tão descuidado? Tinha-o esquecido com a pressa… Tinha comprovado o pára-brisa, o porta-luvas, procurando diminutos invasores.

— O que ocorre?

— Dê uma olhada no interior em busca de formigas. Esqueci de verificar a caminhonete se por acaso há intrusos. —Deixou escapar o fôlego—Provavelmente estejam em forma de formigas, mas se ver algum inseto, mate-o.

Maggie enrugou a frente em um cenho que ele teria encontrado adorável sob circunstâncias normais. Então seu supersensível ouvido captou algo fora. Um débil zumbido, igual ao de um mosquito. Uma mosca zumbia para o vidro, esmagando-se contra o pára-brisa como se procurasse uma maneira de escapar.

Um chamariz? Possivelmente, distraindo-o do invasor real.

Tentou escutar a choramingação, mas só ouvia o insistente zumbido da mosca. Nicolas a assinalou com um gesto.

— Mate-a, Maggie, antes que possa mudar e nos matar.

— Não pode ser uma dessas coisas! A estas alturas já teria atacado. É só uma mosca normal, tentando sair — Pressionou o botão de seu vidro da janela—Vai, pequena companheira, antes de que ele pudesse reagir, a mosca saiu zumbindo. Nicolas apertou os dentes.

Quando parassem ia verificar o carro.

—É um clichê. Não mataria nem a uma mosca. Os Morphs também podem camuflar-se como moscas em sua cadela —grunhiu ele—Mataria pulgas?

Lhe dedicou um sereno sorriso.

—Não, não o faria. Misha jamais teve uma pulga. Utilizo remédios naturais.

Treinar Maggie para matar demonstraria ser muito duro.

A meio caminho através das Everglades, Nicolas diminuiu e se desviou para o emplastro de erva que rodeava o lado norte do caminho. Havia três carros estacionados na grama. As pessoas se sentavam na borda do canal paralelo à estrada. Estacionou distanciando-se dos demais carros, incluindo seu objetivo, um Chevy prateado.

Os imensos olhos azuis de Maggie se alargaram.

— Por que paramos agora?

— Vamos trocar de carros. Este já tem nossa essência em tudo. Preciso verifica-lo também, me assegurar que não convidamos a nenhum intruso. Também vamos trocar de roupa. — Apagou o motor, tirou a camiseta pela cabeça e a atirou a um lado.

Um pequeno ofego o alertou da reação dela. Ficou-se olhando seu peito da mesma maneira em que tinha visto as fêmeas da manada lhe observando depois que voltava da luta e necessitava uma rápida transada. Sua língua rosa apareceu por sua larga e convidativa boca. Seu olhar caiu a esses lábios, recordando seu sabor e textura sob a urgente pressão da sua própria.

Agora não era o momento. Mas sua reação enviou um doloroso desejo através dele. Nicolas captou a essência do calor da pele feminina. Desejava-a. Carne contra carne, pele contra pele, seu corpo suave e tendido debaixo dele. Queria-a com tanto desespero que todo seu corpo se sacudia com o desejo.

Se não possuísse logo ia perder o controle.

O desejou o açoitou. A besta em seu interior rugiu por liberar-se, por dominar e reclamar.

Nicolas deu um suave grunhido quando seu faminto olhar varreu a linha que pressionava seus peitos contra a camiseta. Seu olhar colidiu com a seu e ele vislumbrou seu absoluto desejo.

—Nicolas… —Sua voz era sensual e ele duvidou que ela se desse conta sequer. — Faz o que digo —respondeu bruscamente— Tire a roupa.

Eu adoraria me despir contigo. OH, por favor. Sim… OH, deus! Que diabos estou fazendo? Ela tinha estado cravando o olhar nele igual a uma mulher faminta olhando avidamente um filé. Frustrada. Maggie se ruborizou. Sensatez, Maggie, de acordo. O que havia acontecido à mulher que nunca beijava no primeiro encontro? Agora estava completamente pronta para subir sobre Nicolas só porque ele tirou a camiseta. Tomando fôlego, obrigou-se a si mesma a lhe olhar o rosto.

Nicolas não podia ser de confiança. Apenas o conhecia.

Como se ele sentisse que seu humor tinha mudado, dedicou-lhe um olhar pleno. Estirou-se até o assento de trás e agarrou um maço de roupa.

Ante seu olhar em branco, acrescentou.

—Os Morphs têm altamente desenvolvido o sentido do olfato igual a nós. Estas roupas são novas.

O despertar sexual fugiu. Ele tinha planejado. Como poderia saber sequer que roupas comprar? Diabos, possivelmente tivesse rastreado seu armário enquanto ela dormia, averiguando seu tamanho e orquestrando tudo isso. Por tudo o que ela sabia, possivelmente provasse ser mais perigoso que as criaturas, essas que tinham tentado atacá-la.

—Não até que me diga que está planejando fazer. Aonde vamos? Por que? Quem é você exatamente, e o que quer de mim?

—Maggie, não temos tempo agora para isso. —Insistiu ele.

—Informação, Nicolas. Quero informação.

—Faz o que te disse, caira. Estou chegando a meu limite. —O pulso saltou grosseiramente em seu pescoço.

—O que quer de mim? Possivelmente esteja trás de mim por esta nova habilidade de curar tanto como o estão essas coisas. Por que deveria confiar em ti?

—Porque sou o único que se interpõe entre você e um exército do Morphs que lhe matariam sem vacilação. E tenho que te pôr a salvo antes de que nos encontrem. Agora. —Nicolas apertou a mandíbula e estendeu o punho—me dê seus jeans, Maggie, ou lhe arrancarei isso. —O brilho em seus olhos advertia que possivelmente o fizesse.

—O que é? —Perguntou ela—por que te sinto profundamente em minha mente? Você me encontrou e não foi o acaso ou Sorte.

—Não, —disse ele, ainda assim, seus olhos investigaram sua cara—De acordo, direi-te o que sou, depois de que sairmos daqui e seja seguro. Aqui sentados, é fácil que nos encontrem.

Ela sentiu seu férreo controle. O que aconteceria se ele queria mantê-la a salvo e falhasse? O que aconteceria a Misha?

Maggie jogou um olhar a sua amada cadela. Nicolas não queria que curasse a ninguém ainda.

Má sorte. Tirou os sapatos, seguidos por sua camiseta.

Nicolas assentiu em aparente aprovação e seus dedos engancharam a cremalheira de seus jeans. O olhar de Maggie desceu ao vulto no tecido vaqueiro. Ela tomou ar. Sua tremente mão estendendo-se. Um conhecedor sorriso cruzou a cara dele.

Para, para! Pensa, Maggie, pensa.

Ela apartou a mão de repente, ficando olhando o canal e a família de pescadores sentados em cadeiras dobradiças à beira do canal. Uma mulher maior, com o cabelo recolhido em um coque, gesticulava desesperadamente ante o puxão da linha. Agarrando-o.

Assim como eu. Sou igual a algum tipo de ceva. Está-me usando para me enredar nessas coisas? Converteria-me em uma Maggie sacrificada para seus propósitos? E Misha?

Nicolas não tirou seu jeans. A intensidade radiava em seu escuro olhar.

— Maggie, acredite. Nunca te usaria para atrair meus inimigos. Não tema. Tem que te trocar de roupa. Temos que nos desfazer de algo que os Morphs possam usar para nos rastrear.

Ela se voltou para trás para Misha e sustentou à cadela.

—E o que acontece com ela, Nicolas? Vai mergulhar Misha no canal porque essas coisas nos rastrearão através dela?

—Maggie, eu não a machucaria.

Como podia confiar nele? Possivelmente fosse melhor aproveitar suas oportunidades no pântano.

Nicolas sacudiu a cabeça lentamente.

—Você não está a salvo aqui. Encontrarão você e a matarão. Eles querem você, Maggie. Não a mim. Tente o pântano e tome cuidado com os crocodilos. Os Morphs podem mudar e assumir também suas formas.

Sua resignada expressão o deteve. Não pode confiar em ninguém. Sou sua única esperança.

Cruzando a estrada, um estreito caminho de pedra calcária, atravessava a densa escova.

Maggie conhecia essa área. Tinha estado ali antes em uma expedição observando pássaros. Os crocodilos povoavam as milhas de água e difíceis zonas pantanosas. Nas diminutas ilhas arbóreas ofereciam refúgio às milhares de serpentes, de cascavéis venenosas a serpentes salpicadas. Perigosos animais, ainda assim eles pareciam domesticados em comparação a seu atual apuro. Onde aproveitaria suas oportunidades? Com o Nicolas ou as criaturas que os caçavam? As emoções lhe entupiram a garganta.

O úmido aroma da água entrava através da janela aberta. Isto a empurrou por alguma insondável razão. Maggie inalou, querendo correr ao refúgio dos braços do pântano. As Everglades a impulsionavam a correr livre igual a um animal fora de sua jaula.

— Sente, não é? O desejo de correr livremente. —Murmurou Nicolas. Ele deslizou uma morna mão em seu pescoço, Maggie se estremeceu ante seu contato, a pulsação aumentou quando a acariciava gentilmente. Ela lutou contra isso. Algo em Nicolas sentia seus pensamentos. Conduzindo-a para ela, ele a olhou com intensidade. Forte e musculoso, sólido como um muro de pedra. Os muros poderiam ser derrubados.

Os pensamentos da dor de sua cadela bloquearam suas intenções. Maggie acariciou a cabeça da Misha.

—Tem dor, Nicolas. Muita dor. Preciso lhe dar algo.

A simpatia penetrou em seu olhar. Maggie endureceu a se mesma e se estirou para o porta-luvas. Em seu interior, havia seringas e tranqüilizadores animais. Nos fins de semana resgatava assustados e zangados animais extraviados.

A medicação deveria ir bem para usá-la agora. Tirando a tampa plástica protetora com os dentes, encheu a seringa de injeção com uma enorme dose de diazepam. Maggie sussurrou tranquilizadoramente a sua mascote, então se dirigiu para Nicolas.

—Deixe que fique em seu colo enquanto lhe dou isto —instruiu ela. Como esperava, sua concentração recaiu em Misha. Maggie levantou a seringa de injeção. Cravou a agulha na base do pescoço do Nicolas e empurrou o êmbolo. Um feroz grunhido escapou de seu peito. Seu corpo se esticou. Nicolas se voltou com um grunhido, olhos selvagens, dedos curvando-se como garras. Maggie chiou, agarrou Misha e abriu a porta. Justo nesse momento a droga fez efeito. Nicolas se desabou sobre o assento. Maggie chutou a porta fechando-a de repente e fugiu. Seu coração pulsando acelerado, correu cruzando a estrada, fazendo com que um carro freasse bruscamente. O aroma de pneu queimado encheu seu nariz, Maggie alcançou o abandonado caminho de pedra. Continuou embrenhando-se no pântano quando a grama dava lugar aos agrestes matagais.

A cabeça da baía se elevava sobre o pântano como uma ilha. As experiências de Maggie nas Everglades lhe ensinaram que os matagais de árvores e maleza ofereciam proteção do calor. Melhor ainda, oferecia um bom esconderijo. Começou a caminhar através da água que lhe chegava até os tornozelos. Os aromas assaltaram seus sentidos, o aroma limpo de água, o aroma mais forte de animais pequenos. As plantas lhe arranhavam os braços enquanto os envolvia em atitude protetora ao redor de sua cadela. Seus sapatos de lona jorravam algas que cobriam o chão. Era estranho como as Everglades amplificavam seus sentidos. A vista e o olfato se tornaram mais agudos. As rãs das árvores coaxavam ao longe. por cima de sua cabeça, rangeu uma garça. Maggie captou o débil aroma de um veado.

A cabeça da baía não era muito mais alta que a água, mas marcou um estreito caminho através da espessa folhagem. Ameixas de coco, váias vermelhas e enormes samambaias flanqueavam o atalho. As samambaias lhe faziam cócegas no nariz enquanto se agachava e serpenteava sob a folhagem. Ao longe, zumbia um barco a motor. Os ramos lhe raspavam as mãos. Chapinhou através de uma corrente superficial e subiu em uma pequena clareira. Alguém havia talhado a mata para criar um espaço vital. Folhas mortas e ramos secos sujavam o chão. Se estabilizou sobre o chão contra o tronco de um coqueiro marrom cinzento. A tênue luz do sol se filtrava protegendo os ramos e acetinando as elípticas formas.

A tensão diminuiu quando colocou Misha em seu colo. Sentia-se bem de algum jeito.

Maggie pôs de lado os fastidiosos pensamentos de que pertencia ali, ao selvagem.

Nicolas a encontraria. Mas maldição, não antes de que curasse a sua cadela. Se hoje morresse, Misha viveria. Sua mascote iria primeiro. Misha era sua única amiga. Tinha a habilidade para curá-la. Usaria-a.

Com as mãos trementes, estendeu-as sobre a cadela, obrigando-se a começar o processo de cura.

O peito descoberto, vestido só em sapatos de lona e jeans, Nicolas esperou uma linha de carros para passar. Sacudiu a cabeça enquanto esvaziava a droga de seu sistema. Deveria havê-lo sabido. Havia-o sentido irradiando dela, tinha-o visto no salto em seu pulso, em sua descompassada respiração. Tinha estado muito malditamente ocupado atendendo seu pênis para dar crédito aos sinais que ela emitia.

Devia despertar os antigos instintos dentro dela para escutá-lo e obedecê-lo. Era da manada, acostumado a repartir ordens no grupo, não conduzindo-se como um lobo solitário igual a Maggie que pensava que era humano. Nicolas, o guerreiro mais violento da manada.

Nicolas, que não ousava deixar que ninguém lhe aproximasse muito. Ninguém jamais o tinha feito sentir-se antes dessa maneira. Sentindo-se fora de controle. Impotente. Doendo-se por sua dor, inclusive antes de que se aparelha-se com ela, e conhecesse todas suas emoções.

As dúvidas protestaram em seu interior. Se Maggie o fazia sentir-se assim suscetível, o que aconteceria uma vez que trocassem os poderes? Apartou o pensamento, concentrado em sua companheira.

Sua atenção estava centrada na cadela.

Uma ação poderia lembrar a ela seus orígens. Aqui era muito arriscado, mais se ela curasse Misha, não importava. O rastro espectral que sua magia emitiria, atrairia os Morphs até mais do que o faria sua mutação. Colocou para trás uma mecha de cabelo quando a linha de carros finalmente passou. Nicolas se apressou a cruzar a estrada.

Tinha que fazê-lo quando ela pudesse vê-lo, e esperar que finalmente entendesse.

Quando captou seu aroma, lhe ocorreu o fraco pensamento de que se esqueceu de verificar o carro em busca da fonte desse diminuto e choramingante mosquito.

Nicolas sussurrou em sua mente, murmurando suaves revelações. Maggie ignorou sua grave voz acossando-a. Abstraiu-se de tudo o que havia a seu redor, a distante chamada das aves zancudas, o bufo de um jacaré movendo-se através da maleza. Nada importava mais que curar a sua amada companheira. Imagens de uma completa e saudável Misha atravessaram sua mente. Enegrecidas células mortas passaram a seu corpo substituindo-se por células sadias. Maggie tomou uma profunda inspiração e se concentrou.

Uma dor lacerante, tão feroz como facas quentes, cravou-se nela. Suas mãos sacudiram à cadela. Um grito, reflexo de agonia, escapou de seus lábios. Gotas de suor corriam por suas têmporas. Em seu colo, Misha choramingava e se retorcia.

Sua mascote tinha ocultado muito bem seu sofrimento.

Lágrimas escorregavam por suas bochechas. Tomar outra vez essa dor era como inundar os dedos do pé em lava ardente.

—Sinto muito, querida — Maggie enterrou seu rosto na pele da cadela — Não posso. Não posso. Misha protestou. Maggie sentia como se ia afastando. O breve e íntimo contato lhe dizia que a enfermidade ia ganhando terreno. A janela da vida se fechava lentamente. Um aroma familiar alagou suas fossas nasais. Misha ladrou fracamente em saudação. Nicolas a tinha encontrado. Maggie inclinou a cabeça, insistindo-a a permanecer com calma. Mas como se sentisse a um amigo, Misha elevou a cabeça e moveu a cauda. Maggie soube exatamente quanta energia lhe custava esse movimento.

Suas sapatilhas chapinharam através do arroio que separava seu esconderijo da terra. Para alguém com uma quietude furtiva, estava fazendo um montão de ruído. O afiado contorno de seu perfil, o nariz reto e o queixo cinzelado, apareceram a sua vista enquanto ela permanecia imóvel. O vento assobiava através da frondosa coberta de ramos.

Nicolas se aproximou e se debruçou, estudando-a com um intenso olhar. Estendeu sua forte mão.

—Maggie. Vêem comigo. Não tenha medo. Por favor. Prometo-te que não vou machucar te.

A suave cadência de sua profunda voz a adormeceu com sua demanda. Maggie se pressionou contra a árvore, ignorando os gritos instintivos de obedecê-lo. Confiar nele. Moldar-se a ele, enlaçar-se a ele como um casal…

A preocupação cobriu seu rosto. Estudou Misha.

—Tentaste curá-la, não é verdade? E foi muito doloroso. Vêem comigo. Levarei-lhes a um lugar seguro onde poderá tentá-lo de novo.

Algo escuro e ameaçador apareceu em seus olhos.

— Sei o que é ver um bom amigo morrer lentamente e sentir-se sozinho. É a pior sensação do mundo. E não quero que aconteça a você, caira. Entenda com seus sentimentos, não com sua mente, e confia em mim.

Pela primeira vez, Maggie se abriu ante o instinto. Este fluiu como uma rítmica onda, que arrastava a sensatez, a lógica e a razão. Queria cortar a distância entre Nicolas e ela. Sentia-se bem, como se ele fosse alguém a quem conhecia em seu sangue e em seus ossos. Como se já tivessem se encontrado…

Deixou escapar o fôlego em sucessivos ofegos. Sim, isto parecia familiar. por que? Não tinha sentido.

— Não pode me proteger, ou a Misha —sussurrou ela — E não existe algo como a magia.

— Está muito equivocada, Maggie. Há magia no poder curador de seu toque e há magia em mim. Mostrarei-lhe isso.

Nicolas deu um passo atrás, tirou os sapatos e baixou suas meias três-quartos e jeans. Nu, levantou os braços. Ela olhava assombrada como seu corpo parecia ondular.

Em um minuto, havia um homem nu ali.

No seguinte, um lobo cinza grande e musculoso havia o substituindo.

O pânico atravessou por sua coluna. Não, não, não. Não é possível. Um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios. Então o lobo girou sua cabeça, olhou-a e começou a ir para ela graciosamente. Um grito histérico ferveu em sua garganta. Retrocedeu contra o nodoso tronco da árvore, a rugosidade lhe arranhando as costas. O lobo cortou a distância entre eles.

Imobilizada pelo terror, Maggie se sentou completamente quieta. O focinho do lobo estava rodeado de uma pelagem marrom escura, o agudo e inteligente olhar cor âmbar, cravou-se nela como um laser. Bom Deus, era enorme, cento e cinqüenta libras, as mandíbulas possuíam uma força esmagante…

Seu olhar aterrorizado se voltou para Misha. A cauda da cadela açoitava o ar em uma furiosa cadência. Sua garganta se secou com pânico quando o lobo girou sua enorme cabeça e olhou fixamente à cadela. Colocando Misha atrás dela, Maggie se deu forças.

— Bom menino, bom menino, está bem, só nos deixe sozinhas. Por favor, por favor — entoava com esse suave tom que se utiliza para tratar a animais assustados ou zangados.

Voltando-se, o lobo enfocou seus olhos nela. Então, para seu assombro, soltou um pequeno gemido. Seu coração se assentou. O lobo se deixou cair sobre quatro patas e se arrastou submissamente.

A surpresa substituiu ao medo. Inspirando profundamente, cheirou a um térreo e lupino animal, a algo persistente e familiar. Como a madeira e um profundo bosque de pinheiros. A essência do Nicolas.

Não podia ser.

O lobo se parou a menos de um pé de distância. Farejou sua mão lhe dando uma delicada lambida. A língua era como um aveludado papel de lixa e morna contra sua palpitante mão.

Encorajada, Maggie levantou a mão e acariciou a vistosa pele. O lobo gemeu outra vez, e pôs a cabeça em seu colo. Profundo em seu interior, o medo se deslizou a quatro patas, substituindo-o por lembranças largas e proibidas. Acariciou a cabeça do lobo, a pelagem suave e espessa sob seus trementes dedos. Não havia razões para lhe temer. Era o correto.

Não. Não era. Não tinha sentido.

Fechou os olhos com força. Quando os abriu de novo, Nicolas jazia no chão, sua mão entrelaçada em seu grosso e sedoso cabelo. Olhos escuros como obsidiana a olhavam fixamente. Estava nu.

Maggie tragou com força enquanto ele capturava sua mão na sua, cálida e forte.

— É verdade, Maggie. Tudo o que te disse. Mas sabia que devia vê-lo por si mesma. Sou um Draicon, um lobo que troca de forma. Minha manada está em Novo México, onde vivo. E vim para te escoltar até ali porque é dos nossos, Maggie. Comigo. Sou seu companheiro, por isso sente essa atração por mim. Assim é como posso entrar em seus pensamentos, e poderia fazer o mesmo com os meus se o tentasse. Você é uma Draicon também. Uma loba e a empática desaparecida de nossa manada. Estivemo-lhe procurando durante muito, muito tempo. E agora é o momento de retornar a seu legítimo lugar, seu lar. Faz muito tempo que nossa gente deixou sua dimensão para aprender na terra. Descobrimos como manipular as forças e a energia do planeta. Para aprender a viver em harmonia, trocamos nossa forma para lobos. Essas criaturas que lhe perseguem —seu olhar se fixou no dele — os Morphs foram uma vez Draicons, mas se voltaram para o mal para ganhar poder. Matam por poder, absorvendo a energia de suas vítimas mortas. Podem ser aves, jacarés, qualquer forma animal e se clonam a si mesmos em um exército animal para rastrear a suas presas. Infectaram Misha com uma nova enfermidade para te expor e então te matar.

Alcançou sua roupa e se vestiu.

—Maggie, temos que ir. Por favor. Mesmo se for muito para acreditar agora, só creia nisto. Viu como essas criaturas foram atrás da Misha. Seu único desejo é causar dor, medo e ganhar poder com isso.

Nicolas se debruçou e estendeu seus braços.

— Misha vêem aqui. Está cansada, posso-o ver. Deixa-me tentar algo. Detrás dela, a cadela trotou enfermamente para o Nicolas que tomou em seus braços e a embalou contra seu peito. Ondeou uma mão. Brilhantes faíscas flutuaram no ar. Aniquilada, Maggie o olhava enquanto entoava estranhas palavras. Antigas memórias surgiram. Sua mãe, uma melodiosa poesia lírica, palavras calmantes quando seu pai caiu doente uma vez…

Nicolas descansou brandamente uma mão na cabeça de Misha.

— Não posso curá-la. Não como você, Maggie, mas conjurei um feitiço para aliviar sua dor. É temporário, mas a fará sentir-se melhor.

Misha o olhou fixamente com olhos confiados. O peso no peito do Maggie se apaziguou.

Devia haver algo intimamente bom em um homem que amava a um animal o suficiente para aliviar sua dor. Maggie ficou em pé, sacudindo o pó de seu jeans.

Nicolas se levantou, lhe entregando Misha.

—Não, leve-a você. Confio em você —disse.

Um progresso. Confiança, o primeiro passo. Tecer o feitiço sobre Misha havia levado muita de sua energia necessária, mas vendo o suave sorriso de Maggie, havia valido a pena. Nicolas a guiou de retorno ao carro. Depositou Misha em seus braços.

— Acredito que precisa um pouco de descanso —murmurou Nicolas — Igual a você.

Maggie agarrou Misha, descansando sua bochecha contra o mascote. Com sua ultrasensivel audição, ouviu o coração pulsando a um ritmo mais lento do normal, como tinha esperado.

Delicadamente, deitou a cadela sobre uma manta no assento traseiro. Voltou-se para lhe olhar. O alivio em seu rosto acalmou seu coração.

Subiram diante. Sua mão descansando na dele.

—Obrigado.

A fome o açoitou ante a suave pressão de seu toque. Maldição, isto era muito pior que antes, tecendo magia e pagando o preço. Não teria mantimentos para substituir a energia perdida. Unicamente a Maggie, sentindo sua mão lhe acariciando cabeça, ansiando seu corpo junto ao dele. Esquecendo o perigo que os perseguia, somente tinha pensamentos de sua boca contra a dela. Alcançando-a, pôs os braços em torno dela e a beijou.

Nicolas posou os lábios sobre os dela e bebeu de sua boca. Era quente, lhe exigindo tudo, deixando-a sem nada. O estimulante beijo a arrastou a um vórtice de calor repentino, com o impulso de sua língua transpassando seus lábios e explorando seu interior. Maggie se recostou contra o assento enquanto agarrava sua camiseta para aproximá-lo. Ele não a beijava com a habilidade consumada de um mulherengo, mas sim como um homem desesperado por ela. Sua boca se abriu mais. Maggie fechou os olhos, suas línguas se enredaram e dançaram enquanto ele intensificava o beijo. Isto não era um "Olá, vamos conhecer-nos o um ao outro". Mas sim, eram suas línguas e lábios imitando o ato sexual.

Esse pensamento não podia ser dele.

Surpreendentemente, ela se retirou, mas ele fez um som estrangulado e cavou as mãos em seu rosto, sustentando-a.

—Relaxe, só sinta —seu tórrido sussurro revoou dentro de sua -a a beijar. O corpo duro como uma rocha, pressionando contra o seu, dominando-a.

Maggie sentiu o suave couro em suas costas, o singelo prendedor de algodão irritou seus mamilos sensíveis e doloridos. Inalou a essência do Nicolas, seu espírito. Uma profunda e visceral dor palpitou entre suas pernas. Maggie se retorceu, precisando satisfazer essa dor. Um gemido escapou quando tratou de aproximar-se.

Respirando pesadamente, Nicolas a apartou. Descansou a fronte contra a sua durante um minuto. A mão deslizou por seu quadril. Maggie voltou a gemer, aferrando-se a seus musculosos antebraços. Seus dedos desabotoaram o botão dos jeans. O suave som da cremalheira deslizando-se para baixo encheu seus ouvidos. Aqui, no assento dianteiro, não era como ela havia imaginado que faria o amor pela primeira vez. Mas um insuportável calor a abrasou como se estivesse em chamas. Tirando os sapatos, Maggie levantou os quadris e deslizou livremente seus jeans.

—Tire a calcinha —murmurou ele.

Ela olhava fixamente a tensa e bronzeada pele que se estirava sobre seus duros músculos, o pêlo escuro esfumado sobre seu peito. Uma linha descia pelo ventre plano, inundando-se na cintura das calç grunhido grave retumbou em seu peito enquanto ela tirava as calças e as lançava a um lado. Nicolas esfregou com o nariz seu pescoço, percorrendo a garganta com os lábios. Maggie se retorcia, necessitando-o mais perto. Sua mão roçou a camiseta de algodão percorrendo seu quadril e irrompendo entre suas pernas. Roçou-a delicadamente, acumulando mais umidade. Apoiou-se nele, enquanto introduzia um dedo em sua tenra e ardente carne feminina. Uma doce tensão pulsava aí. Lhe escapou um curto gemido enquanto agarrava sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo que ele escorregava mais abaixo depositando beijos em sua pele ardente e os dedos acariciavam seu ventre. O repentino golpe da porta de um carro os fez apartar-se como duas fortes mãos.

Maggie gemeu frustrada pela decepção quando Nicolas se distanciou. Fora, um homem se afastou de um SUV Saturno com uma vara de pescar na mão.

—Maldição —murmurou Nicolas, com os olhos selvagens — Me esqueci de tudo. Sinto muito — arrastando uma profunda respiração — Preciso de energia. Comida. Não posso esperar. Preciso caçar. Estes bosques estão cheios de animais pequenos. Espera aqui. Retornarei.

A selvagem e erótica necessidade se converteu em um grande desconcerto.

— Não pode falar a sério. Nicolas, não tem sentido. Primeiro, faz depressa e correndo as coisas, depois quer fazer o amor e agora pára e diz que tem que caçar?

— Sou um Draicon, como o é você, Maggie. Cada vez que exercito a magia ou mudança, tenho que recuperar a energia que perco. Pensa nisto como em um corredor de longa distância que necessita calorias como combustível. Uma maneira é ter sexo e absorver a energia sexual de seu casal. Mas não contigo. Não agora.

Seu escuro olhar viajou pela pele nua. Ela tremeu com deliciosa antecipação.

— A maneira mais rápida de absorver energia é trocar e encontrar pequenos animais para caçar.

A sensual antecipação se desvaneceu, convertendo-se em repulsão.

— Matar animais pequenos e indefesos?

Sua mandíbula se apertou.

— Não há tempo suficiente para fazer amor agora, assim preciso caçar. O conhecimento virá a você de novo.

As palavras lhe causaram uma grande confusão.

—Não sou como você, Nicolas. Não sei o que é, nem sequer sei que sou eu ainda… Mas não assassino.

Nunca.

— Aprenderá — lhe lançou um olhar elevado — Não te mova até que retorne.

Entendido?

Cruzou a estrada, os músculos movendo-se fluído por debaixo de seu jeans. Enquanto ficava a roupa, Maggie sentiu o aumento da tensão mesclada com o temor. No assento traseiro, Misha se revolveu agitada. Levantou a cabeça e arranhou a porta.

A cadela queria sair. Maggie agarrou a correia de Misha e saiu com ela. Pensou em seguir Nicolas. Má idéia. Mas…

Misha atirava da correia, como se ansiasse um passeio. Animada, Maggie a guiou na direção que Nicolas tinha tomado. No mesmo lugar onde se refugiou encontrou uma pilha de roupa abandonada. O aroma do Nicolas estava impresso nela.

Ouviu um rangido e se girou. Um grande lobo cinza a observava em silêncio. Este poderoso corpo em forma animal era igual de musculoso que em forma humana. O temor a encheu.

Nicolas.

A correia caiu ao chão com um golpe. O lobo vadeou a corrente, lavando seu focinho e foi para a roupa. Em uma piscada e o lobo tinha desaparecido e Nicolas estava em seu lugar. Vestiu-se e limpou a boca com o dorso da mão.

— Isto é o que sou, Maggie. O que é. Somos lobos. Caçamos e matamos. É a ordem natural. É como matamos a nossos inimigos. Aprenderá a destrui-los.

Seu estômago se sacudiu.

— Sou veterinária, Nicolas. Curo, não faço mal. Fiz o voto faz muito tempo de não matar. Não o farei, Nicolas. Não posso assassinar Morphs. Eu não sou como você!

Ele suavizou seu olhar.

— É uma de nós, Maggie. Já o verá. Não pode se esconder do que em realidade é. Logo, não será capaz de negá-lo. Ninguém mais que você podia evitar matar os Morphs quando retornaram a seu lar e proteger Misha.

A implicação dessas palavras a invadiu. Tinha feito. Maggie lutou com sua própria confusão e desvanecida convicção. Tinha matado sem pensá-lo, justificando-o com que era para salvar a sua cadela.

— Os Draicon não matam por cumprir, diversão ou poder, Maggie. Matamos por comida ou por proteger aos nossos, aqueles a quem amo. Não há nada incorreto em defender aos que ama —disse ele, percorrendo com um dedo sua bochecha. De repente ficou quieto, os olhos escuros esquadrinhando. Seu corpo inteiro se esticou. Maggie olhou ao redor e não viu nada. Mas um aroma asqueroso a algas marinhas e águas residuais chegou até suas fossas nasais. Já o tinha cheirado em sua casa. O coração lhe desbocou.

— Maldito seja! Sabia que devia examinar a caminhonete se por acaso havia intrusos. Ponha-se atrás de mim —ordenou ele, empurrando-a a um lado— Agarra Misha e se algo me acontecer, conduz até este lugar — deu-lhe instruções enquanto ela o olhava em crescente choque.

Algo apareceu movendo-se pesadamente entre as folhas.

Parecia um mapache (um guaxinim) pequeno de pelagem cinza e cauda negra anelada. Entretanto, ante seus assombrados olhos, começou a mudar. Crescendo, alargando-se. Mudando.

Misha liberou um uivo aterrorizado, correu para uma árvore e se escondeu detrás dela.

A criatura se arrastou a quatro patas, era baixa e escamosa como um réptil. A cabeça era alargada, com fileiras de afiados e letais picos que nasciam dela. Bom Deus, isso parecia… Um dragão?

Correu para eles a um ritmo veloz. Um grito horrorizado morreu em sua garganta ao tempo que o animal enfocava seu olhar nela como o laser vermelho de um rifle. Olhos de loucura, acesos como o fogo, brilhantes de ódio. A baba escapava das esquinas de sua boca, com as enormes mandíbulas abertas, mostrando uma fileira de afiados dentes amarelos.

Soou um rangente ruído quando a criatura assobiou, exalando chamas.

Nicolas ondeou as mãos. Adagas gêmeas de aço apanharam os raios do sol quando se materializaram em suas mãos. E quando a criatura se ergueu, sem perder o contato visual com ela, Nicolas a golpeou no suave ventre. Um chiado de agonia se cravou nos ouvidos do Maggie como unhas contra uma piçarra. A criatura esquivou-se de Nicolas e se arrastou ao redor. Suas mandíbulas se quebraram, logo aproximando-se.

—Recue Maggie —rugiu Nicolas.

Atacou de novo mas as adagas ricochetearam nas grosas escamas das costas da criatura.

Girou a cabeça, como se Nicolas fora um mero inconveniente. Sangrentos sulcos apareceram em seu braço nu enquanto uma enorme garra lhe arranhava a pele. Nicolas apenas se estremeceu. O estômago de Maggie se revolveu doente ante a corrente carmesim. Sangue. Como da última vez…

Ela gemeu, tratando de recuperar a prudência. Não agora. Não desmaiará, disse-se com vontade. Em alguma parte, profundamente em seu interior, encontrou uma reserva de fortaleza e se aferrou a ela.

Nicolas se lançou para a coisa parecida com um dragão que assobiava e exalava fogo. As chamas lamberam sua camisa, mas Nicolas agitou suas mãos e desapareceram. Conseguiu levantar seus punhos e lançou um enérgico golpe à cabeça da criatura. Esta se balançou e se afundou. Nicolas saltou em cima e com seus poderosos punhos golpeou o suave mas vulnerável focinho.

Imobilizada por idênticas emoções de medo e comoção, pôs a mão contra a boca. Batalhando contra esta sensação havia uma resistência. A urgente necessidade de participar da briga com a mesma ferocidade com a que ele brigava com a criatura. Instintos poderosos surgiram ao mesmo tempo em que o animal enterrava seus afiados dentes na panturrilha de Nicolas. Fez uma careta de dor mas continuou lutando. À vista do brilhante sangue fluindo pela perna do Nicolas, gritou.

A coisa dragão a olhou. E repentinamente se balançou para a árvore e Misha. A criatura começou a avançar para sua cadela. Misha ladrava, mas estava apanhada por um matagal de folhagem, assim não podia retirar-se. As mandíbulas abertas revelaram afiados dentes, o dragão espreitou à indefesa cadela. Abriu a boca e assobiando, cuspiu fogo. Quase automaticamente, Maggie agitou as mãos em direção às chamas, as dissipando.

Nunca mais. Nunca. Não machucará minha amiga ou alguém a quem amo.

Uma vaporosa fúria vermelha bloqueava tudo menos a necessidade de proteger Misha. Apenas se deu conta que se desfazia de seus sapatos e se tirava a roupa. Não era consciente das rajadas de ar que roçavam sua pele nua.

Tudo o que lhe importava era manter a essa coisa afastada de sua querida cadela.

—Não! —o rugido em sua garganta se converteu em um grunhido furioso.

O poder se agitou através dela. Todos seus sentidos afinados. Podia ouvir o correr do sangre por suas veias, os frenéticos e aterrorizados pulsar do coração de Misha, percebia o aroma da sede de sangue do dragão, o sabor cru procedente da urgência de proteger o que era dela. Ela se precipitou, grunhindo, para defender Misha. Suas mandíbulas se abriram em um rosnado.

—Não, Maggie! — Gritou Nicolas — Volte! Não está treinada ainda! O coração é a única via para matá-los.

Saltou a seus pés, arrojando-se frente a ela enquanto a criatura atacava. O golpe destinado a sua garganta lhe deu totalmente no lado direito. Nicolas gemeu quando a pele se rasgou e o sangue fluiu. Maggie se girou e rugiu ao dragão. Ela percebeu o fétido aroma, sentiu o regozijo ao infligir dor, sentiu a urgência de destruir. Devastar. Defender.

A criatura se ergueu, grunhiu e quando começou a ir para ela, Nicolas atacou. Seu objetivo era constante e seguro, e as adagas que tinha nas mãos se afundaram no peito da criatura. O dragão morreu entre ofegos entrecortados.

O sangue fluía por suas mãos. Nicolas se estremeceu e retirou as adagas. As queimaduras marcavam suas mãos e antebraços onde havia caído o sangue da criatura.

Sangue. Carmesim e fluido sangue. O horror a venceu. Maggie choramingou, sentia a raiva sair, substituída pela comoção. Colocou a mão na boca. E em vez disso viu uma pata. Garras estendendo do suave acolchoado.

OH, Deus. O choque a rasgou, e com a mesma rapidez, sentiu calafrios em sua pele nua.

Pele. Não pelagem. Pele humana outra vez.

Nicolas estava correto. Era um lobo. Tinha mudado.

Não, não! Não podia ser, isto não estava acontecendo… uma lembrança piscava. Maggie apertou seus olhos, tratando de bloqueá-lo. Não pode te esconder do que verdadeiramente é, havia-lhe dito Nicolas.

Não pode ser, não posso ser como ele! vestiu-se rapidamente.

—OH, caira —disse ele, gravemente.

Maggie abriu os olhos para ver em seu rosto a preocupação mesclada com a dor. Tremeu ante as horríveis queimaduras de suas mãos e braços, o sangue fluindo das feridas. Uma pontada de remorso a rodeou.

O sangue Morph era ácido. Maggie apartou seu próprio medo, contente pela distração.

Teria tempo suficiente para fazer frente a esse horror mais tarde. Revisou-o com um olhar ansiosa e viu o sofrimento nesses olhos escuros. Sua forte mandíbula estava tão tensa que parecia que ia romper-se.

—Está bem? Essa criatura não te fez mal, não é?

Sacudindo sua cabeça, Maggie sentiu uma sensação de surpresa enlaçada com uma ternura inesperada.

Tinha-a defendido, lançando-se em frente da criatura para mantê-la a salvo. Ninguém o fazia. Nenhuma só vez desde a morte de seus pais, alguém se tinha atrevido a ficar em perigo para protegê-la. Tremendo, alcançou-o e tocou o machucado enegrecido de sua bochecha. Logo sentia a dor enquanto absorvia a ferida.

Nicolas empurrou suas mãos.

—Os Draicon podem curar suas feridas, Maggie. Estarei bem.

Examinou seu flanco, vendo-o retroceder inclusive ao mais leve contato.

—Não pode ir assim —declarou ela.

Maggie fechou os olhos, posou suas mãos em Nicolas e se concentrou em curar suas feridas. Para sua grande surpresa, a sufocante dor que persistia durante a cura, desvaneceu-se. Em seu lugar, a dor era forte, mas fugaz, como se tivesse batido a perna na mesa de café. Quando terminou, Nicolas tocou seu rosto.

—Obrigado — disse rudemente.

— Maggie, a respeito do que aconteceu…

Sua cabeça voou de um lado a outro em uma veemente sacudida. Não podia tratar com isso agora.

— Pare —murmurou ela, pondo os dedos em seus lábios — Só me abrace.

Seus braços a rodearam pela cintura, aproximando-a. Se aconchegou contra ele, necessitando o simples contato e o conforto de seu abraço. Maggie descansou a cabeça em seu peito enquanto o acariciava no cabelo. Seu toque era delicado, gentil.

Quando olhou para cima, algo enigmático cobria seus olhos. Sua boca vacilava a centímetros da sua. Seus lábios eram firmes, cheios. Incapaz de resistir, inclinou-se para diante, tocando com seus lábios os dele. Um grunhido correu por sua garganta. Nicolas a apertou contra si, sua boca movendo-se sobre a dela que se abriu mais permitindo o impulso da língua ao interior. Ela o saboreou, quente, forte, uma excitante combinação de canela e homem. Sua essência lhe invadiu a mente, especiarias, terra e pinheiro, fizeram-na desejar unir-se com ele e rodar sobre a terra esponjosa em um acoplamento feroz, frenético, tão selvagem como o entorno. Esfregou-se contra ele, sentindo seus mamilos tensos, a calor alagando entre suas pernas. Maggie enganchou suas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço. Desejava-o desesperadamente. Muito mais que a noite passada depois do vinho. O necessitava, necessitava disto, para desterrar o que tinha passado. Para apartar o reconhecimento do que era ela. Foi Nicolas quem se retirou brandamente, sentando-a a seus pés. Mas o pulso em seu pescoço demonstrava o quão perto que tinha estado do limite.

A sensata Maggie. O que tinha acontecido a essa mulher? Foi a sensação de perigo, ter um cavalheiro de brilhante armadura ou a pele de lobo? Disposto a defendê-la. Atração animal. Verdadeira atração animal. Suprimindo uma risada estrangulada, sustentou a uma tremente Misha em seus braços. Reprimiu um estremecimento ao olhar o dragão morto.

— Pensei que havia dito que os Morphs se reproduzem só como animais existentes.

— Quem disse que os dragões não existem? — Nicolas tentou um sorriso enviesado.

— Não podemos deixar essa… coisa aí.

— Não temos que fazer nada. Olhe.

O assombro a envolveu quando o dragão começou a desintegrar-se ante seus olhos. Outra lembrança surgiu. Corpos, sangue fluindo deles e logo desintegrando-se em cinzas.

Enterrou o nariz na pelagem de Misha. Era muito duro abrir essa porta em particular. Era uma Draicon, como Nicolas. Durante anos tinha reprimido tudo, inclusive acalmado sua fúria. Essa era a razão. Cada vez que alguém a quem amava era ameaçado, o lobo emergia. Não tinha controle. Sua loba era uma besta enjaulada, esperando o momento adequado para sair à superfície. Maggie agarrou Misha, a única coisa segura neste selvagem mundo mutante.

Nicolas a observava com um olhar fixo e calmo. Misha não era a única influência segura.

Ele controlava a seu lobo. Talvez ela poderia aprender dele.

Em silêncio o seguiu de retorno ao carro. Entregou-lhe a roupa nova. Quando se vestiram, ele envolveu a roupa velha e saiu.

— Fique aqui — ordenou.

Nicolas se aproximou da caminhonete. A família, pescando no canal, tinha estado a uma boa distância da luta, defendida pelo ruído do tráfico. Maggie invejou sua aprazível ignorância. Seu mundo se cambaleava precariamente. Nicolas agitou suas mãos com o mesmo gesto estranho que antes lhe tinha visto fazer. Abriu a porta traseira, colocou a roupa usada no chão e retornou. Recolheu Misha.

—Reúne nossas coisas. Trocaremos de carro e deixaremos o teu aqui.

Obedeceu em silêncio. Nicolas abriu a porta traseira de um Chevy de aspecto anônimo e com suavidade depositou Misha no assento. Ums jogo de dados peludos estavam pendurados no espelho retrovisor. O interior cheirava a tacos velhos e cigarros. Maggie não se importou. Estava a salvo. Sentaram-se em silêncio enquanto Nicolas dirigia o veículo de volta à estrada. Embora uma mão descansasse tranqüilamente no volante, a linha de sua mandíbula estava tensa. A preocupação marcava seus rosto.

Ela abriu a janela, deixando que a brisa roçasse seus cachos como distração.

Eventualmente a rua Tamiami Trail se converteu na rua Southwest 8th Street. Ele conduziu para o este, logo para a auto-estrada de pedágio da Florida e continuou para o norte. Maggie viu um lance do shopping Dolphin Mall passar em uma imagem imprecisa e logo a cinzenta planta Rinker à esquerda.

As construções nesta área cresciam como erva. Árvores cinzas e fantasmagóricas se elevavam para o céu. O dano causado pelo furacão tinha inclinado de lado alguns sobre a água, como bêbados que vacilam sobre suas pernas.

Nicolas era uma criatura mágica, um lobo que matava. Igual a ela. Maggie se encolheu ante este pensamento. Dra. Maggie Sinclair, respeitada veterinária, com uma próspera carreira, sem dividas pendentes do carro, ou melhor sem veículo algum, e uma casa na praia agora incendiada, se tinha convertido em uma loba.

Sua vida estava girando freneticamente sobre seu eixo. Um dia atrás de outro. Assim tinha sobrevivido ao ver morrer a seus pais e era como sobreviveria agora.

Maggie fechou os olhos vendo o sangue carmesim do dragão. Então a cena mudou. Uma corrente vermelha sobre uma calçada em concreto, mas não, tudo era sangue de seus pais…

Nicolas começou a cantarolar pelo baixo, uma suave toada. A melodia acalmava seus turbulentos sentimentos.

—Desejaria ter trazido minha música —suspirou Maggie.

Recordava-o cantando em italiano no bar. Nicolas, um lobo assassino, que gostava de musica clássica. Estremeceu-se. Um lobo assassino.

Ela era igual?

Maggie tinha mudado. Convertendo-se em uma loba para proteger a sua amada mascote.

Nicolas sabia que devia estar confusa. Em vez disso, sentiu-se partido pela metade por seu abjeto horror. A mudança não havia produzido alegria a Maggie, só terror. Não tinha pensado que ela poderia dividir-se em dois assim desta maneira. Não gostava dessa sensação. Sempre tinha sido capaz de mascarar seus sentimentos. Mas Maggie fazia vir tudo à superfície. As emoções o afligiam: O urgente desejo de protegê-la e a atemorizante confusão.

A música dissiparia a tensão. Nicolas alcançou o console central, tirou o CD que antes havia metido ali. Deslizou-o no reprodutor, subiu o volume e pressionando um botão, avançou até a segunda canção. A poesia lírica da voz encheu o carro, acalmando seus nervos. A tensão se desvaneceu, substituída pelo desejo profundo da canção que fazia eco próprio. O memorável barítono encheu seus sentidos. Suas emoções borbulhavam infelizmente perto da superfície.

Todo esse doloroso vazio de estar só, a esperança que sentia desde seu encontro com Maggie e sua profunda necessidade dela. Não podia permitir-se amar. O amor o fazia perigosamente vulnerável. Nicolas tinha prometido que nunca ficaria vulnerável.

Maggie inclinou sua cabeça, sua fronte se enrugou com um adorável olhar de interrogação.

—Quem é? É bonito.

—Josh Groban, Gira comigo.

—Ouvi-o. Tem uma canção em inglês que é muito conhecida.

—Um par. Eu prefiro o italiano.

Seu sorriso fez que seu peito se agitasse.

—Também gosto do italiano. É um idioma bonito, mas cada vez que o escuto…

Recorda daquela vez que foi a um encontro…

Sua dura risada com uma nota auto-condenatória, soou forçada.

— Quando era estudante, um companheiro me levou a ópera e depois fomos à praia. Suponho que quis ser carinhoso. Começou a falar em italiano e logo tratou de me beijar, eu soltei-lhe que… lhe disse que eu não beijo no primeiro encontro. Pareceu entender e me levou para casa quando pedi, mas no dia seguinte disse a todos que nunca me falassem em italiano porque esse idioma me deixava frígida.

Um rubor acalorado cobriu sua cara. Ela olhou para fora pela janela.

— Isso só o fez um perdedor inseguro — Nicolas apertou suas mãos contra volante resistindo ao impulso de estrangular o homem que tinha ousado tentar beijar Maggie, para logo burlar-se dela.

Um trêmulo sorriso apareceu em seus lábios.

— Pensei muito nisso, muito. Mas de certa maneira me pôs triste porque já não podia escutar ópera sem me perguntar se realmente o era. Eu nunca… — suas mãos se retorciam em seu colo — atraí muito aos homens. Pensei que tinha razão.

— Não escutaste o italiano correto da pessoa adequada —disse ele gentilmente.

—Acredito que tem razão —Maggie levantou seu olhar para ele.

Uma emoção esperançada o percorreu igual ao desejo que navegava por seus olhos. Era o romantismo do barítono viajando pelos alto-falantes? Ou era ele?

Era muito esperar que fosse ele. Mas continuou cantarolando e o congelado vazio começou a aliviar-se um pouco.

Sentiu-lhe minutos depois quando o carro se deteve e a porta se abriu. Maggie piscou em uma sonolenta confusão quando Nicolas apertou sua mão.

—Acorde querida, estamos aqui.

Nuvens cinzas se deslizaram sobre o céu. O ar morno fluiu para o interior do carro quando abriu a porta. Desorientada, estudou o elegante rancho branco localizado em um largo acre de grama. Talhos de pinheiros salpicavam o terreno. Era isolado… melhor ainda, seguro. Piscou, estudando o pequeno relógio de ouro de seu pulso. Era muito mais tarde que as três. Seu estômago protestou energicamente. Um sorriso ardiloso curvou sua boca.

—Conseguiremos algo para comer aqui.

Nicolas agarrou Misha em braços e escoltou Maggie pelo curvilíneo atalho de pedra ao conjunto de elegantes portas de carvalho com cristais de vidro de cor. Girou para abrir o trinco de latão da porta e a acomodou dentro. Um vestíbulo de azulejo branco dava para um grande salão com mobiliário verde mármore, paredes de coral e plantas pendentes de janela, Maggie forçou a seu adormecido cérebro a observar como Nicolas baixava Misha. Um delicioso aroma de carne assada na churrasqueira encheu o ar, como dando boas-vindas ao modo de bolachas assadas.

O ansioso olhar na cara do Nicolas desapareceu quando um homem saiu da cozinha contigüa. Sua cara quadrada, escuro cabelo encaracolado e rígido corpo vestido com uma camisa de seda e calças enrugadas, contrastaram com o duro olhar de seus olhos cinzas como o aço enquanto estudava o Nicolas.

—Baylor, — disse Nicolas com voz espessa— por que está aqui?

—Damian pensou que necessitaria um pouco de ajuda durante o caminho. — O franco interesse do homem se dirigiu a Maggie.

—Olá. Sou Baylor, da Manada de novo México. Você deve ser a longamente desaparecida Margaret. Estou encantado de verte outra vez.

A confusão a invadiu quando sua mão tomou a dela.

—Outra vez?

—Nenhum de nós te tinha visto desde que era muito jovem. É bom que tenha retornado para casa. Todos sentimos saudades.

Um calafrio a alagou. Uma verdadeira família, uma que a queria, diferente do desfile de famílias adotivas em sua infância. O sorriso do Baylor se alargou quando lhe lançou um olhar de admiração. Ignorou Nicolas cujos punhos estavam apertados.

—É ainda mais encantadora do que imaginei —murmurou. Então pareceu metódico — Damian me enviou porque sou um dos mais experimentados da Manada lutando contra os Morphs, se tentarem atacá-la enquanto está aqui esta noite. Ele confia em mim para ajudar a te manter segura, Margaret. Sou da manada. Família. Draicon, como o é você, Margaret, e pode confiar.

O homem enviou a Nicolas um olhar de desprezo.

— Diferente de outros.

Baylor elevou a mão para os lábios dela em um gesto cortês. Nicolas envolveu seus dedos ao redor do pulso e os baixou.

—Tira suas mãos de minha companheira — advertiu-lhe.

Seus olhos se estreitaram em uma ranhura quando empurrou Maggie detrás dele. Os homens se mediram silenciosamente crispados como cães em combate. Baylor baixou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

— Suficiente. Vim para ajudar. Devem estar famintos. Tenho carne na churrasqueira. Entrem e sejam bem-vindos. Margaret, organizei o dormitório principal para que durma. O encontrará bastante cômodo.

Agachando-se, Baylor passou os dedos sobre Misha.

Quem é este? Hey, amiguinho.

—É Misha. Minha cadela.

—Levarei-a a seu dormitório, Margaret. Estou seguro de que é especial para ti.

—Farei-o eu. — Nicolas levantou Misha e olhou com olhos entrecerrados ao Baylor— Porquê não vai à cozinha a fazer as tarefas domésticas?

Baylor lhe obsequiou um sorriso seco.

—Claro, há tempo suficiente para que falemos mais tarde. E deveríamos falar, Nicolas. Houve mudanças desde que nos deixou.

Nicolas sustentou Misha em um de seus musculosos braços e deslizou o outro ao redor de Maggie em um gesto possessivo. Lançou-lhe ao outro homem um duro olhar que podia ler-se em qualquer idioma, "Mantenha-se afastado".

Deixando Maggie para que descansasse, Nicolas fechou a porta do dormitório. Quando entrou na cozinha, Baylor se sentou em um tamborete de madeira no balcão de granito. Nicolas se apoiou contra a porta. A animosidade irradiava do outro Draicon em grandes ondas. Por que demônios Damian lhe teria enviado seu Némesis? Baylor o tinha desafiado no passado para conseguir a cobiçada posição de ser o segundo ao mando do Damian na ordem. Tinha sido o primeiro em lhe indicar que Nicolas tinha quebrado as regras da Manada ensinando magia a Jaime e portanto devia ser banido. Baylor também havia dito que Nicolas era uma sutil ameaça para a Manada, lhes recordando a toda sua origem.

Nicolas não desperdiçou palavras.

—Por que está aqui?

—Damian me enviou para ajudar a manter a Margaret a salvo e porque quer que façamos as pazes antes de morrer — disse Baylor tranqüilamente. — Estou disposto se você o estiver pelo bem da Manada.

A declaração o deixou perplexo. Nicolas esfregou a palma de sua mão na fronte..

— Por que quereria isso?

— Pela Margaret. Está trazendo ela de retorno a casa. Confio em que o está fazendo porque quer retornar ao rebanho. Não me importa o porquê. Necessitamos desesperadamente seus poderes curativos. Uma fêmea morreu da enfermidade, muitas mais estão doentes, incluindo a Aurelia. A Manada se está desmoronando.

A angústia o invadiu. Aurelia tinha sido como uma mãe para ele. Agora também estava morrendo.

Baylor cruzou os braços sobre seu peito.

—É o ímã que arrasta a Margaret de volta a sua verdadeira casa. Duvido que ela tivesse vindo sem você se a influência biológica for tão forte como suspeito. Naturalmente, sempre poderia me vincular a ela antes de que você o faça e resolver o problema dessa forma.

—Lhe ponha uma mão em cima e te farei pedaços.

—Estamos suscetíveis? Ouvi que o impulso de aparelhar-se se faz mais intenso quando vai aproximando-se a lua cheia. — O sorriso do Baylor não alcançou totalmente seus olhos. — Paz, então. Mas não falharei em cumprir meu dever com a Manada.

A última frase foi um claro insulto. Nicolas se crispou.

— Nem eu tampouco, e se estiver sugerido o que penso, só diga-o.

—Bem — Baylor saltou do tamborete — Rompeu as regras da manada. Deveria permanecer no exílio. É perigoso Nicolas. É uma arma carregada e isso te faz imprevisível. Disse ao Damian que estava cometendo um engano ao toma-lo em nossa manada mas não me escutou. E então foi e ensinou magia a Jaime, uma humana, contra nossas regras. Por que Nicolas? Por que ensinaria a uma mortal inadaptada e vulnerável a influência Morph?

Nicolas não disse nada. Se revelasse a verdade romperia a promessa que fez a Damian. O segredo faria que a manada entrasse em pânico. O silêncio o condenava, não tinha eleição ainda.

—A mesma resposta de sempre. —Baylor foi para ele—Só pude tirar minhas próprias conclusões. Estava faminto de poder e queria usar a Jamie para tirar o Damian do comando. Só que os Morphs a apanharam antes que você. Obteve o que desejava, Nicolas.

Damian poderia estar morto para quando me apressei a retornar. Feliz?

Nicolas fechou os olhos em agonia.

O outro homem soltou um profundo suspiro.

—Bem. Só traz a Margaret de volta, nos ajude a encontrar a cura para esta enfermidade. Não posso dizer que confiarei de novo em ti, mas declararei uma trégua se você o fizer.

—Farei-o. Mas vigio minhas costas. Não gosta de ter uma faca se sobressaindo dela.

Adiante e me desafie, se te atrever.

Nicolas flexionou os bíceps. Baylor retrocedeu com um olhar de comedido respeito. O outro homem soube que Nicolas ganharia.

Só porque era forte. No momento em que mostrasse alguma debilidade, seria homem morto.

Maggie se sentou na cama com Misha em seus braços.

Tinha que tentá-lo outra vez. O período sem dor que Misha tinha gozado se converteu em inquietas choramingações. O que fosse que Nicolas fez, não tinha durado.

Maggie acariciou a cabeça de Misha. Uns grandes olhos castanhos se elevaram para encontrar seu olhar. Um grande peso oprimiu seu peito. Misha estava morrendo e não havia nada que fazer por ela. Exceto curá-la. Ou fazê-lo ao modo humano e pô-la finalmente a dormir.

Enterrando a cara na suave pele marrom da cadela, Maggie se tornou para trás com um soluço. Estava perdendo a seu melhor amiga, a que a entendia, a que a adorava incondicionalmente. Estendeu uma mão. Tremeu violentamente. Tinha o poder de curar. Mas isto? Que classe de câncer ou estranha enfermidade afetava a Misha? E o que aconteceria, se morria no tentando?

Poderia dirigir a dor?

Misha não podia tomar a decisão por si mesma. Mas se pudesse, o que lhe diria? Deixe me ir?

Como se pressentisse seus pensamentos, Misha olhou para cima. Maggie soube a resposta.

Misha estava pronta para morrer. Embora Maggie não estivesse pronta para permitir que se fosse. A única alternativa era curá-la.

Farei algo para te tirar a dor, querida. Algo.

Tenho o poder.

—Sinto se isto não funciona querida —sussurrou com a voz quebrada— Mas te prometo que se não o faz, não sofrerá mais. Farei-o então. Farei-o.

Colocou as Palmas sobre a cadela, imaginando a grotesca e grosa massa negra pulverizada, crescendo… crescendo. Trocando dentro dela.

A dor como mil facas candentes a golpeou retorcendo seus órgãos vitais. Maggie gemeu em agonia. Era muita dor, muita para assumi-la, não poderia fazê-lo.

—Lamento-o muito, Misha...

Maggie retirou suas mãos para longe como se tivessem sido queimadas com uma estufa. Girou a cabeça gemendo um pouco.

A cadela lhe lambeu fracamente a mão como se dissesse, "compreendo".

Uma fresca resolução a alagou. Devia esforçar-se mais. Sabendo o que Misha sentia, a dor estalando e apunhalando como se alguém tivesse agarrado os intestinos e os houvesse retorcido cruelmente.

Colocou as mãos sobre a cadela concentrando-se esta vez, vendo só a enfermidade como um veterinário. Uma massa que precisava ser exterminada absorvendo-a dentro de seu corpo através de sua pele, seu espírito, vendo Misha parada, movendo a cauda, ladrando e correndo como se fosse um cachorrinho outra vez.

Uma ardente agonia a golpeou. Maggie agüentou um pequeno grito e suportou o inferno vendo todas as células outra vez, a escuridão desapareceu. Cavalgando através da dor se concentrou até que a angústia se converteu em um vórtice que a arrastava para baixo. A escuridão se apurou em encontrá-la e caiu nela.

Lá fora, Baylor estava ocupado na churrasqueira. Tomou um filé e o jogou sobre a mesma.

Recostado em uma das cadeiras de vime, Nicolas riscou o bordo de uma taça de cristal. O artigo cor rubi agarrou a tênue luz, luzia quase como o sangue.

Baylor e ele tinham estabelecido uma trégua provisória pelo bem de Maggie. O Draicon o tinha posto à par de tudo o que se perdeu... Conversando, aliviando a crispada tensão masculina entre eles.

Cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Demônios, perdeu à manada. A sua família. Faria algo por eles. Estava fazendo-o tudo, recordou-se Nicolas a si mesmo. Trouxe Maggie de volta. A solidão o esmagou. Faminto por sua família. Tudo o que tinha feito para proteger à manada, mantendo-os juntos e ainda assim tão distante deles. Alienado.

Sempre provando-se a si mesmo uma e outra vez matando ao inimigo. Assegurando seu posto por meio da violência. Maggie assegurava seu posto através de sua gentil cura.

Como poderiam alguma vez enlaçar dois estilos de vida tão contrários?

Ensinando-a a aceitar sua herança e sendo o Draicon que matou Kane, o líder dos Morph. Ensinaria-a ficar tão violenta como ele. Este pensamento lhe incomodou um pouco.

Pensou em uma eventual união de emparelhamento com Maggie. Absorveriam os poderes cada um, os pensamentos e as emoções. Maggie tinha estado por sua conta durante anos sem a cercania da família. Ele tinha pressentido sua profunda solidão. E sua natureza aprazível e reagia a machucar nem sequer a uma mosca. Quando se vinculasse a ela absorveria não só seus poderes, mas também cada uma de suas debilidades. Maggie se beneficiaria de sua força de guerreiro e seus conhecimentos sobre a luta, mas faria a ele absorver sua doçura? Sua gentileza entrelaçada com a natureza curativa de um empático. Poderia ser contraproducente para ele.

Durante anos tinha demonstrado sua habilidade para manter uma invejável posição como segundo ao mando em que Damian confiava. Outros machos desafiaram sua autoridade e poder.

Especialmente Baylor. Mesmo uma pequena quantidade de debilidade faria Nicolas suscetível de um desafio que o enviaria fora da manada para sempre.

Nicolas decidiu manter oculto a união de emparelhamento. Não podia converter-se em alguém fraco. Aprazível, como era Maggie em sua habilidade curativa, serena.

Faria-o débil compartilhar-se todo, permitindo-se absorver as habilidades empáticas dela? Necessitava sua magia se Maggie falhasse curando ao Damian. Esse pensamento lhe bateu como se lhe golpeassem nos dentes.

Estava perto de ganhar tudo. Ou perdê-lo.

O vazio de dor em seu interior pareceu expandir-se.

Floresceu quando escutou ao Baylor falar da manada. A nostalgia o apunhalou. O suave som metálico do cristal que tilintou quando Baylor baixou seu copo, recordou-lhe as celebrações na enorme mesa de banquete onde a manada se divertia. Inalou a essência do vinho saboreando o forte sabor cítrico apenas perceptível em sua língua, a uniformidade do vinho.

Maggie tinha o sabor do vinho, a inocência e desejo crescente. Lambeu os lábios recordando sua boca enredada na dele. Um despertar agudo o encheu.

—Como é? —Baylor inclinou a cabeça para a casa.

—Endemoniadamente boa, tendo em conta que faz vinte e quatro horas pensava que era humano. —A admiração por sua companheira o encheu. —Maggie é forte sob seu comportamento aprazível. Nega-o severamente mas tem a alma de um guerreiro.

—Demonstrou sua legendária aptidão para destruir o inimigo?

—Ainda não, nas o fará. Eu a ensinarei. —Esvaziou seu copo, deixou-o e secou a boca com o pulso — Quando tiver terminado, nossa Maggie será uma pequena jaqueta.

—Treiná-la como um caçador? — Baylor sacudiu a cabeça— Que pena converter tanta beleza em alguém como você.

Nicolas se irritou.

—Como eu?

—Uma máquina assassina. Algumas vezes me pergunto se existe algo mais. Ou quer algo mais.

Nicolas passou um dedo pelo copo. Não podia discutir isso, essa imagem era a que sempre tinha projetado. Dentro, profundamente, desejava algo mais. Soube que nunca poderia o ter. Não ele, Nicolas, o macho que precisava exigir respeito. Trocando de assunto lhe perguntou por certo tema para distrair a seu rival. Baylor desfrutou gabando-se de sua vida amorosa. A expressão de Baylor mostrou astúcia quando apagou o fogão sob os filé.

—Katia e eu fomos exclusivos desde que nos deixou. Penso que finalmente se deu conta de quem era o melhor macho depois você partiu.

Katia era uma encantadora jovem membro da manada que uma vez atendeu as necessidades sexuais de Nicolas depois de que voltava da luta contra os Morphs. Estava interessada no Baylor e o admirava, mas não eram verdadeiras almas gêmeas. Tinha confessado uma vez a Nicolas. Nicolas sentiu uma punhalada de compaixão pelo macho. Alguns Draicon passaram toda sua vida procurando suas metades perdidas e nunca as encontraram. Esses Draicon se estabeleciam geralmente para aparelhar-se com outros igualmente solitários.

Baylor deu uma cabeçada para o céu.

—Estivemos fugindo antes de deixar a manada, depois de que nos assegurássemos de que nosso território estava livre do domínio dos Morphs. Dormíamos sob as estrelas.

Bons tempos.

Alagado de lembranças, Nicolas olhou fixamente o sol poente que salpicava os pinheiros.

Largas noites corriam com a lua como família, caçando, aproximando-se juntos depois, o familiar aroma da manada de lobos inundando-o em uma dormitada letargia. Sexo com qualquer fêmea da manada que desejasse. Mas o fervente emparelhamento sempre o deixou vazio e desejando mais. Encontraria alguma vez seu complemento? Ainda com sua companheira, duvidou-o. Nunca poderia compartilhar-se completamente e arriscá-se a ela sabendo seu segredo...

Um rangente som estalou fora de seus mal-humorados pensamentos. Nicolas e Baylor se giraram para ver Maggie arrastar-se fora do alpendre. O alarme o invadiu pela ferida estampada em seu formoso rosto como se dobrasse contra um pilar.

—Acredito... que funcionou, —disse com voz áspera— Misha.

Escuras sombras manchavam seus profundos olhos azuis. Sua cor era cinzenta. cambaleou-se para frente.—Maggie, curou Misha!

Ignorando o óbvio entusiasmo na voz do Baylor, Nicolas foi para Maggie quando se desabou em seus braços. Sustentou-a de pé, seu coração palpitou rapidamente como um colibri.

Baylor franziu o cenho.

—Deve levá-la imediatamente a Novo México. Se curou à cadela, pode curar ao Damian.

Tem um dever com a manada, Nicolas.

Seu dever com a manada. Sempre a manada. E seu dever para com sua companheira? Nicolas acariciou o suarento e apagado cabelo do Maggie. Ela tiritou contra ele e se agarrou à camisa.

—Mantenha-se fora disto. E nos deixe sozinhos.

—Se você não a quer levar de volta, farei-o eu. —Baylor estreitou os olhos.

—Tente. Ponha uma mão em cima e te romperei os dedos. É muito frágil e não está preparada.

Acaba de descobrir de novo que é uma Draicon e necessita mais tempo. Não vou permitir que a ponha em perigo, animal. —Um grunhido se deslizou por sua voz. —Faremos isto a meu ritmo e ao dela, não ao teu.

A paz entre eles se quebrou como o vidro. O Draicon empunhou as mãos claramente em posição de combate.

—Foi banido, Nicolas. Maggie é sua única via de volta à família e essa é a razão pela que não a deixa ir. Bem. Mas levarei a cadela. Necessitamos seu sangue. E dê-se por avisado, se tentar me deter te desafiarei. E não farei isso fácil.

Novamente, a posição do Nicolas era ameaçada. Sempre teria que provar a si mesmo como o melhor guerreiro, o lutador mais violento, o membro mais leal. O frio vazio de seu interior se incrementou. Era melhor mantê-lo para si mesmo. A barreira que sempre erigiu para proteger suas emoções subiu como um metal protetor.

—Me desafie mais tarde, quando Maggie se sintir melhor. Então veremos quem é o membro mais forte da manada além do Damian —grunhiu Nicolas.

O desafio cintilou nos duros olhos cinzas do Baylor.

—Você não é realmente da manada. —Maggie se tombou para trás, seu lábio inferior trêmulo.

—Por favor, deixem de brigar. Parem, só parem —sussurrou.

Nicolas lançou ao Baylor um olhar de advertência e concentrou a atenção em sua companheira. Lágrimas brilharam em seus profundos olhos azuis. A dor ali refletida se converteu em gélidos fragmentos. Tocou sua mente e retrocedeu ante a ardorosa agonia que se deslizava através dela.

Levantou-a nos braços, seu corpo estava gelado. A cabeça de Maggie se inclinou para trás como se lhe faltasse força para mantê-la acima. O terror o atravessou quando chegou ao dormitório, suas pernas e braços caíam pesadamente sem forças.

Baylor seguia mostrando-se zangado.

—Se algo lhe acontecer...

—Vá procurar todas as mantas. Está congelada. Tenho que conseguir que se aqueça.

Nicolas lhe tirou os sapatos. Tirou o edredom com uma mão e a baixou gentilmente. O crepúsculo espessou. Uma brisa fresca agitou as cortinas brancas de gaze na janela. Maggie estava sobre a cama tiritando tão forte que o colchão se sacudia. Colocou a mão sobre sua fronte cheio de terror pela fria umidade de sua pele.

Curar Misha havia demandado muito. A reação retorceu seu corpo febril, como se ela lutasse contra uma infecção. Passou uma mão através de seu cabelo. Os antibióticos não haviam curado a enfermidade. Duvidava que agora ajudasse na sua cura.

Tudo o que podia fazer era cuidá-la, esperar que se salvasse. Recordando quão sedento tinha estado Damian pela enfermidade, trouxe um copo de água do quarto de banho através do vestíbulo. Maggie não respondeu, só se enterrou mais profundamente sob as mantas.

—Ficará bem?

Baylor soou preocupado quando entrou no dormitório e amontoou uma pilha de mantas na penteadeira. Olhou fixamente Maggie com o mesmo olhar que Nicolas tinha visto no espelho.

Maggie, a última esperança da manada. Nicolas chiou os dentes. Como ele, Maggie tinha um dever com a manada.

Tampouco ninguém permitiria jamais que o esquecesse.

—Veremos. Nos deixe sozinhos.

O ressentimento cintilou na cara do Baylor.

— Ainda não vinculaste com ela, Nicolas. Não está comprometida com ninguém. Faz que melhore ou haverá conseqüências. Nicolas levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Se já terminou de ladrar, trata de ser útil. Vá à loja e compra carne crua. Ela vai precisar.

Viu sair Baylor, então se voltou para Maggie. Seus olhos se abriam agitados.

—Nicolas? Nicolas, tenho frio, tanto frio.

Amontoou mais mantas sobre a cama mas ela continuou tiritando violentamente. Nicolas tirou seus sapatos e sua roupa, atirou atrás as mantas e subiu à cama. Envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu torso atirando dela contra ele. Sentiu como se abraçasse um bloco de gelo. Nicolas acariciou-lhe o cabelo.

—Shh, Cuidarei de você, caira. Me deixe te esquentar.

Os gemidos de Maggie se desvaneceram quando a abraçou. Sentia-se tão bem em seus braços. Pôs o queixo sobre sua cabeça desejando que desaparecesse sua dor. Era uma agonia observar o sofrimento de alguém que te importa. Nicolas esfregou a bochecha contra seu cabelo inalando sua essência. Misturado no ligeiro aroma de jasmim e sol, a essência escura e doentia. O aroma de enfermidade terminal.

—Lute Maggie. Não permita que te afunde. Pode sobreviver por mim.

Permaneceu ali por um momento, abraçando-a, preocupado de que a enfermidade a afundasse como o tinha feito com Damian. Um violento sentimento protetor o invadiu. Quis abraçá-la e não soltá-la nunca. Fugir com ela, esquecendo-se da manada, a família, o dever.

Nicolas apartou a um lado essa fantasia, repreendendo-se interiormente por esse momento de debilidade. Concentrou-se em esquentar Maggie. Gradualmente observou uma mudança em sua temperatura corporal. A pele já não estava gelada. Estava funcionando. Ela estava vencendo.

Para lhe dar forças, teceu seus pensamentos na mente, lembranças de bons tempos com a manada, risada, parentesco. A admiração por sua força e como ela tinha sobrevivido sozinha por sua conta durante tanto tempo. Nicolas alimentou isto com imagens para ela até que se moveu contra ele.

—Estou cansada —sussurrou.

—Então durma —apaziguou.

Dormiu finalmente em seus braços. Mas Nicolas não fechou os olhos, vigiando-a para assegurar-se de que estava a salvo. Alisou para trás um suarento cacho de sua testa. Via-se tão frágil e pálida, seu coração se quebrou. Se curar Misha a punha tão doente, quais eram as conseqüências que teria de vencer se curasse um Draicon adulto como Damian?

Mataria-a no intento?

Maggie despertou esfomeada, fome que a fazia esquecer todo o resto. Se agarrava a sua garganta como uma besta viva que se retorcia. Ao tirar as pernas da cama quase pisou em Misha. A cadela ladrou jubilosamente e moveu a cauda. Apenas se deu conta da remarcável mudança. A fome a levava como de uma correia.

Deslizou o olhar pela habitação, as cortinas de encaixe, o aparador de carvalho e as portas de espelho do armário. Vagamente recordou Nicolas recolhendo-a, levando-a à cama e curvando o corpo contra o seu que estava gelado.

Onde estava?

Doía-lhe o estômago como se não tivesse comido durante dias. Dobrou-se sobre si mesma choramingando confusa. O que estava acontecendo?

Recordava o olhar selvagem de Nicolas quando disse que tinha que comer carne fresca. Era certo que isso não tinha nada que ver. Tinha fome, pura e simples. Correu para o vestíbulo e entrou na cozinha seguindo o delicioso aroma da carne. Nicolas e Baylor se sentavam a ambos os lados da mesa, olhando o um ao outro como inimigos em um campo de batalha. Ambos comiam grossas partes de lombo ensangüentado. Olharam-na.

Necessitava de carne. Já. Carne suculenta e vermelha. Sem cozinhar. Baylor se levantou e foi para ela com um prato no qual havia um filé tão grande como uma roda de caminhão. O ignorou.

Maggie se agarrou desesperadamente à geladeira, percorrendo-a esquecendo a seus convidados que olhavam-na. Deus, tinha que comer. Já. Maggie encontrou um pacote de hambúrgueres crus.

Rasgou o pacote de celofane, agarrou um punhado de carne e o tragou. Punhado após punhado foi tragando, e o alívio substituiu à dor no estômago, fazendo que a terrível e feia debilidade desaparecesse repondo sua força e sua energia.

Energia. Maggie se deteve com um punhado de carne a meio caminho para sua boca. Olhou a carne crua e vermelha do hambúrguer que espremia na mão. Elevando os olhos, viu o Baylor olhando-a com o cenho franzido. A compreensão estava gravada no rosto do Nicolas.

Maggie apartou a carne. O hambúrguer se pulverizou sobre os brancos e elegantes ladrilhos, salpicando-os de pequenos fragmentos vermelhos.

—Não—gemeu— Esta não sou eu. Não sou uma de vocês.

— Já não pode negá-lo Maggie, — disse a voz gentil e profunda de Nicolas brandamente. — Já o vê, é uma de nós. Não é humana, mas sim loba. Draicon. Usa magia e necessita repor a perda de energia. É perfeitamente normal para nós.

Não podia ser. Ela não, a veterinária, a curadora pragmática que utilizava seu talento para aliviar a dor de outros. Maggie, que tinha jurado não danificar nunca a outra criatura vivente, era um lobo que caçava e matava a sua presa? Recordava a sedutora chamada dos Everglades, os aprazíveis sentimentos que a tinham albergado. Maggie se voltou para a pilha. Como Lady Macbeth se esfregou as mãos uma e outra vez.

—Não sou uma dos seus —sussurrou desesperadamente—Nunca serei um dos seus.

Baylor lançou ao Nicolas um olhar acusador.

— Não te disse?

Lhe ignorando, Nicolas agarrou uma toalha de papel e gentilmente secou as mãos de Maggie.

Levantou-lhe o queixo com uma mão.

— Já o foi, caira. Estava impresso em você no momento de sua concepção assim como que estava destinada a ser minha companheira. Já não pode negar a verdade.

Queria fazer dela algo que não era. Que nunca poderia ser. Nicolas era a violência, a morte, a luta. Ela era a paz, o vive e deixa viver. A força e a vontade dele ameaçavam tudo o que lhe era conhecido. Tudo o que necessitava neste momento para sobreviver.

Nicolas a conduziu à mesa e ao filé que tinha rechaçado. Lhe sacudiu o estômago quando olhou a comida.

—É sua memória a que insiste em considerar repulsivo o que passou, não você. Deixa de pensar no que foste treinada para acreditar. Tem uma necessidade, está faminta. Sacie-se Maggie. É um lombo muito bom. Baylor o preparou na churrasqueira.

Metodicamente começou a cortar a carne em pedacinhos pequenos e a levar-lhe à boca. Maggie começou a comer como se estivesse sentada na cozinha de uns amigos. Nicolas falava com Baylor como se tudo fosse normal. Normal? Agora o que era normal?

Misha entrou na cozinha farejando. Baylor cortou umas partes do filé e os pôs em um prato no chão. A cadela os engoliu. Maggie comeu mais filé.

Nicolas a olhava com os olhos entrecerrados.

—Não tem que comer para repor a energia depois de usar a magia. O sexo é outra alternativa—murmurou. Seu olhar intenso a abrasava com seu calor.

Sexo, a força que a tinha miserável para ele. Maggie juntou as coxas com força, recordando o calor de seu corpo duro contra o seu a noite anterior.

— Temos sexo e absorvemos a energia sexual de nosso companheiro ou devemos comer carne, preferivelmente o mais crua possível. Como fizeram seus pais —continuou.

Maggie cortou as palavras do Nicolas com um seco movimento da mão.

— Não me fale de meus pais. Não sabe nada deles.

— Sim que sabemos — interveio Baylor — Richard e Carla Sinclair. Dois anos depois de seu emparelhamento formal, Carla deu a luz. Os Morphs tinham começado a ficar a descoberto e destruíam as manadas menos poderosas. Carla duvidou da habilidade do Damian para te proteger.

Quando só tinha seis anos, foram-se para a Florida. Estavam aterrorizados e queriam que passasse o mais desapercebida possível.

— Até recentemente, não soubemos onde lhe tinham levado, quando Nicolas estabeleceu vínculo mental contigo. Então fizemos averiguações e descobrimos que seus pais tinham sido assassinados em um violento ataque quando tinha doze anos.

Baylor se deteve. Parecia confundido quando Maggie pressionou as têmporas com a mão.

—Pare, está bem? — sussurrou —Não quero nem preciso ouvi-lo. Minha família é minha coisa.

—Mas somos sua família, Maggie. Todos nós. Isso é o que significa uma manada — protestou Baylor.

Nicolas se inclinou para diante.

— Não estiveste sozinha desde que ficou órfã? Não tiveste saudades da cercania da família? Isso é a manada, Maggie. Isso é do que estivee tendo saudades todo este tempo.

Ela brincava com o garfo. Anos de sentir-se estranha, tentando encaixar, tentando encontrar seu lugar. Nem a escola nem obter o sonho de ser veterinária tinham preenchido o vazio. Possivelmente Nicolas tivesse razão.

Apesar de sua resolução de comer como uma humana normal, Maggie engoliu o filé. Limpou os lábios com o guardanapo. Nicolas olhou seus lábios com a mesma fome que a havia impulsionado a comer o filé. O rubor lhe acendeu as bochechas.

Agarrou Misha e a acariciou na cabeça enquanto a examinava por completo. Nicolas olhou os olhos confiados da cadela enquanto movia a cauda.

—Está perfeitamente saudável como um cachorrinho — deixou à cadela no chão.

—Então é verdade. É a Empática, Margaret. Deve voltar para a manada e curar Damian — Baylor parecia excitado.

Maggie franziu o cenho.

— Damian?

— O líder de nossa manada. Os Morph, especificamente Jaime, infectaram-lhe com a mesma enfermidade que tinha Misha. Lembra de Damian, Maggie? Era o líder da manada quando era pequena.

Maggie apertou as têmporas com dois dedos.

—Deve ser muito velho —Tudo, este bate-papo da manada, a família... como se ela fosse parte de tudo isso.

—Damian é mais velho que eu —disse Nicolas brandamente — Completou oitenta no último aniversário, levantou-se e lhe viu olhá-la com um sorriso irônico.

—Nossa espécie não alcança a maturidade até os trinta, como o mortais. Depois envelhecemos lentamente. Algum dos nossos, uns poucos muito especiais, alcançam a maturidade antes e adquirem os poderes da mudança e a magia quando são mais jovens. Como você, Maggie.

—Nunca me converti em lobo quando era jovem, —soltou zangada—É ridículo inclusive pensar...

Alcançou-a uma lembrança instantânea no meio da frase. Sangue. Intermináveis arroios de sangue correndo pela calçada. Gritos e depois o silêncio. Uma risada alta e cruel enquanto soluçava, seus dedos estendidos sobre o tecido que se voltava carmesim, seus pais jazendo tão quietos... mãos fazendo-se cargos de assuntos sem acabar... mãos cruéis... um grunhido baixo saído de sua garganta... a estranha sensação de fúria tinta de vermelho imaginando cabelo e presas preparadas para despedaçar... Levantou a cabeça de repente.

—Nunca —sussurrou.

A expressão do Nicolas se suavizou. Agarrou-lhe a mão. A mão estava quente, calosa. Pelos escuros cobriam o dorso da mão. Mãos capazes de tal ternura e ainda o suficientemente fortes para matar. Tinha-lhe visto fazer isso, exatamente.

—Destruí-los é a única forma, Maggie.

—Tem que haver outra forma —voltou a sentar e apertou as têmporas com os dedos. Informação. Precisa saber—Me diga tudo o que sabe dos Morphs. Tudo o que já tentaram para eliminá-los.

Baylor lançou a Nicolas um olhar de rancoroso respeito.

—Nicolas nos ensinou que podemos matá-los enquanto estão em forma humana apunhalando-os com adagas no coração ou lhes tirando o coração com as presas quando mudam. Os combates fazem que usem todas suas defesas e drenam sua magia. Antes disto havíamos tentado de tudo. Não pode lhes disparar a distância, sua magia repele as balas.

Nicolas assentiu.

—São difíceis de matar porque trocam muito rápido a qualquer forma animal. Podem clonar a si mesmos dobrando ou inclusive triplicando seu número.

Um sorriso sombrio tocou a boca do Baylor.

—Inclusive provamos o inseticida uma vez que trocaram a um enxame de abelhas. Não funcionou. Sua magia é poderosa porque é escura.

—Mas não sempre foram tão poderosos —Maggie pensou em voz alta.

—Eram Draicon, lobos, como nós —Baylor lançou ao Nicolas um olhar que ela não entendeu — Para converter-se o Morph um Draicon deve matar a um parente, por exemplo a um de seus pais ou a um membro de sua extensa família, como um tio. Então o Draicon absorve a energia de quem morre e se converte em um Morph.

—Assim absorvem a energia como os Draicon? Devem matar sempre para fazê-lo?

Nicolas falou em voz alta.

—Não sempre. Embora não mudem poderiam sobreviver simplesmente adquirindo energia da carne fresca, como fazemos nós. Necessitam da energia mais poderosa que emitem as vítimas enquanto morrem para trocar constantemente a outras formas animais.

—Por que quereria um Draicon voltar-se para o mal? Qual é a atração?

Baylor encolheu de ombros.

—O poder sobre as formas de vida. Desejam-no.

Nicolas sacudiu a cabeça. Seu olhar se voltou distante e sonhador.

—Não, não sempre. Podem cavalgar para as costas de vento, como uma águia, podem correr sobre planícies douradas como um lobo, nadar nas profundidades do mar tão rapidamente como um tubarão. É a liberdade de trocar de tantas formas o que lhes seduz e a proteção da manada, igual aos Draicon.

—Mas são malvados e retorcidos e não se pode confiar neles —disse Baylor categoricamente — Maggie, que mais quer saber sobre eles?

Também o mal tem suas debilidades. Maggie sabia disso pois nos animais iracundos e violentos tinha amansado. Misha tinha sido um cachorrinho que grunhia assustado, que tinha sido resgatado do mau trato. Tempo, amor e cuidados a tinham convertido em sua devota companheira. Os Morphs eram tanto animais como seres mágicos. Possivelmente poderia aplicar-se o mesmo para lhes derrotar.

Maggie lhes explicou como tinha trabalhado com Misha.

—Algum Morph rechaçou o mal e voltou para a manada como Draicon? É possível?

Baylor soltou um grunhido zombador e Nicolas permaneceu em silêncio.

—Uma vez convertidos em Morph permanecem assim. Cometeram o pecado final matado a um ser amado. Não há volta atrás. E mesmo que houvesse, não poderia confiar que não trocassem de opinião se voltassem de novo para mal. Seria como viver junto a uma bomba relógio.

Nicolas fez um gesto cortante.

—Já basta disto, Maggie, tem que matar os Morph. Ponto. Não há outra forma. Fiquei enredado o suficiente com eles para sabê-lo. Desfrutam-se matando mortais, Draicon e outros animais. Vivem do pânico e o medo. Tem que ser forte e saber que quando os caça e os mata está matando o mal.

—Não posso matar. Não posso. Passei toda minha vida adulta salvando animais,não destruindo-os. — olhou as mãos e logo a Nicolas — Seu sangue é ácido. Como pode matá-los em combate mão à mão? Sangrariam sobre você.

Encolheu os ombros.

—Os Draicon curam. Sobrepõe-se à dor e enfoca em matar. Lembre-se, são o mal. É médica, Maggie. Pensa neles como germes que devem ser erradicados. São bactérias e você é um glóbulo branco, cercando ao inimigo e destruindo-o, não importa a que custo pessoal.

—Fala como se fosse por experiência própria. Foi um grande custo pessoal, Nicolas? O que aconteceu? Por que está tão enfocado em matá-los? Tentaste raciocinar com esses Morphs? Possivelmente não são tão diferentes de...

Sua risada dura soou amarga.

—O que, Maggie? Falar com eles na morte? Raciocinar? São o mal e a única maneira de salvar à manada é matá-los.

—Possivelmente é a única maneira que conhece, Nicolas. E por isso está tão obcecado. — disse brandamente.

O mesmo olhar caiu sobre ele.

— Basta de perguntas. Aprenderá muito logo. É um lobo, Maggie. Destruirá os Morphs como eu faço. Basta de argumentar. Já não te pode esconder de sua verdadeira natureza. Entendido?

Mesmo Baylor parecia incômodo ante a suave ordem do Nicolas. Maggie fez provisão de valor.

—Não estou me escondendo, Nicolas. Tenho uma boa vida. São animais e faço feliz às pessoas quando curo a seus animais. Pode dizer o mesmo? Voltou-se e lhe deixou de pé, mas não sem antes ver um vislumbre de solidão em seus olhos escuros.

Maggie passou a noite só e inquieta. Seu lobo saía à superfície, uivando por correr sob a lua crescente. Despertou a meia noite quase pisando no Nicolas quando saiu do dormitório.

Estava dormido no chão, como se estivesse protegendo-a. Quando abriu a porta, despertou com um sobressalto. A fome em seu olhar combinava com a sua. Maggie tinha lutado contra sua necessidade sexual e tinha voltado para a cama, tremente e inquieta.

Dormiu até tarde, despertando com os raios de sol sobre o tapete escuro. Na cozinha, Misha estava entre o Nicolas e Baylor como um árbitro enquanto se olhavam o um ao outro sinistramente. Nicolas se voltou para ela com o olhar solene.

—Maggie, Baylor parte para o Novo México esta tarde. Encontraremo-nos com ele e com a manada em uma semana mais ou menos —suspirou profundamente— irá levar Misha.

—Não.

—Misha está curada. Há uma possibilidade de que nossa gente possa obter um antídoto contra a enfermidade a partir de seu sangue. Nossos cientistas são hábeis. Pode ser que salvem a Damian.

— Fechou os olhos e lhe deu um tombo o coração ante a angústia que existia em sua expressão. Abriu os olhos, cheios de feroz determinação.

—Damian está morrendo, Maggie, como acontecia com Misha. Sei que não pode se recordar e não tem os laços que nós temos, mas seu mascote pode ser capaz de operar um milagre. Prometo-te que a cuidarão bem e não lhe farão mal.

O pânico a invadiu. Como poderia deixar partir à única amiga verdadeira que havia tido?

—E o que acontece se não estiver completamente curada e tenho que tentar de novo? Este poder meu, ainda não tive oportunidade de analisá-lo, processá-lo e ver como funciona. Devo vigiá-la uns dias mais.

Nicolas agarrou seu rosto entre as mãos, negando-se a deixar que se afastasse, forçando o contato entre eles como se os vinculasse.

—Maggie, Misha estará em excelentes mãos. Temos que partir antes de que os Morphs nos encontrem. O que acontece se os Morph a infectarem outra vez? Seu sistema não suportaria o choque. Acredite, querida. É o melhor. Estará a salvo com a manada. Prometo-lhe isso.

—É minha cadela e sou veterinária e posso decidir o que precisa.

— Os Morphs têm a capacidade de transformar-se em qualquer forma animal — seu olhar escuro cresceu em intensidade — compreende? Qualquer forma, Maggie. Inclusive na de sua própria cadela. Os Morphs tomariam sua forma e lhe arrancariam a garganta enquanto a abraça como está fazendo agora.

O coração do Maggie caiu até seu estômago. Baixou a vista aos olhos grandes e marrons de Misha que tinha a língua rosa penduranda. Não era possível... mas tinha visto o exército de formigas, tinha-o visto crescer e trocar. E aquela criatura do pântano... estremeceu-se.

Saber que Misha estava a salvo com a manada evitaria que os Morphs usassem sua forma contra ela. Ele tinha razão, mas deixar partir a sua companheira a fazia sentir-se como se arrancassem seu coração do peito.

—Onde irão, Nicolas? Por que não podemos ir com o Baylor?

O rosto do Nicolas se manteve impassível. Ao contrário dela, não era fácil ler nele quando usava aquela expressão de jogador de pôquer.

—Vamos a Atlanta e tomaremos um avião dali. Você e eu necessitamos primeiro dar um passeio, Maggie. Há uma cabana ao norte da Florida a salvo dos Morphs. Está escondida e encoberta com magia. Não pode nos resguardar durante muito tempo mas estaremos a salvo para o momento. Ficaremos ali e te ensinarei a lutar.

O irreal da situação a sobressaltou.

—Lutar?

—Assume seu verdadeiro destino e a lenda continuará. É a Empática da manada e é uma loba. E tem que aprender a lutar como tal.

Eu não luto nem mato, tentou dizer Maggie e então recordou como se uniu à batalha coxeando quando o dragão machucou Misha. Como tinha desejado voltar atrás no tempo e estar em seu laboratório, com sua investigação.

Seu olhar se cravou em Misha que lambia o chão em busca de miolos. Não. Não se daria por vencida por nada no mundo, nem sequer por sua própria estabilidade mental.

Nicolas lhe acariciou a mão, reconfortando-a com seu toque.

—Necessita ao menos aprender a defender a ti mesma se estiver sozinha. Ensinarei-te tudo o que sei dos Morph, suas debilidades, sua força, a melhor maneira de derrotá-los. E posso te ensinar a controlar sua mudança e seu lobo não surgirá quando menos o espere.

Lógico. Sensível. Não encontrou argumento contra seu raciocínio. Nicolas tinha provado suas intenções quando lutou contra o dragão por ela. Não percebia ameaça nenhuma proveniente dele, só uma tranqüila intensidade. O desejo se misturou com um crescente temor de que rende-se a seus sentimentos por ele a levaria por uma direção a que resistia fazia tempo. Uma viagem para algo que a anulava, um caminho que temia.

Embora fosse nobre e valente e arriscava muito para protegê-la, Nicolas não era bom para ela. Abraçava um mundo de magia, luta e matança. Era tudo o que ela temia. Tudo o que havia rechaçado fazia muito tempo.

Maggie pensou freneticamente. Tantas mudanças nos poucos dias que tinha passado.

Precisava de mais tempo.

—Preciso de mais um dia, Nicolas. Disse que esta casa era segura, assim quero montar um laboratório temporalmente e estudar os efeitos do que aconteceu quando curei Misha. Comprovar seu sangue. E testar o meu, ver se posso descobrir se estão se produzindo mitose celulares estranhas desde que comecei a curá-la.

Uma ruga lhe cruzou a testa. Olhou ao Baylor.

—Se quiser uma cura para o Damian estará em meu sangue não no da Misha, posto que o meu contém o agente curador. Arrumarei-o para que sua gente receba algum sangue meu com ele possivelmente possam produzir um antídoto temporário.

Baylor pareceu aliviado.

—Poderia funcionar. Embora estaríamos melhor contigo em pessoa.

—Não vai contigo —assegurou Nicolas.

A tensão irradiava entre os dois machos. Maggie tentou aliviá-la com perguntas.

—Baylor, Nicolas, necessito informação. O que tem descoberto sua gente sobre a enfermidade? Toda minha investigação resultou inconclusiva. Como funciona a enfermidade?

O truque funcionou e Nicolas perdeu sua postura defensiva. Voltou-se para ela, ignorando o outro macho.

—Infelizmente, temos descoberto pouco. O que sabemos é que atua como quando os Morphs matam a suas vítimas. Absorvem o medo da vítima que está morrendo, o que produz energia e lhes faz mais fortes. Esta nova enfermidade devora à vítima de dentro, absorvendo as células sãns e as substituindo com células infectadas.

Funciona mais ou menos como o câncer mas se estende mais rápido que a maioria dos cânceres.

Mais como um vírus. Provavelmente se injetada como um vírus e tomam o controle. Nem sequer as transfusões funcionam. Fica pior dando às células invasoras um fornecimento fresco de energia. Suspender a alimentação retarda o processo, mas a vítima pode morrer de fome.

Baylor interveio.

—Criaram esta nova enfermidade e vão direito pelo coração de nossa manada.

Infectaram nosso líder. Se perdermos Damian temo que a manada se dispersará.

—Como quando matas à rainha de uma colônia de formigas —murmurou Maggie— A colônia morre.

Baylor lançou ao Nicolas um olhar que ela não entendeu.

— A enfermidade e a infecção do Damian foram culpa dele. Por isso o exilaram da manada. A única forma de que a manada o aceite de novo é que devolva você ao grupo.

Como peças de um mosaico, tudo encaixou. Maggie viu a totalidade do quadro tomando forma.

— Precisa de mim, Nicolas. Por isso foi me buscar.

— Fui te buscar porque nos necessitamos um ao outro. Honestamente, pode admitir que seu lobo não se manifestará no futuro? Posso te ensinar a controlar a seu lobo, Maggie.

A outra única opção era Baylor, que seguia olhando-a como se esperasse que fizesse algum truque. Ainda não confiava nele. Baylor não tinha visto sua horrorizada reação ante a mudança. Ela era Draicon, mas não era um deles ainda. Ainda não.

E tampouco o era Nicolas, sentia-o.

—Como pode a enfermidade ser tua culpa, Nicolas?

O ódio a si mesmo encheu a cara.

—Ensinei magia a Jaime, uma mortal, e rompi as leis da manada. Não deveria havê-lo feito. Mas o fiz. Os Morphs a tentaram para que se unisse a eles e incrementaram os poderes de sua magia e utilizaram seu sangue para criar esta nova enfermidade. Então ela infectou a Damian.

Faltava algo. Estudou sua expressão vazia.

—Por que rompeu as leis da manada, Nicolas, se estava dedicado a proteger à manada?

Elevou os largos ombros em um encolhimento casual. – Conheci-a em Nova Orleans, em uma viagem. Conectamos em seguida e senti a magia em seu interior e decidi ensiná-la a tirá-la.

Baylor deu um bufido zombador, embora parecesse que Nicolas estava guardando mais informação.

—Se Damian morrer, será minha culpa, Maggie. Minha e de ninguém mais.

Algo escuro e angustiante penetrou em seu olhar. Profundamente afetada, Maggie deu voltas no assunto. Nicolas poderia guiá-la por estas horripilantes revelações. Pode que ser que a ensinasse a controlar sua besta interior e desta forma não teria que voltar a mudar.

O puxão da lua cheia se burlava dela. Maggie se abraçou. Nicolas era o único que podia entender completamente o que estava experimentando. Confiava nele. Poderia ensiná-la a controlar a seu lobo. Nada mais.

Maggie se reafirmou silenciosamente em sua promessa.

Nunca mataria. Nunca.

Maggie passou a tarde estudando o sangue de Misha e comparando-a com as amostras que tinha tirado quando a cadela esteve doente. As células sangüíneas de seu mascote eram totalmente normais. Assim tirou amostras de seu próprio sangue, alarmando-se ante uma ligeira anormalidade que não tinha notado antes.

Baylor lhe assegurou que a casa era segura. Fez-o depois de comer, lançando-a sugestivas olhadas e flertando abertamente com ela. Nicolas seguiu apartando-a e grunhindo ao outro macho.

Sua possessividade parecia uma febre de alto grau que se elevava a cada hora.

Essa tarde, quase teve que apartá-los quando começaram a andar em círculos em posição de combate. Baylor sugeriu timidamente que Nicolas não era parte da manada e que não tinha direito a emparelhar-se com ela. O instinto a advertiu de que estava ante dois machos poderosos competindo pelo direito de reclamá-la. O mais forte triunfaria e Nicolas era capaz de reduzir Baylor a uma polpa ensangüentada.

Mas ao ser que tinha vivido como humano durante tantos anos não lhe agradava a postura dos machos nem sua agressividade. Nicolas era muito perigoso e selvagem. Precisavam relaxar toda essa energia reprimida. Assim, depois de acalmá-los, sugeriu que jogassem voleibol em um contra um. Nicolas e Baylor aceitaram não muito convencidos. Ela seria o árbitro e estava encantada de lhes ver suar sua hostilidade.

Agora descansava no alpendre enquanto Baylor tinha ido à cidade para enviar seu sangue ao Novo México. Nicolas estava patrulhando o perímetro da propriedade, procurando intrusos.

Maggie estudava as formigas que se escapuliam entre as pranchas de madeira. Levantou os pés e os pôs por baixo dela. Só formigas. Ainda assim não ia correr nenhum risco.

Um pássaro aterrissou sobre a espessa erva do alpendre. Gorjeou, olhou a seu redor e voltou a voar. Só um pássaro.

Maggie lhe observou cautelosamente. Os pássaros podiam tirar os olhos. Bicar a carne.

Relaxe. Nicolas lhe falava mentalmente com gentil confiança. Não há Morphs.

Sim, sim. Como sabe?

Pode cheirá-los. Pensa no pior aroma que tenha sentido em sua vida e multiplica-o por dez. Isso é um Morph.

Inalou cautelosamente. Só o aroma fresco e limpo da chuva, os pinheiros e a terra molhada.

Relaxou os ombros ligeiramente. Olhou suas mãos. Mãos que curavam.

Maggie sempre tinha considerado normal sua capacidade para curar-se com rapidez. Nunca tinha tido nada sério, nem ossos quebrados ou feridas sérias que lhe fizessem suspeitar da inclinação natural para curar. Agora estava tendo a prova definitiva. O sangue ácido queimava.

Presas que rasgavam e destroçavam. Garras que cortavam a carne.

Sob um carvalho enorme três corvos negros discutiam e brigavam pelas sobras que Nicolas tinha deixado sob a árvore. Maggie fixou a vista no bosque que se estendia mais à frente. Parecia seguro. Cheirava a seguro.

Mas não se sentia segura. Perguntava-se se voltaria a sentir-se segura alguma vez.

Eu te manterei segura. Minha Maggie.

Seu rouco sussurro não a tranqüilizou. Mas enviou uma sensual consciência sobre ela. Quem manteria-a a salvo do Nicolas? Suas próprias emoções eram uma confusão, queria render-se à rede erótica que tinha tecido a seu redor. Como podia um homem ter tão poderoso efeito sobre ela?

Isto não podia ser.

—É uma merda — se burlou. Sentindo-se melhor com o proferido, reclinou-se. Ainda assim o prazeroso mas fastidioso batimento do coração entre suas coxas cresceu. Queria satisfazê-lo.

Maggie sabia que seu crescente desejo não diminuiria. Tinha lido a parte meteorológica do periódico. Esta noite havia lua cheia.

E temia mais que nada o que faria a lua ao Nicolas e Baylor e o que significaria para ela.

Nicolas retornou da vigilância pelo bosque a primeira hora da tarde para jogar um pouco.

Baylor ainda estava na cidade. Trocou a sua forma humana, colocou a roupa e caminhou para o alpendre de trás. As nuvens corriam pelo céu levadas por um vento suave. O ar estava pintalgado de prata pela luz e as campainhas do covil penduradas de seus ramos repicava. A brisa acariciou as campainhas enchendo o ar com uma música suave.

Mas não estava nada relaxado. Pelo bem de Maggie esperava que se retira-se, que tivesse trancado a porta e que não saísse até a manhã seguinte.

Mas ao chegar ao alpendre se deu conta que não tinha tido sorte. Na poltrona de fora, Maggie jazia encolhida sobre si mesma com um braço debaixo da bochecha. Estava dormindo.

Nicolas parou de repente e ficou olhando. Seu aroma lhe deslizou no nariz, flores e excitação feminina. Estava tão ferida como ele. Aproximou-se dela como o príncipe dos contos de fadas, preparado para beijar à princesa adormecida, mas se sentia mais como o Lobo Mau.

Caiu sobre um joelho diante dela e sentiu que seu corpo respondia. O faminto olhar acariciou cada suave linha e curva de seu corpo, seus lábios rosados e entreabertos, o cacho avermelhado que se soltou e acariciava seu nariz.

Toda minha, pensou com uma selvagem rajada de excitação.

—Caira, acorda, —sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. A tentação lhe chamava. Rendeu-se, lhe dando um mordisco suave no lóbulo da orelha e logo um beijo.

Um gemido lhe fez saber que despertou. Maggie se sentou, esfregando os olhos com os punhos. Parecia sonolenta e absolutamente deliciosa. A fome lhe mordeu com dentes agudos.

Não queria comida.

Só a Maggie. Já. Mas... duvidou um momento. A dúvida lhe açoitava. O que aconteceria se a troca de poderes tivesse lugar durante este primeiro emparelhamento? Muito estranho, mas poderia ser.

Não deveria passar até que ambos alcançassem um nível de plenitude sexual. Não esta noite. O sexo era novo para Maggie. Ensinaria-a brandamente a arte de fazer o amor pela primeira vez mas seguiria sendo dominante.

O lobo por cima das regras. Um sorriso irônico lhe tocou a boca ao recordar o velho dito da manada.

O suave tinido das campainhas ao vento despertou Maggie. Piscou assombrada de como via bem na escuridão. Instantaneamente lhe cheirou.

Seu companheiro.

Nicolas se inclinava sobre ela com fome nua no olhar.

— Maggie, preciso de você —disse com voz áspera— Entra comigo, já.

O brilho da lua cheia nas campainhas a alertou. Lua cheia. Sentimentos longamente negados saíram à superfície. A selvagem e primitiva chamada a correr livre. Lobo.

O lobo arranca, rasga e mutila. Arbusto.

Completamente acordada, olhou a lua chapeada. O pânico a açoitou.

Lua cheia. Mudaria? Poderia parar agora que tinha mudado? Maggie tragou um soluço de pânico. O desejo ardia no olhar de Nicolas. Deu um passo para ela.

Faria-lhe o amor e então a besta em seu interior seria livre por fim. O que aconteceria então?

Converteria-se nessa odiosa besta que se deleitava na violência? Tudo o que odiava a chamaria.

Maggie sentiu verdadeiro terror não pela feroz excitação de Nicolas mas sim pela besta em seu interior clamando por ser livre. Por correr livre, por lhe reclamar como amante e por ser liberada.

Para matar e ferir. Não! Tremendo ficou de pé e olhou a lua. Não havia forma de controlá-lo. Não sabia como fazê-lo. Só havia uma pessoa que sabia como fazê-lo.

Nicolas. O homem que queria em sua cama. Maggie alargou a mão tremente.

—Me ajude —lhe rogou— Nicolas, não posso mudar outra vez... a lua... Por favor, não sei como parar a besta dentro de mim. Não posso me transformar em lobo. Não posso controlá-lo.

A feroz excitação de sua cara se desvaneceu. Nicolas deixou cair a cabeça e apertou os punhos.

Levantou a cabeça e lançou um horripilante uivo à lua que fez com que arrepiasse os cabelos.

Mas quando terminou, os rastros do desejo se desvaneceram substituídos por um homem por completo em controle.

—Maggie, Maggie. Não há nada que temer. Por favor, vêem comigo.

Avançou para ela com os braços abertos. Deixou-se cair contra ele, enterrando a cara em seu peito. Não importava o que tinha feito, Nicolas tinha prometido mantê-la a salvo. Confiava em sua promessa. Mesmo se significasse que teria que proteger-se de si mesma.

—Por favor, por favor, não quero me converter em uma besta —sussurrou.

Acariciou-lhe o cabelo com a mão.

—Shh —sussurrou acalmando-a— Shh, Maggie, caira. Não deixarei que te aconteça nada. Olhe para mim.

Estou trocando? Vê algum lobo?

Tinha-o visto antes, na ferocidade de seu olhar, a fome nua da besta ardendo por ser liberada. Mas ao levantar a cabeça só viu o cálido olhar castanho e a preocupação franzindo as sobrancelhas. O vento agitava as pontas do cabelo escuro.

—Maggie, não trocará se não quiser. Não há nada que temer. Ensinarei-te.

Maggie apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo-se cansada e esgotada. Acreditava-lhe. Confiava nele. O selvagem tinha desaparecido de sua expressão, Nicolas a embalou como se fosse uma frágil boneca de porcelana que queria proteger.

Quase o tinha feito. Mas tinha obrigado a retroceder ao desejo abrasador quando viu sua cara.

Maldita seja, não queria que voltasse a lhe olhar dessa maneira. Antes enfrentaria uma legião de Morphs. Maggie odiava e temia sua natureza de lobo.

Encadeou a sua besta interior só para lhe mostrar quanto controle tinha conseguido. Nicolas sorriu sombriamente. Levou-lhe todo o controle que tinha sustentá-la e acalmá-la em vez de entrar com ela, pô-la sobre a cama lhe cobrir o corpo com o seu e empurrar-se em seu interior por fim.

A sensação de assombro e paz lutavam com a crua fome animal. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo maravilhando-se de seus recém encontrados sentimentos. Antes tinha usado às mulheres sempre para seu próprio prazer. Hoje pela primeira vez, antepos as necessidades de outro às suas próprias. sentia-se estranho e um pouco assustado. Mas também se sentia bem, como se pudesse afundar-se nestas sensações para sempre.

Pela manhã, bem cedo, Maggie passeava enquanto Baylor tirava Misha antes de sair para o aeroporto. Os pensamentos a assaltavam um após o outro sem descanso. Tinha tomado a decisão correta ao mudar-se com o Nicolas a outro lugar seguro para aperfeiçoar suas habilidades?

Entrou na sala de estar e parou. Nicolas se estirava sobre a poltrona de couro. Tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas. Parecia exausto. Recordou como a havia sustentado e se perguntava se havia dormido. Intrigada, entrou na habitação. Ele deixou cair o carnudo lábio inferior ao suspirar profundamente com um braço sobre a cabeça. As pestanas espessas quase acariciavam suas bochechas duras. Maggie se inclinou mais perto e se estremeceu ao ver uma lágrima cristalina caindo de seus olhos.

Lançou sua mente desejando mais que nunca entrar em seus pensamentos. As imagens cintilaram ante ela. Pena. Dor. Solidão. Nicolas se sentia tão só como ela.

Lhe encolheu o coração. Maggie recolheu a lágrima com um dedo. Muito gentilmente a enxugou. Ficou sem fôlego para ouvir Baylor e Misha saltando pela entrada. Nicolas abriu os olhos. Sentou-se abruptamente e franziu o cenho.

—Por que te abate sobre mim?

Porque precisa de mim. Não se atreveu a expressar em voz alta que intuitivamente sentia seu ressentimento ao ter visto aquela lágrima. Em lugar disso, Maggie se encolheu de ombros.

—Estava esperando-os. Já voltaram.

Nicolas ficou de pé, entrecerrando os olhos. Levantou-se do sofá como se temesse que o pilhassem dormindo. Baylor entrou acariciando Misha. Mas não soltou a correia. Em vez disso, olhou Nicolas cautelosamente. Nicolas cruzou os braços sobre o musculoso peito e lhe devolveu a olhar.

Ignorando a tensão masculina que se apalpava no ar, Maggie se inclinou e abraçou a sua cadela. Levantou-se e deu a Baylor instruções explícitas sobre o cuidado de Misha.

—Cuidarei bem dela, Margaret —lhe lançou um especulativo olhar— E você se cuide.

Lembre que é da família. Sempre estaremos aqui para você e pode confiar em nós, não como outros. Nunca lhe defraudaremos.

Nicolas não disse nada, mas a tensão se enroscava em seus músculos como um lobo preparado para saltar. Maggie lhe lançou um olhar preocupado.

—Não jogue comigo, Baylor. Se houver algo que quer me dizer, diga-o e deixe de rodeios.

Em lugar disso, o Draicon se voltou para ela, inclinou-se e a cheirou. Nicolas grunhiu.

Baylor deu um passo trás mas manteve seu olhar cravado nela.

—Ainda não te emparelhaste com ele. Não posso lhe cheirar em você. Assim provavelmente ainda não o viste. Pergunte a Nicolas sobre a tatuagem, Magaret. Lhe pergunte o que significa e onde o fez.

É tudo o que vou dizer. Mas tome cuidado. Voltou-se e levou Misha até o transporte, falando por cima do ombro.

—Algumas vezes até os lobos mais amigáveis podem voltar-se contra você quando menos o espera, se estiver em sua natureza. Não pode mudar um assassino.

Dormiu enquanto ele dirigia. Nicolas lhe jogava uma olhada de quando em quando enquanto encaminhavam-se para seu destino. Esfregou-se com a mão direita a pequena águia negra escondida na nuca. Desde que estava com a manada do Damian deixou o cabelo comprido e a tatuagem oculta.

Baylor o tinha visto quando lutaram. Sabia o que significava.

Maggie não sabia. Esperava que não lhe perguntasse. Ainda não. Não poderia lhe dizer a verdade, não até que se emparelharam e se sentisse seguro dela.

Tinha contado a Maggie parte da verdade.

Sim, ensinaria-a a lutar, a defender-se e aprenderia tudo sobre sua herança Draicon. Depois que se emparelhasse com ela.

A pequena cabana no bosque serviria de ninho de amor, lhes dando o tempo necessário para emparelhar-se. Maggie era delicada. Os casais nem sempre trocavam poderes na primeira vez. Precisava-se da quantidade justa de compromisso emocional durante o sexo e a intensidade do orgasmo para conseguir um emparelhamento perfeito. Então se uniriam fisicamente enquanto trocavam lembranças, poderes mágicos e emoções.

Debilidade. Adorava a debilidade de Maggie. Sua negativa a matar, a gentil natureza que encobria a Draicon escondida em seu interior.

Apertou os dedos até que os nódulos ficaram brancos. A debilidade de Maggie, a cura definitiva do Damian. Lhes esgotava o tempo. Mesmo agora, se conseguiam um emparelhamento perfeito e trocavavam poderes mágicos, poderia ser tarde para salvar a Damian. E além disso estava o delicado tema de seu exílio. Posou-se em sua boca um sorriso sombrio. Obedeceria as leis da manada como era seu dever mas nem um exército raivoso do Morphs lhe impediria de voltar uma vez tivesse a certeza de que tinham uma cura para o Damian.

É obvio, outros machos como Baylor lhe desafiariam. Necessitaria toda sua força e aperfeiçoar suas habilidades na luta para a volta. Não se arriscaria sendo suave.

Suave, como Maggie. Gentil e dadivosa, como Maggie.

Durante anos treinou para rechaçar as emoções. Não devia perder o controle ou mostrar nenhuma forma de debilidade ante a manada. Era Draicon, lobo, forte.

Não é da manada em realidade, Nicolas.

A antiga brincadeira do Baylor ressonava em sua cabeça. Nicolas jogou outro olhar furtivo a Maggie. Se soubesse suas verdadeiras origens, desconfiaria dele como os outros?

Durante o processo de emparelhamento não se manteria dominante nem condescendente como outros machos. Era possível. Tinha perguntado a outro macho, Kyle, antes de sair de novo México. Certamente reduziria a satisfação emocional do emparelhamento mas poderia viver com isso.

Sempre que mantivesse seu precioso controle.

Nicolas viu o desvio da rodovia I-75 para a rodovia Nacional 441 e girou de repente. As sombras do entardecer começavam a cair enquanto dirigia pela estrada, depois girou tomando a solitária estrada secundária de dois sentidos que levava até a cabana. A pequena cabana na igualmente pequena cidade de High Springs cobria suas necessidades à perfeição. Mais isolada que a casa de Melbourne e mais difícil de encontrar pelos Morph estava resguardada pelo bosque e oferecia mais privacidade.

A escuridão lhes cobriu como uma manta. Só a luz da lua cheia filtrando-se pela densa espessura das árvores cortava o negrume.

Não havia sinais que indicassem o caminho. Havia-se orientado pelo mapa. Um sombrio sorriso instalou-se em seus lábios. Ao contrário dos mortais, tinha um excelente sentido de orientação.

As luzes dianteiras do veículo iluminaram um caminho poeirento e estreito. Nicolas girou à direita para um beco de um só sentido. Pinheiros espessos flanqueavam o caminho durante uma milha e depois a paisagem se alargava mostrando o perfil cinzento de uma pequena cabana.

Sua nova casa durante uma semana. Estacionou em um caminho de cascalho e apagou o motor baixando o vidro para deixar entrar a brisa que cheirava a pinheiros. Voltou-se para Maggie, que lançava adoráveis grunhidos. O sonho suavizava as linhas de preocupação de seu rosto sublinhando sua inocência. Largas mechas acobreadas acariciavam as rosadas bochechas.

Não era uma beleza tradicional. Sua beleza se encontrava na personalidade tenaz e em sua devoção, sua força interior e a surpreendente coragem de alguém que se negava a defender-se a si mesma. Desejava que se atrevesse a confrontar a lembrança que lhe tinham arrancado de sua herança Draicon, embora possivelmente a fortaleza que adquiriria dele depois do vínculo do emparelhamento a ajudasse.

Deslizou o olhar pela firmeza de seus peitos que empurravam a grosseira malha da blusa de saldo, os jeans novos encerravam as curvas de suas pernas, abraçando os terminantes quadris.

Nicolas se aproximou e cheirou a esbelta coluna de seu pescoço, mordiscando a delicada curva de sua orelha. O desejo acendeu seu sangue, espesso e quente. Retirou-se.

Nicolas a elevou nos braços facilmente como se não pesasse mais que sua cadela. Sentia-a suave e cálida e deliciosamente feminina em seus braços. Desejava-a mais que a seu próximo fôlego.

Mas, por seu bem, esperaria.

Maggie se sentiu elevada e rodeou o pescoço do Nicolas com os braços. Entreabriu os olhos e se surpreendeu do facilmente que via na escuridão. A cabana a qual se dirigiam era quadrada, grafite de marrom com telhado de calhaus de um marrom apagado. Uma cerca de madeira rodeava os limites do imóvel e terminava onde o bosque começava. Sob um carvalho alto pendurava um balanço de madeira para dois. Um alpendre de madeira e um telhado corriam ao redor da casa. No alpendre se encontrava cadeiras de balanço e cadeiras Adironack. Encantador e pitoresco. Como a cabana do bosque da Avó. Lembrou-se do Lobo Feroz que queria comer a menina.

—Se for o que quer, farei-o.

O desejo que fumegava na voz do Nicolas a encheu de um delicioso calor. Esticou-se em seus braços quando abriu a porta.

—Sem chave. Ninguém se atreve a vir aqui. A magia rechaça a qualquer um que não sejam Draicon —pô-la sobre os pés com suavidade e acariciou seu cabelo— O que prova o que te disse. Se não fosse um de nós não poderia ter entrado. Logo que tivesse chegado ao caminho te haveria posto tão doente que te teria visto forçada a dar meia volta. A sugestão de comida envenenada teria apagado qualquer suspeita de sua mente.

Maggie passou a mão por seu peito, saboreando a dureza sob os dedos. Fazia tanto para mantê-la a salvo antepondo as necessidades dela às suas próprias. O lobo em seu interior uivava com uma necessidade que não era a de correr livre e selvagem. Deslizou os dedos até a curva forte do pescoço, tentando os músculos duros dos ombros grossos.

Tinha o corpo como cinzelado em mármore. De repente desejava sentir seu peso, lhe sentir montando-a, lhe sentir dentro.

Nicolas lhe apartou a mão. Tinha os olhos atormentados.

Entre, Maggie —disse com a voz espessa— fique a vontade. Tenho que revisar a propriedade.

—A estas horas da noite? Acreditava que havia dito que este era um lugar seguro.

—É. Mas eu não.

Tragando com força lhe olhou enquanto começava a tirar a camisa pela cabeça.

—Dentro. Já —grunhiu— Preciso correr com a lua para não a tomar e liberar a selvageria que levo dentro. É sua primeira vez e quero ser gentil.

Agarrada por surpresa, olhou-lhe.

—Como sabe que sou…?

Sei. —disse— Não posso cheirar outro homem em você.

Em vez de entrar na cabana lhe olhou tirar a camisa. A luz da lua dourava os músculos de seus bíceps e o pêlo espesso de seu peito. Tinha uma sombra de barba na mandíbula embora se tinha barbeado pela tarde, antes de sair. Tirou-se os sapatos de um puxão e também os meias três-quartos. Nicolas grunhiu outra vez e se voltou de costas arrancando-se de um puxão os jeans.

Olhou fascinada o contorno dos testículos pendurados entre as pernas estendidas.

—Vê dentro —disse com tom estrangulado.

Maggie se fixou nas metades suaves do traseiro musculoso quando correu para o bosque.

Tomou banho e secou o cabelo, pendurou a toalha empapada no varal de madeira ao lado do penteadeira. Colocou uma bata branca e grosa e entrou no dormitório. Móveis singelos e robustos em tons terra enchiam a habitação. As paredes cor nata estavam nuas exceto por um quadro de um lobo solitário sentado em uma colina, uivando ao círculo prateado da lua.

Não teve mais remédio que sorrir um pouco ante a ironia.

Maggie sentou na cama e acariciou a cabeceira de pinheiro esculpido. Grande como um campo de futebol, a cama parecia suave e incitante. Percorreu-a um calafrio de antecipação ao pensar no corpo do Nicolas cobrindo o seu.

Aqui é onde fariam amor.

Nervosa e inquieta se afundou em uma cadeira de balanço de vime que havia ao lado do pórtico das janelas e olhou ao exterior. Dois pinheiros espessos cobriam o lado esquerdo da casa. A grama cobria os lados do piso de madeira que chegava do estacionamento de cascalho. As palmeiras que pareciam incongruentes junto aos carvalhos, balançavam os ramos sussurrantes. Alguém tinha tentado plantar rosas ao lado do balanço que pendurava de um esparramado carvalho.

Maggie cheirou a noite de lua e se sentou nos degraus do alpendre.

A cabana estava em meio de uma grande extensão de terreno, flanqueada por três de seus lados por pinheiros altos, e carvalhos. Perto, coaxavam as rãs arbóreas soando como uma orquestra em miniatura. Um alimentador oxidado do moinho de vento oscilava diante e atrás ao lado de um jasmim.

Tinha deixado claras suas intenções a outra noite. Sem palavras, com um significativo olhar que a percorreu de pés a cabeça. Como se estivesse faminto e ela fora um banquete de cinco pratos.

Nunca te deixarei sozinha muito tempo, doce Maggie. Sempre estou contigo, sempre. A voz rouca e masculina de sua cabeça a fez dar um coice. Só havia sombras na noite. Entre suas pernas começou a palpitar um profundo batimento do coração. Revolveu-se e a excitação cresceu a níveis de febre.

Uma sombra grande se separou de uma árvore e se aproximou. Cheirou o bosque, os pinheiros.

Nicolas. Um raio de lua acariciava seu corpo nu.

Percorreu seu peito poderoso, os músculos esculpidos que rodeavam os braços e as pernas e o ninho escuro de pêlo que rodeava sua robusta excitação com faminto olhar. Maggie tragou com força. Era grande. Definitivamente mega grande.

Uma repentina pontada de medo se mesclou com o agudo desejo. Maggie se sobrepôs a ela.

—O que faz aqui fora?

A voz profunda parecia rouca e espessa. Maggie ficou de pé e lhe fez frente.

—Te esperando.

Sabia o que ia passar. Embora estava um pouco assustada, seus instintos a impulsionavam.

—Está preparado para mim?

A fome escura de sua cara lhe deu a resposta.

Nicolas estendeu a mão.

—Venha para dentro, Maggie —lhe ordenou com suavidade— Já é hora. Faz muito que é hora.

Esperou com a mão estendida como um homem com uma determinação. Maggie agarrou sua mão e o conduziu para dentro. Nicolas fechou a porta atrás dela. Voltou-se com uma expressão intensa em seu rosto. Escura, faminta. O corpo tenso, a energia arrasadora pronta para saltar.

Percorreu-a um pequeno calafrio. Ia tomá-la esta noite. Aqui. Agora. Já não deixaria que negassem a sua companheira.

Agarrando a sua mão, conduziu-a ao dormitório escuro. Lentamente, Maggie tirou a roupa lhe olhando enquanto o estudava. Lhe alargaram os olhos quando ficou nua ante ele. A aprovação se mesclava com a excitação em sua cara. Os músculos do pescoço se esticaram como se todo o corpo vibrasse com a tensão. O olhar de Maggie baixou aos dedos que se flexionavam e dobravam e a assombrou o tenso controle que mantinha.

Nicolas seguia em silencio com o olhar quente e intenso. O cabelo espesso e negro se pendurava ao redor do rosto em largas ondas revoltas. Mas permanecia quieto com o corpo nu como mármore dourado cinzelado ao pálido resplendor amarelo. Estava esperando que ela fizesse o primeiro movimento. Precisava disto, precisava dele. Não importavam as conseqüências, tinha que emparelhar-se com ele e terminar com este interminável desejo.

Maggie apertou sua boca contra a dele. Seus lábios eram firmes e quentes e fez um ruído de surpresa apertando-a contra ele. Nicolas a empurrou para trás para a cama. Tombaram-se em cima, ainda beijando-se. A barba incipiente abrasava a pele suave enquanto ele bebia de sua boca.

A boca dele se deslizava sobre sua pele deixando um rastro de fogo. Seus lábios beijaram a curva de um peito e depois se centrou em um de seus endurecidos mamilos. Nicolas a chupou brandamente, dando golpes sobre a erguida ponta. Maggie se arqueou, sujeitando sua cabeça contra ela enquanto ele a atormentava com a língua. Soltou o mamilo com um plop. Nicolas levantou a cabeça e sorriu. E começou a beijá-la de novo. Maggie fez um ruído de protesto.

—Preciso te tocar —disse agarrando-se a seus ombros.

—Logo —murmurou— Preciso te saborear.

Beijo após beijo, colocou-se sobre seu suave ventre, lambendo o umbigo, abrindo caminho para baixo. Deu-se conta de que estava marcando seu corpo com a língua. Colocando seu aroma por toda ela e assim qualquer macho Draicon saberia que ela era dele.

Beijou-a lentamente e a fundo. Retorcia-se e ondulava debaixo dele, soltando gemidos. Subiu os braços e os deslizou ao redor de seu pescoço, se aproximando mais. Nicolas murmurou essa estranha palavra que não entendia.

—O que significa "caira"?

—É um termo carinhoso. Significa "minha para sempre" em nossa antiga língua.

A suave ternura de sua voz a desarmou. Tinha tido razão todo este tempo. Isto era mais que mera atração sexual, era a união de dois espíritos. A parte dela que desejava ceder, lhe dar a ambos o que ambos desejavam, soltou um pequeno suspiro. E se rendeu.

Sua boca se deslizou por sua pele como uma pluma, centímetros após centímetro. Seus lábios firmes e quentes a banharam de quente prazer quando deslizou os braços em torno dela e iniciou o rastro de beijos para baixo de seu corpo.

Nicolas deslizou a mão pela curva de seu quadril, roçou seu plano ventre e entre suas coxas. Com consumada destreza acariciou sua fenda. Maggie ondulava os quadris com silenciosa necessidade quando ele introduziu um dedo em seu interior. Sua carne se apertou a seu redor enquanto ele a acariciava brandamente acumulando a umidade que necessitava para deixá-la preparada para sua entrada.

—Ah, caira, está tão apertada —murmurou.

Retirou o dedo, lhe beijando o umbigo. Foi lambendo para a união entre suas pernas, onde acumulava-se a umidade. Maggie ofegou levantando a cabeça quando lhe separou as pernas e se instalou ali. Então baixou a cabeça e a lambeu. Ficou rígida, gemendo, quando suas mãos se posaram em suas pernas, as mantendo completamente abertas.

Posou a boca sobre seu centro úmido. Um calor agudo e delicioso enroscou a seu redor quando deslizou a língua por sua fenda. Maggie choramingou enquanto a beijava e a saboreava. Sua necessidade disparou. Necessidade dele, dentro dela. Necessidade de emparelhar-se com ele e unir-se por fim, como duas peças perdidas que finalmente se fazem uma.

O calor crescia e seu corpo se tensionou até que se fez em pedacinhos, enquanto o orgasmo se derramava sobre ela em um grito explosivo.

—Nicolas —gritou.

Foi mais devagar e a beijou sujeitando-a e levantando a cabeça. Nicolas limpou os lábios com o dorso da mão.

—Agora está preparada, caira.

—Não, não estou. Toque-me.

Sentou-se e, com uma força que a surpreendeu, o puxou até tombá-lo de costas. Seu lobo interior uivou com aprovação. A risada lhe flamejava na cara quando ela começou a explorar seu corpo com a profunda fascinação de um cientista e a quente excitação de uma mulher. Beijou-lhe o magro quadril, deslizou a mão sobre o tenso ventre e se deleitou nos músculos que se estremeciam sob seu toque. Maggie se aproximou a sua clavícula e riscou com a boca uma linha sobre o largo ombro. Lambeu a carne aveludada sobre os nervos e os músculos duros, saboreando o ligeiramente salgado de sua pele. O assombro se disparou ante as amplas diferenças entre fêmeas e machos. Isto era o corpo de um guerreiro, construído como o de um lutador cheio de músculo enquanto seu próprio corpo era mais suave e flexível.

—Dê a volta —lhe ordenou, logo que reconhecendo sua própria voz de tão espessa que parecia.

—Como você quiser.

Nicolas se colocou sobre o estômago enquanto Maggie cavalgava suas grossas coxas. Passou a mão pelo pêlo sedoso de suas pernas, maravilhando-se da força de seus membros ao apertar sua carne dura. Então deslizou as Palmas das mãos pelos suaves globos das firmes nádegas e depois pelas cristas dos músculos das costas. Apartando o comprido cabelo, beijou-lhe a nuca adorando os gemidos que lhe estava arrancando. Chamou-lhe a atenção uma marca pequena na nuca. Jogou-lhe o cabelo para trás para inspecioná-la mas, de repente, ele se esticou e tão facilmente como se tinha posto de costas, deslizou-se debaixo dela e a pôs de costas.

—Agora —grunhiu—Já é hora.

A intensidade radiava de seu olhar quando colocou seu corpo musculoso entre suas pernas abertas. Sujeitando-se sobre as mãos, olhou-a.

—Caira, ah, caira.

Sentiu sua rígida longitude sondando sua entrada úmida e apertada. Maggie se esticou com verdadeiro alarme.

—Shh —Lhe acariciou o cabelo— Está bem, doce Maggie. Só relaxe. Relaxe.

Não ia funcionar. Estava muito tensa e era muito pequena. Mas queria isto.

Nicolas entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, juntando suas mãos. Empurrou. Uma dor ardente atravessou-a. Apertou os dentes.

Havia-se sentido pior quando curava feridas.

A pressão aumentou. Maggie aferrou seus dedos como se fossem uma âncora. Seu peso a cravava ao colchão. Retorcia-se, indefesa e aberta a ele. Nicolas se elevou com o olhar ardente cravado no seu.

—Agora, Maggie —disse com a voz espessa— É minha, para sempre.

Empurrou mais forte e mais fundo dentro dela. Apanhada pelo repentino choque da dor, uivou. Nicolas capturou seu grito com sua boca. Uma lágrima solitária se deslizou por sua bochecha. Ele apartou a boca da sua e apanhou a lágrima com a língua.

Agasalhado profundamente em seu interior, Nicolas permaneceu quieto. Suas mãos aferravam as suas as cravando à cama, mantendo-a apanhada com seu corpo. A ardente pressão entre suas pernas diminuiu, substituída por uma curiosa e deliciosa fricção. Ele começou a mover-se enquanto seus músculos internos se aferravam com entusiasmo ao intruso masculino, lhe acariciando.

Nicolas se esticou e grunhiu. Uma gota de suor rodou por sua fronte e caiu sobre seus peitos, como uma lágrima.

E então aconteceu algo. Uma sensação crescendo dentro dela, como água derramando-se e enchendo-a.

Os olhos escuros dele aumentaram.

—Está passando —murmurou— Relaxe, Maggie. Não lute contra isso.

As lágrimas reluziam em seus olhos enquanto se aferrava a ele, lhe abraçando em silêncio. As emoções que a percorriam eram tão intensas que quase não podia suportá-lo. Sentia como se seu próprio eu se tivesse aberto e deslizado fora dela, substituído por primitiva satisfação masculina mesclada com tal ternura e humilde assombro que queria chorar. Deu-se conta de que eram os sentimentos de Nicolas. Estava sentindo as emoções de Nicolas.

Então se retrocedeu sobre suas pernas e a sensação se desvaneceu. Com o rosto ardendo de feroz desejo, Nicolas lhe separou as pernas completamente. Maggie se encolheu sobre si mesma quando empurrou profundamente lhe sujeitando as pernas completamente abertas e então se deixou cair sobre ela. Lhe acariciando o cabelo úmido, Maggie deu boas vindas a seu peso.

Algo tinha acontecido e era mais que fazer o amor. Algo maravilhoso e ligeiramente aterrador.

—Quase, —murmurou ele deslizando-se de seu interior e lhe beijando a têmpora—Não de tudo, mas já começou. Embora ainda não estivéssemos preparados.

Jaziam em sonolento deleite e Maggie se enroscou contra ele, com a cabeça apoiada em seu largo ombro. Seus dedos se deslizavam pelo úmido pêlo de seu peito.

—Sei tão pouco sobre ti, —murmurou— Conte-me sobre seu rancho do novo México.

Sentiu-lhe esticar-se um pouco.

—Está a certa distância do território da manada. Não tinha vivido ali desde muitos anos até que me exilaram. Estava acostumado a criar cavalos mas os vendi e abandonei o rancho. Fiz algo do dinheiro e o investi, passei a maior parte do tempo no refúgio de caça que tem a manada.

Está nas montanhas e muita de nossa gente ainda está assentada ali visto que os ataques dos Morphs aumentaram.

—O feitas de menos?

O amplo peito subiu e baixou.

—Algumas vezes. Tinha convertido o celeiro em uma oficina onde esculpia madeira mas como passava muito tempo no refúgio da manada, Damian me construiu uma oficina no território da manada.

—Madeira? Esculpido?

—Móveis. Eu gosto de trabalhar com as mãos. Não o tinha feito ultimamente. Não havia tido tempo.

—Por que não? —Maggie se levantou e lhe olhou. Os cachos acobreados lhe emolduravam a cara— Não pode passar todo o tempo rondando em busca do Morphs e preocupando-se pela manada.

Acariciou-a a bochecha.

—É o que sou, Maggie. Tenho um dever para com a manada. Sou o guerreiro que os mantém a salvo. Tenho um conhecimento do inimigo que poucos podem igualar.

—Mesmo um guerreiro tem que descansar de vez em quando.

Permaneceu em silêncio tanto tempo que acreditou que não a tinha ouvido. Então Nicolas se voltou de repente e a abraçou tão forte que quase uivou de dor.

—Não há descanso para mim. —murmurou— Não posso descansar.

Comigo pode — Maggie lhe acariciou a cabeça desejando poder apagar o olhar de angústia de seus olhos escuros.

O que preocupava realmente Nicolas?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

A luz do sol passou através das persianas de madeira abertas à manhã seguinte.

Maggie despertou, sonolenta e sentindo-se repleta. Uma mão posta sobre o musculoso peito de Nicolas, sua perna enganchada com sua forte coxa. Tinha feito um travesseiro do Nicolas. Moveu-se ligeiramente, reagindo a seus doloridos músculos e uma dor mais profunda entre suas pernas.

O penetrante aroma do sexo, essência masculina e ar fresco encheu a habitação. Maggie se aconchegou mais profundamente nos lençóis de algodão egípcio. Uma hora mais de sonho não seria ruim.

—Não. É hora de levantar-se, caira.

Olhos café escuro piscaram sonolentos, enquanto lhe sorria, Maggie teve uma sensação de paz a sua protetora voz.

—Levantou-te? —Impíamente, ela o agarrou. Um afogado grunhido saiu dele.

Um som agudo saiu enquanto Nicolas a virou, subindo por seu corpo. Uma mecha de cabelo escuro lhe caía sobre a cara. O desejo obscurecia seus olhos. Sua barba meio crescida escurecia sua tensa mandíbula. Parecia perigoso.

E assim rapidamente, deslizou-se fora dela.

—Está muito dolorida —murmurou, apertando a mandíbula— Posso esperar.

—Não estou —rodou em cima dele, surpreendida de sua força, agora que tinha reconhecido o lobo, tudo nela aumentou. Força. Audição. Olfato.

O aroma masculino único do Nicolas, essência de madeira de pinheiro e pradarias verdes.

Maggie beijou a linha de sua mandíbula, acariciou a linha que chegava à base de sua coluna, explorou, percorrendo seu estômago e acariciou seu grosso e sedoso cabelo, Nicolas silenciou um grunhido de prazer.

Ela levantou o cabelo de sua nuca, Nicolas se esticou.

—Não.

Maggie o ignorou e estudou a pequena marca negra que tinha visto antes. A águia voando para cima, mas pequenas gotas negras caíam de suas garras. Pintado em seu pescoço, a tatuagem parecia intrigante e misteriosa, quase como o símbolo de uma turma.

O pensamento a perturbou, beijou a tatuagem como se pudesse tirar a angústia que sentiu que lhe causava.

Nicolas se afastou rapidamente como se seus lábios fossem metais quentes, giro-se e a montou, abrindo suas coxas com as pernas. Seu olhar era escuro e feroz.

Jazendo submissamente debaixo, sentindo a agressiva tensão masculina se chocando em seu interior. A penetrou com um único e duro impulso. Suportou-o silenciosamente, sentindo o ardente prazer enquanto seu corpo musculoso deslizava sobre o sedoso corpo dela. Maggie abriu completamente suas pernas, e enlaçou suas mãos em seu pescoço.

O duro olhar de cruel luxúria se foi de seu rosto, Nicolas a observou, algo latente no olhar dela entrou em seus pensamentos enquanto introduzia seu corpo no dela, unindo-os intimamente como pele a pele. Pensamento a pensamento.

Assusta-a, Maggie, ser gentil, não rude. Que demônios estou fazendo?

Maggie gemeu e se equilibrou para ele aproximando-o.

—Não estou assustada, Nicolas, sou mas resistente que isso —sussurrou ela em sua mente— me dê tudo o que tiver e libera-o.

Ele o fez.

Tão apertado, quente e sedoso. Uma luva quente e úmida apertando seu membro. Nicolas aferrou-se em suas mãos e empurrou profundamente.

—Ah, Maggie —disse silenciosamente— Minha Maggie —recebeu tudo o que tinha e lhe respondeu de igual maneira.

Sentindo os músculos dela esticar-se a seu redor à medida que aumentava os impulsos de seu pênis. Penetrou sua mente, a fricção escalava para um explosivo crescendo. Seus testículos doíam e se secavam. Nicolas sentiu as emoções dela, seus pensamentos e sua essência começaram a fluir para ele como uma represa gotejando mesmo enquanto seu membro se inchava dentro dela. A vagem de Maggie lhe apertou como um azulejo em delicioso prazer Estava passando, deu-se conta com maravilhada excitação, a união de emparelhamento, algo dentro se esvaziava, fluindo dele, construiu uma porta mental, contendo que parte de se mesmo saía e permitindo que entrasse sozinha uma pequena parte de sua essência.

Logo sentiu uma ligeira liberação ao redor de se mesmo, como se ela se desse conta de sua retirada mental, Nicolas se levantou com suas mãos em seu rosto para unir seu olhar ao dela enquanto sentia aproximar-se o clímax.

—Vamos caira, doce Maggie, goze por mim, pode fazê-lo, você pode —disse brandamente.

Ela choramingou brandamente debaixo dele e seu interior o apertou à medida que seu corpo se contraía, Nicolas se deixou ir, um grunhido gutural saiu dele enquanto chegava ao clímax com ela.

Como suaves gotas de chuva tocando metal quente, sentiu as gotas de sua gentil essência filtrasse em seu espírito, Nicolas se deitou sobre ela, ofegando pesadamente, o suor fazendo seus corpos um.

—Incrível —murmurou.

—Você é que foi —disse piscando com sonolenta satisfação.

Parte dele se sentia decepcionado de que não tivessem conseguido. Possivelmente mais tarde. Às vezes o sexo duro e selvagem era necessário para aparecer a união de emparelhamento. Talvez quando ela aprendesse a aceitar o lobo e não a lhe temer. Possivelmente um pouco de sua força fluiria para ela, a suficiente para lhe ensinar a ir além de seus medos.

Por enquanto, teriam que seguir tentando. Nicolas a girou, tremendo com esgotada paixão e sorriu internamente.

Esperava com ânsias tentá-lo uma e outra vez.

Um momento depois, Maggie decidiu que o amor não era suficiente. Nicolas se contentava com obter energia através de fazer amor, mas ela tinha vivido muito tempo como humana.

Precisava tomar o café da manhã.

Nicolas pinçou no refrigerador e fechou a porta, pôs um inclinado quadril contra o refrigerador, Maggie o observou, enquanto a excitação já começava a crescer dentro de si pela firmeza de seu corpo, os unidos músculos que se viam através da apertada camiseta.

—Que faremos depois do café da manhã? Dirigiremos até seu povo?—perguntou.

—Não. Vamos brigar.

—Acabamos de fazer o amor e já quer fazer a guerra?

—Briga de treinamento. Para dominar as habilidades que necessita como uma guerreira Draicon para lutar com os Morphs —arrastou uma cadeira perto dela, montou-a e descansou os antebraços no respaldo.

—Uma das razões para te trazer, caira. Esta cabana protegida temporalmente dos Morphs que nos buscam. Quanto mais magia usarmos, mais se debilita o escudo. Temos no máximo uma semana antes que o amparo se esgote completamente —seu brilhante olhar se fundiu com o dela—Incluindo a união de emparelhamento, como o fizeram seus pais antes de ti, Maggie. Alguma vez lhe falaram do sexo nos de nossa raça?

—Quer dizer dos pássaros e das abelhas?

Um leve sorriso apareceu em sua boca.

—Mais como os canis e os lupus. Como os lobos de verdade, caira. Só que em nossa espécie, é necessário para trocar poderes.

Lembranças surgiram espontaneamente.

—Trata-se do sexo —recordou.

—Posso ver que tenho que começar desde o começo —murmurou— Faz milênios, nossa gente se fez muito poderosa e decidiu nos dividir e partir nossos poderes. Quando encontramos a nosso casal, literalmente encontramos a nossa outra metade, a parte que nos faltava de nossa magia. É por isso que você e eu podemos nos comunicar a nível telepático, Maggie. Quando alcançamos certo nível de satisfação sexual nossos corpos se unirão e trocaremos poderes. Dois voltando-se um, como era nos tempos antigos. Inclinou-se mais perto, o suficiente para que pudesse cheirar o débil aroma de sabão, pele limpa e esse familiar aroma de madeira, tão masculino...

—Os biólogos o chamavam laço copulatório nos lobos, já tinha começado quando fizemos o amor —disse brandamente.

—Pensei que só se tratava de absorver energia através do sexo.

—Não, é mais —Nicolas inclinou seu rosto em um tenro gesto. Lhe sorriu.

—Assim você herdará minhas habilidades curativas, que são minha magia, e eu receberei algo de você, força e valor. Que mais receberei?

Retrocedeu, parecendo precavido.

—A maioria dos casais compartilham a mesma magia, e a união só fortalece seus poderes. Nós não, você herdará minha habilidade para brigar, o sentir e cheirar quando um inimigo aproxima-se. A rapidez para matar.

Sentiu um mal-estar em seu estomago.

—Não quero matar.

Emoções turbulentas se mostraram em seu rosto.

—Deve fazê-lo Maggie, algo passou para que bloqueasse o que é, tudo o que está destinada a ser. Você e eu somos um casal por que podemos compartilhar as habilidades que os dois necessitamos. Sua amabilidade e cura e minha habilidade para proteger e defender. Você nasceu com o instinto de brigar de um lobo. Mas o perdeu em algum ponto de sua infância.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, permaneceu em silêncio, a lembrança estava aí, gotejando perto da superfície como uma granulosa imagem de um filme, deixá-la sair era muito perigoso.

—Se lhe facilitar isso, eu penso nos Morphs como se fossem germes, fazem mal e nos machucam…

Grandes e tóxicos germes humanos com sangue vermelho, sangue, fluindo,derramando-se no concreto manchando…Maggie fechou seus olhos, abriu-os.

—Não posso.

— Irá fazer —disse ele silenciosamente — Eu te ensinarei. Técnicas simples, básicas. As facas são o melhor, em uma briga corpo a corpo pode matá-los apunhalando-os no coração.

—Ensina-me técnicas de auto-defesa —Maggie se afastou da mesa— Não agarrarei uma faca para machucar a alguém.

—Não necessita uma adaga —disse brandamente— É um Draicon. Tudo o que precisa são suas presas. Esses podem afundar-se na carne, sua mandíbula pode romper o pescoço de um homem instantaneamente.

Maggie se envolveu em seus braços, tremendo, enquanto o seguia fora da cozinha. A porta se fechou atrás dele.

—Não posso fazê-lo!

—Sim pode. Tente outra vez.

Atrás da casa no grande pátio traseiro, trabalharam. Uma brisa gelada movia as folhas mortas, fazendo que o aroma de pinheiro fresco estivesse no ar. Maggie tinha arrumado seus desordenados cachos em um coque. O sol lhe golpeava a nuca, Nicolas estava atrás vendo-a lançar-se ao boneco de prática médica apelidado Kane que estava pendurado em um ramo de um alto carvalho.

Fazia uma hora, ele tinha chamado Baylor. Baylor assegurou a Maggie que Misha estava com ele no Novo México e a salvo com a manada. Saber que Misha estava a salvo a havia tranqüilizado, mas praticar como machucar a outros a tinha esticado de novo.

Maggie achou difícil superar sua repulsão à violência. Apertou os dentes. Se não aprendia a controlar-se, como evitaria converter-se em um lobo outra vez?

—Pense nos Morphs atacando Misha, pense no cão sangrando no piso.

Suas palavras despertaram algo dentro dela. As mãos se enroscaram em punhos. Maggie se lançou para o boneco de novo, a ponta de sua mão levantada para fazer contato com o queixo do boneco.

Nicolas fez um gesto de aprovação. Tomou um grande sorvo de água. Fascinada viu como o água se deslizava por sua Barbuda mandíbula, como os fortes músculos de sua garganta trabalhavam enquanto tragava. Nicolas secou a boca com o dorso da mão. Olhou as mãos, profundamente preocupada. Abandonado seu firme voto de não violência, como o vento tocando a vítria superfície de um lago quieto.

—Talvez as técnicas de briga como esta teriam salvo meus pais. —O pensamento, compartilhado abertamente com ele, acossava-a.

—Não, não os teriam salvo —disse ele em voz alta— Os que mataram seus pais não eram mortais. Procurei os informes policia da morte de seus pais. Encontraram seus corpos, mas não se encontrou nenhum sinal de seus atacantes. Exceto por algo estranho. Fizeram-se provas nos atoleiros de sangue próximos e se encontrou que o conteúdo ácido era inusitadamente alto.

Sentiu uma repentina dor de estomago quando ele o confirmava.

—Sangue dos Morphs. Quando se dirigiu ao carro aquela noite, Maggie, os que lhe seguiam estavam disfarçados de humanos, mesclando-se para matar e drenar a energia das vitima. Um golpe à garganta não teria tido mais efeito que uma mordida de mosquito.

—Mamãe e papai morreram me protegendo — a emergente lembrança a acossou— me advertiram, corre Maggie, enquanto lhes pegavam, seguiam lhes pegando… e o sangue, tanto sangue na calçada… papai não podia mudar, ele e mamãe não se transformaram por anos por que não queriam que ninguém nos rastreasse. Sua magia era muito débil. Magia, assim a chamaram sempre, agora posso reconhecê-lo. Não era um truque de carnaval, a não ser magia real vivente, voltei para meu pai e o tentei com força, minhas mãos em seu peito —murmurou.

Nicolas tomou seus braços, seu toque firme e seguro.

—Que aconteceu com os assassinos Maggie?

Pressionou suas trementes mãos em sua têmpora.

—Pare, por favor.

Aprisionou-a junto a ele, lhe acariciando o cabelo. Descansou contra ele, apreciando seu reconfortante toque. O vento acariciava os cachos que saíam de seu coque, secando as lágrimas que caíam por suas bochechas. Maggie se desfez de suas emoções com seu punho.

—Tentemo-lo de novo —disse rudemente— Quero que me ensine como controlar esta besta em meu interior, Nicolas. Controlá-la para que nunca mais tenha que me preocupar de que me controle de novo.

Seu Olhar se escureceu.

—Não pode te forçar a não mudar, Maggie. É parte do que é. Se reprimir ao lobo voltará a aparecer quando tiver a guarda baixa, quando estiver zangada e explosiva o lobo aparecerá.

Então me ensine como dominá-lo, Nicolas. Ensina-me a o ter controlado. Não quero mudar, nunca mais.

Nicolas apertou a nuca.

—Maggie tudo o que vê é a besta que ameaça te dominar. Seu lobo é tão parte tua como o são suas mãos e pés. Esteve dormido por anos e reduzindo seus sentidos naturais.

Quando por fim reconheceu seu lobo, abriu-se aos maravilhosos poderes que oferece, seus sentidos melhorados, sente o chamado de ser livre e selvagem, sua força se duplicou, quando te aferrar voluntariamente a seu Draicon, veras as vantagens, seu lobo te alertará do perigo, precisa de seu lobo agora mais que nunca.

Tinha problemas para acreditar, seu lobo era uma besta que só causava dor e destruição.

Arranhava para poder ser livre e convertê-la em algo que odiava.

Retrocedeu com um olhar preocupado enquanto a idéia corria por sua mente, estudou-o profundamente, não, não um assassino, ele era força, lealdade e determinação, algumas dessas qualidades as recebeu quando fizeram o amor. Maggie olhou em seu próprio interior e encontrou uma fresta de força e valor. Podia controlar seu lobo, com sua ajuda.

O vento levantou o cabelo da nunca enquanto caminhava, com seus largos ombros, magra cintura e graça letal, Nicolas parecia um guerreiro forte, mas era muito mais , sentiu uma fonte e escondida sensibilidade dentro dele.

Roçou-lhe o queixo, levantando seu agitado olhar a seus mornos olhos marrons.

—Pense que controlar a seu lobo é como treinar a um cão. Você põe as regras.

—Isso quer dizer que não estou domesticada?

Nicolas moveu sua cabeça para trás e riu. O profundo e rico som a reconfortou.

—Vamos. Ensinarei-lhe isso.

Minutos mas tarde, pararam-se, no largo terraço de madeira, à cabeça dos degraus que davam ao campo aberto que estava ao bordo do bosque. Maggie se tirou os sapatos, jeans, a grossa blusa negra e sua roupa interior, o ar frio golpeava seu corpo nu, apareceu-lhe arrepios em todo o corpo enquanto se envolvia em seus braços, Nicolas estava nu, olhando-a silenciosamente, parecia cômodo no frio.

—Com o tempo também te acostumará. Está pronta? Assentiu ,afastando seu olhar dele, usando toda a concentração que era necessária para a mudança.

Seus músculos se apertaram à medida que seu escuro olhar percorria seu corpo nu.

Nicolas fechou seus olhos, empunhou suas mãos, quando os abriu de novo, a intensidade se havia desvanecido.

—Controle, Maggie. Trata de controlar seu corpo e suas emoções. Passei-me a vida dominando-os. Primeiro tem que te permitir trocar em um lobo. Te dar permissão e faça-o quando suas emoções estão iguais.

Caindo em seus quatro membros, deu-lhe um olhar espectador, deu um bufo —isto, maldição, vai ser difícil… —tragou de novo— Não tem que se atirar assim. Só mantém a imagem de um lobo em sua mente. Te obrigue a trocar, deixa em liberdade a besta de seu interior.

Pensa em correr livre, percorrendo colinas, correndo com a lua, te deixe ser livre ao fim. Sente o poder de seu lobo e deixa-o ir.

Maggie fechou os olhos. Um profundo desejo despertou dentro. Pensou em liberá-lo para correr livre. Seus braços se elevaram ao céu. Abraçou o antigo instinto.

A mudança aconteceu mais lentamente esta vez. Maggie sentiu cada intenso sentido, como se seu espírito seguisse adiante, a pelagem cresceu por seus braços e seu torso, os ossos se alargaram, abriu sua boca para exclamar sua excitação ao Nicolas, um ruidoso uivo saiu.

Seus sentidos ficaram agudos. Maggie podia sentir um aroma antigo a coelho, saborear o medo de um cervo que deixou de comer pasto no bosque. O aroma familiar do Nicolas se amontoou sobre ela, seu lobo conhecia este aroma, era bom, era familiar, era a manada. Seu casal. Saltou sobre ele enquanto ele se agachava sobre um joelho. Nicolas acariciou sua lustrosa pele enquanto baixava seus músculos, o instinto lhe advertiu que este era o macho dominante demandando respeito, suas orelhas retrocederam enquanto sua cauda baixava.

—Pode vê-lo, caira? Nada de que preocupar-se. Pode controlar isto.

Viu como se transformava em sua forma de lobo, falou-lhe com sua mente. Corramos.

Maggie seguiu Nicolas enquanto corria para o bordo da pradaria. Inalou o fraco mas agudo aroma de um mapache morto. Aí no vento algo mas forte, próximo. Coelho. Maggie pôs seu nariz perto do chão e trotou, Nicolas a rodeou de perto e saltou detrás dela.

Seu nariz se retorceu ao sentir o aroma de um coelho. Ignorando a advertência em sua mente, o perseguiu. O pequeno coelho cinza ziguezagueou através da limpa pradaria. Maggie o seguiu, a sorte emanava dela.

Seguiu-o dentro do bosque até que sentiu um aroma familiar aproximar-se. Maggie se girou com um grunhido.

Nicolas beliscou seu traseiro como advertência. Maggie reagiu.

Nunca me ignore, quando é lobo, dispõe atenção. Há todo tipo de perigos aqui. Javalis e caçadores humanos.

Seu olhar âmbar se enlaçou ao dela, dominante e orgulhosa.

Maggie sobiu a cabeça. Nicolas trotou aproximando-se. Mostrou-lhe seus músculos, descansando em suas costas. Roçou-se contra ela com grande carinho.

Um junto ao outro, correram de volta para casa, Nicolas se transformou. Nu, olhou-a.

—Agora troca de novo—lhe ordenou.

Concentrando-se, pensou em sua forma humana, nada levantou sua cabeça, uivou com frustração, Maggie lambeu a base da mão que Nicolas lhe tendeu, o sabor salgado lhe recordou, o masculino sabor deles quando faziam o amor...encontrou-se agachada em forma humana, lambendo a mão de Nicolas, gotas de chuva umedeciam seu cabelo. Esta vez quase nem sentia o frio.

Maggie sentiu uma crescente sensação de triunfo.

Nada especial — disse brandamente, suas mãos levantando-se para acariciar suas bochechas enquanto se levantava— E quando sentir que perde o controle de suas emoções, como a ira, e tenha medo de deixar o lobo sair, se concentre. Pensa em algo mundano.

—Como às vezes os homens pensam no baseball quando tratam de refrear-se durante o sexo?

Deu-lhe uma estrangulada risada.

—Sim algo como isso.

Maggie não queria pensar em baseball. Seu aroma residia em seu nariz. A emoção de mudar sem a ira lhe provocando a estimulava os sentidos. Queria saboreá-lo de novo marcá-lo com sua essência.

Tomando sua mão, Maggie lhe deu uma larga e lenta lambida. Nicolas tremeu como tratando de conter-se.

Não queria restrições. Queria-o, selvagem e livre, como seu lobo tinha sido liberado.

Desejo e um pouco mais profundo se enchia em seu olhar aveludado.

Mais. Maggie percorreu com suas mãos os apertados músculos de seu corpo. Uma furiosa necessidade sexual a consumia, seu corpo se sentia queimar pela necessidade de seu casal, se queimava e era quase doloroso.

Uma brisa gentil acariciava seu corpo nu. Sentiu-se selvagem, livre e incrivelmente viva.

O desejo queimava em seu olhar.

—Caira— disse gravemente.

Também o sentiu, uma necessidade tão aguda que a consumia. Nicolas começou por ela. Se afastou dançando, rindo-se.

—Não tão rápido. Vejamos se pode correr tão rápido em dois pés.

Correndo rapidamente, afastou-se para a casa. Maggie sentiu Nicolas perto de seus talões.

Correu mais rápido, acelerada, seu lobo até uivava dentro de si. Na casa dobrando à esquerda para o salão onde Nicolas entrou.

Encarou-a, atirando a de costas sobre a cama. Lutaram por um minuto, rodando enquanto Maggie ria. Logo Nicolas a girou, ficando sobre ela. Seu torcido sorriso se desvaneceu com a intensidade de seu olhar.

—Não posso ser delicado contigo —grunhiu— Não agora.

Soprando, Maggie o olhou, sabia o que queria.

Como resposta, sovou-lhe a firme pele de seu traseiro logo a deslizou debaixo dele e a girou sobre seu estomago.

Seu faminto grunhido ecoou com o dela enquanto suas mãos lhe acariciavam as costas.

Maggie arqueou suas costas, inclinando-se a suas caricias.

Com as mãos nos quadris, Nicolas a pôs de quatro. Sentiu-o ficar detrás dela, sua larga rigidez entrando em sua suave abertura. Maggie se arqueou e gemeu, ondulando seus quadris, empurrou dentro só um pouco, incitando, logo saindo.

Nicolas se inclinou, o pêlo de seu peito lhe raspando as sensíveis costas. Toco-lhe os peitos, lhe acariciando os mamilos com os polegares, sentiu-se selvagem e carnal, animal em sua necessidade.

Com um grunhido baixo entrou nela. Ofegou, tratando de absorver o choque de ter tudo dele em um só momento. Inclinou-se mas perto e puxou, retirou-se e acrescentou um ritmo. Maggie grunhou, desesperava-se por ser livre, por tocá-lo, mas a deixou firme, controlando cada impulso intensificando o prazer até que se elevou. Sentia-se pronta para explodir.

Logo suas mãos alcançaram seus clitóris, habilmente o agitou, uma, duas vezes.

Gritou enquanto o clímax a transpassava. Tiritando, quis deixar-se cair no colchão.

—OH, não, ainda não acabei contigo, —sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido enquanto entrava nela, sentiu-se aberta a ele como uma flor, completamente exposta. Logo sentiu que se esticava enquanto suas mãos apertavam seus quadris. Seu membro parecia expandir-se e exaltar-se além de seus limites.

De repente se deteve, quando o clímax reluzia justo fora de seu alcance. Maggie grunhiu de frustração enquanto ele saía. Nicolas apertou com sua gentil mão seu traseiro, que estava escorregadio pelo suor, caindo ao colchão.

—Quero te beijar. Venha de volta —ordenou.

Fez-o e se deslizou sobre ela, tomando sua cara com suas fortes e quentes mãos. Nicolas a beijou profundamente, sua língua empurrando dentro e fora enquanto ela serpenteava debaixo dele.

Retirou-se, abriu suas pernas e empurrou dentro dela, lhe dando ângulo a seus movimentos para lhe dar o maior prazer possível, Maggie se arqueou longe do colchão à medida que a tensão aumentava. Sentia-se tensa como a corda de um arco. Guiando sua boca por seu pescoço de repente a mordeu.

Gritou e o envolveu com suas pernas.

—Agora, caira, agora, goze pra mim, agora —rugiu ele.

Arqueando-se, ela chegou ao clímax e sentiu como sua vagina se apertou a seu redor enquanto ele inchava-se dentro dela. Nicolas liberou sua semente enquanto um forte bramido escapou dele. Sua visão se nublou com lágrimas pelo poder de suas emoções derramando-se dela para ele.

O olhou dentro dela inclusive enquanto sua semente seguia derramando-se dentro, sua essência.

Tudo. Um pouco assustada da intensidade, queria afastar-se e esconder-se, mas lhe murmurou em tom aprazível em seu ouvido.

—Maggie, minha Maggie, não tema, olhe, caira, nos olhe.

As cores se mesclavam e brilhavam, dançando como mariposas, girassóis. Maggie ofegou assombrada e começou a chorar. A maravilha a afligiu. Sentiu seu próprio espírito fluindo desde ela, derramando-se em seu casal, a força a encheu, a imensa força e poder de Nicolas, sua magia. Abriu-se a ele completamente, lhe dando todos seus poderes curativos. Seu olhar cheio de lágrimas se uniu a seu determinado olhar, sentiu Nicolas lutar contra as poderosas emoções que se derramavam dentro e ao redor dele. Uma só pequena gota de água se filtrou da esquina de seu olho e sua expressão se esticou enquanto piscava furiosamente. Maggie sentiu que se retirava levemente, estava-a bloqueando. Pondo pequenas barreiras, como blocos de concreto empilhando-se em meio de um tormentoso rio, Nicolas pendurava sobre ela, lhe beijando o pescoço enquanto se fundiam juntos.

Nicolas a girou cuidadosamente e se rodou para que ela estivesse sobre ele, acariciou-lhe o cabelo murmurando carinhos enquanto ela tremia em seus braços.

Minutos mas tarde, sentiu-se livre ao redor dele. Muito cuidadosamente, saiu-se dela, lhe deixando um sentimento de desolação e vazio.

Abriu seus braços com um olhar solene.

—OH, Mags, vêem aqui.

Um pouco precavida, deitou-se a seu lado, perguntando-se o que tinha visto dentro dela que tinha posto essa nota de dor em sua voz.

—Está assustada —lhe sussurrou— Tão assustada e pensa, que se te esconde, não terá que confrontar o que ocorreu quando foi jovem. Estiveste-te escondendo toda sua vida detrás da ciência, a tecnologia, a lógica. Te escondendo de seu verdadeiro ser por que te assusta. Não se esconda mais. Vêem comigo, e seja quem está destinada a ser. Já não pode te esconder. Está nisto e não há lugar para esconder-se.

Acariciou sua bochecha. Um olhar angustiado penetrou seus escuros olhos.

—Alguma vez esteve tão sozinha, Maggie que sente como se o mundo morreu e a deixou para trás? Ninguém entende, a ninguém importa, nem sequer é uma bolinha de pó, imperceptível. Então vem alguém que conhece, que esta aí para ti e seu mundo passa de ser um lar frio como pedra e cinza queimadas a ser um crescente fogo e amizade, isso é a manada, Maggie. Uma família. Com a manada nunca está sozinha, está atada a eles irrevogavelmente a não ser que faça algo que te exile, e essa classe de solidão é como uma faca te dando pequenas punhaladas uma e outra vez.

Seu Olhar se intensificou.

—Até que encontre a seu verdadeiro casal, seu draicara, a que esta destinada somente para ti.

A solidão se dissipa e nem sequer a manada é tão importante como seu casal e te unir a ela ao fim, esta é sua vida, Maggie. Sente-o, também. Sei.

—Contigo, sinto que posso ser quem sou —Maggie se deteve, tocou sua bochecha— Um lobo. Já não tenho medo de quem ou que estou destinada a ser.

Fechou os olhos, tremendo enquanto lhe acariciava a cara, um pensamento entrou em sua mente e ela sentiu que escapava como uma nuvem de fumaça.

—Estou muito assustado. Por que não quero te perder Maggie, não posso, parte de mim morrerá contigo.

Esta vulnerabilidade sua a tocou, resguardou-a tal como ele a resguardava a ela.

Nunca se havia sentido a salvo, protegida, ou tinha sido capaz de deixar-se ir completamente.

Sempre se por acaso mesmo, defendida e receosa, como se um instinto de precaução a guiasse. Agora descansando contra Nicolas, sentia-se a salvo, querida, protegida e segura. Isto se sentia bem. Se sentia como chegar em casa depois de uma viagem exaustiva.

Exceto, que Nicolas não se abriu completamente a ela. E como não o tinha feito, isso queria dizer que não possuía completamente sua habilidade empática para curar. Se o tratava de curar uma enfermidade catastrófica, como quando ela curou a seu cão, poderia morrer.

Ficou acordada por muito tempo, preocupada com o pensamento.

Muito mais tarde, enquanto Maggie dormia, Nicolas se deslizou de debaixo das cobertas,foi para a cozinha, e procurou nas gavetas por uma faca afiada.

Apertando os dentes, fez correr a folha sobre sua palma. O sangue brotou, negro na escuridão, e assim tão rápido como o corte se abriu, fechou-se, Nicolas viu com crescente excitação como a ferida se curava. Tinha funcionado. Tinha herdado as habilidades curativas de Maggie.

Limpou a faca e o guardou. Agora podia curar a qualquer membro doente de sua manada. A enfermidade não o machucaria ou mataria.

Nada poderia detê-lo agora.

À manhã seguinte a tenra cercania que tinham compartilhado durante o acoplamento parecia haver-se evaporado. A obstinação de Maggie rachou em seus nervos. Nicolas se inclinou contra o tronco de uma árvore, esfregando sua tatuagem. Parecia queimar contra seus dedos. Devia mostrar a ela como lançar adagas contra o tronco da árvore. Maggie tinha uma excelente pontaria, suas facas eram lançadas direto ao alvo. Então lhe ensinou as complicadas manobras que necessitaria em forma humana para apunhalar um Morph através do coração.

Ela se recusou a praticar, inclusive se negou a tenta-lo. Parecia que nunca assimilaria alguma de suas habilidades guerreiras. Atirar ao tronco de uma árvore com facas é mais como um jogo, disse ela. Acertar em um objetivo era diferente. As emoções buliam em seus profundos olhos azuis. A paixão exibida na cama a noite anterior brilhava em mudo desafio.

Nicolas tomou posição ante o boneco de práticas para o RCP (Ressuscitação Cárdio-Pulmunar). Liberando ambas as adagas, as sustentou soltas em uma hábil manobra.

—Assim, solta seus pulsos.

Concentrando-se, com um movimento rápido girou suas mãos soltas, as adagas se introduziram no peito do boneco. Vários cortes marcaram o objetivo. Suas marcas, não dela.

—Tenta você agora.

Ela rompeu seu silêncio, dobrando seus braços sobre o suéter azul marinho.

—Não Nicolas. Não o farei. Não matarei, assim não vejo o motivo em aprender.

Tratando pela lógica que gostava tanto, recalcou que o líder dos Morph a marcou claramente para morrer.

—Mata-o e você matará o seu exército, Maggie. Kane é a chave para destrui-los. Não encontrará paz até que esteja morto, irá busca-la e usará tudo o que tem para te apanhar. Tudo. Virá por ti por sua própria conta.

Ela franziu o cenho e elevou seu adorável rosto.

—Já sei. Não posso seguir fugindo, mas... Não pode vê-lo, Nicolas? Passei a maior parte de minha vida me treinando para invocar a paz. Como posso mudar?

Como? Como ele aprendeu a mudar. Por necessidade, Nicolas aprendeu a matar.

—Fará o que tem que fazer. De cara ao perigo tem que te proteger a ti mesma, lembre, Kane é um germe e você é um leucócito. Ele é uma enfermidade que precisa ser eliminada.

O vento alvoroçou os cachos que emolduravam sua cara com forma de coração. Seus lábios aveludados se franziram em uma careta atormentada. Nicolas lutou com o desejo de dissolver essa careta com um beijo.

—Então porque não pode matá-lo por mim Nicolas? Sendo Kane uma ameaça tão grande, você está qualificado para matá-lo, faça você. Baylor disse-me, de todos os homens da manada, você matou a maioria dos Morphs.

Seus olhos procuraram os do Nicolas como se o estivesse estudando.

—Não foi atrás de ti alguma vez?

Nicolas sentiu que o coração lhe caía ao estomago.

—Kane nunca tentou me matar —isso era certo. Nicolas erigiu um escudo para ocultar seus pensamentos.

Porque não posso matá-lo, Maggie. Se o Mato, converterei-me no que mais temo. E nada poderá me deter. Se virou para problema imediato.

—Já basta disto Maggie. O que aconteceu em seu passado fica aí. Você é uma Draicon agora, e meu casal. Cada um dos Draicon deve proteger à manada. Você aprenderá a matar Morphs— Sua voz firme não dava lugar a discussão.

—Uma merda que o farei.

—Então deixará que lhe matem?

—Encontrarei outra forma de vencê-los —disse ela— e me manterei fora de seu caminho até que o faça, sou veterinária e conheço de animais. Deve haver uma forma de destrui-los sem violência. Não usarei a violência para destruir. Não de novo.

A súbita inspiração de ar de Maggie o alertou da desagradável lembrança que encarou.

Maggie pressionou as mãos contra suas têmporas. Ele se deslizou dentro de seus pensamentos, e não encontrou as imagens de sangue e corpos que esperava. Em seu lugar só encontrou uma parede de tijolos.

—Maggie, precisa lembrar, só quando recordar tudo poderá esquecer —disse ele brandamente, olhando-a.

Um arrepio apenas perceptível atravessou seu delicado corpo.

—Não posso Nicolas, algo em meu passado é uma lembrança cheia de violência. Passarei o resto de minha vida tratando de passar sobre ele. Não serei como era de novo. Foi brutal e sangrento.

—A vida pode ser brutal e sangrenta. Tem que aprender a contra-atacar. Eu o fiz. Provei a mim mesmo meu valor à manada.

Ele aprendeu pelo pior, marcou um caminho à aceitação com suas adagas e sua força.

Seus profundos olhos azuis como um mar em calma se enfocaram nele.

—Nicolas, você é mais que a imagem que projeta. É mais que um forte e lutador guerreiro. É tenro e nobre e sensível como um poeta. Talvez nunca deixaste a ninguém ver esse lado. Mas eu o vi. Os outros devem conhecer tudo de ti, não só a parte superficial. Se deixasse que vissem mais profundamente em ti, saberiam o que eu sei.

O alarme cresceu dentro dele. Maggie escavou dentro de suas capas e viu o que ele nunca se atreveria a mostrar a ninguém mais. A manada não necessitava um poeta. Eles necessitavam um guerreiro.

Tinha que afastar-la desse perigoso pensamento.

—A única pessoa que precisa ir dentro de si mesma é você Maggie. Deve aprender a vencer ao inimigo, e deve recordar o que há em seu passado que te detém de aprender —grunhiu Nicolas.

—Não preciso recordar nada, e não preciso disto —com um giro firme de seu pulso mandou a adaga ao chão. Afundando-se na terra com um tremor.

Nicolas estudou a firmeza desafiante de seu lábio inferior. Não o faria. Maggie com sua gentil natureza e obstinação o desafiava. Ele não podia romper essa barreira que bloqueava seu passado. Nem sequer com o emparelhamento. Ela tinha construido seu próprio bloqueio com ele, tal como ele o tinha feito com ela, pensou ironicamente.

Mas sabia como empurrar seu passado, empurrando-a para batalha.

Quando o primeiro Morph explorador chegasse, poria seu plano em ação.

Fora do bordo do bosque, comeram uma abundante jantar de carne ligeiramente assada.

Nicolas encheu sua taça com a garrafa de vinho merlot que encontrou na cova. O crepúsculo rosa se filtrava através das pontas dos pinheiros tocando a terra. O vento escovava a grossa grama do bordo do bosque. O frescor de finais de outubro se sentia delicioso. Sentia-se pacífico entretanto Maggie nunca se havia sentido tão tensa antes. Seu lobo lutava e uivava por ser livre. Sentia-se em perigo e a alertava dos depredadores.

Ridículo. Aqui não há predadores. Nicolas lhe assegurou que a cabana estava protegida de intrusos. O conjuro mágico que os protegia dos Morphs deveria durar até que...

Ela e Nicolas não praticaram muita magia.

Seu garfo calou sobre a mesa de cristal com um estrépito. Nicolas olhou para ela.

—Nicolas, estamos a salvo agora Não? Quer dizer, a magia que emitimos com nossa mudança fez algo?

Nicolas jogou com sua comida.

—Não estou certo, o escudo ao redor da casa é forte, mas nunca foi provado.

Depende do nível de poder utilizado.

—Como pode saber quão forte é a magia?

Levantou seu olhar para encontrar o seu.

—A magia Morph é escura e não emite cores, mas a poderosa magia Draicon produz faíscas incandescentes. Nosso emparelhamento certamente comprometeu a integridade do escudo.

Ao recordar os brilhantes brilhos de cores quando fizeram o amor, desvaneceu-se o apetite de Maggie.

Seu tranqüilizador sorriso lhe ofereceu um pouco de consolo.

—Iremos amanhã, caira. Muito antes de que os Morphs nos possam localizar. Trate de relaxar.

Ela tomou outra parte de carne, mas seguiu observando os campos além da cabana. O crepúsculo atraiu animais ao desordenado, triste jardim. No bordo do campo, viu um pequeno movimento. Maggie baixou o garfo e cheirou o ar. Captou a deliciosa essência masculina de Nicolas, o aroma do prado e um pequeno aroma de veado.

O animal atravessou o bosque e entrou no prado. Começou a mordiscar o pasto.

—É só um veado —Maggie se relaxou, suspirando com alívio.

Nicolas arqueou uma interrogante sombracelha negra.

—Suponho que suspeitas de cada animal que perambule por aqui. Acredito que desejas saltar sobre mim.

—Inclusive eu? —Sorriu a ela.

—Especialmente você. Você sempre parece como se fosses saltar sobre mim —zombou ela.

Seu sorriso se desvaneceu em um intenso olhar.

—Faço-o.

A escura promessa em seus olhos enviou deliciosos calafrios através dela. Maggie olhou novamente para o veado. Que tinha avançado conforme pastava. Franziu o cenho enquanto se aproximava, obviamente indiferente dos humanos comendo seu próprio jantar perto.

—Esse veado é extremamente grande para uma espécie do sul. Nunca vi um como esse.

Os sentidos de Maggie ficaram em alerta. O formoso cervo moveu suas orelhas para atrás. Lambeu seu nariz e abriu a boca.

Um raio da luz do crepúsculo se refletiu em seus dentes afiados como navalhas.

O horror a atravessou, Maggie ofegou enquanto algo saía sobre a suave pele dourada do veado. O veado se retorcia e girava, crescendo como um réptil em escala.

Ela ficou em choque ante o crocodilo de três metros que começou a deslocar-se para eles.

Nesse momento já se materializaram adagas nas mãos do Nicolas, enquanto que se levantava de um salto e corria ao bordo da coberta.

—É um Morph explorador, fique aqui. Eu o matarei.

O grito de protesto morreu em seus lábios enquanto Nicolas saltava fora de coberta e corria para o intruso. O crocodilo vaiou e abriu as mandíbulas. Ela gritou uma advertência enquanto o crocodilo girava ao redor para atacar. As grandes mandíbulas se fecharam sobre o braço de Nicolas. Seu casal soltou suas adagas e gritou enquanto o crocodilo o mordia, rasgando sua pele.

Maggie chorou também, seu lobo clamou por liberdade. Nicolas nunca tinha gritado em agonia.

As lágrimas empanaram sua visão.

Ela deveria salvá-lo. Maggie saltou fora da coberta e correu para frente, ignorando o débil protesto do Nicolas. Os olhos do réptil se fixaram nela enquanto o crocodilo girava novamente, com as mandíbulas abertas, mostrando as filas de dentes afiados. Nicolas permanecia na terra, gemendo. Ele sempre lutava em silêncio, como uma maquina letal exterminando os Morphs.

Estava gravemente ferido. Talvez morrendo, Maggie lutou por controlar suas emoções.

Levantou uma adaga abandonada. O crocodilo girou, golpeando-a com sua enorme pata.

Caindo ao chão, Maggie se dobrou em um novelo como lhe ensinou Nicolas. levantou-se de um salto.

Correndo para frente, tomou a cauda do crocodilo e o girou sobre seu lombo. Maggie saltou em seu peito apunhalando-o profundamente.

A adaga se afundou dentro do suave ventre e dentro do coração. O sangue negro brotou.

Maggie chorava enquanto o fluido ácido salpicava sobre sua cara, peito e mãos. Queimava. Ela decididamente lutava por controlar a dor, enquanto girava a faca.

O crocodilo emitiu um grito fora deste mundo, retorcendo-se e trocando de forma diante de seus horrorizados olhos. Olhos desalmados, magro e gordurento cabelo. Um pesadelo andante.

Depois finalmente fico quieto, rodando longe do Morph, Maggie o observou enquanto desintegrava-se em cinzas.

Cambaleando-se sobre seus pés,observou suas queimaduras voltar-se de cor rosada, para depois desaparecer totalmente. Seus poderes de cura cresciam cada dia.

—Bravo— Disse brandamente Nicolas.

A boca do Maggie se abria enquanto ele se levantava. Nicolas se levantou como se não houvesse passado nada. Os arranhões em seu braço tinham desaparecido.

Ele tinha agora suas habilidades de cura. Tinha-o esquecido totalmente. Ele não. Em troca, usou o ataque para provocar que ela matasse.

Ao dar-se conta disso queimava pior que o sangue do Morph.

—Você... fingiu!

—A propósito —Disse Nicolas tomando em consideração seu atônito olhar.

—Como pôde? Importa-te tão pouco que tivesse deixado que essa coisa te matasse? Ou a mim?

—Não havia perigo —disse calmamente— Tinha cheirado ao explorador muito antes que o veado aparecesse no prado. Conheço-os, Maggie. Sabia que alguém apareceria esta noite. Nunca teria deixado que lhe fizessem mal.

—Por que demônios o fez? —Ela estava gritando, suas emoções buliam em seu interior.

—Para te provar que podia matar o inimigo, Maggie, fez-o. Dizia que não podia.

Estava errada.

—Bastardo —sussurrou ela— Pensei que estava morrendo. Pensei que precisava de mim.

Ele seguia inexpressivo.

—Posso cuidar de mim mesmo.

—Obviamente. Então não precisa de mim. Agora tem meus poderes empáticos, Nicolas.

Pode retornar a Novo México sem mim. De fato pode ir direto ao inferno se o desejar.

Nicolas sempre tinha estado orgulhoso de sua inteligência e habilidade para raciocinar. Nunca tinha pensado em si mesmo como um idiota. Até agora.

Maggie corria. Acres de terra virgem e bosques lhe davam abundante território para perambular. Em sua busca percorreu os bosques. Magras linhas de musgo espanhol brotavam dos ramos dos olmos sobre suas cabeças. Líquen verde cobriam os troncos dos pinheiros Australianos. O aroma da terra fresca nadava em suas fossas nasais. Encontrou sua essência como um risco ziguezagueante por todo o bosque.

Tinha pensado que matar um Morph para protegê-lo despertaria seus instintos assassinos. O tiro saiu pela culatra. Amaldiçoando, passou a noite procurando-a. O Morph explorador devia ser sido seguido por uma horda na manhã. Se não conseguia encontrar Maggie...

Tragando forte, colocou esse pensamento a um lado, Nicolas tratou de rastreá-la mentalmente.

Não obteve resposta. As emoções o deixaram nu. Novamente tentou, abrindo-se a sua companheira.

Nada.

O medo por Maggie se cravou em sua espinha. Nunca antes havia sentido esta espiral de sentimentos fora de controle. As emoções eram perigosas. Transformava a guerreiros fortes em débeis mortais, expondo sua vulnerabilidade, nublando seus pensamentos. Não podia permitir o luxo de ter emoções, ou apaixonar-se.

Nicolas se deteve de repente. Amor? Lançou uma risada auto depreciativa. Ele, o Draicon determinado a nunca crescer próximo a algum outro, quem se protegia das relações, fazia o impensável. Apaixonou-se por seu casal. Que estúpido de sua parte assumir que poderia emparelhar-se com ela e manter-se separado. Ele não podia apaixonar-se. Qualquer pessoa próxima ao Nicolas se tornaria um alvo para seus inimigos.

Apertando a mandíbula, Nicolas continuou trotando entre as árvores. Maggie poderia ser usada contra ele se mostrasse seus sentimentos. Silenciosamente o jurou mantê-los ocultos e em segredo.

Maggie devia ser mantida a salvo a todo custo. Inclusive se o preço que devia pagar era perdê-la.

Queria converter-la em uma assassina para salvar à manada. Muito bem pelo Nicolas. Alguma vez teve em conta seus sentimentos?

Nicolas esfregou de novo a tatuagem. Pensou que estava fazendo o melhor para a manada, mas o que acontecia com o Maggie? Obrigou-a a converter-se em algo que ela odiava e temia.

Algo que você odiava e temia?

O traidor pensamento rondou em sua mente. Nicolas grunhiu. Tão desesperado estava por calá-la e restringir seus sentimentos crescentes para ela, que nunca teve em conta suas necessidades.

Não mais. Logo que a encontrasse, ela seria o primeiro. Se é que a encontraria. Devo encontrá-la.

O amanhecer se elevou através da grossa folhagem banhando os pinheiros com uma débil luz. Nicolas esfregou a tatuagem, frustrado e temeroso. Tinha que encontrá-la. Imagens de Maggie destroçada pelos Morphs o perseguiam. Junto a um magro pinheiro caiu sobre seus joelhos e fechou os olhos tratando de alcançar a seu casal novamente. Esta vez pôs todas suas emoções na chamada.

Uma débil resposta aumentou suas esperanças.

Nicolas se abriu, escutando com todo seu coração.

O temor o encheu quando escutou o lastimoso pranto de Maggie.

Tinha retornado à cabana, buscando-o. E agora os Morphs vinham em sua direção.

O lobo corria mais rápido que em sua forma humana. Nicolas se despiu e mudou. Saltou para a cabana. Mandando internamente consolo a Maggie. O medo o pôs em guarda.

Sua única esperança é que não fosse tarde para salvá-la.

Eles se aproximavam.

Maggie jogou uma olhada a seu redor. Não havia lugar para esconder-se. OH Deus. O som de milhares de dentes mastigando e mordendo aumentava, dissimulando os suaves tangidos de um sino de igreja à distância.

Zangada com o Nicolas, assustada por suas tendências violentas, tinha fugido e passado a noite entre as árvores, em sua forma de lobo. Correndo, até que encontrou um celeiro abandonado.

Então mudou de novo e chorou até adormecer.

Quando despertou, Maggie se deu conta de quão estúpida tinha sido. Fugindo não resolvia nenhum problema, já tinha passado toda sua vida fugindo e escondendo-se.

Não se esconderia.

Quando retornou à cabana, banhou-se, trocou-se e saiu para procurar a seu casal. Pronta para responder a sua chamada voltou para o bosque.

E escutou o som, como uma serra elétrica através da pradaria amarelo esverdeada. Os Morphs foram diretos a ela. Enviou um rogo de ajuda mentalmente a Nicolas. Logo procurou. Não era tempo de fugir, eles a encontrariam.

O crepitante chiado se triplicou. Inclusive mais próximo. Muito tarde para fugir pelo caminho.

Maggie, as árvores de pinheiro. Roda no lodo para mascarar seu aroma e logo sobe à árvore.

A voz do Nicolas, com um tom de urgência soou em sua mente. Ela rodeou a casa. Caindo na terra lamacenta. Maggie se derrubou no chão cobrindo seu corpo com uma capa magra de terra úmida.

Ela tomou lodo em suas mãos, cobrindo sua cara e logo subiu pelos ramos baixos. Suas mãos tremiam. Suas lamacentas sapatilhas de esporte escorregaram no primeiro ramo. Mandando-a de novo à terra.

Rápido, caira, rápido. Fique calma. Sobe, tranqüila. Estou com você.

Maggie engoliu seco, respirou lentamente e escutou o consolo de Nicolas fazendo-se eco em sua cabeça. Agarrou o primeiro ramo, usando a sábia pegajosa para afiançar-se. Escalou, seu coração retumbando como um trovão, suas mãos tremendo tanto que logo que podia agarrar o seguinte ramo.

Vamos, vamos, sem olhar abaixo, até alcançar a ponta.

Parada em um ramo grosso, abraçou-se o tronco. Arriscou olhar para baixo.

Maggie suspirou aturdida.

Linhas de criaturas agachadas partiam através da pradaria. Parecia que aravam através do pasto, deixando um rastro marrom em seu caminho. Dente afiados chiavam, mordiam, estalavam. Se a alcançassem seria feita em pedaços.

OH, Nicolas, estou tão assustada.

Agüenta bebê, estarei aí em um minuto. Já estou mais perto.

O horror subiu por sua coluna. Não! Se chegar agora lhe verão, te matarão. Afaste-se.

Não Maggie, já chego…

Afaste se ou saltarei, juro-o. Não ficarei a salvo nesta árvore para verte morrer por nada. Afaste-se!

Silêncio. Maggie mordeu seu lábio tão forte que quase sangrou.

Uma grande formiga vermelha touro subiu pelo tronco, perto de sua mão. Maggie não se atreveu a mover-se, os músculos de suas pernas se contraíram. Manteve a calma mesclando-se com a árvore,deixando à seiva e o lodo absorver sua essência. A formiga subiu por sua mão. Ela afogou um grito. Não é um Morph, é só uma formiga. Só uma formiga.

A formiga percorreu sua mão, subiu por seu pulso, explorando a capa de lodo avermelhada de seu braço. Maggie se estremeceu, as mandíbulas a morderam através do lodo, ela fez uma careta de dor, mas não se moveu.

A formiga continuou mordendo, ignorando-a, Maggie olhou fixamente a ruidosa massa de coisas avançando. Engatinhando em quatro magras extremidades, com seus corpos nus cobertos com uma pele amarela azafranada. Suas genitálias masculinas pendurandas grotescamente grandes entre suas pernas. Com seus olhos negros sem alma. Mas seus dentes eram amarelos, afiados e triangulares.

Maggie colocou um punho dentro de sua boca. Que classe de coisas eram essas?

Então eles elevaram-se em duas pernas e ela quase perde seus sentidos e cai ao chão.

Essa era a forma natural dos Morphs.

Com o nariz levantado para o ar, eles cheiravam e logo como vapor, entraram na casa.

Como se percebesse o perigo, a formiga touro soltou sua mão, escorreu-se longe de Maggie, baixando o tronco.

Uma criatura saiu. Aproximou-se da árvore e cravou suas grandes garras contra ele. Maggie conteve o fôlego.

Golpeou a árvore, os ramos tremeram. O Morph olhou para cima. Maggie nem sequer se atreveu a respirar. Esperava somente que a grossa capa de lodo a cobrisse.

Aparentemente satisfeito o Morph se retirou. Ela tratou de olhar para baixo, vendo a formiga descer pelo tronco. Uma língua larga saiu da boca do Morph. Em um instante a formiga desapareceu, e a língua retornou.

O Morph lambeu seus grandes e gordurentos lábios. Náusea subiu pela garganta de Maggie.

Lutou contra ela enquanto o Morph se perdia na cabana.

Então um comprido e arrepiante uivo rompeu o ar.

Maggie estirou o pescoço para ver.

Um grande lobo cinza permanecia perto da cabana. Galopando para a árvore, Salta, Maggie, salta!

Ela confiou nele. Maggie desceu, saltando o último metro e meio, a dor percorreu suas pernas desaparecendo rapidamente. Ela correu para o Nicolas.

Os Morphs saíram da cabana. Trocando a lobos enquanto corriam. Foram à caça de Nicolas, uma manada de lobos mostrando suas presas. Seu ódio aromatizava o ar.

Trocando a sua forma humana enquanto corria, Nicolas se dirigiu para ela. Nu, e a atirou ao chão. O cobriu seu corpo com o seu enquanto os lobos atacavam.

Maggie lutava por liberar-se enquanto os Morphs caíam sobre ele. Nicolas não piscou ou franziu o cenho. Mas agüentava a respiração. Grunhidos encheram o ar. Ela fechou os olhos, aterrorizada por seu casal. O metálico aroma de sangue fresco se mesclou com a essência do lodo. As lágrimas se entupiram em sua garganta.

Soou um distante disparo. Maggie girou para escutar.

Silêncio, caira, fica quieta.

Maggie obedeceu, desconcertada enquanto escutava aos lobos uivar, então suas garras deslizando-se sobre o suave chão. Foram. Depois de uns poucos minutos de agonia, Nicolas se separou dela. Ela começou a chorar enquanto examinava as sangrentas feridas de suas costas. Tinham arranhado Nicolas ao tratar de alcançá-la. Mas ele a cobriu com seu corpo.

Enquanto observava as feridas, as marcas de garras diminuíram, logo desapareceram.

Nicolas a observou com um olhar preocupado.

—Está bem, caira?

Maggie tocou sua bochecha sem raspar.

—Sinto muito ter fugido —Sussurrou—Estava zangada, confusa.

Ele fechou os olhos enquanto se reclinava para sua carícia.

—É minha culpa. Eu sou quem te oferece uma desculpa. Obriguei-a a algo que você não queria. Me perdoe.

Nicolas descansou seus braços ao redor dela em um selvagem abraço. Ela se pressionou contra seu tremente corpo.

—Comecemos de novo Nicolas, Ambos. Vamos ao Novo México, me deixe conhecer a manada. E pôr fim a isto. Deve haver uma maneira que não envolva violência. Encontrarei uma, sei que posso fazê-lo.

—Confiou em ti —Disse ele contra seu cabelo—Não quero te perder de novo.

Ela levantou a cabeça, profundamente agitada. Os Morphs se retiraram, desaparecendo em silêncio como bruma. O cinza do céu prometia chuva no dia de hoje e uma úmida brisa movia as árvores.

Para todos os efeitos ele deveria estar morto. Se eles queriam matá-la, por que não o mataram a ele?

—Não entendo — ela tirou o lodo da cara,enquanto observava a seu amado com cara de preocupação— por que não lhe mataram?

Nicolas não disse nada. Mas a forma em que sua mandíbula se apertava, advertiram-lhe que ainda tinha segredos e não desejava compartilhá-los com ela. Lembrou o que disse Baylor e estremeceu.

O que significava exatamente essa misteriosa tatuagem? Quem era Nicolas em realidade?

 **CAPITULO 13**

No caminho ao aeroporto Internacional Hartfield de Atlanta, Nicolas fez uma parada rápida. Maggie foi a uma distribuidora de material médico e comprou material médico, gazes e luvas estéreis. Estava decidida a tratar a enfermidade que matava aos Draicon como uma cientista, além de como curadora.

O vôo até Albuquerque ocorreu sem problemas. Quando chegaram, Nicolas alugou um carro e se dirigiu para o norte. detiveram-se em uma loja do Ultramarinos e compraram provisões, se dirigiam a seu rancho, a umas milhas de distância dos terrenos da manada no Vale Pinyon.

Aí passaram um precioso dia a sós antes de unir-se à manada. Maggie temia que a manada a necessitasse, mas Nicolas deteve seus protestos com suave aprumo.

Ele a necessitava mais. Sua confissão terminou com seus protestos.

Seu lar tinha sofás de madeira de pinheiro estofados e poltronas com motivos do sul. Uma pesada mesa de café de pinheiro e um velho tapete estavam colocadas frente a uma chaminé de pedra.

Dois abajures de leitura feitos de latão, telas em forma de folha colocadas aos lados dos sofás, janelas panorâmicas do chão ao teto de onde se observava o vale. A habitação tinha uma cama de quatro colunas tão grande como sua caminhonete, uma chaminé de pedra e uma porta que se abria a um pequeno pórtico.

O aroma de pinheiro e canela aromatizavam o ambiente. A fragrante essência combinada com os móveis masculinos e os pequenos toques de adornos, como ursos de pelúcia amontoados nas esquinas faziam que sentisse como se estivesse em casa. Maggie observou com interesse.

—É meu —disse ele baixando as malas— 150 metros de terra virgem. O vizinho mais próximo esta a 15 quilômetros. Comprei esta cabana faz anos como um retiro privado. Tem muita vida selvagem, raposas, veados, coelhos e está o suficientemente longe da civilização para mim.

Comeram um jantar ligeiro que cozinhou Nicolas. Sentados em uma balcão colocado estrategicamente centralizado, observou-o bater os ovos, adicionar queijo gratinado, cebolas e pimentas para fazer uma omelete. Brindaram com taças de pinot noir. por cima da taça lhe brindou um divertido sorriso, lhe recordando o momento quando se conheceram no bar da Florida.

A conversação consistiu em um ligeiro bate-papo. Nicolas levantou o rosto enquanto falava sobre seu lar e como faria do rancho um verdadeiro lar algum dia.

—Muito espaço aberto, ar fresco. Um bom lugar para criar filhos—disse brandamente, seus olhos se deslizou sobre os seus.

Terminaram seu jantar e passaram o tempo diante do fogo fazendo amor, lenta e relaxadamente. Nicolas a amou com uma tranqüila intensidade, como se soubesse que era seu último tempo juntos antes de retornar para junto dos Draicon. As flamas rangeram na chaminé enquanto ele beijava seu corpo nu, seus lábios deixavam um risco quente. A maciez do tapete abaixo dela a fazia sentisse tão suave e cálida, contrastando com o duro corpo masculino colocado sobre ela.

À manhã seguinte, uma ligeira neve dançava movimento pelo vento. Uma luz cinzenta penetrou através das janelas. Maggie se aconchegou sob o travesseiro de plumas de ganso enquanto Nicolas levantava a cabeça.

Observou a luz cinzenta do amanhecer e seu rosto adormecido. Escuras pestanas cobriam as rosadas bochechas. Ar puro, e o tempo a sós com ele tinha esfumado a tensão e o cansaço de suas formas. Sua tremente mão separou gentilmente seus sedosos cachos apartando-os de sua bochecha.

Seus sentimentos ameaçaram transbordando-se. Nicolas levantou uma parede mental, sem atrever-se a compartilhá-los com ela. A dor o envolveu. Tinha que lhe ensinar a defender-se por si mesma, assegurando-se a ie mesmo que poderia sobreviver com a manada ou sozinha... se ele se ia. Nicolas girou e abraçou Maggie de lado, com um sentimento devastador de completa perda.

Não podia perdê-la. Não agora.

—Maggie —sussurrou, acariciando seu cabelo— Minha formosa Maggie.

Maggie abriu os olhos lentamente, e ele se perdeu em seu profundo olhar. Nicolas a aproximou enquanto Maggie mordiscava seu pescoço. curvou-se contra ele, compartilhando seu calor corporal. Era morna e suave, sua sedosa pele feminina cedendo contra ele. O ar frio penetrava através da janela ligeiramente aberta. Ela passou os dedos sobre seu peito, fazendo que se estremecesse com renovado desejo.

A realidade chegaria o suficientemente rápido. Demasiado rápido.

Pinyon Valley, lar dos Draicon. Faz anos a manada se transladou aqui, abandonando as plácidas colinas das Montanhas Rochosas de Avermelhado, pela quietude do norte de novo México.

Nicolas explicou que a manada se movia a cada quarenta anos para manter a raia as suspeitas,devido a que os Draicon envelheciam lentamente. Agora se tinham mudado para manter seus meninos a salvo dos Morphs.

Os arbustos cinzentos, os densos bosques de pinyon, os pinheiros ponderosos e os zimbros aos pés de colina e vales. Os planos pareciam estéreis e as ladeiras das montanhas estavam cheias com brilhantes álamos. As pradarias e prados estavam escassamente povoados exceto por algumas fazendas dedilhando o aparentemente vale sem fim. Elevando-se sobre as ladeiras estavam as majestosas montanhas repletas de densa vegetação.

Escondido em uma ladeira se encontrava, coberto com densos abetos e olmos, a grande reserva de caça que agora servia como quartel geral dos Draicon. A maioria dos membros da manada viviam separadamente, mas quando Damián adoeceu, a manada se transportou como uma unidade para o refúgio. Precisavam estar perto uns dos outros quando seu líder estava morrendo.

Nicolas conduzia o Ford Escape alugado por um caminho de terra. Os pássaros se chamavam uns aos outros dos mastreie. As nuvens se dissolviam sobre suas cabeças, levadas por um ligeiro vento. Maggie baixou seu vidro para inalar o fresco e aromatizado ar apinheirado. As lembranças a arrastavam. Boas lembranças.

—Meu pai estava acostumado a me trazer para largas caminhadas nesta área —murmurou ela, levantando a cabeça permitindo ao vento mover seus cachos.

Nicolas a olhou.

—Está recordando. Deus. A manada pode te recordar ou pode que não. Não estou seguro de o que lhes disse Baylor, assim mantenha-se em guarda.

Ela franziu o cenho.

—Por que te detesta, Nicolas? Parece determinado a te provocar em cada passo.

Esses largos ombros se encolheram.

—Uma vez me deitei com sua noiva, antes de que eles tivessem uma relação. Não foi nada mais que sexo depois de uma briga com o Morphs e eu necessitava de energia. Provavelmente ainda esteja ressentido por isso.

Ela se encheu de dúvidas, a animosidade do Baylor parecia ser por algo mais que só ciúmes. Os Draicon abrigavam um forte sentido de família e manada. Pressentia que tinha algo mais que ver com isso.

O poeirento caminho se abria a uma grande e verde pradaria e um caminho de cascalho. Uma cerca separava a propriedade das árvores detrás dela. Nicolas estacionou frente a enorme reserva. Grandes janelas panorâmicas do chão ao teto com vista à pradaria. Pensou que a imensa casa parecia um suntuoso ponto vacacional, sentia que estava fortemente fortificada, como uma fortaleza.

Subiu os degraus, com suas malas nas mãos.

—Vêem. Não tem sentido atrasá-lo. Esperam-nos.

—Como sabe?

—Posso cheirá-los —mencionou ele.

Nicolas pressionou sua palma sobre um exploratório plano junto às grandes portas duplas. Não aconteceu nada. Um músculo se contraiu em sua mandíbula enquanto tentava outra vez.

—Demônios. Ainda me têm bloqueado.

Não era um sinal de bem-vinda. Maggie lhe deu seu sorriso mais brilhante.

—Sou eu Nicolas. Não estão seguros de que esperar. Sou uma estranha, mais que nada.

Sua ruidosa chamada soou mais confiada do que se sentia ela. O que sentiu uns minutos depois enquanto escutava um enérgico ruído de passos dentro e o deslizamento de várias fechaduras.

A porta se abriu lentamente para fora.

Uma jovem mulher que parecia amistosa se colocou na soleira, oferecendo sua mão. O sorriso de bem-vinda em sua cara contrastava com as grosas portas que lhes bloqueavam o passo.

—Olá, sou Katia. Você deve ser Maggie. antes de que Maggie pudesse responder, a outra mulher deu um passo adiante e a envolveu em um grande abraço. Sua força surpreendeu Maggie.

—Estou tão contente de que esteja aqui e Nicolas está de volta. É maravilhoso. Totalmente maravilhoso. Tudo se está caindo em pedaços—sussurrou Katia. Então esfregou os transbordantes olhos, adotou um valente sorriso e deu a Nicolas um breve mas carinhoso abraço— Entrem. Vos darei uma habitação no andar de cima. O quarto dos doentes esta embaixo no porão. O quarto de Damián no terceiro piso e isolado do resto.

Nicolas lançou a Maggie um interrogativo olhar enquanto levantava sua bagagem e entrava no refúgio. Katia estava desmoronando por dentro. Quantos mais se sentiam igual? A compaixão do Maggie aflorou. Ela apertou a mão de Nicolas depois de que deixou as malas no corredor.

A manada o necessitava. Ela se sentia segura disso.

Caminharam pelo atapetado corredor até um grande e aberto quarto empapado com luz natural. Em cadeiras, sofás e sentados em muitas mesas ao redor do quarto, estavam sentados dúzias de gente que parecia ordinária.

A manada.

Todos se voltaram para eles ao mesmo tempo.

Nicolas manteve uma ligeiro mas possessivo apertão na cintura do Maggie enquanto estudava às pessoas. Uma mulher abraçava a um pequeno bebê em seu regaço. O infante ria e apontava para o Maggie com um sorriso de bem-vinda. A mãe fez que girasse sua cara, mandando-o calar. Um homem com cabelo raspado e feições afiadas se aproximou, agarrou ao bebê e se sentou junto à mulher, com atitude protetora.

Nenhum sorriso de bem-vinda, nem sequer um amistoso assentimento. sentiu-se como se penetrasse em uma multidão de hostis estranhos. Olhando-os a todos, imaginando que trocavam a sua forma de lobo, sentiu-se inclusive mais estranha. Esta era uma família que se vinculavam uns com outros, jogavam juntos, criavam a seus filhos em proximidade e caçavam juntos como lobos. Ela era uma forasteira.

Eram diferentes. Podia senti-lo. As finas linhas de beleza nas mulheres ,os duros contornos dos homens, extinguiram sua impaciência. Maggie se sentia tão confusa como estranha igual a quando foi introduzida no frio e anti-séptico mundo de pais adotivos. Ela não encaixava.

Inclusive aqui, com Nicolas? Ele que insistia que essa era sua família, sua manada, seu lar.

Entretanto nada era familiar. Maggie endireitou as costas, levantou o queixo. Ninguém veria como lhe doía sua crescente hostilidade. Ninguém.

Uma sensação cálida entrou em sua mente. Imagens de uma amorosa família e lar a alagou. Nicolas. Ela sentiu a confiança de seu braço de aço ao redor de sua cintura. Sua confiança elevou a própria. Maggie elevou o queixo, estudando à multidão. A hostilidade inicial pareceu diminuir, sendo substituída por olhadas curiosas.

Um menino com cabeça afiada jogando no chão junto a um sofá de couro lançou algo. O coração do Maggie se acelerou. Um brinquedo de cão. De repente um shih-tzu marrom se precipitou desde atrás da cadeira, suas garras arranhando o tapete. O cão se deteve. Ele se dirigiu para Maggie, agitando sua cauda. Um latido de pronunciada alegria rompeu o silêncio da habitação.

—Misha— Maggie se liberou de Nicolas, adiantando-se. Sua cadela brincou de correr e foi direta para seus braços. Animando-a com furiosas lambidas no seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas que se deslizavam por suas bochechas.

Só isto valia todo. Tinha sanado a Misha. Maggie acariciou a sedosa pele, maravilhando-se pela excelente saúde de seu amiga. Qualquer que fosse o sentimento que a manada guardava para ela, esmeraram-se cuidando de sua cadela.

Levantou o olhar e viu algo alarmante. Os olhares não estavam centrados nela, a não ser no Nicolas. Ele se manteve orgulhoso, endireitando os ombros, aceitando o rancor arrojado para ele.

Ela não era a fonte de suspeita. Os membros da manada abandonaram seus assentos e se aproximaram.

—Maggie, te levante. Permite que lhe conheçam —a instruiu Nicolas.

Maggie se manteve totalmente quieta enquanto os outros se aproximavam, observando-a criticamente. Nicolas disse algumas palavras em seu mente. Está bem. Estou contigo. Ela sabia que este processo era essencial para que ganhasse a aceitação da manada. aproximaram-se dela,passando suas mãos sobre ela, cheirando-a. As pessoas levantaram seu cabelo e cheirou atrás de sua orelha. Outro mais cheirou a parte alta de sua cabeça. A mulher a olhou especialmente. Não são humano,recordou-se a si mesmo, obrigando a suas mãos a relaxar-se. Esta era a maneira Draicon de aceitá-la na manada.

Um macho fez mais que inalar sua essência. descaradamente levantou sua mão, beijando-a de forma cortês. Nicolas elevou o lábio superior em uma silenciosa ameaça. O macho se retirou, baixando o olhar.

Ela viu o Baylor entrar na habitação, fechando outra porta. O Draicon urbano se aproximou, lhe mostrando um cálido sorriso. Que se dissolveu quando pousou o olhar sobre Nicolas.

—Então, tornaste — disse rotundamente — É bom verte Margaret. Seu sangue está ajudado Damián. Continua gravemente doente, mas lhe comprou um pouco de tempo.

O alívio relaxou a expressão de Nicolas. Baylor se dirigiu para a Katia, aproximando-a a ele.

—Quanto a ti Nicolas...

Katia colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios.

—Por favor, pare. Agora não é o momento.

—As regras são as regras —disse Baylor, apartando a mão da Katia— Nicolas as tem quebrado. Ele foi proscrito.

—Conheço as regras —disse brandamente, seu olhar nunca abandonou ao outro macho— Ajudei às implementar e as segui quando abandonei a manada. As regras estabelecem que minha aceitação é condicional até retornar com a empática perdida, Margaret. Não me empurre, Baylor.

Outros a olharam com aberto interesse. O macho que tinha beijado sua mão fixo seu olhar com audaz agressão.

—A lenda diz que é a única que poderia destruir a nosso inimigo, Kane, o líder dos Morph. brigaste? Pode sobreviver às feridas de um Morph ou lhes matar?

—Sou mais dura do que você é —replicou ela, em uma luta de olhares até que o macho baixou o seu. Demônios, eram agressivos. Ela farejou seu medo escondido unido a uma profunda preocupação. Baylor tinha razão, a manada estava se separando.

Pensando que ser suave era melhor que fazê-los fortes. Os Draicon queriam e necessitavam confiança. Maggie esboçou um tranqüilizador sorriso.

—Sobrevivi o ataque dos Morphs. Seu sangue queima, mas meu corpo sara rapidamente.

Katia a Miro solenemente. —Baylor nos disse o que tinha passado. Curou a seu cão. Pode curar a nossa gente desta enfermidade? Temos a alguns sentido-se doentes após terem cuidado de Damián. Não estão tão doentes, mas necessitam seu toque.

Sua natural curiosidade surgiu nela.

—Só os que o atendem se sentem doente? Isso significa que a enfermidade é transmitida pelo contato de espécie a espécie.

—Sim. Jake e Caren, nossos melhores cientistas, pagaram o sangue que enviou e trataram de fazer um anticorpo. O injetaram no Damian, mas não o curou, so lhe deu mais tempo. E tampouco curou aos outros.

Uma grossa lágrima se deslizou pela bochecha da Katia.

—Agora eles também estão doentes. Qualquer um que tenha tido contato com Damian está doente. Inclusive Aurelia, que o esteve cuidando.

Maggie se mostro resolutiva.

—Deve ser transmitida pelo contato, não por via aérea. comprei luvas e 3 trajes hipoalergenicos isolantes . Queimem toda a roupa e lençóis que tenham estado em contato com o Damián. Não podemos nos arriscar a que ninguém mais caia doente.

—E o que fazemos com quem já está doente?O duro tom na voz do Nicolas lhe advertiu de sua preocupação por ela. Ela tocou seu braço confortando-o.

—Farei o que tenha que fazer. Damian estará bem por agora, mas se os outros não estão melhorado, piorarão. Devo curá-los agora, antes que aconteça.

—Maggie— disse apertadamente.

Ela girou e tomou sua bochecha. As palavras não eram necessárias entre eles, mas as disse em voz alta para que os outros escutassem.

—Nicolas, a manada te necessita tanto como me necessitam . Não há uma liderança real aqui desde que Damian caiu doente. Os meninos estão muito magros, posso ver que as reservas de comida estão escasseando. Necessitam a alguém que os guie.

Ele fechou os olhos, assentindo. Logo os abriu olhando cada centímetro onde tinha estado.

Furiosa determinação e tranqüila força. O segundo do Damian, o seguinte em liderar a manada. Nicolas lhe apertou a mão.

—Vê, faz o que tenha que fazer.

Seu casal deixou cair um olhar carrancudo sobre o Baylor e outros machos.

—Reúnam um grupo. Temos que caçar algo afresco.

Baylor começou falar e ficou em silencio baixo as frias ordens de Nicolas. deu-se a volta e o resto dos machos começaram a sair da habitação. Katia luzia atormentada, mas lhe sorriu ao Maggie e Nicolas.

—Vamos, mostrarei-lhes seu dormitório.

Ela os dirigiu subindo dois pisos de escadas de madeira através de um comprido corredor. As janelas estavam alinhadas no saguão, oferecendo uma excelente vista do nevado campo que rodeava ao refúgio.

Um ponto de observação, deu-se conta Maggie. Cada janela lhes permitia ver qualquer coisa aproximando-se. O refúgio estava construído mais para amparo que para recreação.

Abrindo uma porta ao final do corredor, Katia gesticulou.

—Espero que estejam cômodos aqui. Damián insistiu em que necessitavam privacidade. Todos os demais estão no outro extremo. Tentei fazê-lo tão caseiro como é possível. Se necessitarem algo, façam-me saber. Em um momento os meninos lhes subirão a bagagem.

Maggie deslizou seu olhar ao redor da habitação cor nata. Uma manta azul marinho cobria a antiga cama tamanho real. Um vaso de cerâmica azul cheio com folhas de outono estava colocado sobre um antigo vestidor de olmo e umas toalhas de mesa adicionavam cor ao piso de pinheiro.

Abajures com forma de faróis de trem estavam colocadas em mesinhas de noite gêmeas. As cortinas de encaixe nas janelas davam um toque delicado. Entretanto não se sentia cômoda aqui, não com a animosidade aparecendo como uma tormenta do verão.

Preferia o rancho abandonado de Nicolas com seu velho edredom de plumas de ganso em uma cama tão grande como um campo de futebol e as grandes janelas de onde se olhavam às suaves arvores do bosque e as verdes pradarias.

Nicolas passeava na habitação como um animal enjaulado.

—Preciso falar com que não te relaxa?

—Relaxar? Quando há membros da manada doentes? Vou baixar.

Enquanto ela fez o intento de partir, ele a agarrou pelo braço. Algo escuro apareceu em seu olhar ambarino— Seja cuidadosa utilizando sua magia, caira. Inclusive seus poderes poderiam não ser capazes de trabalhar em todos. Eu a cheirei no ar no piso lá embaixo.

—O que cheirou?

Sua boca se aplanou.

—Morte.

No momento em que ela alcançou os degraus atapetados do porão, o aroma golpeou Maggie. Com náuseas, pressionou uma mão sobre o nariz. Nicolas tinha razão. Seus olhos começaram a chorar com pena. O fedor da enfermidade era o mesmo que reconheceu na Misha. Em sua cadela, ela pensou que era câncer. Agora o conhecia por sua verdadeira natureza, o aroma de desespero e desesperança.

Seguindo Katia, que estava vestida com o traje protetor, Maggie desceu para um grande quarto com paredes de madeira. Camas individuais alinhadas ao estilo de dormitório, estendiam-se pelo quarto. Pelo menos uma dúzia de fêmeas e alguns machos descansavam aí.

Era pior do que tinha pensado. Sanar a esses Draicon aniquilaria sua força. Mas tinha que fazê-lo.

Flexionando suas mãos, Maggie foi de cama em cama enquanto Katia explicava os diversos estágios da enfermidade. A maioria estava no estado inicial. Alguns estavam no intermediário. Curou a aqueles que estavam menos doentes e trabalho todo o tempo. sentia-se incrivelmente doente e débil, mas empurrava para o último o pior dos casos.

Aurelia, a enfermeira do Damián. A Draicon fêmea grunhia e gemia em sua cama. Maggie sentia as lágrimas umedecerem seus olhos ante seu sofrimento.

—Tenho que ir...Damián me necessita. Disse Aurelia, levantou-se e gemeu, depois caiu de novo na cama.

Sua lealdade ao líder da manada comoveu Maggie.

Olhou para o Draicon fêmea, encolhida em uma apertada bola. encheu-se com compaixão.

Maggie se sentou sobre a cama e gentilmente colocou suas mãos sobre o coração da Aurelia. O dor a rodeou. Quebras de onda de violenta e vermelha dor. Maggie mordeu o lábio e se arriscou.

Concentrando-se viu as feias células escuras e as sanou a todas.

Minutos depois, retirou suas mãos. Sua respiração saía em desiguais baforadas.

Suas mãos se tornaram da cor de um cinza pintalgado. Sobrevieram-na as náuseas. Maggie cambaleou para uma cama vazia e caiu sobre ela.

Tinha sido mais difícil do que tinha imaginado alguma vez. Mas tinha sanado aos doentes. A todos exceto Damian. Agora não tinha a força para saná-lo. por agora, teria que esperar.

Uma hora depois, ainda exausta Maggie deslizou para a habitação de Damian no terceiro piso. Não tinha sido difícil de encontrar. Seguiu sua essência. Poderosa, dominante, ligada à mesma enfermidade do porão.

Com cuidado abriu a porta e entrou. Em uma cama de tamanho real descansava o líder dos Draicon, a mesma cor cinza coloria sua pele. Seu espesso cabelo negro estava cortado rente a nuca, diferente do comprido de Nicolas. Tinha uma forte cara quadrada e uma enganosa boca vulnerável.

Ela pressentiu que nada era vulnerável com este Draicon.

Suas mãos se elevaram como se fosse o sanar mas Maggie se obrigou às baixar. Não se arriscaria a saná-lo enquanto estivesse ainda débil. Ele estava muito mais doente.

Aproximando-se, o coração do Maggie passou através da expressão de sua cara. As linhas de dor faziam estragos em seu semblante. Sentiu que estava mascarando a agonia quando estava acordado para não alarmar à manada.

Um ruído na janela a pôs em alerta. Maggie se moveu rapidamente, mas a porta estava muito longe. O armário. Entrou nele, deixando a porta entreaberta e observou.

A janela se deslizou sem ruído. Uma mulher diminuta subiu a ela e entrou.

Uma morna e calosa mão se colocou sobre a boca de Maggie ao mesmo tempo que um poderoso braço a retirava. Ela ofegou surpreendida, então cheirou o Nicolas.

—O que faz aqui escondido? —Perguntou mentalmente.

—Vigiando ao Damian. Captei esta essência, sabia que ela se dirigia para cá—lhe respondeu mentalmente.

Desconcertada ela começou a lhe perguntar mais. Um sussurro em sua mente os fez concentrar-se.

Viram uma diminuta mulher aproximando-se da cama de Damián. Sua pele era tão pálida como a porcelana. Seu cabelo comprido até os ombros emoldurava sua magra cara. Tinha um pequeno nariz, altos e elegantes maçãs do rosto e parecia não ter mais de 18 anos.

—Jamie —murmurou Nicolas em sua mente.

Ela era Jamie, o terror que devastou a manada com sua enfermidade? A mulher mortal que tinha quebrado o Damian?

Jamie se mantinha junto à cama. Maggie se alertou, pronta para proteger ao líder dos Draicon com seu próprio corpo se era necessário. Mas Nicolas parecia relaxado e não tinha medo pelo Damian.

A mulher baixou a cabeça por um momento. Quando a levantou, a surpresa encheu Maggie. Uma grande e solitária lágrima descia pela translúcida pele de Jamie.

—Chora por mim?

O suave acento de Nova Orleáns fez que Maggie e Jamie ofegassem ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos de Damian estavam abertos, seu olhar agudo. Ela se perguntava se em algum momento havia estado dormido.

A mortal deu um passo atrás, esfregando o rosto.. O sangue quente ruborizo sua cara.

—Eu? Não seja tolo. Vim ver se já estava morto —Sua sensual e melíflua voz contrastava agudamente com sua aparência juvenil.

—Decepcionada? Estou bastante vivo, obrigado por verificá-lo —o regozijo penetrava na voz de Damian. Maggie não entendia.

—Posto que já está aqui por que não se sinta? Descansa um pouco. Parece cansada.

Atuou quase gentil e sem medo da mulher que o tinha despojado de sua força e poder.

Jamie fixou seu olhar nele, seu lábio inferior se sobressaía. Um olhar cauteloso nasceu nela enquanto que se colocava na borda da cama de Damian. Não parecia mais que uma menina, uma confusa e temerosa menina. Maggie se sentia confundida.

—Os Morphs sabem que Nicolas está de retorno com a Margaret. Vim dizer te que planejam atacá-la depois de amanhã. Escutei ao Kane coordenando-os. Atacarão o refúgio em um enxame de abelhas. É a maneira mais rápida de viajar. Planejam entrar através dos condutos de ventilação, depois se converterão em lobos. Não se preocupe por eles, so querem matar a Margaret. Kane pensa que você já está morto.

O coração do Maggie deu um tombo. Nicolas lhe deu um abraço de consolo.

—Obrigado por avisar —disse Damián em voz baixa— por que me está contando isso?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

—Não sei. Talvez porque devo uma a Nicolas.

—Como saiu sem que eles se dessem conta?

—Já não se preocupam com o que faço. Posso ir e vir como me agradar —Jamie jogava com uma mecha de seu cabelo— Não temem que os abandone, Kane tem a certeza de que ficarei.

—Você está segura de que ficará? A verdade, por que está aqui, Jamie?

A voz de Damian irradiava ordem e demandava respostas.

—Eles me disseram... —Jamie parecia confundida— Kane me disse quem fui realmente e o que eu fiz... o que significa. Quem sou. É lixo. Mentiras. So tratam de me atormentar.

—É a verdade —Damian olhou Jamie fixamente— É por isso que enviei o Nicolas atrás de ti, com o estímulo que eu sabia que te tentaria mais que nada. Ele te ensinou magia, porque eu pedi.

Maggie fez um som de surpresa. Nicolas foi proscrito por seguir uma ordem de Damian?

—Usou-me —sussurrou Jamie— Sabia que eu era virgem. Era minha primeira vez e tudo o que eu queria... me fodeste e depois se foi. Prometeu me ensinar magia e a usou para me levar a cama e depois me jogar. Fui uma parva ao confiar em ti. Bom, Damian, quando retornei, Kane estava mais que feliz de tomar-me em sua família e me ensinar tudo o que sabia. Os Morph têm poder real.

Mas um tremor penetrou em sua suave voz. Maggie podia sentir que a moça não estava segura.

—Sim te seduzi. Mas não te abandonei, Jamie. fui averiguar a maneira de te retornar aqui — Damian lhe dirigiu um gentil sorriso— Sabia que a verdade se revelaria como uma surpresa para ti.

Jamie se levantou da cama.

—Nada me surpreende. É um bastardo, Damian. Um trapaceiro que usa às mulheres mortais para seu prazer.

—A outra mulher, talvez. Não a ti. Há mais entre nós.

—Não, —sussurrou ela— foi so sexo. Não há nada entre nós e nunca haverá.

—Não foi somente sexo, Jamie. Não pode negá-lo. Trata de fugir e te esconder. Mas isso não muda a verdade —disse Damian brandamente, olhando-a.

—Negarei tudo o que queira. Ninguém me diz que fazer —Jamie deu meia volta, a angústia e a coragem trocavam seu bonito rosto—Nem os Morphs nem você. Ninguém.

Com ágil elegância, atravessou a habitação, saltou por cima da janela e desapareceu. A surpresa encheu Maggie. Jamie tinha deixado cair três histórias, como um duende.

Nicolas retirou seu braço e abriu a porta do armário. Maggie piscou ante a brilhante luz de sol brilhando na habitação. Damian nem sequer levantou o olhar.

—Deveria ir atrás dela? —Perguntou Nicolas.

Damian suspiro enquanto jogava com a borda da manta.

—Deixa-a ir-se. Está a salvo por agora. Eles ainda pensam nela como seu mascote.

—Esta não é a primeira vez que está aqui. Certo Dai?

O líder da manada fechou seus olhos por um minuto.

—Não, a manada tampouco sabe.

—Não sairá de minha boca —lhe assegurou Nicolas.

Nicolas apertou a mão de Maggie, sua palma cálida e forte. Nicolas a adiantou, deslizando um braço protetor sobre ela.

—Damian, ela é Margaret. Maggie.

—Olá, Maggie —Damian tinha os olhos afiados, tão verdes como um mar turbulento, mas seu sorriso era gentil— Obrigado por voltar conosco. Lhe sentimos saudades muito.

Seu olhar se desviou por um momento.

—Realmente sinto muito a perda de seus pais Richard e Carla eram boas pessoas.

Soube que eles lhe abandonaram por medo.

Seu cálida e profunda voz enviou quebras de onda de tranqüilidade através dela. Apesar de que estava em uma cama doente, ele irradiava autoridade. Definitivamente era o macho alfa da manada.

Ela levantou seu olhar a Nicolas. Suas maneiras pareciam mais relaxadas e cômodas que antes.

Também irradiava a confiança de um macho alfa em lugar da obediência de um beta. Ela se encheu de confusão. Então porquê Nicolas não guiava a sua própria manada?

Muitas perguntas giravam em sua cabeça. Depositou sua atenção no Damian.

—Nicolas não era meu macho beta quando você e seus pais ainda estavam na manada— respondeu Damian ante a pergunta não expressa.

—Eu não tinha manada. Damian me introduziu na sua.

—depois de que salvou meu esconderijo —Damian se recostou sobre seus travesseiros, sua cor se estava fazendo cítrica. Uma careta cruzou seu rosto. Não fez esforço algum de escondê-lo.

Maggie se precaveu da extensão de sua dor.

Foi a seu lado, sentiu seu pulso. débil. Sua pele se sentia gelada e úmida. Ela encontrou um tigela e a encheu com água morna, e começou a lhe limpar a fronte.

—Pensei que era de Avermelhado. Quando viveu em Nova Orleans e como conheceu meus pais? —Perguntou Maggie, profundamente curiosa sobre o líder da manada.

—Passei minha juventude no bayou. Quando os Morph mataram a meus pais e a nossa manada, fui e encontrei a uma família que necessitavam um líder, incluindo a seus pais.

—Quem é Jaime para ti?— Maggie espremeu o tecido.

—Uma mortal —disse adormecido— Alguém que conheci em Nova Orleáns quando retornei faz tempo. Merda, isto se sente bem. Nicolas, não te renda com ela. Quero que fique.

—Assim o farei —murmurou Nicolas. Ele sustentou sua mão entra os olhos de Damian se fechavam.

—Deixa-o descansar. Vamos, vamos nos instalar.

Curar aos membros da manada despojou Maggie de muita e necessária energia.

Nicolas a levou a cozinha para alimentá-la com a esperança de repô-la. Não queria sexo.

Maggie estava muito inquisitiva. A experiência lhe tinha ensinado a baixar suas defesas quando faziam o amor. O sexo com ela trazia suas emoções à superfície.

depois de comer, foi descansar enquanto ele ficava fora no pátio. Nicolas apoiou as mãos na grade de madeira. Havia uma mesa e cadeiras de ferro forjado em um rincão que dava excelente vista do prado coberto de neve e do bosque. No passado as almofadas tinham sido de um verde brilhante adornado com raias azuis. O tempo e a luz haviam desvanecido as cores. Pareciam tristes e abandonados.

Como a manada, pensou.

A tensão se mascava na cabana. Estava tão tranqüilo como um campo de batalha. A cada momento se preocupava mais que tudo se transbordasse. prometeu-se a si mesmo e a Maggie não mais mortes nem violência. Mas a manada não sabia. dele esperavam que fosse o treinado assassino que despacharia aos Morphs e a Kane,seu líder. Que lhe aceitassem estava condicionado essas premissas. O que seria dele sem a manada?Nicolas ficou olhando os prados, o verde dos abetos e o branco dos álamos. Recordava os dias de vagabundear por sua conta, a solidão que lhe encolhia os intestinos, tão aguda que uivava pelas noites. A manada era necessária para a sobrevivência. Necessitava a esta manada e a Maggie.

Se Maggie descobrisse a verdade sobre ele, Teria-lhe tanto medo como os outros? O olharia como o faziam eles, com cauteloso receio esperando que os traísse?

Agitou as mãos no ar. As cores se formaram redemoinhos no ar ao materializar-se em sua mão uma adaga de aspecto letal. Nicolas examinou a folha. Afiada e brilhante, representava sua vida. Tinha matado inimigos uma e outra vez para provar sua lealdade à manada. Nicolas, o guerreiro mais feroz e destruidor dos Morphs. Às vezes se perguntava se conhecia algo mais que a violência, a morte e o sangue.

Não até que Maggie chegou a sua vida.

A compreensão lhe golpeou com a força de uma bala. Nicolas arrojou a adaga para diante. Aterrissou sobre o chão de madeira, balançando-se pela violência com que a tinha arrojado. Estava cansado de morte e matança. Queria um lar, uma casa e uma família. Queria Maggie e sua teimosia, seu toque gentil, sua paz.

Antes tinha conseguido esse equilíbrio com a música. Ao final, também a música havia morrido em sua implacável busca para encontrar e destruir a seus inimigos.

Não havia ninguém nos arredores. Nicolas baixou os degraus com sua acostumada precaução. encaminhou-se para um pequeno edifício a uma certa distância, perto do extremo oeste da propriedade. O quadrado edifício tinha mais ou menos o tamanho de uma garagem para três carros. Nicolas agarrou a chave da parte superior do marco da porta, abriu o cadeado e entrou. Duas janelas de cristais duplo permitiam a entrada de luz.

A primeira habitação se usava para armazenar o equipamento de inverno da manada.

Esquis, botas de neve e pás se alinhavam em filas contra a parede. Nicolas pescou uma chave em um cubo que continha sal gordo e abriu a porta da segunda habitação.

Apertou o interruptor. A luz se derramou pela habitação. Não havia janelas. Nicolas não gostava da idéia de que alguém lhe espiasse, assim tinha instalado um sistema de ventilação para trazer ar fresco de fora. As mesas de trabalho, sem usar durante tanto tempo, estavam cobertas de serrín. Em metade da habitação havia uma cadeira de balanço meio terminada. Nicolas se deslizou pelo rincão, levantou uma pilha de mantas de cavalo velhas que ninguém usava. Com muita suavidade, tirou o instrumento de seu esconderijo.

A caixa era de couro velho, mas quando abriu a tampa, o violão brilhou na débil luz.

Nicolas se sentou no frio chão de madeira e colocou o instrumento em seu regaço. Uma paz esquiva derramou-se sobre ele.

Muito devagar, começou a tocar. Não se atrevia a permitir que os outros lhe ouvissem. A música aliviava suas tribulações e acalmava seus turbulentos pensamentos. Imaginou Maggie enquanto dedilhava uma velha toada popular. Maggie, com seus cachos acobreados despenteados, o alegre sorriso em sua inquieta boca, sua expressão séria. Sua Maggie.

depois de uns minutos guardou o violão e voltou a escondê-lo. Se algum da manada o observava, poderia levantar suspeitas. Nicolas tocando? O que tinha sido do guerreiro que lutava para mantê-los a salvo? estava-se abrandando? estava-se voltando débil? Os Draicon fracos não podiam resistir a sedução do poder que os Morphs ofereciam.

Os Draicon débeis eram perigosos para a manada.

Uma vez alguém lhe tinha surpreendido cantando e o tinha comentado. Nicolas nunca havia esquecido as risadas descuidadas dos machos enquanto comentavam que cantar canções de amor empanava a imagem de feroz guerreiro.

Fora, a temperatura tinha caido a chumbo. Pequenos flocos de neve caíam do céu cinzento. Neve temprana, nada fora da corrente. Se encaminhou de volta à cabana, sacudindo o pó dos jeans.

Na cozinha, Katia estava sentada em um tamborete e falava com a Aurelia. Aurelia, que havia sido como uma mãe para ele, e que esteve morrendo. A alegria lhe assaltou. levantou-se e a envolveu em um abraço.

—Nicolas! —tornou-se para trás e lhe agarrou a cara entre as mãos com afeto. Ele inspecionou seus rasgos, aliviado ao ver que parecia saudável— Maggie, sua Maggie, curou-me. curou a todos os que estávamos doentes. É assombrosa, Nicolas. Obrigado por trazer-nos ela de volta —a mulher maior lhe apertou as mãos com força.

Olhou a seu redor com interesse, esperando ver sua companheira.

—Onde está Maggie? levantou-se já?

Katia apartou o olhar.

—Baylor e os outros descobriram rastros do Morphs quando foram caçar. Quando voltaram com a caça, levaram-lhe com eles a Maggie. Estiveram-lhe procurando, mas...

O coração de Nicolas lhe caiu aos pés.

—Disseram que era um bom momento para comprovar quão bem a tinha treinado, Nicolas. Ela é a designada pela profecia para matar a nossos inimigos, verdade?— Aurélia parecia confusa enquanto colocava para trás uma mecha de cabelo dourado polvilhado de cinza.

A boca lhe converteu em uma linha.

—As lendas nem sempre são verdade. Às vezes se voltam maiores que a gente.

E eu deveria sabê-lo, pensou. Sua própria imagem, projetada em histórias que se contavam aos meninos assustados, tinha sido legendária.

—Deveriam voltar logo. Duvido que a levem muito longe em sua primeira caça. Sei que deveriam te haver levado a ti também, mas... —A voz da Katia se desvaneceu. Ambas as mulheres pareciam profundamente preocupadas.

A compreensão lhe golpeou. Liderados pelo Baylor, os machos estavam começando a lhe separar de Maggie. Ainda não confiavam no Nicolas, mas necessitavam a Maggie. Integrando-a em seu irmandade fariam uma brecha entre ele e sua companheira.

A ira lhe invadiu. Queria destroçar, rasgar, mutilar a aqueles que se atreveram a levar sua companheira. Nicolas jogou a cabeça para trás e liberou um uivo que destroçava os tímpanos.

Katia e Aurelia gritaram e retrocederam. O temor deformou suas caras. Olhou-as e viu em seus olhos à besta que todos pensavam que era. Nicolas soltou um suspiro para acalmar-se e pensou em sua música. Recordou a gentileza de Maggie,sua paixão ao fazer amor.

Finalmente pôde controlar suas emoções. Nicolas estendeu as mãos.

—Está bem. Vou atrás dela.

—Não, por favor, Nicolas. Maggie precisa passar um tempo a sós com a manada. lhes deixe que a conheçam.

—Por meio da luta, Aurelia? Por meio da matança? Da mesma forma que chegaram a conhecer mim? —esfregou a tatuagem com frustração— Maggie é contra a violência. tive que lhe ensinar a matar Morphs. Mas cometi um grande engano. Ela não está feita para ser uma assassina.

As duas mulheres lhe olharam.

—Mas deve fazê-lo—protestou Katia. –É nossa última esperança.

Tinha que haver outra maneira.

—Deixa-a em paz no momento, Nicolas. —Aurelia pousou uma mão suave sobre seu braço — Deixa-a conhecer os machos. Possivelmente está equivocado com respeito a sua habilidade para matar Morphs. Pode ser que volte triunfante como você quando foi a caça.

Duvidava-o. Mas pelo bem de Maggie, esperava que Aurelia tivesse razão.

Horas depois, enquanto estava sentado no grande salão diante do fogo, Maggie retornou.

Nicolas viu como sua companheira arrastava os pés como se um grande peso se pousou sobre seus magros ombros. Se desembainhou duas adagas. Gotas carmesim se estrelaram contra o lar de pedra. Limpou as armas metodicamente, embainhou-as e deixou cair o cinturão ao chão.

Olhando o fogo, sua expressão parecia desfocada e em branco.

Não reconheceu ao Nicolas nem a nenhum outro. Lhe retorceu o coração.

Tinha-a ensinado a matar para que pudesse converter-se na arma da lenda, profetizada para destruir a seus inimigos. Maggie não reconhecia as aprovadoras tapinhas na costas, as sacudidas de cabeça de respeito dos machos. Permanecia quieta, sem mover-se.

Um robô treinado para matar.

Doeu-lhe olhar mais à frente do muro que tinha ereto para isolar-se de outros. Nicolas se aproximou de seu lado, agachou-se e lhe agarrou a mão. Parecia gelada, a pele não era suave e cálida como quando se conheceram, se não áspera como se tivesse elaborado uma concha dura ao redor de seu corpo.

—Maggie, me olhe. —ordenou-lhe brandamente.

Voltou-se ligeiramente, o suficiente como para que pudesse vislumbrar o estéril que estavam seus olhos. Olhos que tinham estado cheios de vida, determinação e amor. Agora só mostravam o reflexo das chamas crepitando no fogo.

—Matamos mais de duas dúzias. Cravava-lhes a lança no coração de alguns, como me ensinou.

A imparcialidade se notava em sua voz. Nicolas lhe apertou a mão, lhe doendo a dor que ela ocultava profundamente em seu interior. Tinha conseguido seu objetivo e a tinha forçado a reconhecer sua herança Draicon. Mas, a que preço?

—Matou mais que uns poucos. Boa luta. Nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Nem sequer se estremeceu quando o sangue lhe manchou as mãos. Simplesmente seguiu lutando.

O respeito se notava na voz do Baylor enquanto os outros machos sorriam e assentiam.

Nicolas agarrou as duas mãos do Maggie nas suas, lhes dando as volta e as examinando. Não havia nem rastro das queimaduras do ácido do sangue dos Morphs.

—Está ferida gravemente? —perguntou.

Um pequeno movimento de cabeça.

—Afasta a dor e enfoca em matar. Recorda, são o mal. Germes que devem ser erradicados. São bactérias e você é um glóbulo branco que rodeia ao inimigo e o destrói, não importa a que custo pessoal.

Eram suas próprias palavras, as lançava com a voz sem inflexão. Nicolas se encolheu de dor, chorando a perda da Maggie que tinha conhecido antes de ensiná-la a lutar. Antes do emparelhamento... Alarmado, voltou-se, deixando cair suas mãos. O emparelhamento. Quando trocaram poderes mágicos, sentimentos e lembranças. Sua força de guerreiro. Seu poder de cura. Sua natureza assassina. Amaldiçoou brandamente. O que tinha lhe acontecido?

Nicolas esquadrinhou e sentiu seus pensamentos. Esgotada. Exausta. Intumescida.

Nicolas seguiu com o dedo indicador sua boca suave.

—Maggie, Maggie —disse com suavidade. Tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus com ligeiros beijos.

Quase não respondeu a suave pressão. Profundamente preocupado lhe tocou as bochechas. Geladas,como se sua Maggie se converteu em um bloco de duro gelo.

—Está cansada, precisa te refrescar —murmurou—. Vêem comigo, querida. Esquentarei-te. Não deixarei que volte a ter frio.

Baylor e os outros machos se juntaram a seu redor. Nicolas lhes cheirou antes de ouvi-los.

—Maggie, vamos à cozinha para jantar. Precisa recuperar energias —disse Baylor.

Um grunhido surdo retumbou em seu peito. Nicolas aproximou-se mais de Maggie.

—Já não vai contigo. —espetou-lhe, acariciando as costas de Maggie com suavidade.

Maggie não respondeu quando Nicolas lhe perguntou com a cabeça. antes de que se acabasse a noite lhe responderia.

—Maggie recuperará a energia comigo.

Baylor cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

—Está esgotada. —desafiou-lhe— Podemos nos ocupar de suas necessidades melhor que você, Nicolas. Vete a tocar o violão.

Assim, depois de tudo, tinham-lhe ouvido. Sentia o peito vazio.

Os outros machos murmuravam, limpando o espaço como se esperassem que ambos se desafiassem o um ao outro abertamente.

—Retrocede—disse Nicolas brandamente— Maggie é minha companheira, Baylor. Minha responsabilidade. Se for o bastante parvo para me desafiar, espera a que dela me ocupe.

—É muito perigoso para ela, Nicolas, com ou sem música —respondeu Baylor.

Seu sorriso era todo dentes. Nicolas notou que suas presas descendiam.

—A música pode ser perigosa. —mostrou-se de acordo— Agora mesmo estou lutando contra a urgência de estelar-lhe o violão na cabeça.

O olhar aberto e audaz fez patente a agressividade da ameaça. Baylor finalmente baixou o olhar, e se retirou arrastando os pés. Nicolas se encaminhou ao dormitório com os braços rodeando com segurança a cintura de sua companheira.

Já em sua habitação, despiu-a lentamente. Ela estava de pé, muda,como uma menina grande, com o olhar apagado e desfocada. A dor se deslizava por ele enquanto pinçava nos pensamentos de Maggie e via imagens horrorosas. Sangue, corpos, regozijo ao infligir violência nas caras dos Draicon e dos Morphs até que Morphs e Draicons se fundiram em uma massa escura e indistinguível. Na batalha se converteram em um e o mesmo.

Endurecendo-se, entrou mais em suas lembranças escuras da caçada. Maggie vacilou e gritou quando os Morphs avançaram e Baylor e os outros machos a incitaram, urgindo-a a atacar. Ainda assim ficou de pé ali, indefesa até que um Morph se lançou para ela.

Cada vez que a criatura afundava os dentes em seu braço, a ferida sanava imediatamente.

Parecia indestrutível. Os uivos ressonavam em sua mente, os gritos urgentes dos Draicon insistindo-a a matar ao inimigo, assassiná-los... nos ajude, Maggie, nos ajude, estamos morrendo...

Em sua mente, Nicolas viu Maggie levantar as adagas com a mãos e as afundar uma e outra e outra vez, um robô frenético e desapaixonado treinado par destruir. O sangue cobria suas mãos, seus dedos. Olhou para baixo, aqueles magros dedos gotejando quente e úmido carmesim e algo dentro dela morreu. O intumescimento a transbordou. Tinha deixado de sentir ou de pensar.

Amaldiçoando brandamente, saiu de seus pensamentos.

Maggie se tinha convertido em quão mesmo ele. Uma maquina de matar indiferente.

Nunca mais.

Nicolas a levou a cama e lhe deu um suave empurrão. Ela jazeu sobre o estômago como uma boneca de cera. tirou-lhe a roupa e olhou a seu redor inseguro.

Sobre a cômoda de carvalho havia um frasco de azeite de massagem com aroma de canela. Nicolas o agarrou e ficou agachado entre as pernas de Maggie. Estendeu o azeite nas Palmas das mãos e a esfregou uma contra outra. O aroma agudo da especiaria encheu o ar.

Ela não se moveu.

Muito lentamente percorreu com as Palmas das mãos a curva de sua coluna, trabalhando com azeite, murmurando com tom baixo e tranqüilizador. Elogiou sua beleza, sua gentil compaixão quando curava a outros, lhe recordando a Maggie que tinha sido. Apagando a fealdade da violência que havia infligido. Dedos fortes que podiam esmagar a traquéia de um homem mas extraordinariamente suaves quando massageava os nós de seus músculos tensos.

Agitou-se ligeiramente baixo ele.

Desentupiu o frasco e regou de azeite o redondo traseiro. Algumas gotas caíram na deliciosa fenda da bunda. Maggie ondulou os quadris e gemeu.

Bem. Mas queria mais.

Com um dedo seguiu o caminho das gotas, trabalhando lentamente o traseiro com o azeite.

Esta vez, ela gemeu abertamente de prazer. Nicolas roçou com o dedo a feminina entrada e o deslizou para diante e para trás.

Acima e abaixo. Acariciou-a, recolhendo sua própria umidade, agradado por sua resposta.

Respirou sua energia sexual e a devolveu, alimentando-a com sua própria fome nua. Nicolas deslizou o dedo mais profundamente em sua vagina. O traseiro de Maggie se ergueu com uma antiga suplica feminina sem nome, retirou-se,voltando-a brandamente e trabalhando com o azeite em sua parte dianteira. Os dedos repicavam sobre os tensos mamilos. Nicolas observou com prazer como se endureciam até parecer pequenas pérolas. Sentia as virilhas pesadas e seu corpo vibrar com a necessidade de liberar-se, mas ignorou sua própria necessidade.

Isto era para ela. Maggie em primeiro.

Incapaz de resistir a tentação dessas pequenas pérolas rosadas, baixou a cabeça para uma delas. Nicolas lhe deu golpes com a língua e logo a chupou.

Agora Maggie ondulava baixo ele, embalando a cabeça escura contra o peito. Abriu as pernas e levantou os quadris.

Ainda não era suficiente. Queria-a desenquadrada de prazer, lhe rogando, esquecida de todo o resto, salvo ele. Fazê-la esquecer. Sua boca abandonou seu peito e regou de beijos quentes o ventre, lambendo e mordiscando sua acetinada pele. lhe abrindo mais as pernas, pôs a cabeça entre elas e saboreou sua excitação.

Maggie gritou quando sua língua a golpeou, formando redemoinhos como se fosse prazer de canela quente. Uma e outra vez a acariciou, as mãos lhe mantendo as coxas abertas para ele. Respirou o erótico prazer que ela sentia e a sentiu esticar-se quando o orgasmo se aproximava.

Nicolas lhe deu outra comprida lambida. Ela gritou seu nome e seu corpo se sacudiu fora da cama. Faíscas iridescentes estalaram no ar.

Nicolas se encheu de pura satisfação masculina ao vê-la cair contra o colchão com o corpo estremecido. Jazia ali com um aspecto de lânguido prazer. A paixão empapava o azul profundo de seus olhos quando abriu os braços.

—Nicolas, necessito-te. —murmurou.

Cobriu-a, empurrando forte e rápido e ela gozou outra vez. Só então deixou que a pressão estremecida explorasse. Nicolas jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou seu nome enquanto seu enorme corpo se estremecia.

Ofegando, deixou-se cair sobre ela recuperando o fôlego quente com a cabeça apoiada na travesseiro. As coxas de Maggie tremiam contra as suas enquanto lhe acariciava brandamente a costas empapada em suor.

Nicolas rodou sobre si mesmo, levando-a com ele. Ela apoiou a cabeça sobre seu ombro empapado. Algo úmido e quente gotejou por seu braço.

Estava chorando. Lhe encolheu o coração até sabendo que a descarga emocional era necessária.

Teria querido não ser nunca o que a fizesse chorar. Nicolas enterrou a cabeça nos suaves cachos e disse, —Maggie, carinho, já não tem que matar. Protegerei você até meu último fôlego, não lhe forçarei a fazê-lo e me assegurarei de que tampouco ninguém te force a fazê-lo. —depositou um beijo suave sobre sua fronte— É extraordinária, minha especial e maravilhosa Maggie, e não trocaria nem um ápice de ti.

—Não posso voltar a fazê-lo,Nicolas, —o soluço afogado contra ele lhe atravessou como uma dúzia de feridas de navalha. Apertou seu agarre sobre ela como se a pudesse proteger dos demônios que a acossavam— Já o fiz antes e não voltarei a fazê-lo. —Suas lágrimas lhe caíam sobre o ombro como cálidas gotas de chuva— Fui eu,Nicolas—Maggie enxugou as bochechas—, quando tinha doze anos voltava de carro com meus pais. Saltaram sobre nós de nenhuma parte. Meus pais me apartaram para me proteger, gritaram-me que corresse. Não podia me mover.

Vi-lhes lutar contra eles, aquelas criaturas, que seguiam trocando e trocando. Havia muitas... cinco delas. Mataram a meus pais. Depois se voltaram para mim e riram...

—Só foi uma menina —disse brandamente, lhe acariciando o cabelo.

—Corri para meu pai e tentei lhe curar, tinha funcionado antes com alguns dos animais que encontrei na sarjeta, feridos pelos carros. Mas não pude fazê-lo. Olhei a aquelas coisas e...

Tomou fôlego estremecida.

—Toda aquela raiva e cólera e dor cresceu. Nem sequer pensei. Rasguei a roupa e me converti em um lobo. E lhes ataquei. Matei a dois antes de que pudessem trocar e depois os outros três atacaram-me mas embora me feriram, as feridas se curaram. Segui lhes atacando e lhes atacando até que estiveram mortos. E então voltaram a trocar. Havia tanto sangue, tanta...

—E viu o que tinha feito. Tinha matado cinco Morphs adultos.

—Bloqueei-o. Voltei a trocar de novo, vesti-me e corri. A polícia me encontrou perambulando pela rua a umas quadras de distância, chorando e chorando.

—Não há nada mau no que fez —insistiu— Trocou, Maggie e o trauma de sua primeira mudança, o ver morrer a seus pais e o ataque fizeram que enterrasse tudo dentro.

Defendeu a sua família, Maggie. O que fez foi justo e esteve bem.

—É o que sou, Nicolas, mas mais que isso, sou uma curadora, Nicolas —disse lentamente— . Não posso ser as duas coisas, uma assassina e uma curadora. Não quero matar.

Jazeu na cama comprido tempo, com o braço rodeando-a enquanto Maggie dormia. Dava-lhe voltas seus pensamentos como o cão que se remói a cauda. Maggie não poderia voltar a caçar. merecia-se conservar a natureza gentil que curava. Ante seus olhos, ela estava trocando. E o que passava com ele? O que acontecia, tentando suprimir qualquer debilidade, emergia seu lado perigoso?

A escuridão se abateu em seu interior. Baylor insistia em que era uma besta enjaulada arranhando para liberar-se. Ele pertencia aos Morphs. Um dia destruiria aos membros de sua própria manada. Baylor sempre estava lhe avisando

Nicolas se voltou para Maggie. Doía-lhe o coração. O que aconteceria, acidentalmente, se desatava sua escuridão sobre sua companheira?

Possivelmente fosse melhor que partisse antes que tal coisa acontecesse. Embora estivessem emparelhados e vinculados, poderiam separar-se. Eventualmente, Maggie lhe esqueceria se fosse embora. Os meses que tinha passado sozinho tinham ensinado fortaleza a Nicolas. Poderia dirigir a solidão se significava mantê-la a salvo da besta que desejava liberar-se. Ela poderia procurar outro ompanheiro.

O pensamento lhe feriu como uma de suas adagas.

Maggie se estirou em seus braços. apertou-se mais perto, repousando a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

Nicolas lhe beijou a testa.

—Não quero te perder —murmurou, afundando a cabeça em seu cabelo—. Mas tampouco quero te machucar, caira. Não poderia suportar.

depois de que Maggie tivesse destruído à líder dos Morphs e essa ameaça em particular tivesse sido eliminada, ele deveria abandonar a manada. Deixá-la antes de lhe machucar.

Tinha sentido. Era lógico como Maggie mesma era lógica. Mas, embora sua mente lhe dizia que tinha tomado a decisão correta, uma lágrima traiçoeira se deslizou pelo bordo do olho negando-o com ferocidade.

Os machos da manada lhe atacaram em massa à manhã seguinte.

—Domesticaste-te,Nicolas? Notamos que não estiveste caçando.

Possivelmente perdeste seu toque e você não gosta de matar Morphs. Faz-nos nos perguntar onde se situa sua lealdade.

Ante a brincadeira do Baylor, Nicolas ficou quieto diante do balcão. Tinha estado fazendo uma panela com molho,queijo chedar, batatas e ovos mexidos para Maggie. Ela ainda não se tinha acostumado a comer carne crua.

—Não me estou abrandando —replicou dando outra volta na mistura.

—Antes era perigoso,disse Baylor brandamente, avançando em volta dele—. Agora é uma dupla ameaça. Tem as habilidades de cura dela. Se nos trair, pode apagar do mapa a nossa gente. Será um Morph com o poder de te curar e curar aos de sua espécie. Não poderemos te matar. Possivelmente deveríamos te matar agora. Eliminar a ameaça.

Os outros machos murmuraram intranqüilos.

A angústia lhe golpeou.

—Nunca trairei a manada.

—Então prova-o. Damian aceitou sua volta como nosso beta. Mas eu não te aceitarei e tampouco o resto de nós até que não prove que é da manada outra traga a prova de que mataste ao Kane.

O estômago lhe revolveu, lhe enjoando. Nicolas deixou a colher de madeira na pia e voltou-se. Aqui estávamos. Sabia que não podia evadi-lo para sempre.

—Não é meu destino matar ao líder dos Morphs —disse com o suor lhe correndo pela costas—. É o de Maggie.

—Fazendo que sua companheira mate por ti? É débil, Nicolas. Os Draicon fracos quase sempre se convertem no Morphs. Não te merece voltar conosco. —O sorriso de Baylor não chegava aos olhos— Não merece a Maggie tampouco. Tem coragem, não como você. Acredito que a reclamarei para mim.

A raiva do ciúmes lhe percorreu. Nicolas grunhiu e apertou os punhos.

—Estamos emparelhados. Está me desafiando por ela?

—Um desafio? Não sobreviveria. Confronta-o, Nicolas, é muito brando. Ela necessita um verdadeiro macho na cama. Tudo o que sabe fazer é cozinhar. Volta com os Morphs, onde pertence, traidor. Talvez pode cozinhar para eles.

Nicolas grunhiu e se lançou para o Baylor. Os outros machos se retiraram ofegando sobressaltados.

Ignorou-os.

O murro de Baylor lhe deu em pleno plexo solar. Muito enfurecido, levado por o ciúmes e a adrenalina, Nicolas o devolveu sombrio. Uma e outra vez golpeou ao macho mais jovem, com uma neblina vermelha na cabeça lhe urgindo a seguir. Então, uma voz feminina familiar chegou-lhe apartando.

—Nicolas, para, para. —Maggie lhe puxava a camisa. Grunhindo, voltou-se para ela e parou. Ferido, olhou a sua companheira com horror.

—Quase te golpeio —sussurrou comocionado—. Maggie, o que acontece? E se te faço mal?

Maggie não podia suportar o que lhe estavam fazendo. As lágrimas empanavam seus olhos. A manada só via o Nicolas como seu guerreiro, um lutador que matava. Não conheciam sua ternura, seu carinho nem a profundidade da coragem e a lealdade que tinha.

Tudo o que viam era um sangrento assassino.

Ela sabia que era muito mais que isso.

—Nunca poderia me machucar —lhe disse.

aproximou-se e lhe tocou a cara. Ele se encolheu. Nicolas voltou a cabeça e viu Baylor no chão da cozinha. Um dos olhos se tornou púrpura e estava inchado. O sangue lhe corria pelas têmporas.

—Nicolas... —Maggie lhe rodeou a cintura com os braços. Olhou aos machos da manada que ajudavam ao Baylor a levantar-se. Um grunhido protetor se deslizou pela comissura da boca.

—Lhe tirem daqui e nos deixem sozinhos.

Desfilaram saindo da cozinha. Baylor se balançava entre os dois que lhe sujeitavam. Maggie voltou-se para o Nicolas.

—Nicolas, não tem que lhes provar nada. A violência não é a resposta.

—É a única resposta. Não entende, Maggie. A única forma em que posso ganhar seu respeito é lutando. Apartou-se com angustia nos olhos.

—Não o entende. Sempre estão me provando, procurando qualquer sinal de debilidade que se possa-me escapar.

—Date uma pausa, Nicolas. Não tem feito bastante pela manada todos estes anos? se merece um pouco de paz mais que qualquer outro macho. É da família tanto como Baylor. Por que sempre lhe desafiam?

—Nunca haverá paz para mim, Maggie. Desafiam-me porque têm medo de que algum dia os traia. E possivelmente o farei. Porque em realidade não são minha verdadeira família. Não nasci no seio da manada, Maggie. Não tenho parentes aqui. Mas um de meus parentes mais próximos é o inimigo que mais odeiam. O inimigo que a manada necessita que você mate. Não imaginam que eu não posso.

O temor atendeu suas feições e a tensão se enrolou em seu corpo poderoso como se estivesse preparado para saltar à batalha. A verdadeira batalha não se travrava com os Morphs, se deu conta devagar. travrava-se em seu interior, igual a ela lutava contra a raiva que manifestava seu lobo quando mataram a seus pais.

Uma terrível suspeita a assaltou enquanto ele se afastava. Nicolas apertou ambas as mãos contra a pia, evitando seu olhar.

—O líder dos Morphs, Kane. Não é somente meu inimigo. É minha verdadeira família, o cara que me criou. Baylor e os outros querem que o mate para provar minha lealdade, mas o dia em que mate o Kane será o dia em que me converto também em um Morph.

Maggie deu um passo atrás horrorizada pelo choque. Nicolas esfregou a nuca. Cansaço e resignação se abateu sobre ele. Lhe contaria e se o rechaçava, ao menos saberia a verdade. Caminhou para as portas da cozinha e as fechou silenciosamente.

—Sente-se. É uma longa história e não é bonita.

Apartou-lhe uma cadeira até topar com a parte de trás de suas pernas. Maggie agarrou o braço da cadeira. Profundamente envergonhado e escondendo seus pensamentos, Nicolas não a olhou.

—Meus pais e Kane viveram com outra manada Draicon em Montana quando só tinha 12 anos. Naquele tempo tinha manadas ao longo de todo os Estados Unidos. Agora só há uns poucos de nós. Meus pais e Kane estavam cansados de estar por baixo de outros. Se agruparam e assassinaram a meu avô, o líder da manada, converteram-se nos Morphs e formaram sua própria manada. Levaram-me a viver com eles, assumindo que me incorporaria quando crescesse.

Vagamos ao nordeste enquanto eles destruíam mortais, Draicons e todo inseto vivente; uma maquina assassina destruindo vidas. Vi sua destrutiva maldade. Mas nem tudo era morte. Kane me tentou com o que sabia que eu mais ansiava. O poder de trocar de forma. Mostrou-me como podia plainar como uma águia ou inclusive, pular no rio como uma lontra. Eu queria esse poder.

Desesperadamente.

Ela empurrou a cadeira e se levantou como se fosse para ele. Nicolas levantou a mão igual a um policial de tráfico. Não poderia suportar agora sua piedade. quebraria-se igual a um cristal.

—Para, Maggie. Sente-se.

Ela se sentou.

—O que fez? —Perguntou em um tom normal.

—Tinha 17 anos, Maggie. Estava cheio de raiva, dor e confusão. Queria ficar, mas detestava a maldade que cultivavam. Escapei-me.

—Fui um lobo solitário, por assim dizê-lo.

Lhe dedicou um irônico sorriso.

—Sozinho, com medo de procurar a outros de minha classe. Comecei a matar Morphs em minhas viagens, desconhecidos para mim. Então um dia salvei a um Draicon do ataque de um Morph. Em recompensa, convidou-me a me unir a sua manada e me converter em seu Beta. Damian vivia naquela epoca em Avermelhado, mas estava conduzindo à manada ao sul do Novo México onde as coisas estavam mais tranqüilas. Em troca do posto, ensinei aos outros tudo o que sabia a respeito de seus inimigos. Como matá-los apunhalando-os no meio do coração. Por onde rondavam,como suas debilidades. Mas alguns machos nunca confiaram realmente em mim. Sempre tinha que demonstrar minha lealdade para lhes provar que não me voltaria contra eles.

—A tatuagem, é sua marca, verdade? Por isso que não queria que a visse.

—Kane me marcou quando experimentei minha primeira mudança a lobo como Draicon. Sabia que sempre desejei voar como uma águia. Assim me fez a marca para que constantemente recordasse a liberdade que têm de voar. Mas as garras da águia gotejam sangue; é o preço a pagar por me converter no Morph. Quando o apetite cresce em mim, a marca queima. Foi o método que utilizou meu tio para me incitar a trocar.

As emoções lhe entupiram na garganta, lhe fazendo difícil falar. Olhou fixamente os grãos de açúcar dispersados pelo balcão. Alguém tinha esquecido de limpá-los.

—Então aí tem. A manada não sabe que Kane é meu tio, só sabe Damian. Mas têm medo de que me transforme em um Morph ao ter vivido com eles. Agora já sabe o que sou.

Sou uma bomba relógio segundo Baylor, um grande guerreiro segundo Damian e, uma espada de duplo fio segundo os outros.

—E você como te vê?

Sua pergunta o despistou. Nicolas levantou a cabeça.

—Não sei —disse honestamente— Me vi através de seus olhos portanto tempo que já não sei quem sou.

Ela se levantou e foi para ele, sua palma se deslizou em uma ligeira carícia.

—Sei quem é Nicolas. É um valoroso e leal amigo para o Damian, tem uma imensa força interior para resistir à maldade com a que conviveu durante todos estes anos. É meu companheiro e estou orgulhosa de que me escolhesse. Não quereria a ninguém mais.

Maggie fez uma pausa e deslizou os dedos sobre sua mão.

—Amo-te Nicolas, amo-te por quem é, não pela imagem que desejas que os outros vejam de ti.

Sempre soube que estava mantendo esta batalha interior, por isso te conteve quando nós emparelhamo-nos. Desejava que te justificasse completamente comigo. Que compartilhasse tudo.

Nicolas, não há nada que possa dizer ou fazer que conseguisse me afastar de ti como o fariam eles.

Ele não disse nada,saboreando suas suaves carícias. Maggie acreditava e confiava nele. Possivelmente era o momento de que fizesse o mesmo.

A que preço? E se ele se voltava contra ela como todos pensavam que terminaria fazendo?

Não poderia suportar ferir sua draicara.

Nicolas apartou sua mão.

—Me deixe só —estalou ele—. Acredita que me conhece, mas em realidade não. Não tem idéia pelo que poderia fazer, Maggie. Emparelhei-me contigo não porque quisesse, se não porque me ordenou Damian. me emparelhar contigo e te trazer de volta. Essas foram minhas ordens. E como bom soldado, segui-as. Levei a cabo meus deveres com a manada. Assim desiste e vá ocupar te de seu microscópio. Isso é o que mais te importa.

A dor aflorou em seus olhos azul mar. Ele se estremeceu interiormente, sabendo que era o culpado.

—Não Nicolas. Agora o que mais me importa é você. Só desejaria que pudesse ler isso em mim tão bem como o resto.

Maggie se voltou e saiu.

Nicolas caminhou para fora, sem preocupar-se dos flocos de neve que flutuavam sobre sua cara.

Tinha nevado sem parar a última hora. Maggie foi ao piso de abaixo, ao ter estabelecido ali seu laboratório já que não se usava mais como enfermaria. Tomou amostras de sangue e as comparou.

A prática Maggie, sempre tentando encontrar uma cura mediante a ciência.

Sua firmeza e fortaleza o humilharam .A manada a tinha acolhido, mas mesmo assim, ele tinha visto as olhadas de soslaio. Tinha escutado os rumores.

Ainda eram suspeitos.

A manada não aceitaria completamente a Maggie até que curasse a seu líder. Damian estava tão perto da morte que Nicolas temeu por ela se o tentava. O que ocorreria se a perdia?

Nicolas passou com firmeza a mão por seu cabelo. Maggie era a chave para destruir Kane.O desespero o impulsionava a acreditar em suas míticas habilidades. Certamente não poderia matar ao líder Morph.

Mas poderia sanar Damian. Sanaria Damian e privaria a ela da dor e da possibilidade de que morresse como conseqüência de que Damian estivesse tão doente.

Nicolas estendeu as mãos, as possuía todas suas habilidades curativas. Poderia liberar Damian da enfermidade dos Morph.

Era o momento de descobri-lo.

Endireitando-se, entrou na casa por volta do quarto do Damian.

Maggie subiu em um tamborete, observando atentamente as amostras de sangue do microscópio. Tentou concentrar-se, mas as palavras do Nicolas ecoavam em sua mente.

Nicolas a usou para alcançar seus próprios propósitos. Essa verdade ardia.

Mas tinha esquadrinhado dentro dele e tinha visto a dor que suportava. por que não poderia abrir-se a ela? Tinha-a excluído durante o emparelhamento e agora também estava apartando-a emocionalmente.

Era o maldito momento de que parasse. Era hora de que ela começasse a impor suas próprias necessidades. Tinha vindo de longe para chegar em casa...

A diapositiva se escorregou de seus dedos e caiu no contador com um martelo. Lar. Aqui, entre os Draicon, já não se sentia perturbada e estranha, como se sua vida cuidadosamente organizada se destroçasse se dava um passo em falso. Apesar da tensão na casa, Maggie se sentia cômoda aqui. Era um deles. O que tivesse passado se Nicolas não lhe tivesse obrigado a olhar em seu interior para ver quem era realmente? teria passado o resto de sua vida sem saber jamais quem, ou o que, era?

Maggie procurou no mais profundo de seu interior. Tinha estado vivendo uma mentira, e Nicolas mostrou sua verdadeira natureza. Aceitou-a, com faltas e tudo.

Se só se preocupava com realizar seu dever e a devolver a manada, poderia havê-la obrigado a caçar como o faziam os machos da manada. Em troca, Nicolas se tinha mostrado gentil, cuidadoso com ela, seu toque tranqüilizador e calmante. Lhe tomou em seus fortes braços e prometeu que nunca teria que matar de novo.

Não eram ações de um macho interessado só em seguir as ordens do Damian.

Tinha que falar com ele e lhe dar seu apoio. Nicolas excluía a todos, mas demônios!, não ia excluir a ela. Necessitava-a.

Maggie saltou do tamborete e correu escada acima.

Conferiu a sala, a cozinha, o exterior. Nada. No vestíbulo, Baylor mencionou ver o Nicolas dirigindo-se para a habitação do Damian. Um pressentimento horrível se apoderou dela. Quando caminhou para a escada, uma gigantesca onda de dor se precipitou sobre ela. Maggie cambaleou contra a parede, chorando.

A dor chegou do mais profundo, e se desvaneceu. Mas sabia a fonte. Nicolas.

—Nicolas, OH, não, Nicolas!

Seu lamento alertou ao Baylor e a outros.

—O que acontece? —Perguntou bruscamente.

Recompondo-se, ignorou-o e correu escada acima, seguida pelos membros da manada. Maggie atravessou o corredor para a asa que conduzia ao quarto do Damian.

Baylor a apartou e abriu de par em par a porta.

Ele olhou fixamente algo dobrado na esquina do quarto.

O coração do Maggie se acelerou. Nicolas.

Correu para ele. Estava dobrado em um apertado novelo, com as mãos agarrando o estômago. Estava gemendo.

—Que demônios vai mal nele?

Ela ignorou Baylor, esforçando-se para chegar até seu companheiro. Nicolas não respondia.

—Baylor! Todos! Olhem!

Só a excitação na voz da Katia a fez dar a volta. Na enorme cama de quatro postes, erguia-se o líder dos Draicon, sua cor já não era cinza. A cara estava pálida e magra, mas as linhas de dor que o assolavam tinham desaparecido.

Nicolas o tinha sanado, compreendeu com súbito medo. Nicolas sanou Damian antes de que ela pudesse. Não tinha se dado conta que não tinha herdado suas habilidades curativas por completo porque em sua obstinação, ela não o havia dito.

Agora ele estava pagando o preço.

Seu companheiro elevou a cara.

—A manada… não te teria… aceito… de outro modo... era muito arriscado para ti... não poderia te perder... Maggie —disse com voz rouca.

Com muito cuidado o levantou. Seu corpo parecia um bloco de gelo. Recordando o doente que se sentiu depois de curar a Misha, Maggie sabia o que devia fazer.

Nicolas não quereria que outros machos o vissem assim. Cada fibra de seu corpo protestaria se a manada conhecesse suas debilidades. Maggie saiu da habitação do Damian, ignorando a corrente de excitação e esperança dos Draicons que entravam em massa à habitação de seu líder. dirigiu-se diretamente a seu dormitório, fechando a porta de repente. Muito brandamente pôs a seu companheiro na cama.

—Maggie, nos deixe lhe ajudar —implorou Katia através da porta fechada.

—Vão para o inferno —estalou ela.

Amiga ou não, não podia confiar em Katia. O instinto de proteger a seu companheiro a dominava.

Maggie o despiu, colocando Nicolas sob os cobertores e acariciando sua fronte. Ele gemeu e se agitou. A dor desfigurou seu bonito rosto. O tom cinzento de sua pele a alertou do vigoroso avanço da enfermidade em seu corpo.

Não tinha os anticorpos que ela possuía para lutar contra a enfermidade e erradicá-la.

Maggie subiu na cama e se deitou a seu lado, sustentando firmemente Nicolas.

—Por favor, Nicolas, luta. Não me deixe —sussurrou.

Balançando-se de um lado a outro, pôs suas mãos sobre ele. Desejando poder saná-lo por dentro e por fora. Tomando toda sua força, Maggie a derramou em seu companheiro. abriu-se totalmente a ele,vendo-o recuperar-se e fortalecer-se por completo. Verteu em sua mente palavras de amor que não se tinha atrevido a expressar, e viu em sua cabeça à enfermidade expulsa por completo, regenerando as células. A candente agonia a açoitou, mas ela se manteve firme.

Ao final ele abriu os olhos. Sua cor havia voltado e seus lábios magros e rachados já não estavam azuis.

Maggie enterrou o rosto em seu ombro e chorou.

Sentia sua mão acariciando brandamente seu cabelo.

—Não chore, caira, por favor não chore.

Aferrando-se a ele, tragou os seus soluços.

—Pensei que te tinha perdido —Maggie se incorporou enxaguando-as lágrimas. Golpeou brandamente os bíceps firmes como uma rocha—. Não te ocorra fazer algo tão estúpido de novo ou te matarei!

Nicolas sorriu abertamente, agarrando o braço.

—Acaba de me curar e já quer me matar? Não tem sentido comum.

Seu olhar se acalmou.

—O que aconteceu? Pensei que tinha suas habilidades curativas.

—Não as absorveu todas durante o emparelhamento porque me bloqueou —Maggie delineou seus lábios com um dedo—. Me dei conta, mas não lhe mencionei isso porque sou muito orgulhosa.

—Ambos cometemos um engano —Tomou seu dedo e o beijou.

—Então vamos remediar, Nicolas —Nunca havia se sentido tão segura de algo.

Seu olhar procurou o seu. Ele assentiu. Ela se despiu.

Nicolas se voltou e deslizou os braços sobre ela. Sua boca desceu à sua.

Bebeu de sua boca, saboreando os lábios acetinados, querendo escalar dentro de seu calor e voltar-se um com ela.

Quando ele se apartou, o mesmo desejo brilhou nos olhos azuis. Nicolas cobriu de beijos seu rosto, cheirou seu pescoço e explorou a pele acetinada com suas mãos. Beijou o colo abaixo de seu diminuto pescoço, enganchando suas mãos nos cachos de seda. Riscou seu corpo com a boca, com seus carícias, maravilhando-se da pálida e suave pele em contraste com suas grandes e bronzeadas mãos.

Maggie se moveu abaixo dele, separando suas pernas e abrindo seus braços.

Nicolas a montou, ofegando pela necessidade e a fome.

—Agora —disse ela em uma profunda e sensual voz.

Ele entrou nela duro e rápido.

—Maggie —gemeu ruidosamente quando se incorporou com suas mãos e se moveu dentro dela. A fricção era deliciosa, os músculos internos firmes apertando-o. Uma gota cristalina de suor rodou por sua fronte, caindo no peito. Uniu o olhar ao seu , tentando fundir-se em um, compassando o prazer ao dele. Nicolas se retirava e empurrava forte e duro. Ela deixou escapar um pequeno ofego. Seus profundos olhos azuis cheios de êxtase.

Enlaçando os dedos com os seus, fixou seus pulsos ao colchão. Seu corpo escorregadio e suarento movendo-se sobre ela, pele contra pele. Uma carne, um corpo, uma mente. As mentes unidas e em torvelinho, enquanto intercambiavam pensamentos, idéias.

Lembranças.

A manada, família, casa. Correndo em liberdade, o vento acariciando a pele enquanto corriam pelas colinas. Ele empurrou profundamente dentro dela, derramando-se. Sua essência, sua vida, dentro de sua companheira. Maggie. Fazendo-a sua com cada deliciosa investida, unindo-os a ambos em carne e espírito. Nicolas abriu os olhos, e olhou fixamente seus rasgos, sua boca aberta torcida por seus beijos, a paixão nublando seus olhos azul mar. Abriu-se totalmente a ela, deixando-a entrar. Nicolas lhe permitiu ver cada esquina escura, cada profunda greta.

Sentia o poder fluindo nele, sua gentileza, restabelecendo sua força e maravilhando-se ante a novidade.

Faíscas iridescentes girando em tons de arco-íris. Nicolas se sentia crescer dentro dela enquanto seus delicados músculos o apertavam e se abatiam sobre ele.

A união de companheiros.

Rodou, arrastando-a com ele para que descansasse em cima. Alisou-lhe o cabelo e a beijou no rosto. Algo úmido rodou por suas bochechas. Esta vez não tentou parar as lágrimas, deixou-as sair.

Esta vez, sentia-se como se ao fim tivesse chegado a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Tinham pouco tempo para planejar antes do ataque dos Morph.

Maggie insistia em encontrar uma maneira de aniquilar a seu inimigo sem violência. A manada não tinha como frear um ataque total quando os Morphs se convertessem em um exército animal.

Nicolas esteve de acordo. Expôs o caso para Damian, que se tinha recuperado dramaticamente e começou a recompor a ordem na manada. Damian celebrou uma reunião e firmemente lhes contou o papel de Nicolas em sua salvação.

Abaixo, no laboratório, Maggie, tomou amostras de sangue de Damian para examiná-la.

Trabalhou incansavelmente, recusando-se a dormir. Sabia que devia encontrar logo um meio para destruir aos Morph. Mas primeiro precisava descobrir que enfermidade tinha sido transmitida.

—Como te infectou exatamente, a Jaime? —Perguntou a Damian, enquanto lhe retirava a agulha hipodérmica, o líder exalou e apertou uma bolinha de algodão contra a marca da espetada.

—Não saberia dizê-lo…

Nicolas lhe lançou um olhar de censura.

—Não comecemos com segredinhos agora, Dai —Se voltou para Maggie.

Damian a beijou.

Ela quase atirou a vasilha com sangue. Com os olhos muito abertos, olhou fixamente Damian.

—Não é o que você pensa —explicou, olhando-a aflito— Me enviou uma nota dizendo que precisava falar. Como já te havia dito, conheci Jaime em Nova Orleans .

—Deitou-te com ela—disse Maggie acusatoriamente.

Damian assentiu, aparentando mais pensativo que arrependido.

—Precisava vê-la depois, e quando me enviou essa carta, concordei que nos encontrássemos em um terreno neutro. Trocamos umas palavras e então a beijei. Logo, riu e me disse que já tinha tido sua revanche por como eu a tinha abandonado. Tratei de persegui-la, mas voou.

—Correu? E por que não correu atrás dela? —Perguntou Nicolas.

Damian sorriu severamente.

—Não, não correu. Voou, literalmente no ar. uniu-se aos Morphs e eles lhe deram a mágica habilidade de voar. Aí foi quando soube…

—Enlouqueceu-te, literalmente —respondeu Nicolas.

Um baixo grunhido saiu do líder da manada.

Jamie é diferente da maioria dos humanos. Muitos mortais possuem a habilidade de trabalhar com a magia e podem fazê-lo, com o ensino correto. Alguns podem voar. A habilidade deve ter estado nela e a magia negra dos Morphs a ativou.

A julgar pelas veladas olhadas que Damian trocou com seu companheiro, havia mais.

Maggie optou por não seguir perguntando. Em vez disso, preparou outro tubo com o sangue de Damian.

Quando esteve preparado, estudou-o sob o microscópio. Este mostrou exatamente o que havia suspeitado desde que se permitiu ver a enfermidade como mais que uma mera realidade científica.

—Invade como uma infecção através de um simples contato com a pele. Isso é o que o faz tão contagioso e pelo que qualquer pessoa que cuidava do Damian era infectada. Algumas formas desta bactéria podem viver meses na roupa, empurrou-se para trás na cadeira com rodas e fez um gesto a Nicolas para que olhasse.

—Assim é como infectaram a Misha. Tudo o que tiveram que fazer foi esfregá-lo contra sua boca ou seu nariz e bam! Jamie deve ter contagiado Damian quando o beijou. Não é em realidade um vírus, mas sim uma bactéria disfarçada.

Nicolas franziu o cenho enquanto observava no microscópio.

—Pensei que as bactérias se podia destruir com antibióticos. Dar os antibióticos a Damian devia, ao menos, retardar o processo.

—Inclusive algumas bactérias, como o staphylococcus aurea, são resistentes aos antibióticos.

Esta bactéria em particular com a que tratamos, é uma toxina que carrega uma parte do DNA dos Morph. Normalmente, as defesas naturais de Damian deviam combatê-la, mas dissimularam seu DNA envolvendo-o com o DNA feminino de Jamie. Seu corpo não deve ter reconhecido o DNA humano da mulher e permitiu que invadisse seu sistema imunológico.

Damian mostrou um sorriso irônico.

—Esse sou eu. Sempre permitindo às mulheres que me invadam.

—Uma vez incorporado a seu sistema, ajustou-se e adicionou-se a seu DNA. Literalmente se camuflou, assim passou a outros membros da manada. Essa é a razão pela que ele foi o primeiro infectado.

Só, como indivíduo da manada, tem um marcador único de essência próprio desta. A bactéria necessitava o DNA de Damian para passar ao sistema imunológico do grupo e infectá-los.

Cada um aqui, tem um laço de DNA único, onde o mais forte é o de Damian, o Alfa. Ou o herdaram através de seus pais ou o obtiveram quando tiveram relações com seus casais.

—Isso explica porquê não fui infectado —explicou lentamente Nicolas— Não sou da manada.

Você o é, mas não nos tínhamos emparelhado ainda.

—Misha foi infectada, mas não pôde me infectar porque nunca assumi minha forma de lobo.

Possivelmente pensaram que trocaria, e poderiam me infectar por essa via —Maggie inspirou.

Abrandando seus lábios, Nicolas a alcançou e apertou seu ombro para tranqüilizá-la. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro.

—Uma vez dentro do corpo, isto atua como uma bactéria, só que mais parecida com o câncer, pois vai devorando as células são. A bactéria se multiplica e envenena as células normais,as absorvendo e as comendo vivas.

Olhou Nicolas.

—Devo supor que não via os filmes de terror dos anos 50.

—Tratei das evitar cada vez que podia —murmurou ele—. Especialmente as dos falsos homens lobo. Eram muito insultantes para minha inteligência.

—É tão sensível —brincou ela.

Seu suave grunhido, fez-a rir. Nicolas fez uma careta. Damian voltou os olhos.

—Bom, este filme chama-se "A gota" que protagonizava Steve McQueen. Mostrava a um germe do espaço exterior que poluía a um médico, e depois os absorvia. Os comia vivos e se aumentava. Quanto mais gente comia, maior ficava. Parecia-se como uma gigante bola redonda de geléia.

—Esta enfermidade atua como a gota?

—Porque se move por seu corpo, devorando em seu caminho as células são, estão se convertendo em um assassino de células similar. Por isso, as defesas normais do corpo não funcionam. alimenta-se da energia que as células produzem, e enquanto consome mais calorias de uma vítima, a enfermidade tem mais energia para repartir.

Maggie tamborilou os dedos na mesa.

—O que não posso entender é porquê os Morphs necessitavam o DNA de Jamie para contagiar a Damian. Não tem sentido. Poderia entendê-lo se os Morph fossem parentes próximos de Damian ou inclusive de seu casal enlaçado que se converteu no Morph. O sistema de Damian deveria havê-lo reconhecido como um intruso e havê-lo detido antes que o infectasse. Inclusive se houvesse sido um simples DNA humano, seu corpo devia produzir anticorpos que lutassem contra a infecção. Como pôde um simples DNA humano de mulher, passar suas defesas?

Um olhar meio fechado apareceu em Damian.

—É que não era um simples DNA humano de mulher —murmurou ele — Maldição! Agora tudo tem sentido. O por que a recrutaram e por que a necessitavam…

—Não entendo…

—Esquece-o. Agora não é importante. O que deve nos importar é encontrar a maneira de usá-lo contra os Morphs. Podemos? —perguntou Damian.

Maggie pensou.

—Agora que sabemos como se infecta a enfermidade, necessitamos um plano.

—Então pensaremos em um — disse Damian decisivamente — Reúne aos outros, Nicolas.

Teremos uma reunião e discutiremos as últimas notícias.

Reuniram-se em uma ampla sala de estar. Fora, grandes flocos de neve flutuavam brandamente. As chamas crepitaram na chaminé e o aroma defumado adicionou um toque acolhedor em uma atmosfera onde abundava uma arrepiada tensão masculina.

Para surpresa dela, Damian e Nicolas deixaram a um lado sua idéia de destruir aos Morphs enquanto evitavam uma guerra total. Kane era seu objetivo primário.

—Maggie expôs um muito bom ponto. Matar ao Kane, o líder, e os Morphs se dispersarão como formigas sem sua Rainha. Dispersarão-se —apontou Damian.

Sentado em uma cadeira de costas alta, perto do fogo, Baylor lançou a Nicolas um significativo olhar.

—Esse é seu dever, Nicolas. É o segundo de Damian, assim sobre ti cai o dever de matá-lo. Se o ataque está planejado para amanhã, precisa atuar em seguida.

Nicolas esfregou a nuca. Maggie podia quase sentir a tensão que irradiava dele.

—Isso não é tão simples como parece, Baylor. Matar Kane não é tão fácil como se vê. Está muito bem protegido todo o tempo. Ainda assim não pode planejar um ataque contra eles. Ali está Jamie. Tem que a separar deles. Devemos mantê-la fora de perigo, em um ataque, pode resultar morta na confusão. Ou poderiam usá-la como escudo para proteger-se.

Um casual movimento de ombros do Baylor, indicou os sentimentos para a mulher mortal.

—Infectou ao Damian. Merece morrer.

—Não —Damian dirigiu um duro olhar ao outro homem—. Jamie deve ficar apartada e ilesa. Entendem? Nenhum deve feri-la. Só Nicolas ou eu trataremos com ela.

Baylor franziu o cenho. Maggie podia entender suas dúvidas e o mal-estar entre a manada.

Maggie se estendeu com sua mente, tocando os pensamentos de Nicolas. Encontrou um redemoinho de emoções maciças que lutava por conter. Medo de que a manada pudesse descobrir seu segredo. Preocupação por ela. Ira e desprezo pelo Baylor. Deslizou-se do assento, pensando rapidamente. Devia haver uma maneira de sair da atribuição de enviar Nicolas a desfazer-se de seu tio sem levantar suspeitas. Começou a passear-se, pensando em voz alta.

—Escutem, eliminar ao Kane somente não é a solução. Nicolas tem razão. Conhece suas rotinas assim como eu estudei aos animais e conheço seus padrões de comportamentos.

Vós não usam um martelo para matar a uma abelha rainha. Isso não vai matar a colméia. Devem defumá-la para as voltar dóceis e…levantou-se com um abrupto salto. A excitação se apoderou dela.

Sim, isso. Tem que sê-lo!

—O que, Maggie? —Nicolas saltou fora da janela.

A mente do Maggie navegou entre os conhecimentos adquiridos na prática.

—Animais, são animais, e devem tratar com eles como animais. São difíceis de matar porque trocam rapidamente. Mas devem preferir uma forma de vida quando marcam a um indivíduo em particular.

Nicolas se moveu atrás dela.

—Sim. A maneira mais fácil de matar para eles é sua forma de lobo, a forma original Draicon.

Toma menos energia, assim, se podem atacar como uma manada de lobos, farão-o. É só quando se apresenta uma situação em que precisam romper com os flancos de defesa que trocam.

—Como em minha casa, quando invadiram como formigas —disse Maggie, recordando.

—Ou se movem furtivamente sobre uma vítima, dissimulando seu número.

Maggie se deteve tão rápido que Nicolas quase se choca com ela.

—Então se se apresenta uma situação em que devam atacar facilmente como lobos… poderíamos formar um plano.

balançou-se para ele. Esquecendo-se de Baylor, dos outros homens e de todo o resto. Toda sua atenção estava enfocada em seu companheiro. Sua força. Seu conhecimento. Sua astúcia.

Nicolas sempre pensou que seu único valor e propósito jazia em matar Morphs. Falhou em não ver o que ela viu, sua determinação, sua profunda lealdade e inteligência. Ele podia elaborar estratégias e planos de mudança, enquanto outros ainda discutiam sobre o que caçar para o jantar.

—Me diga tudo o que saiba sobre os Morph e como trocam. O que há a respeito de como se alimentam? Devem permanecer em sua forma de lobo para alimentar-se?

Nicolas sacudiu sua cabeça.

—Devem voltar para sua forma original para poder fazê-lo.

—E se não pudessem, se se mantiverem, digamos em sua forma de lobo, se não pudessem trocar, o que aconteceria?

Baylor e os outros aguardavam impacientes. Mas a compreensão ressaltava na cara de seu companheiro. Um lento sorriso levantou as esquinas de sua boca.

—Morreriam, eventualmente. Quanto mais energia gastarem em trocar a diferentes forma, maior é a necessidade de alimentar-se, assim morreriam mais rápido.

—Essa é a resposta. Não os mataremos um por um. Atrairemo-los para uma armadilha, fazendo-os trocar. Então quando estiverem em sua forma de lobo, neutralizamo-los.

Baylor se burlou.

—Com o que? Um raio atômico de morte?

—Anestésicos. —Replicou ela calmadamente—. Aplicado em um quarto restringido, os imobilizaria, impedindo de mudar a suas verdadeiras formas. Morreriam de fome rapidamente.

Diazepam é o que se utiliza com os lobos no Ocidente, mas estou pensando em óxido nitroso, é um gás.

Nicolas se aproximou lentamente.

—E o que utilizaria para atrai-los para a armadilha?

—Isca de peixe —Replicou Maggie serenamente—. O que eles mais querem. A mim.

Cada instinto protetor aflorou em Nicolas. Maggie, usando-se de ceva? Ficando ela mesma em perigo?

—Parece uma boa idéia —disse Baylor— É o que Kane mais deseja e a melhor maneira de pôr uma armadilha.

—Não! —interpôs ele energicamente— Maggie, fique fora disto.

—Nicolas…

—Você não. Nunca —empunhou suas mãos. Baylor, que tratava de ameaçá-lo desafiando-o através de Maggie, estava preparado para entregá-la em sacrifício como um cordeiro… Ou, neste caso, um lobo em sacrifício.

—Não há outra maneira.

—Deve havê-la. Não permitirei que a ponha em perigo —arrasado por uma profunda aspiração— Me encarregarei de despachar Kane eu mesmo, se isso significasse te manter fora disto.

Seus olhos se voltaram para ele em com uma suave emoção. Maggie pousou gentilmente uma mão em seu braço. Nicolas sentia a seu lobo a ponto de estalar, uivou com fúria. Lentamente se conteve.

—Nicolas, apanhá-los em massa é algo que funcionará. Que você mate ao Kane não é uma opção.

—Farei-a uma opção —fechou os olhos, cheios de angústia. Seu destino se fez muito claro, como se uma neblina se levantasse repentinamente. Mataria Kane, liberando dessa ameaça Maggie e a manada, e logo, antes de que se voltasse tudo muito negro, sacrificaria-se a si mesmo.

Melhor isso que ver Maggie destroçada por seu triunfante tio se algo saísse mau.

Seus olhos se abriram abruptamente. Cheios de resolução.

Damian lançou a ambos um olhar de preocupação.

—Te usar como ceva não funcionará, Maggie. É muito arriscado e poderiam descobrir que é uma armadilha.

—Então, você tem alguma outra sugestão? —Levantando ela seu queixo em desafio.

Damian parecia pensativo.

—Podemos utilizar Jamie. Tenho a sensação de que está… Arrependida. Seria capaz de atrai-los para a armadilha em vez de ti, sem levantar suspeitas e logo ficar a salvo no último minuto.

Nicolas admirou sua lógica. Utilizar Jamie não só tinha sentido, mas também seria um primeiro passo para que a manada reduzisse sua hostilidade para ela.

—Arrependida? Tratou de te matar. Não pode confiar nela —bramou Baylor— Quer convidá-la e que ataque a todos? Outro intruso que viveu entre os Morphs e que pôde converter-se, como Nicolas?

Damian dava voltas ao redor. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de fúria.

—Silêncio —rugiu ele.

Um mortal silêncio invadiu o salão. Inclusive Nicolas se tornou atrás.

O líder da manada, grunhiu baixo, demandando respeito. deteve-se e enquadrou seus ombros,sua postura era agressiva e audaz.

—Pedi sua opinião?

Baylor baixou seu olhar respeitosamente.

—Não, não o fez. Assim mantém seu focinho fechado e se abastem de causar desacordos entre nossa família.

Baylor abriu a boca.

—Fecha-a ou lhe fecho eu mesmo com meu punho —ordenou Damian sedosamente.

Baylor fechou sua boca, com os olhos de par em par.

Damian os enfrentou a todos, olhando com cada polegada de sua confiança de líder. Foi para Nicolas e descansou uma mão em seu ombro.

—Quando trouxer Nicolas para ficar conosco, não o fiz por piedade. Nicolas salvou minha vida dos Morphs. ficou em perigo por um estranho. Não tinha nada que ganhar e não exigiu nada em troca.

Pedi-lhe que se unisse a nós porque sabia que seria bom para a família. Confiei nele. Uma e outra vez se provou a si mesmo e, entretanto, muitos de vós sentem que nos trairá.

Fez uma pausa.

—Confio nele e isso deve ser suficiente para todos vós. Nicolas é meu segundo. Poria minha vida em suas mãos uma e outra vez. demonstrou sua lealdade para mim e a vós. Merece respeito, não arenga. E qualquer membro que pense diferente, pode ir-se —seu gelado olhar verde açoitou a todos—. Prefiro ter ao Nicolas a meu lado que a uma legião de membros da manada que o menosprezem. Porque quando demonstram desprezo para ele, demonstram desprezo para mim. aceitei ao Nicolas como meu irmão. Qualquer um que não deseje fazer o mesmo, que se vá agora.

O fulgor do olhar do líder da manada os desafiou a todos com dureza. Nenhum o olhou à cara, todos baixaram o olhar. Todos exceto Nicolas, cujo olhar de gratidão dizia mais que as palavras. Maggie se situou junto a ele e o tirou da mão. Ele a apertou e ela desfrutou do simples contato entre eles.

Nicolas tinha deixado a seu povo, mas não os tinha abandonado. Leal no profundo, os tinha protegido devotamente e mantido a salvo. Tal como tinha feito com ela. Ainda quando se haviam voltado contra ele, continuou fazendo seu trabalho, mantendo segura à manada e a seu líder. Ela não tinha conhecido a ninguém tão merecedor de confiança e amor. Apesar de tudo, ele passou através dela, forçando-a a reconhecer quem era realmente, nunca deixou escapar sua própria fidelidade.

Seu amor.

Sua vida após a morte de seus pais tinha sido uma série de mentiras. Representando o papel de uma humana normal quando em seu interior a verdade de sua verdadeira autêntica identidade gritava por ser escutada. negou-se a si mesmo por muito tempo. Nicolas a obrigou a ver-se por dentro, examinando aquilo que mais a atemorizava. Em conseqüência, Maggie havia aprendido a deixar ir o temor e ao fim, procurar a paz. Já não podia esconder por mais seu tempo a verdadeira natureza.

Ela, Maggie Sinclair, veterinária, mulher, contribuinte, era uma Draicon. Loba. Uma poderosa criatura nascida para manipular magia e curar lesões. Já não podia ignorar suas habilidades ou sua necessidade interior de caçar, vagar livremente e correr com a lua.

Pertencia a um povo, a sua manada. A alguém, Nicolas, seu companheiro.

Assim como lhe pertencia, o que Damian pôs perfeitamente em claro.

—Muito bem então. Continuemos —Damian deixou cair sua mão e caminhou até o centro do salão— Esqueçam também de utilizar Jamie. Não porei sua vida em risco. Ela é muito…. Volátil.

Maggie escondeu uma sorriso atrás de sua mão quando Damian lhe piscou o olho.

—O que Maggie propõe tem muito sentido, entretanto, os Morphs não são estúpidos.

Em seu entusiasmo por eliminá-la, podem voltar-se descuidados, mas não podemos nos arriscar.

Poderiam rasgá-la como a uma cinta antes de que possamos assaltar e resgatá-la —continuou o líder do grupo.

Ela tragou com dificuldade, visualizando a cena que expos. Sua mente lógica navegou ante possíveis alternativas.

—Aroma —disse Nicolas—. Podemos usar seu aroma como isca de peixe. Eles o detectarão, pensarão que ela está aí e entrarão no quarto. Menos risco para Maggie, e não ficarão agitados ou violentos. Ou perceberão que é uma armadilha.

—Tem sentido —concordou ela—. Mas necessitaremos uma grande quantidade de nitrogênio.

Damian chamou a atenção de um alto Draicon de cabelo cinzento, sentado junto ao fogo.

—Owen é dentista. Tem acesso a muito disso. Mas precisamos planejar a armadilha cuidadosamente. Comecemos.

Os planos melhor riscados se viam como se fossem explorar antes de começar. Damian desdobrou o esboço de um plano sobre uma mesa do porão. A oficina de Nicolas parecia o lugar perfeito para atrair os Morphs. Uma vez que estivessem reunidos no quarto, Nicolas fecharia a porta, bloqueando-os dentro. Logo, usando o sistema de ventilação, introduziriam o óxido nitroso.

Entretanto, deram-se conta de que deviam utilizar Maggie como ceva, depois de tudo, para encaminhá-los para a cabana.

—O problema é, que devemos utilizá-la para atrai-los ao lugar

—Damian golpeou ligeiramente o mapa—. Sua essência não é o suficientemente forte. Nem sequer se dissimularmos e disfarçamos a um de nossos homens para que se faça passar por ela, os Morph se darão conta.

—Pode entrar na loja, logo pode escapar pela porta que há atrás, Maggie — apontou Baylor— Poremos roupa com seu aroma, para que os Morphs acreditem que você segue lá dentro.

—Um plano tão delicado requer uma cuidadosa coordenação —murmurou Damian.

Nicolas não gostou nem um pouquinho.

—Não quero usar Maggie.

—Tem que fazê-lo, Nicolas —Maggie posou delicadamente uma mão em seu braço—. Sou a única a que eles querem e seus sentidos são muitos refinados. Não pode disfarçar a outro homem ou inclusive mulher, como eu. Meu aroma é muito forte, suspeitarão. Levarei uma pistola com tranqüilizadores, e se estivesse em perigo, posso usá-la. Não vou estar em perigo.

Damian lhe dirigiu um olhar de interrogação. Nicolas suspirou e esfregou a tatuagem.

—Está bem. Mas estarei contigo justo fora. E se chegar a suspeitar que existe o mínimo de problemas, entrarei.

Existiam muitos fatores que deviam controlar. Nicolas não gostava de nada. Jamie era uma bala perdida que podia arruinar tudo no último momento, Kane era muito ardiloso e os Morph sabiam como trabalhar juntos como um exército.

Só desejava desfazer-se dessa premente sensação de que algo iria terrivelmente mal.

Maggie seguia convencendo-se que tudo sairia bem enquanto observava aos homens colocar os tanques de óxido nitroso que se bombeariam dentro da oficina de Nicolas. ao redor deste, Nicolas escondia as peças de sua roupa. Como caçadores de sangue seguindo um rastro, os Morph recolheriam sua essência e seriam atraídos dentro.

Ela já tinha deixado um rastro através do bosque para que o inimigo o seguisse diretamente à oficina. A armadilha certamente serviria para a maioria dos Morph, mas Kane era preparado e elusivo. Ao menos, o gás seria provavelmente não tóxico para Jamie, se esta chegasse com os Morph ao ataque. Damian permaneceu hermético sobre qualquer possibilidade de sua participação.

Maggie saiu uns passados fora da loja para tomar um pouco do fresco ar outonal. O crepúsculo se aproximava, anunciando a promessa de uma noite clara e fria. Uma noite perfeita para caçar. Seu lobo ansiava estar livre. Um perfumado perigo cavalgava sobre a iluminada brisa.

Nicolas fechou a porta da oficina de madeira e se uniu a ela.

—Quero que retorne à cabana onde está segura —ele deslizou um braço ao redor dela, farejando seu cabelo.

—Queria que deixasse de preocupar-se.

—O dia que morra —murmurou ele.

Sua preocupação a esquentou, acalmou ao lobo que clamava por ser livre.

—Pode cheirá-lo? —perguntou Nicolas de repente—. Já vêm.

Ela ficou rígida, lutando com o apresso de pôr ao forte lobo em liberdade para lutar.

Parecendo sentir sua ansiedade, Nicolas lhe beijou a têmpora.

—Recorda, você controla seu lobo —a apaziguou ele.

Damian apareceu, sacudindo o pó das mãos. Procurou sua cara.

—Está preparada, Maggie?

Nicolas girou e agarrou os braços de Maggie.

—Estarei bem. —Lhe deu um rápido beijo—. Confia em mim.

Correu até seu lugar oculto após um conjunto de arbustos próximos enquanto Nicolas, Damian, Baylor e os outros homens subiam às árvores para esperar. Tinham esfregado suas roupas deliberadamente com o aroma do Maggie para encobrir o seu. O vento se balançou através dos pinheiros. Maggie tragou com dificuldade e esperou. Escondida no cinto de seu jeans estava a pistola de dardos tranqüilizadores.

Um enxame aterrissou perto e os Morph trocaram. No crescente crepúsculo ela viu com repulsão como se transformavam em formas humanas. Maggie se estremeceu, imaginando a Nicolas tornando-se em um Morph, sua cara refletindo a mesma fealdade e a ambição de infligir dor.

Eles elevaram seus largos e magro nariz e farearam no ar. Qual era Kane? Ela estirou o pescoço para procurar no montão mas não se arriscou a olhar mais à frente do arbusto escassamente coberto.

Começaram a encaminhar-se para a oficina de madeira, então se detiveram. olhavam-se uns a outros desconcertados. Uma manada perto de cinqüenta, com pele cítrica e rasgos afundados.

Olhos negros, mortos, desalmados.

Sua só essência não os ia atrair à oficina. Ignorando o grito de advertência de Nicolas dentro de sua cabeça, saiu correndo. Girando, enfrentou-os.

Vendo-a, os Morph grunhiram. Maggie partiu para a oficina de madeira. Atirou da porta do imóvel e correu dentro. Deixou a porta aberta, e ficou ali, esperando. Com a boca seca, tremia, um medo frio perfurando seus ossos.

Os Morph lentamente se enfiaram para a oficina, mudando enquanto o faziam. Os lobos a aclamaram, suas presas gotejavam saliva. Entusiasmados pela matança, equilibraram-se para ela.

—Agora! —gritou Maggie.

A porta se fechou de repente. A manada girou mas foi muito tarde. Ela viu como o gás começava a encher a habitação. A manada uivou e se moveu abruptamente para ela.

Gargalhando-se pela embriagadora intoxicação, Maggie correu à porta traseira, manipulando nervosamente o fecho. Correu fora enquanto Nicolas se apressava e atirava uma pesada barra de madeira contra a porta, assegurando-a.

Seu cenho feroz não fez que deixasse de rir. Ela se apoiou contra a edificação.

—Olha-me como se quer me comer viva —ofegou—. Grande lobo mau.

Seu cenho se converteu em um olhar preocupado. Delicadamente, ele tocou a bochecha.

—Pôdia ter morrido —murmurou.

—Duvido-o. Não atuaram muito inteligentemente. Não como o fizeram antes. Pergunto-me por o que. —Ela tomou baforadas de ar fresco e gelado, tratando de esclarecer a mente.

Damian rodeou a esquina, a inquietação marcava seu semblante.

—Algo não está bem. Acredito que Kane enviou a este grupo como chamariz.

Um som rangente lhes fez dirigir sua atenção ao escurecido céu. Esperando outro enxame de abelhas, Maggie se fortificou. Em vez disso, viu uma pequena e vivaz mulher. Vestida com ordinários jeans, uma pesada sudadera cinza e sapatilhas esportivas, Jamie descendeu ante eles.

—Escapei para lhes advertir. Encerraram-me mas escapei. Kane não está dentro. —Jamie falava sem fôlego, seus pés suspensos a 60 cm. sobre a terra—. Cheirou a armadilha e foi à cabana. vai matar a todos, Damian. Incluindo as mulheres e os meninos.

Damian amaldiçoou e se girou para os outros homens.

—Todos, à cabana. Estarei aí em um momento. Nicolas e Baylor, fica um minuto. Necessito sua ajuda.

Quando os outros homens correram, o líder Draicon indicou com a cabeça para o Nicolas e Baylor.

—Sujeite-a.

Eles agarraram Jamie,sustentando-a pelos braços. O coração de Maggie palpitou quando Damian rodeou a mortal, agitando suas mãos.

Antigas palavras encheram o ar com a rica e profunda voz do Damian. Maggie lentamente compreendeu.

—Ato-te, Jamie, com o poder contra a magia, com o poder contra o vôo. Ato-te, Jamie, com o poder contra a magia, com o poder contra o vôo.

Faíscas brilhantes formaram redemoinhos ao redor de Jamie. Lentamente seu corpo começou a descer à terra.

Uma terrível comoção se propagou pela cara da mortal. Jamie empurrou suas mãos para frente, golpeando o ar como se tratasse de ascender.

—Não, não, não! —chorou ela.

Algo como lástima torceu os rasgos do Damian, mas seguiu entoando com severidade. Jamie caiu a terra, paralisando. Muito gentilmente, Damian a ajudou a levantar-se.

—Por que? —soluçou ela.

—Agora está a salvo. Os Morphs não lhe quererão agora que não tem poderes —disse ele, apartando uma mecha de seu escuro cabelo enquanto a olhava com ternura. Jamie rechaçou seu carícia.

Lhe lançou um olhar afiado e começou a bisbilhotar a colina para a cabana. Damian apontou um polegar em sua direção.

—Vão com ela, Nicolas, Baylor. A vigie e mantenha-na a salvo até que eu retorne. Vou caçar ao Kane.

Maggie observou o líder Draicon desaparecer dentro do bosque. Nicolas e Baylor protegeram Jamie pela frente e a retaguarda. Maggie flanqueou à mal-humorada garota. Jamie lhes lançou funestos olhares.

—Assim você é Maggie, a famosa empática. Adverti Damian que viriam por ti, e este é o agradecimento que recebo.

Maggie sentiu compaixão pela derrotada Jamie, que luzia como uma menina zangada.

—Não sei porquê o fez Damian. Mas sei que você é especial para ele, e nos encarregaremos que esteja segura.

Enquanto se aproximavam da cerca divisória que demarcava a propriedade da cabana, uma figura apareceu no bosque e se aproximou pela direita. Seu pequeno grupo se formou redemoinhos.

Maggie capturou a essência de carne decomposta. Seu coração se afundou quando viu a líder Morph estender seu comprido e magro dedo.

—Jaime —o baixo e sedoso tom divertido—. É você a quem quero. Traidora. Está morta.

Desde uns metros de distância, obsequiou-lhes com um doentio olhar.

O medo torceu os delicados rasgos do Jamie quando olhou o líder dos Morph. Impotente, vulnerável. O líder Morph, avançou para ela enquanto retrocedia, as mãos cobriam seu rosto.

Baylor foi para diante. Nicolas saltou em frente a Jamie e Maggie protetoramente. Com seu corpo e os braços estendidos, atuou como um escudo.

Um uivo sobrenatural dividiu o ar. Maggie observou com assombrada comoção como Damian saía do bosque e para abordar ao Kane. Grunhindo, lutou com a poderosa criatura, enredando-se com ele. Nicolas mostrou uma selvagem frustração em sua cara.

Nicolas não podia atacar a seu tio. Se o fazia se converteria em um Morph também. O líder Morph não se defendia. Em vez disso, correu para Jamie com um grunhido. Damian foi pelo Kane outra vez, lutando com o Morph e deixando-o inconsciente com um enérgico golpe. Baylor saltou sobre ele, com a adaga preparada e pronta.

—Mata-o —grunhiu Damian. Ele se incorporou e correu para Jamie, agarrando-a pelo braço e conduzindo-a para a cabana.

Mas quando Baylor estava a ponto de apunhalar Kane, o líder Morph cobrou vida. Agarrou o braço do Baylor e o retorceu. Seguiu-lhe um horrível som de um osso ao romper-se. Baylor uivou e deixou cair a faca. Kane golpeou ao Draicon com uma garra e Baylor ficou imóvel sobre a terra.

Kane se levantou, voltando sua atenção a Maggie. Nicolas grunhiu e foi contra ele, mas Kane o esquivou. Uma adaga se materializou subitamente em sua mão.

Seu lobo uivou, o instinto a sacudiu. Maggie alcançou a pistola de dardos para defender-se quando Kane trocou a abelha. Voou para ela, picando-a no braço. Ela gritou, deixando cair o arma. Maggie girou e deu voltas gesticulando desesperadamente enquanto as abelhas se multiplicavam e começaram a atacá-la. De repente, algo afiado se afundou em suas costas uma e outra vez, queimando como fogo. Caiu ao chão, gemendo. Uma dor candente rasgava seu corpo. girou-se para encontrar o líder Morph em forma humana, sorrindo abertamente e sustentando uma adaga molhada com seu sangue. Ele estalou os dedos e as abelhas desapareceram. derrubou-se com a esperança de que o líder Morph a acreditasse morta. A escuridão a envolveu. Lutou, sabendo que tinha que resistir pelo bem de Nicolas.

Sua Maggie estava morta.

Aparentemente satisfeito, Kane se voltou para seu sobrinho.

—Maggie! —gritou Nicolas, correndo até ela. Kane o interceptou. Umas adagas gêmeas apareceram nas mãos do Nicolas, sua mente inconscientemente as convocou de cor.

Kane riu, o som pareceu como unhas em piçarra.

—Me mate, Nicolas. É o que você quer. Sou o que tem feito de sua vida um inferno vivente. Sua companheira está morta. Sua voz caiu em um sussurro de brincadeira.

—Me mate e te una a nós. Terá tudo o que queira. Sua própria manada, uma família mais poderosa do que alguma vez poderia sonhar. É um assassino, Nicolas. Sempre foi, só que tornou suas habilidades para lutar contra sua própria gente. Violência é tudo o que conhece. te una a nós e retorna. Nunca será nada mais que um assassino.

Nicolas espremia as adagas, lutando por controlar sua fúria.

—Maggie está morta, Nicolas. Eu a matei. Não tem nada agora. Não é nada.

Nicolas avançou correndo com um rugido, elevando suas armas. Kane não se moveu.

Não, Nicolas!

A suave chamada em sua cabeça o obrigou a deter-se.

Estou viva. Por favor, Nicolas, pode lutar contra isto. Luta. Não quer te converter no que ele é.

Cada célula de seu corpo o urgia a cravar as adagas no coração do Kane. Terminar isto agora, terminar com a ameaça dos Draicon. A raiva o motivava.

A tranqüila e suave voz do Maggie voltou a falar em sua cabeça.

Amo-te, Nicolas. Acredito em ti. Kane está equivocado. Você não estava destinado a te converter no Morph.

Pode controlar seu próprio destino do modo em que o fiz eu. Assim como me ensinou a controlar a meu lobo.

Por favor, fica comigo. Deixa-o viver. Não é o assassino que ele diz.

Uma calmante paz se assentou sobre Nicolas. Ele tinha Maggie, sua formosa, maravilhosa e valente draicara. Ela era o mais importante para ele. Seu coração.

Tinha razão. Já não pertencia aos Morph. Nesse momento, escolhia não matar.

Nicolas deu um passo atrás e simbolicamente abriu suas mãos. As adagas de aço caíram ao chão.

—Não te matarei, Kane. Não ganhaste. Não sou o que diz que sou.

Os rasgos do Kane se retorceram em uma feia raiva.

—Tolo. Pôde ter tudo. Agora tudo o que tem é uma tumba.

Kane foi em cima, rugindo, trocando a lobo com suas mandíbulas muito abertas.

Nicolas recolheu a abandonada pistola de dardos do Maggie e disparou. Kane uivou quando o dardo se cravou em seu flanco. Então Nicolas se atirou ao chão, cobrindo o corpo do Maggie com o seu enquanto se preparava para tomar o impacto da fúria de seu tio.

Ele morreria, mas Maggie teria uma oportunidade.

—Nicolas não pode te matar, mas eu sim posso.

A voz familiar do líder de sua manada trocou a um rugido que ressonou em toda a montanha.

Nicolas levantou sua cabeça e se paralisou comocionado enquanto Damian se precipitava, trocando ao correr. Seu lobo se chocou com o líder Morph, fazendo-o cair. A afiada e uivante fúria que era o líder da manada Draicon atacou.

Debilitado pela droga e incapaz de trocar, Kane liberou um grito sobrenatural.

Em um minuto, estava acabado. Damian em sua forma de lobo se levantou do líder Morph morto. Voltou a trocar e olhou fixamente a seu antigo inimigo. Kane lentamente se desintegrou em cinzas.

Nicolas pousou suas mãos na Maggie, sentindo a energia curadora escapar dele. Ela lutou debaixo e ele se levantou. Estendeu uma mão e puxou ela. Nicolas se aproximou do Baylor e pousou seus mãos no Draicon.

Emitindo um profundo rugido Baylor lutou por sentar-se. Olhou incertamente ao Nicolas e então agarrou seu braço.

—Obrigado —disse quebradamente, e Maggie soube que o Draicon estaria sempre em dívida com Nicolas.

—Volta para a cabana e te ocupe da Katia —lhe disse Nicolas.

A gratidão brilhava nos olhos do Baylor.

—Se houver algo que alguma vez possa fazer por ti…

—Sim há, o cortou Damian, voltando a colocar sua roupa—. Tenho que deixar a manada por um tempo e necessito que Nicolas assuma a liderança, se ele estiver disposto a fazê-lo. vai necessitar toda sua colaboração e a dos outros. Dará-lhe sua lealdade como me deste isso ?

O outro homem estudou Nicolas com um olhar de recém descoberto respeito.

—Absolutamente. E se algum se atreve a opor-se a ele, eu lhe ensinarei seu lugar.

Nicolas assentiu bruscamente quando Baylor aplaudiu seu braço outra vez. Quando o homem correu para a cabana, Nicolas arqueou uma interrogante olhar a seu líder.

—Parte-te?

Damian suspirou.

—Tudo estará bem agora que Kane se foi. Os Morph carecerão de líder e se dispersarão.

Contigo e com Maggie, a manada estará bem protegida.

Ele parecia lutar com suas emoções e descansou uma mão no ombro do Nicolas.

—Não há ninguém em quem confio mais que em ti. Fará-o?

Parte dele desejava tomar a Maggie, correr e escapar. Já não ansiava a aceitação e cercania da manada. Mas sabia que Damian não perguntaria a menos que verdadeiramente o necessitasse. Era uma estratégia de seu amigo para que a manada o aceitasse, assim como haviam aceito Maggie.

—Farei-o, com a ajuda de Maggie —olhou fixamente a sua companheira, que assentiu.

—Tenho a sensação que te parte para ir atrás da Jamie, verdade? —perguntou Nicolas, logo que Damian agradecesse a ambos.

Um olhar pesaroso caiu sobre o líder da manada.

—Ela escapou apenas a deixei na cabana. Está bem. Tenho uma idéia de aonde pôde haver ido. Está a salvo dos Morph agora que não tem magia. Encontrarei-a.

Maggie deslizou uma mão na sua e lhe agradou a firmeza de seu toque.

—Por que, Damian? Quem é ela para ti?

A mandíbula do Damian se esticou.

—Ela é minha Draicara.

Lentamente, a história foi saindo. Damian tinha encontrado Jamie em Nova Orleáns e havia sentido algo especial sobre ela. Ele ainda não podia combinar-se com seus pensamentos,provavelmente porque ela era uma mortal.

—Tive que ir e enviar Nicolas a encontrá-la, com instruções de que fizesse o que fosse para mantê-la em sua vista.

—Incluindo lhe ensinar magia —disse ela, compreendendo.

—Encontrei-a sem problema —disse Nicolas, descansando uma bochecha contra o cabelo de Maggie—. A treinei em sua magia, mas ela escapou e se uniu aos Morph.

—Depois que se uniu aos Morph, bloqueou-me totalmente e já não pude fazer mais para mantê-la segura. Devo encontrá-la —disse Damian.

—Vá, Damian. Uma vez que encontre a sua companheira, faz o que tenha que fazer para retorná-la a seus braços, e uma vez feito isso, se for tão preparado como eu, dará-te conta que não há nada no mundo que queira trocar dela— disse Nicolas brandamente.

—Vai de ambos os lados —murmurou ela—. Sua força será sua força e encontrará em ti mesmo o poder de te converter em quem está destinado a ser.

Damian parecia um pouco triste.

—Desejo que isso possa ser também para nós —Então ele fez um filosófico sinal e se dirigiu para a cabana.

—Crê que estará bem? —perguntou ela.

—Damian o estará. Encontrará-a —Nicolas acariciou sua bochecha, seu rosto se engrandecia brandamente com amor—. Neste instante, tudo o que me importa é você, Maggie. Minha Maggie. Meu amor.

—Fez-o, Nicolas. Pensou que não poderia resistir de matar ao Kane. Enfrentou seu maior temor e ganhou.

Lhe acariciou meigamente o rosto.

—Fiz-o por ti, Maggie. Sua força me deu força porque você viu em mim algo mais do que os outros viram. Viu-me por inteiro.

Maggie o olhou com brilhantes olhos.

—Fizemos os dois, Nicolas. Você e eu. A lenda dizia que eu seria quem destruíra aos Morph, mas o fizemos juntos. Você me ajudou a reconhecer quem sou, e a me reconciliar com meu lobo. Deu-me sua força e coragem e eles me ajudaram a sobrepor meus profundos temores.

Envolvendo-a em um quente abraço, descansou sua bochecha no sedoso cabelo.

—Quando Damian voltar, quero retornar a meu rancho, Maggie. Fazer um verdadeiro lar para nós e começar nossa própria família.

A calidez a encheu enquanto deslizava seus braços ao redor de sua cintura.

—Sempre quis uma verdadeira família, Nicolas. Estive tão só desde que morreram meus pais. E até que te conheci, sempre acreditei que estaria sozinha e não encontraria a alguém a quem amar.

—Nunca mais. Sou teu, Maggie. É tudo o que quero. Se você me tiver. Sou teu, para sempre.

EPÍLOGO

Estava sentada diante do crepitante fogo, trabalhando em uma palavra cruzada. Frente a ela, Nicolas jazia no tapete. Uma cativante fascinação rondava seu rosto enquanto observava a bebê Angelica jogar com o brinquedo multicolorido sobre sua cabeça. Suas gordinhas pernas chutavam enquanto gorgojeava com deliciosa felicidade.

Seis meses depois do nascimento da Angelica, converteram o rancho de Nicolas em seu retiro privado. Logo que Damian retornou, seu contato com a manada foi limitado, ante a insistência de Nicolas. Dispuseram-se a criar sua própria família, largas e preguiçosas tardes de fazer o amor em todos os rincões do rancho, até que finalmente conceberam a Angelica.

Maggie contatou com seu sócio de negócios e lhe vendeu sua parte da clinica. O dinheiro e a acumulação de capital de Nicolas lhes proviam de um confortável estilo de vida, mas Maggie retornou ao trabalho que amava. Os vizinhos estavam encantados de ter uma veterinária e ela se centrou na prática de animais grandes. Nicolas contratou ajuda para o rancho e dedicou seu tempo a cuidar da Angelica e à papelada administrativa. O duro guerreiro, quem uma vez só conheceu violência, agora passava seus dias em uma pacífica felicidade fazendo ricochetear a sua filha em seu colo enquanto estudava os livros.

Elevou a bebê, Angelica se acomodou contra ele, descansando sua cabeça em seu ombro. O coração de Maggie saltou pela maneira tão delicada em que embalava a bebê, a serenidade em seus uma vez perturbados olhos. Junto a sua cadeira, Misha dormia pacificamente.

—Baylor e alguns outros virão amanhã trabalhar na cerca do campo norte —disse Nicolas, brincando com a Angelica.

Era assombroso como a manada o tinha aceito. A larga e permanente rivalidade entre Nicolas e Baylor tinha desaparecido, com o outro homem apoiando Nicolas enquanto Damian esteve fora. Baylor ofereceu sua amizade e demonstrava ser de uma grande ajuda agora, reparando as descuidadas partes do rancho.

Seu olhar caiu na palavra cruzada.

—É seu turno. Necessito uma palavra de seis letras para família.

Trocando Angelica de braço, Nicolas caminhou para Maggie espiando sobre seu ombro.

—Bastante fácil. M-a-r-g-a-r-e-t.

—Essas são oito letras —protestou ela.

Não importa. Isso é família para mim —disse ele, beijando-a.

Ele agora tinha sua própria pequena família. Nicolas encontrou a paz que pensou só era possível em sonhos. Maggie tinha passado sua vida escapando de seu verdadeiro lar. Nicolas tinha passado sua vida tratando de encontrar o seu.

Ambos estavam finalmente em casa. E aqui era onde ficariam.

Fim.


End file.
